una melodia en la oscuridad
by LizzySwale777
Summary: Edward Cullen, quería pertenecer a la elite del instituto, con los jugadores y las zorras, pero para eso tenía que pasar la prueba, una noche con bella swan, la ciega del instituto la cual tenia unos amigos inseparables; el pasado y el amor es decisivo
1. el requisito

**Te Amo En La Oscuridad**

**Aclaración: **todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es doblada por un maquiavélico ser que intenta hacerles la vida más complicada, ósea yo.

**Resumen: **Edward Cullen, quería pertenecer a la elite del instituto, con los jugadores y las zorras, pero para eso tenía que pasar la prueba, una noche con bella swan, la ciega del instituto… ¿Qué podría pasar en su plazo para conquistarla?

**

* * *

CAP. 1 **el requisito

**Bella pov**

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro, me encontraba en clase de historia mientras que sostenía en mi mano mi libro braile, si, era ciega. Pero por eso mi mundo no se acabaría.

Perdí la vista a muy corta edad por eso por eso no era agobiante para mi el no poder ver. A pesar de todo mi vida era muy buena, todos en el colegio se llevaban bien conmigo y hasta me protegían sabía que era por mi problema pero no me molestaba.

Era muy inteligente, pues decidí que esto no iba a parame siempre busco las formas de estudiar y aprender más me encanta conocer. Además de que mi familia tiene buenos recursos ya que mi padre es socio de la forks company junto a sus amigos de siempre Billy Black y Harry Clearwater, por eso puedo comprar más libros que me ayuden y materiales que beneficien a los discapacitados en mis condiciones.

Pero por eso es lo único que me alegro que mis padres tengan dinero. Ellos no se preocupan mucho por mi condición, creen que todo se resuelve con dinero, pero quien los necesita si tiene amigos como los mios.

Mis amigos, somos como hermanos, son lo que mas quiero en este mundo, ellos siempre estuvieron allí para mi desde que éramos niños y llegue a forks somos como uña y mugre ellos nunca me ven como una ciega, si no como una amiga mas, una del grupo.

Rosalie, Alice, Emmet y Jasper. Nosotros cinco tenemos mucho en común, como que nos encantan las películas, salir a los mismos lugares, y aunque sea difícil de creer los 5 incluyendo chicas amamos los autos, por eso a los muchachos no les importa ir de compras con nosotras…y la música.

Es lo que más nos gusta, la música es la pasión por la que todos estamos unidos, es lo que nos mueve…tenemos una banda llamado _"twilight" _los chicos son muy diferentes cada uno tiene su personalidad

Rosalie, es tan hermosa que duele el verla(o eso tengo entendido) tiene un cuerpo de modelo y ojos azules. Rose es la que tenía el carácter más fuerte de nosotros, es muy dominante y orgullosa…pero detrás de la máscara que quiere presentar, cuando somos solo nosotros es muy dulce y frágil, rose es nuestra protectora la que nos cuidaba en todo momento…es nuestra guitarrista y era pareja de emmet.

Emmet, por su parte es un niño, a pesar de tener un tamaño descomunal que intimidaba a todos es un pequeño, y un bromista te podía hacer reír en los momentos menos indicado. Es el baterista de nuestro grupo.

Jasper, es mellizo de rose es el más sensible de nosotros, el estar con él te daba paz, jazz siempre te escuchaba y te entendía… mi relación con jazz era imprescindible yo dependía de el, para no querer morir, en cualquier momento recuerdo que el me dijo las palabras que cambiaron mi vida en un momento de depresión **"**_ni una montaña y mil mares pueden contra la voluntad del que decide ser alguien especial"_ Jazz era nuestro bajista y pareja de Alice.

Alice, Mi loquita Alice, era mi mejor amiga, no podía encontrar mi mundo sin Alice, esa pequeña de pelo negro y puntiagudo podía poner el mundo de cabeza, era la más enérgica de nosotros, Alice a diferencia de nosotros aprendió mas de apreciación musical y teoría de la música por lo tanto aun que cantaba muy bonito solo decidió ser muestra corista porque quería ser nuestra arreglista más que todo.

Los chicos eran mi mundo, también estaba Edward…antes era uno de nosotros los _new moon six _luego pasamos a ser _the new moon five _cuando entramos en secundaria y Edward se empezó a juntar con _La sociedad elite _del colegio, se volvió un play boy, empezó a ligarse chicas por gusto y usarlas, ya no nos hablaba ni prestaba a atención se volvió popular y muy "importante" pero todavía no era parte oficial del grupo, no se muy claro porque, es algo que solo saben los elite, pero era su mascotita prácticamente, siempre iba detrás de de Mike, Tyler y james, con sus amigas las zorras de compañía Jessica, Lauren, victoria y…TANYA. Había a caso peor rata que esa. Hace poco que decidimos que _twilight _era un mejor nombre y hablaba mas de nosotros. Edward era hermanos de Alice y emmet

Yo sin embargo, era la mas reservada y la mas callada, por lo que me decían mi pelo era castaños y combinada con el marrón de mis ojos, según los chicos era muy bonita, pero se que solo lo dice porque mis amigos, era la vocalista principal del grupo…no es que no sea modesta pero mi voz era muy bonita, era una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer bien aparte de tocar la guitarra…no era tan exageradamente bueno como rose pero lo hacia muy bien.

¡RINGGGGG!

Cuan oí que el timbre sonó tome mi bastón y me dirigí hacia la puerta ya tenia memorizada el colegio prácticamente…además no corría peligro pues todos velaban por mi seguridad.

"Hola Bells" oí la voz estrepitosa de emmet gritar, mientras corría hacia a mi

"emm, deja de gritar"

"¿que tal bellie?... ¿preparada para irnos?"

"claro emm"

"pues vámonos "dijo mientras me levantaba de suelo y me subía a caballo encima de el

"¡emmet!" grite "emmet cullen si no me bajas en este momento te juro que…"

"llego su potro" dijo en un tono campirano "ya vámonos mi damisela pa' que no se nos haga tarde" no pude evitar reír como una estúpida y mas fuerte de la cuenta

Y asi empezó a trotar como caballo conmigo en su espalda, y aun que quería matarlo no pude evitar que mientras le gritaba, mis gritos parecían mas risas.

No sabría que sería de mi sin emmet, sin ellos. AMO A MIS AMIGOS.

**Edward pov**

El día de hoy estaba muy aburrido, hicimos lo que se supone haríamos los chicos y yo en un día normal… coquetear y liarnos con chicas, humillar a los nerd y creernos mejor que todos en el instituto.

Muchas veces no entienden por que quiero ser esto, no es por las chicas o por el poder de pertenecer a la elite, es porque no te sientes aplastado por los demás, es mi miedo lo que me hace querer ser parte de esto, el tener seguro un puesto. Porque yo siempre fui aplastado.

Mis padres me aplastaron…cuando me abandonaron con Carlisle y esme, en la primaria y hasta mis amigos…pero ellos todavía no lo saben… Alice y rose por ser las chicas y dominantes siempre iban delante de mi y al jazz y emm ser mas grandes también cuando llego bella creí que quizás al ella ser tan pequeña yo ya no sería el ultimo en la cadena, pero no al contrario al saber que era ciega los chicos la ponían delante de todo… la mas querida y para ser sinceros hasta para mi, ella era tan dulce que no había forma de no preocuparte antes por ella que por el resto mundo, a mi esto nunca me molesto más de lo debido hasta que entre en secundaria, las chicas me creían muy guapo y por eso la elite me busco y por primera vez en mi vida me sentí superior.

Estábamos en el almuerzo cuando de repente se oyó un estruendo por la puerta…mi hermano venia entrando como un caballo con bella en su espalda la cual estaba muerta de la risa…los chicos jazz, allie, y rose los veían muertos también de risa ellos, emmet la deposito en la mesa mientras se reían y bromeaban. Muchas veces los extrañaba.

Todos en el comedor tenían una sonrisa en la cara al ver la escena, ya que como siempre el efecto-bella salió a relucir inmediatamente piso el plantel, con una sonrisa se gano el instituto, aquí bella era intocable.

Me di cuenta que James y Mike miraron a bella y luego se miraron de una manera la cual solo podía traer problemas…

"bueno" dijo Tyler "hoy dormimos en casa de Mike"

"claro" dijo Mike "hoy vamos a mi casa, además necesitamos una reunión para hablar de dos o tres cositas" dijo mirando a james.

"bueno, bueno se acabo a ver sé lo que están intentando evadir" dijo James "Tyler, Mike hablen, ¿Qué tal ayer Jenny y Heidi?"

"no ni hables eso fue asco" hablo Tyler "esa Heidi deberían ponerle un cartel de soy una total inepta de en la cama"

"pues Jenny no era tan mala" Mike se expreso "no fue lo último pero si pasa"

Después me perdí la conversación pues no quería la conversación pues no me gustaba como los chicos habla de sus "experiencias". Por eso todavía no era un elite oficial pues no había tenido relaciones con nadie eso solo lo sabían ellos.

*

*

*

Ya estábamos en casa de Mike sé que es extraño que un grupo de hombre se reúna pero en nuestro caso ya era común nos pasábamos la noche entera hablando de los practicas de futbol, de chicas y nosotros, todo lo que decíamos era grabado en una cámara para tener como decían los chicos _documentación _sobre lo que decíamos y este día no era la acepción…mientras hablábamos del día de hoy en el colegio alguien se paro en frente de mi.

"muy bien" intervino james "Edward nosotros creemos que ya esta bueno de este jueguito te hemos tenido mucho aquí"

"¿que quieres decir?"

"nada más ni nada menos que tienes que cumplir el requisito ya"

"¿perdón?" interrogue

"si, que cumplas el requisito que ya paso mucho tiempo quieres que te habla más claro, que si no te acuestas con alguien estas fuera de esto"

"pero james tu sabes que…"

"no quiero saber nada Edward" casi grito "lo único que se es que las chicas con las que salen ya se están preguntando por que nunca vas más lejos y porque nadie ha dicho nada de que tenga algo contigo, y empiezan a sospechar y se lo descubren nosotros quedamos mal, mucho hicimos para aguantarte ¿ok? asi que decide ¿lo haces o estas fuera?"

Sabía que James no me la dejaría pasar o lo hacía o quedaba fuera de verdad y entonces no tendría un lugar y tenía mucho miedo de eso…tendría que hacerlo nunca pensé que mi primera vez seria por algo asi pero aquí estoy.

"está bien james te traeré las noticias de que me acosté con alguien y…"

"no chico un momento" intervino Mike "crees que después de pasar este tiempo contigo vamos a probarte y va hacer tan fácil, no no pequeño va hacer con un tiempo limite"

"bien pero…"

"y con las persona que nosotros queramos"

"…"

"¿bien?"

"claro que no esta bien Mike que dices estas mal acaso…"

"bueno Edward" intervino Tyler que estaba muy callado "yo no sabia de esto pero creo que es justo a ti es el que más se te ha tolerado, aguanta"

"bien lo acepto ¿cuánto tiempo?"

"3 meses"

"QUE pues genial en 3 meses tengo tiempo de sobra" exclame sorprendido y alegre en 3 meses podría mentalizarme

"no Eddy" dijo James "tienes poco tiempo"

"no entiendo" susurro Tyler mas para si mismo que para nosotros

"pues elemental mi querido Watson, la chica es muy fuerte no es una cualquiera y es inteligente"

"o no, no me digas que es un ratón de laboratorio" dije, no es nada solo que no imagino mi primera vez con una cerebrito ni con una de las plásticas del colegio si no con alguien especial, aun que tampoco me la imaginaba en estas condiciones.

"En realidad Edward es muy bonita la chica, no tendrá el cuerpazo de las chicas del elite pero es decente, además tiene un rostros como de ángel" lo decía entono de burla

"no juegues conmigo" sisee

"no Edward" intervino Mike "james lo dice en ese tono pero por quien es la chica, porque todo lo que dice es verdad, es mas cuando termines con ella me dices para ver si entro en acción la chica no esta nada mal"

"solo digan quien es"

"bella swan"

Me quede en blanco…ACASO ESTABAN LOCOS, como querían que abusara asi de bella ella era muy buena persona y además era discapacitada eso seria caer muy bajo

"ustedes están bromeando verdad, OH ESTAN LOCOS ACASO" grite "bella es ciega, es que tienen cabeza y además es mejor amiga de mis hermanos si me meto con ella no solo me meto con ella si no también con mis hermanos…no mejor dicho con el instituto entero"

"pues demuestra que si mereces estar aquí" james me tomo por el cuello de la camisa "no seas un mamita, y haz lo que tienes que hacer"

"o eres gallina Edward" se rio Mike seguido de Tyler

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer

"acepto, tengo tres meses para acostarme con bella swan y lo hare, ¿están felices lo hare?"

"bien hecho mi amigo" me abrazo Tyler "vez ya serás todo un hombre y nada más ni nada menos que por vía de la cieguita"

"y cuando comienza el plan" dijo Mike

"bueno según tengo entendido en la actividad estudiantil de mañana twilight tocara, es un buen tema"

Twilight, el nombre de la banda de mis hermanos y amigos, antes yo era parte era el pianista, aun me gustaba tocar piano y tocaba muy a menudo, pero estaba muy ocupado con los chicos para dedicarle más tiempo, recuerdo nuestra primera presentación

-------------------------------------------------flash back----------------------------------------------------------

"_Chicos estoy muy asustada" dijo bella_

"_no te preocupes bells todos estaremos aquí" respondió alice_

"_si pero yo tendré que cantar allie"_

"_y lo haces muy bien bells, no hay que temer" dijo rose_

"_¿bella? Todo va a estar bien confía en mi" inmediatamente como jazz lo dijo bella se relajo_

"_excelente a tocar chicos" grito emmet tan eufórico como siempre._

_Cuando iban saliendo todos a la presentación que nos habían dado en la actividad de la primaria, ya que rogamos a Carlisle que hablara con el director, tome la mano de bella y le di un dije de mi cadena _

"_tómalo bells" le dije "asi estaremos juntos mientras cantas" como siempre fui el ultimo para poder hablar._

"_gracias Edward" dijo me abrazo y dimos una excelente presentación, muy buena si puedo decir_

_-----------------------------------------------fin del flash back--------------------------------------------------_

"Entonces allí será" dijo exclamo Tyler "después de la prestación la abordas y le demuestras que es un hombre"

"acepto, la hare mi próxima víctima isabella swan" no podía creer l que estaba apunto de hacerle

*

*

**Bella pov **

Habíamos practicado duro para esta presentación, y solo teníamos que cantar una canción íbamos a cantar tócame una canción compuesta por mi para mis amigos principalmente. La compuse luego de que jazz me hizo entrar en razón. Casi siempre éramos el y yo que componíamos.

"preparados" grito emmet

"waoo no lo creo la actividad está abarrotada creí muchos no vendría" decía mientras daba muchos brinquitos Alice"

"oí" dijo rose "que ya que sabían que tocaríamos vendrían muchos y asi fue"

"bien ya casi es nuestro turno" dijo jazz, y todos brincaron y gritaron menos yo "¿preparada bells?"

Tenia nauseas y mareos quería salir corriendo pero de esto se trataba ¿no?

"nunca lo he estado…vamos"

Todos rieron

"_y ahora" _oímos al entrenador desde afuera "_los mas esperados con ustedes…TWILIGHT"_

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar salimos y nos posicionamos, allie me sentó y me puso la guitarra. La primera vez que toque guitarra en el instituto los estudiantes no se lo creían, me dio mucha risa

"hola a todos" dije por el micrófono "la canción que tocaremos hoy se llama tócame la compuse pensando en la realidad que representa para muchos de nosotros estar dormidos o ciegos pero no como yo" y reí "si no de corazón y necesitamos despertar"

Rose comenzó con la guitarra la idea original era que comenzara con piano pero no teníamos desde que Edward se fue, asi que mas daba

asi comencé a catar

_Si vez que me he alejado de mi misma,_

_y que no me he dado cuenta_

_que me atrapa el egoismo,_

_que camino sin fijarme_

_hacia el borde de un abismo,_

_si algun dia me ves dormida_

_y no he podido despertar_...

_Si ves que estoy perdiendo los detalles,_

_y que avanzo sin mirar_

_cuando camino por la calle,_

_porque estoy muy preocupada para que nada me falle,_

_y deje de hacer las cosas solamente por amar..._

jazz y em entraron junto con el rasgueo de mi guitarra

_No me dejes continuar, hazme regresar..._

_Tocame, para unirme con el mundo,_

_para respirar profundo solamente tocame,_

_tocame, para estar de nuevo en casa,_

_con tu mano se me pasa todo el miedo tocame..._

el ritmo de la canción volvió a bajar pero los chicos sequian acompañado la batería y la batería iban mas _piano_**(1)** y allí paro de hacerme _segunda_que me había estado haciendo en el coro

_Si ves que no sonrio facilmente,_

_porque ahora me preocupa lo que me era indiferente,_

_si la sombra del futuro esta nublando mi presente,_

_y las trampas de mi mente no me dejan escapar..._

la música volvió a subir

_No me dejes continuar, hazme regresar..._

_Tocame, para unirme con el mundo,_

_para respirar profundo solamente tocame,_

_tocame, para estar de nuevo en casa,_

_con tu mano se me pasa todo el miedo tocame..._

_Tocame..._

Al terminar la canción los aplausos no se hicieron esperar parece que les gusto de verdad pues lo gritos eran incomtables.

Jazz tomo mi mano, lo supe por su perfume aprendí a reconocer los perfumes de todos

"vamos bells" nos dirigió en frente

Hicimos una reverencia mientras que coreaban ¡_twilight twilight!_

No podía creer la alegría que me embargaba una vez oí que la paga del artista son los aplausos y ya entendí lo que decían

Salimos de la tarima y solo alcance a escuchar un chillido

"estuvo genial" grito allie

"si eso fue de lo mejor" le siguió emm

Los chicos hablan tan rápido que yo no podía ni entender solo me reía los deje un momento solos mientras buscaba un vaso de agua, tenía una sed enorme.

"hola, estuvieron geniales hoy" dijo una voz aterciopelada que no creí encontrarme ahora

"Gracias Edward"

* * *

Piano 1: Ejecución musical de poca intensidad

**Una melodía en la oscuridad, heyyy… estaba muy emocionada por publicar este fanfiction por que he quedado prendada de el, de verda me encanta y créanme chicas se pondrá mejor con el tiempo jijiji…que tal si les doy un adelanto de lo siguiente eh**

"**SUELTALA ANIMAL" oí que alguien me grito, entonces solo sentí un golpe**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y cranme esto se pondrá cada vez mejor**

**¿Qué tal? ¿sigo?¿esta horrible? ¿muy bueno? Eso me lo puedes decir por un review. **


	2. conóceme

**Lisbet777: **todo es mío, ¡todo**! ***Lisbet se ríe malvadamente*

**Stephanie: **mentirosa todo salió de mi magnifica y amplia imaginación

**Lisbet777: **hay pero que mala onda eres, mala corista como dirían en mi país no me dejas soñar *Lisbet pone cara de fastidio* bueno si todo tuyo ya, vamos a mi historia

**Cap2.- **conóceme

**Edward pov **

Habían tocado magníficamente, ya casi se me olvidaba el talento de los chicos, pues no me relacionaba mucho con ellos. Alice y Rosalie no me soportaban. Emmet y jazz no me dirigían la palabra siquiera, creían que yo era un idiota y bella y yo simplemente perdimos la comunicación y no volvimos hablar nunca.

Lo que ellos hicieran con su vida era lo que menos me importaba o eso quería hacer creer…sin embargo no podía disimular hoy lo sorprendido que me dejaron: emmet llevo un tiempo excelente, jazz hizo un muy buen funkeo**(1)** para que hablar de rose si su punteo**(2)** estuvo magnifico, Alice llevo una buena segunda y bella…canto como un angel.

Al ver que salían di la vuelta, para comenzar con el plan, no podía perder tiempo en 3 meses no podría llevar a bella a la cama pero tendría que hacer el intento. Y no pude tener más suerte al llegar no tuve que entrar bella venia caminando con su bastón por uno de los pasillos.

"hoy estuvieron geniales" le dije en un tono informal

"gracias Edward" respondió y pude ver la sorpresa en su rostro

"no de verdad creo que eso estuvo genial"

"gracias, no esperaba que estuvieras aquí" dijo mientras yo me acercaba a ella

"si, estamos todos viendo el gran _espectáculo_ que dieron hoy" reí un poco "como quiera la mitad de la escuela solo vino por ustedes"

"no somos tan buenos" afirmo sonriendo

"si, si lo son" dije, y era verdad

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio

"bueno Edward, no vemos luego" vi que se sentía un poco incomoda en mi presencia, no podía creer que bella pensaba como mis hermanas de mi, ella no.

"¿por que?"

"bueno Salí a buscar agua no a conversar" dijo en un tono cortante, no entendía como que pasaba ahora mismo estábamos hablando normal y de repente estaba de mal humor

"bueno te acompaño" sugerí

"no, estoy bien llevo en el instituto lo mismo que tu y créeme puedo caminar por el mas que cualquier otro estudiante"

"bella ¿pasa algo?"

"claro que pasa Edward, al estar ciego uno desarrollo sentidos ¿sabes? Para defenderse y los míos me dicen que estar contigo no es bueno, además se que dejaste de ser una buena persona hace mucho"

"¿eso quiere decir que deje de ser tu amigo?" le pregunte acercando me tanto a ella que nuestros cuerpos rozaron, sentí una descarga eléctrica en cada parte de mi cuerpo que toco el suyo.

"si no eres buena persona…" hablo "no puede ser mi amigo"

Dijo mientras se alejaba de mi, y caminaba hacia donde venia, no la podía dejar ir seguro que allá estaban los chicos, asi que tome su brazo.

"bella…"

"suéltame Edward" dijo y yo la tome de otro brazo

"bella"

"SUELTALA ANIMAL"

Oí que alguien me grito, y entonces solo sentí un golpe…al sentir el golpe quede un poco aturdido, caí al piso con el impacto, intentaba levantarme pero no pude entender muy bien que pasaba…entonces volví en si cuando oí que la voz me volvió a gritar

"eres un estúpido" pude identificar a jasper "suéltame emmet no lo ves, es un imbécil"

"tranquilo jasper, no sabes cómo me estoy conteniendo yo para no golpearlo" dijo emmet mientras yo me intentaba levantar.

"pues yo no me tengo que contener" oí a rose, y entonces sentí otro golpe

"¡ya basta!" grito bella

"…"

"vámonos, por favor allie llévate a Edward de aquí, ayúdalo a levantarse emm, ¿jazz, rose?"

"si bells" dijo jasper

"vámonos, ¿si? Sáquenme de aquí, por favor"

"claro bella"

Sentí como me levantaron unos fuertes brazos y luego se fueron junto con otros pasos…luego solo sentí silencio.

Me volví a levantar y casi empezaba a caminar por que creí que estaba solo cuando escuche a Alice

"siempre tienes que ser un estúpido ¿verdad?"

"¿a que te refieres?" me di la vuelta hacia ella

"como que a que me refiero, a que con todos tienes que serlo… ¿bella?"

"¿bella que?" la mire con desprecio

"¿sabes? Hubo en una ocasión que fuiste mi hermano favorito, al que le contaba mis problemas, y mis sueños era uno de nosotros y un simple día cambiaste para ser una desgraciado, y te voy a decir algo Edward, te quiero, de verdad te quiero porque tu eres mi hermano…pero en el momento en que intentes meterte con mis amigos…mis amigos Edward, te va ir muy mal. Y menos con bella ¿ok? No sé que quieres, pero mantente alejado de ella, nunca le hagas daño, nunca" asi se dio la vuelta y camino a donde los demás.

No estaba un poco aturdido, pero hubo algo que despertó mi curiosidad…yo jugaba con chicas a cada momento pero ¿Por qué me dolía el hecho de _dañar a bella?_

**Bella pov **

Estaba confundida por lo que acababa de pasar Edward y yo hablando, luego un mal presentimiento, le digo que me voy y me sostiene, le digo que me suelte y jasper le pega…luego le pega rose. Y yo digo que se detengan.

Ahhhh, no entendía bien todo fue muy rápido y yo estaba hecha un enredo; ahora iba caminando mellizos hale por el jardín de la escuela. En silencio sabia que ellos querían decir algo pero no sabían cómo empezar

"¿bells?" el primero en hablar fue jazz el cual estaba más relajado

"¿si?" le respondí

"nos podrías explicar bien que fue todo eso"

"bueno jazz" comencé "yo solo Sali un momento por que tenia mucha sed, cuando iba a buscar el bebedero me encontré con Edward entablamos una muy breve conversación, algo me dijo que tenía que alejarme de ahí, entonces el no quería dejarme ir y allí ustedes llegaron"

"¿Qué hacia Edward allí?" dijo rose en un tono mordaz

"yo no se, solo choque con el" le dije en un susurro intimidada por su tono

"no bella no te preocupes, perdón no eres tu el problema, es Edward tu no puedes…ver…su comportamiento solo sabes por lo que oyes, pero es nada bueno créeme, por eso no nos agrade que este cerca de nosotros y menos de ti"

"bueno…yo no planeo estar cerca de él" dije "pero tampoco comprendo que tan malo puede ser que entablemos una conversación"

"bella escúchame bien" dijo rose rápidamente "ya Edward no es el mismo niño dulce e inocente con el cual éramos amigos, sus amistades cambiaron y el también lo hizo y no fue para bien, crees que todos quieren estar con su grupito por estar en algo bueno…pues desde hoy te digo que no, todos los que están en contra de la elite van mal…a nosotros nos la perdonan solo porque tu estas aquí y todos te quieren, o por que crees que la zorra esa cuyo nombre comienza con T y sus secuaces no te soportan, porque eres la única que todos preferirían por en cima de ellas, ellas los que…"

"Lo que rose quiere decir bella" intervino jasper "es que Edward no es el mismo y las cosa que hacen no están correctas, tu eres un poquito inocente y no te das cuenta" oí un bufido "bueno un poquito más de la cuenta en la inocencia, pero eres muy especial y el colegio entero te ama, por eso hay personas que no lo hacen tanto"

"hablas de Tanya, Jessica, Lauren y victoria" no lo je como pregunta fue mas una afirmación

"si"

"pues chicos yo sé que no puedo ver pero no soy estúpida se lo que Edward hace y se que no es la mejor persona por hacerlo pero no creen que están exagerando, a ver para que quería Edward usar su _técnica_ conmigo quizás solo quería hablar"

"bueno bells, yo no se lo que Edward, quiere solo se si buscas la palabra problema en el diccionario a parecerá su foto" dijo rose con un tono tan serio para lo que decía que no pude evitar reir

"hey chicos" como siempre gritaba emmet "los he estado buscando"

"perdón osito estaba en dialogo con esta señorita" dijo rose

"bells, perdón sabes que mi hermano es un torpe" dijo como pocas veces serio

Empecé a oler Alice por su perfume tan peculiar

"está bien. Pero ya dejemos el tema ¿no? Mejor dime Alice, donde vamos a celebrar el triunfo de twilight hoy" los gritos y aplausos surgieron sin tardar

"eso fue genial"

"viste a toda esa gente

"no lo puedo creer"

"awww, creo que moriré"

Solo me reía por que para ser sincera yo también estaba muy emocionada "bueno chicos y que haremos"

"no se… OH que tal si dormimos juntos hoy" dijo Alice dando brinquitos ya era normal para nosotros hacer esto, lo hacíamos desde pequeños, cuando fuimos creciendo nuestros padres dijeron que teníamos que separarnos…pero cuando lo hacíamos a la mañana siguiente amanecíamos juntos otra vez, asi que se dieron por vencidos, éramos muy grandes para esto, pero no podíamos separarnos

"¡claro! vamos a mi casa" dijo rose emocionada, pero luego su cara se entristeció "oh no en mi casa no se puede…todo esta desordenado y está hecho un lio por las reparaciones"

"pero en la mía si se puede, papa y mama como siempre están de viaje y solo estamos yo y libi" libi o libertad como se llamaba de verdad era mi nana siempre había estado hay para mí me cuidaba…para mí era mi madre, pues no recuerdo que la mía se comportara como tal. Tenía 42 años, entro a trabajar a casa cuando tenía 30 y yo 5 años

"¡genial!" exclamo emmet "libi nos hará compañía" eso era cierto libi a veces era otra niña mas junto a emmet

Todos nos dispersamos no antes de que emm me llevara a casa y todos fueran a buscar sus cosas.

**

**

**

En casa la pasamos muy bien como siempre nos dormimos muy tarde jugamos reto y verdad, Alice nos obligo a todos a hacer un desfile (cuando digo a todos , es a TODOS) emmet se gano el premio cuando se puso la parte de arriba del bikini de libi, si dije de libi, para modelarlo, y luego el resto de la noche debatimos sobre cual es la mejor marca de auto.

Yo creía que el Ferrari, mientras que jazz juraba por el Aston Martin, rose porche y emmet y Alice no se dejaron convencer de que no sería el lamborgini, mientras que libi pensaba en el BMW al final ninguno cedió.

Al amanecer nos preparamos y salimos

"nos vemos chicos" dijeron Alice y jazz al irse a su clase

"bueno bells aquí te dejamos hermanita, teme cuidas mucho" me dijo emm dando me un beso

"adiós bells" dijo rose abrazándome "te quiero"

"y yo los quiero a ustedes"

Nos dividimos, a mi me tocaba literatura a primera hora, sabía que los chicos me dejaron en la puerta para orientarme como siempre, y asi comencé a caminar hasta que choque con alguien y mi libros cayeron

"perdón" dije "es mi culpa es que no me di cuenta de que estabas allí no se por que mi bastón no te toco disculpa…" y entonces oí su risa

"no discúlpame a mí… lo hice a propósito" Era Tanya, luego solo oí sus tacos al irse

"no te preocupes por ella es una estúpida"

"hey Ben que tal" le pregunte a mi amigo quizás no era los twilighters pero el y Ang su novia eran unos muy bueno amigos mios

"hola bella" dijo Ángela

"hola Ang" les dije con una autentica sonrisa

"buenos se nos hace tarde bells" dijo un poco apurado ben

"no te preocupes, bye"

"bye" dijeron al unisonó mientras Ángela me abrazaba

Yo comencé a caminar hasta que escuche su voz

"hola bella" una aterciopelada voz llamo mi atención, y no supe cómo responder, tarde un momento en volver.

"¿que quieres Edward?"

"uno no puede saludar a los…amigos" dijo con voz ¿seductora?

"creí que había dejado claro que tu yo no éramos amigos"

"lo somos"

"pues como quieras" iba a dar la vuelta, cuando el me giro hacia el

"bella…¿Por qué me huyes?" dijo en un susurro

"le huyo a lo que desconozco" le dije con firmeza

"pero tu me conoces desde muy pequeños" entonces fue cuando sentí su aliento en mi cara, estaba muy cerca…yo retrocedí un poco

"No Eddy" rio un poco al utilizar yo, su antiguo sobre nombre ya que no sabia pronunciar Edward "a él era el que yo conocía, a Eddy el tierno y introvertido niño de _new moon six_ no a Edward, el play boy que se cree superior a todos los demás"

Emprendí mi camino y entre a clases

"llega un poco tarde señorita swan" me llamo la atención la profesora

"disculpe de verdad, tuve un inconveniente"

"claro la cieguita y sus problemas, no tiene tantos a parte de ciega sus únicos problemas son ser torpe y fea" la rata reina era la que había hablado, y me dolio mas que ningún otro día, ella siempre me molestaba pero no tanto como ahora, este había sido fuerte y no pude evitar que una lagrima saliera de mis ojos.

Todos empezaron a quejarse Tanya diciéndole cosas como rata, asquerosa o zorra

"creo que alguien esta celosa" dijo Eric Yorki

"¿de que hablas Yorki?" interrogo Lauren

"claro, bella bonita por naturaleza pero a ¿ustedes? cuanto Jessica le costo el arreglarse la nariz"

"¡estúpido!" grito Jessica

"¿o fue implante de busto? OH NO perdón ese fue de Tanya"

"SE ACABO" grito la aludida

"SILENCIO TODO EL MUNDO" grito la profesora "Stanley, Denali suficiente"

"pero el comenzó profesora"

"¿Qué?" dijo la profesora con fingida inocencia "pero si el señor Yorki no dijo nada" jure oir que la profesora dijo algo como _por lo menos no ninguna mentira _pero muy bajo

"bella cariño siéntate por favor"

Y la clase transcurrió sin más.

*

*

*

Al termino de clase sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro…Tanya supe desde que olí la fragancia a esmalte te uñas junto con su desagradable perfume

"oye bien cieguita, tienes a todos en tus pies…pero aléjate de Edward ¿si? No te conviene tener mas problemas conmigo.

Y con eso se fue.

Ese era el problema…Edward cullen el trofeo de las zorras. Pues puede comerse su trofeo, yo no pienso formar parte del jueguito.

Al darme cuenta de que ya estaba sola decidí que era hora de salir…entonces lo olí.

Dicen que cuando falta un sentido otro se desarrolla. El mío era el olfato, podía memorizar los perfumes de las personas con que mas me junto, como la de los chicos, la de libi, por obligación la de las zorras de la elite y esta... no se me quería salir de la cabeza…era su perfume.

"bella dices que no me conoces ¿verdad?"

"si cullen"

"pues comencemos desde cero…hola soy Edward cullen"

Tarde un poco en responder

"¿Para que quisiera yo conocerte?" le pregunte mientras intentaba salir…yo no buscaba respuesta a esa pregunta

"perdón bella" dijo interponiéndose entre la puerta y yo "pero esto es egoísta no se trata de ti, si no de mí, yo si quiero conocerte"

"¿y si el sentimiento no es reciproco?"Interrogue ya un poco irritada

"tendré que hacer que lo sea, pero no crees que es injusto que me catalogues sin conocerme, quizás sea verdad lo que dicen…pero tu no lo sabes pues no medas una oportunidad, no te pido que me hagas tu amigo o que no pienses mal de mí solo que me conozcas, que nos conozcamos…que te abras mas a mí y yo a ti…que me dices bella swan, ¿no quisieras ni un poquito saber algo de el verdadero Edward cullen?"

La curiosidad me mataba y no sabía que estaba haciendo lo único que si sabía era que de verdad quería conocer al Edward cullen del que él me hablaba y comprobar por mi misma todo lo que oía…me metería en un problema pero no lo resistía

"ok Edward, estamos en un trato"

"¡si! Eso era lo que quería oír" intuí una sonrisa en su cara por cómo se oía su voz "pero tienes que poner de tu parte ¿eh? Lo prometiste"

"claro, esta echo" le dije "espero ver algo que si sea verdad"

"podría sorprenderte" dijo en un tono medio burlon

"no lo creo" y sin decir más Salí del aula hacia mi próxima clase

*

*

*

Se me hacia tarde, hoy no iríamos a almuerzo…le pedimos permiso al director o mejor dicho, yo utilice al director para que nos permitiera usar el salón de actos de instituto.

Teníamos que montar una canción para el próximo festival y nos reuniríamos en almuerzo…ya que no sabía llegar tan bien en este lugar quede en juntarme con rose en el baño que quedaba cerca

"¡bella!"oí que dijo

"perdón rose, Sali un poco tarde"

"no importa vamos"

Al llegar ya todo estaba listo y conectado

"hey chicos" los salude "¿que tocaremos hoy?"

"la de ahora es para ti bells" dijo jazz "la compuse hace mucho pero Alice me le dio los arreglos y tenemos mucho practicando escondidos de ti"

"¿es de vedad?" la emoción se notaba en mis ojos "oh chicos" dije mientras abrazaba a rose y jazz que estaban cerca "los amo"

"y nosotros" dijo jazz separándose "pero es hora de hacer música, solo oye bella, a sus posiciones" Jasper era nuestro líder. **Jazz c**omenzó a cantar con la guitarra de rose.

_Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahí_

_Bendita la coincidencia._

_Bendito el reloj que nos puso puntual_

_ahí bendita sea tu presencia._

**(Alice)**

_Bendito Dios por encontrarnos en el camino_

_Y de quitarme esta soledad de mí destino._

**(Alice y jasper)**

_Bendita la luz,_

_bendita la luz de tu mirada_

_bendita la luz,_

_bendita la luz de tu mirada_

_desde el alma._

Ya para este punto las lagrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos mis amigos hacían esto por mi yo de verdad los amaba

**(Alice)**

_Benditos ojos que me esquivaban,_

_simulaban desdén que me ignoraba_

_y de repente sostienes la mirada._

_Diron, dirin, diron, diriririn_

**(jasper)**

_Bendito Dios por encontrarnos_

_en el camino y de quitarme_

_esta soledad de mi destino._

**(Alice y jasper)**

_Bendita la luz,_

_bendita la luz de tu mirada_

_bendita la luz,_

_bendita la luz de tu mirada, oh._

**(Alice)**

_Gloria divina de esta suerte,_

_del buen tino,_

_de encontrarte justo ahí,_

_en medio del camino._

**(jasper)**

_Gloria al cielo de encontrarte ahora,_

_Llevarte mi soledad_

_y coincidir en mi destino,_

_En el mismo destino._

_Épale_

**(Alice y jasper)**

_Bendita la luz,_

_bendita la luz de tu mirada_

_bendita la luz,_

_bendita la luz de tu mirada._

Y haci termino la canción, las lagrimas salían de mis ojos sin piedad y entendí mas que nunca lo afortunada que era de tener a mis amigo ellos eran mis verdaderos amigos…entre mis sollozos me desplome y solo podía repetir gracias una y otra vez

Entonces los sentí a todos abrazarme

"te quiero bells" dijo Alice "sabes que lo hacemos con locura…por eso queremos que nos escuches…todos tenemos una charla pendiente"

**1 funkeo: **ejecución musical en el bajo, que se realiza golpeando las cuerdas con el pulgar, creando un sonido funk

**2 punteo: **El **punteo** es una forma de tocar la guitarra percutiendo una o dos cuerdas -en este caso se llama **punteo doble**- con los dedos, de tal modo de formar una melodía solista

**Heyyy, aquí estoy de vuelta con el fanfiction ¿Qué les pareció…díganme todo lo que creen y si ven algo mal también corríjanme. Ya sabe todo…quiero decirles algo y es que para este fics vienen mas personajes muy relevantes… y quiero que presten atención al pasado por que como lo dice en el summary el pasado y el amor aquí son muy importantes…sooooo ya lo saben.**

**Pero ¿Qué creen? Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos…además agradezco especialmente por sus comentarios a:**

**n. cullen 7**

**mimabells**

**maiy**

**me encanta que les haya gustado, chicas…ya saben todas las lectoras háganme feliz con un review XD**


	3. comienza el plan

**Cap3.- **comienza el plan

**Bella pov**

"_te quiero bells" dijo Alice "sabes que lo hacemos con locura…por eso queremos que nos escuches…todos tenemos una charla pendiente"_

No entendía a lo que Alice hacía referencia, asi que nos fuimos soltando y sentando en el piso

"bella" rose fue la primera en hablar "como sabes, nosotros te queremos y nos preocupamos por lo que te pasa"

"por eso" prosiguió emmet "es que queremos hablar de un tema del cual nunca hablamos, pero queremos que nos prometas, escucharas con atención sin sobresaltarte ni cerrarte a oír lo que te queremos decir"

"para nosotros es muy importante" esta vez fue jazz "es el tema de…tu sabes, bueno lo que digo es…de l-la…"

no entendía nada "habla jasper de una vez"

"bueno…de la operación bells"

Me quede callada un momento en lo tragaba la información que me acababa de llegar, ellos más que nadie sabían que ese tema era sagrado nadie podía meterse en esos terrenos.

"¿Esto es una broma verdad?" dije con rostro inexpresivo

"no jugaríamos con algo asi" intervino Alice "sabes que queremos hablar del tema, por favor bella entra en razón, entiende lo buena que sería la operación…quizás comienzas a ver y…"

"ese es el problema Alice" subí el tono mientras me levantaba "quizás, quizás vea y quizás no, tengo muy pocas posibilidades, para que ilusionarme ¿dime? Para que crearme sueños que QUIZAS nunca pasen…es solo para darme alas y hacerme imaginar cosas de las cuales hay pocas posibilidades para que pasen"

"pero bella…"

"que tal del riesgo de muerte ¿eh? Que pasa con eso, acaso no les importa que yo muera…"

"¡cállate bella!" dijo emmet en un tono serio, conmocionado y sombrío el cual no le conocía "ni de juego bella" su voz se quebranto "ni de juego vulvas a repetir algo como eso" y sentí como me abrazo. Y yo no tarde en responder.

"no emm, perdóname no quise hablar asi" me separe de el "eso me salió por que no estaba pensando bien"

"perdón bella" dijo jasper "pero tu no le tienes miedo a no ver o a la muerte…le tienes terror, al no saber que te encontraras, por que se recuerdas muchas cosas pero no tantas…apuesto a que no recuerdas como son las, flores por ejemplo, quizás recuerdes muchos colores y la forma de las personas…pero no nada a gran plenitud... y a eso le temes a no encontrar todo lo que esperabas, por que crees que no te hace falta"

No pude objetar nada encontrar nada con lo cual contradecir lo que decía jazz estaba en lo cierto todo lo que decía, pero yo no podía hacerme esa operación tenía miedo…mucho miedo

"es que…"

"es que nada bella" la voz de allie era un susurro "tu tienes que vivir, quien se deja llevar por los miedo nunca avanza el temor es el peor compañero de las personas"

"no puedes cerrarte, y ya" hablo rose "eres nuestra amiga y queremos lo mejor para ti, que seas plenamente feliz y que lo vivas todo; no queremos que te prives de nada solo por el miedo"

"rose, allie, emm, jazz gracias de verdad muchas gracias por interesarse asi en mi, yo de verdad lo considero mucho…pero hay veces que simplemente no estamos listos y no queremos estarlo para algunas cosas y no creo estarlo para esto yo los quiero y lo saben pero esto es demasiado…y no, perdón"

"…"

"¿entienden chicos?" me preocupe al oír su silencio

"bueno bells ya lo dijiste y eso es lo importante pero promete que lo pensaras ¿si?"

"claro rose" y nos dimos un abrazo grupal.

"ya ya ya mucho amor y poco ensayo" dijo emmet interrumpiendo nuestro emotivo momento y ganándose un zape de rose

"¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué dije?" acompañado de las carcajadas de todos nosotros

**Edward pov**

No encontré a bella en el almuerzo y por eso fui al salón donde recibía su última clase la vi salir tarde de él, pero en vez de ir al comedor se dirigió en otro camino asi que la seguí sin que lo notara; vi como se junto con rose y caminaron hacia el salón de actividades escolares…y las volví a seguir me estaba volviendo un acosador.

Ya tenía media hora allí afuera, escuche la maravillosa canción de los chicos, era tan hermosa y no pude evitar escuchar la conversación que tuvieron, ¿por que bella no quería operarse? Por temor, un ser tan maravilloso como ella se privaba del ver el mundo por el temor, pero yo no era nadie para juzgarle, porque por la misma razón yo no era quien quería ser.

"EDDY" cuando capte a esa molesta voz llamarme quería enterrarme cuando bella me llamaba de esa forma sonaba bonito, pero cuando, Tanya, lo hacía me daba nauseas

"¡Eddy!" supe que tenía que llevarme la de allí no podían oírla o sabrían que yo estaba aquí

Salí a su encuentro "Tanya, ¿que haces aquí?" la tome por un brazo y fuimos bajando

"ay, Eddy por que la agresividad"

"ya te he dicho mil veces que no me digas asi" le dije muy irritado

"Está bien pero ¿me sueltas brazo?" lo solté de mala manera "no comprendo tu humor"

"que haces buscándome" solté entre dientes

"bueno, vi que no estabas abajo" dijo de intentando sonar seductiva y trazando formas en mi pecho con su dedo "y pensé que tu y yo podríamos divertirnos un rato"

"no no, no te equivoques, tu y yo fuimos y gran error y ni siquiera paso nada entre nosotros solo uno que otro beso y nada mas"

"vamos, no te hagas, además eso de que no paso nada lo podemos arreglar en cualquier momento"

"suéltame por favor y metete en la cabeza que tu y yo no tenemos nada ¿bien?"

Y asi le di la espalda y seguí mi rumbo

"pues es cierto eso de que ahora te gustan las cieguitas ¿eh?"

Me quede frisado "¿de que hablas Tanya?"

"te vi esta mañana flirteado con ella, por Dios Edward crees que esa cegatona de verdad vale algo o que ella te podrá satisfacer como yo…es mas a puesto a…"

Estaba totalmente indignado "eres una cualquiera de las peores" dije dando me la vuelta "tu si que no vales nada" y Salí de allí

Esa noche no se por que no pude dejar de pensar en bella, en su voz, en sus hermosos ojos que aun que no vean eran tan bellos, en su pelo y…UN MINUTO que digo, no puedo pensar eso de bella, ahora lo que tenía que preocuparme era como cumplir lo que dije haría a James, tendría que apuntármela y punto…no podía involucrar nada mas de por medio, ella no era una Tanya ni Jessica asi que sería muy duro pero con un buen plan todo funcionaria

Esto tenía que ser fríamente calculado pero había algo que me preocupaba

¿Porque me dolía hacerle esto?… ¿por que este plan no me gustaba nada? No sabia y no estaba seguro de nada tampoco

RINGG RINGG

Oí el teléfono de mi habitación

"hola"

"_que tal ed"_

"James, dime ¿Por qué llamas a estas horas?"

"_solo para preguntarte que tal te fue, ya que no pude ir al instituto hoy"_

"bueno ¿saltando el hecho de que fui rechazado, el amigo me golpeo y la otra me dio una cachetada?… creo que todo bien"

"_JAJAJA NO JUEGUES AMIGO"_

"no pero no todo está perdido, luego de todo acepto _conocerme_"

"_todas son iguales"_ yo sabía que ella no lo, era diferente

"amigo esto es un poco…"

"_te lo dije Edward o lo haces o estas fuera" _y no podía estarlo tenía miedo mucho miedo

-

-

A la mañana siguiente decidí que era hora de empezar a hablar con bella y no justamente por el plan…de verdad quería hablar con ella

"Disculpa bells pero no puedo pasar hoy por ti yo y emm no vamos hoy y creo que tampoco jazz y rose, es que sabes que mañana vienen sus padres y les quieren preparar algo según tengo entendido y como tienes academia en la tarde no podrán…sin embargo yo y emmet vamos a preparar algo por el aniversario de Carlisle y esme" decía Alice por teléfono. "¿quieres que mande un taxi por ti? Como que no"

No podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad era mi ocasión de estar solo con bella sin que intervinieran los chicos

"yo puedo pasarla a buscar Alice" ella me miro con una cara de duda y sorpresa

"bella te llamo en un momento" cerro "Edward tienes 10 segundos para darme una buena razón para dejarte hacerlo, por que preferiría que faltara a dejarla contigo, pero…"

"pero no puedes esquivar el hecho de que soy tu última salida" de dije con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia "si no me permites pasarla a buscar, falta, ya que no puede manejar y tiene examen de cálculo"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"que importa, solo dime lo que harás, además solo la busco y la llevo al instituto luego la llevo y se acabo Alice" claro que yo esperaba mas

"Edward si me entero de que le dirigiste la palabra tendremos muchos problemas yo no confió en ti" tomo el teléfono y marco

"bella, escucha Edward te ira a buscar… ¿que?...lo que pasa es que…claro que no va ¿no sabes que es un cretino y solo lo quieren Carlisle y esme?…un momento" tapo el auricular "no quiere"

"préstamela"

"Edward no…"

"¡préstamela!" exigí

Ella me dio el teléfono de mala gana y al tomarlo ni salude

"me prometiste que podrías de tu parte y no veo un gran empello"

"…"

"¿vez que si? Te paso a buscar"

"Edward…"

"por favor bella"

Tardo un poco en responder "esta bien"

"¡ves eso si me gusta!" dije mas emocionado de la cuenta…es que de verdad me encantada hablar y estar con ella, le pase el teléfono Alice y me fui a terminar de arreglar; solo pude oír cuando Alice le pregunto a bella ¿_que fue todo eso? _

Termine y tome las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí sin más ni menos a la casa de bella, me quede muy nervioso en el camino, cuando llegue toque bocina y vi como libi ayudaba a bella a salir. Recuerdo todas las cosas que pasamos con libi ella era increíble, vi como me saludaba desde la puerta y yo obvio el respondí el saludo…Salí

Para abrirle la puerta a bella "¿Qué tal bella, buenos dias?"

"bueno días Edward" me respondió y me dio una hermosa sonrisa

Le di la vuelta al coche y entre en el

"¿Cómo fue tu noche?" pregunte mientras arrancaba

"muy…placentera y ¿para ti?"

"Un poco confusa" dije frunciendo los labios

"¿perdón?" interrogo

"cosa de locos, yo me entiendo" nos reímos un poco de mi comentario

El estar con ella me daba paz, una que solo ella me brindaba sus ojos se perdían en la carretera…daría cualquier cosa porque me pudieran ver fijamente

"¿por qué Edward? Quiero decir el interés que nos conozcamos, eso no nace de repente" dijo luego de un momento de silencio

"bueno…yo, en realidad…eh" me puse nervioso y entonces entendí que si no me calmaba no diría nada cuerdo "hay veces bella en que las personas son más interesantes de lo que parecen o creen que son…tu para mí lo eres y mucho" no estaba mintiendo ella para mi era muy interesante "¿que tan interesante crees que soy yo?"

Mordió su labio inferior, eso me descontrolo ella era tan inocente y no sabía que con ese simple gesto podía moverme el piso…ella empezó a mover las manos de una manera extraña ¿la había pues yo de esa manera? Una sonrisa se ensancho en mi rostro

"bueno creo que, Y-yo creo que hay cosa que quiero saber de ti y que no sé y me gustaría, me entiendes verdad tu comprendes…lo que yo, eh…eso" no pude evitar que una carcajada saliera,

"no te rías, uhhyy" dijo bella muy irritada y me dio la espalda…me sentí decaer de inmediato.

"bella…" dije tomando su rostro con mis dedos haciendo que se girara hacia mi "por favor no me niegues ver tu precioso rostro" empecé a acariciar su mejilla con mi dedo Pulgar, su piel era tan hermosa y cálida sus ojos eran como un pozo en el cual podías perderte y su pelo cayendo en cascada solo aportaba para que yo pudiera ve la imagen más hermosa de toda mi vida, sus labios estaban entre abiertos…como si fueran una invitación a los míos, y no los pude resistir.

Me fui acercando poco a poco nuestros rostros solo quería sentir e roce de sus labios sobre los míos, sentir su aliento mezclarse con el mío, pude jurar que la vi cerrando los ojos antes de que sin más se alejara su rostros del mío.

El no sentirla cerca fue como un vacio enorme, era tanto tan grande que dolía y entonces volví a reaccionar y me di cuentas que íbamos en medio de la calle con una camioneta que venía casi encima de nosotros.

Moví el volante con mucha rapidez para sacarnos del camino, pude esquivarlo pero el giro fue tan rápido que nuestros cuerpos se sacudieron y oí el grito de bella…eso me llevo al pánico, mucho miedo de que algo le haya pasado, estacione rápido y Sali del auto, para luego ir a sacarla a ella la cual casi cae al piso pero fui mas rápido y la tome entre mis brazos

"¡bella, oh por Dios bella" en mi voz había mas desesperación de la que jamás había oido "por dios bella por favor" la abrace contra mi pecho "tienes algo, respóndeme" estaba a punto de llorar cuanto ella hizo algo que no me espere…

Se rio

¡Si! se rio, no entendía que estaba pasando "¿estás bien?"

"claro que estoy bien Edward" dijo entre risas

"pero oí que gritaste"

"el susto"

"y caíste"

"el mareo"

"pero… ¿Por qué te ries?" le pregunto vuelto un enredo lo que hizo que de riera mas

"tendrías que oírte pareces uno de esa novelas dramáticas de la TV"

No pude evitar reírme con ella, su risa era contagiosa y tan especial.

Luego de relajarnos subimos al auto, ya íbamos muy tarde pero gracias a Dios estábamos cerca.

"¿que tal si seguimos con las preguntas?" dije mientras íbamos de camino

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"no se las cosas pequeñas como el estilo de música que oyes"

"jeje, bueno mis gustos son raros porque son muy variados…pues en mi reproductor puedes escuchar desde linkin park y evanescences…"

"paramore quizás" la interrumpí

"claro y aunque no parezca un poco de my chemical romance"

"juegas"

"no, lo más impresionante es que de ese tipo de música mi reproductor pasa a los nickelback y hasta hoobastank es mas dos o tres Avril lavigne jejeje, se que suena raro pero es asi, es más ¿que haría si te digo que that girl de frankie j es buena?

"no juegues ¿lo dices de verdad?" dije mientras me reia

"claro, suena raro pero esos son mis gustos, es mas y lo peor es cuando luego de oir todo eso empiezas oír a Debussy con claro de luna"

"¿oyes música clásica?" estaba sorprendido

"claro amo la música clásica, pero ahora siento una gran atracción por yiruma, _kiss the rain _es bonita" estaba muy impresionado "¿que tal tus gustos?"

"bueno muchos concuerdan con los tuyos creo que linkin park y paramore son geniales como evanescences pero no me gusta my chemical romance"

"son buenos…tienen un muy buen vocalista"

"creo que podría hacerlo mejor lo que si tienes es un buen arreglo…además Death Cab for Cutie es muy bueno"

"eso es cierto tienen un gran bajista" concordó ella conmigo

"si es genial, y tan bien creo que nickelback es sensacional me gusta far away y never gonna be alone y para ser sincero…oigo algunas Criss Brown y Justin Timberlake pero ¿pero quien no?" no reímos tan fácil hablar con ella

"bueno y adoro más que nada la música clásica, por eso me sorprendí cuando mencionaste claro de luna es mi pieza favorita"

Después hubo silencio, pero no se sentía tensión en el, es mas era muy cómodo, y entonces llegamos al instituto.

"no vemos Edward" dijo bajando se de mi coche "gracias"

"no importa nos vemos luego, pero déjame dejarte en un lugar donde te ubiques" le pedí

"ok, pero no más de ahí ya estamos muy tarde" accedió

Mi día con bella acababa de empezar, y no podía esperar por estar con ella un poco mas.

**De vuelta tata, aquí estoy otra vez trayéndole el capitulo número 3 del este fanfiction, que extraños que son esos dos, ¡oyen de todo! Espero que les allá gustado y ya saben…muchas gracias por todas las alertas y avisos de favoritos que he recibido y muchas gracias por los comentario.**

**¿Saben? Creo que como N. Cullen7 le tengo asco a Tanya y propongo formar un club anti Tanya…aun que para serles sincera solo en el fics pues me cae muy bien fuera del jejeje**

**Que tal un avance de siguiente capítulo: **"hola isabella" dijo una voz la cual reconocí al oírlo hablar esta mañana "¿Laurent?" soltó una carcajada

**Ya saben opinen y digan lo que crean…si tiene que decir que estuvo mal o que les gusto…lo que sea, es mas hasta ideas…ya saben unos mordiscos y abrazos de oso como emmet**


	4. defendiendote

**Cap4.- **defendiéndote

**Bella Pov**

El día de hoy pasaba muy lento, demasiado para ser más precisos, sonó la campana del almuerzo lo cual no me emocionaba en la más mínimo. Los chicos no estaban aquí, eso quería decir que me tocaba sentarme sola; muchos me decían que me sentara con ellos pero sabía que no era lo mismo, yo solo iría a romper su comodidad.

Llegue al comedor y compre comida, no hice fila, yo nunca la hacía, tome lo que tenía que tomar y fue hasta mi mesa, Alice me había dicho que ella y Emmet me pasarían a buscar para ir con ellos al Mall para seguir ordenando las cosas de Carlisle Y Esme, ellos eran una luz, eran como mis padres, era tanto asi que yo les decía mama y papa, ellos y libi siempre estuvieron en mis actos, y presentaciones, a veces a allie y emm ni les tocaba participar pero sin importar Carlisle y esme siempre estaban ahí.

Los padres de rose por su parte tenían los mismos problemas que los míos, viajaban mucho, estaban más en el aire que en su casa, pero a diferencia siempre estuvieron al tanto de sus hijos, ellos no solo enviaban dinero sino que intentaban estar en todos sus pasos importantes, eran muy buenos.

Por eso esta mañana cuando Alice me habla de los planes que ellos les preparaban a sus padres no pude evitar sentirme un poco, melancólica…mis padres eran todo lo contrario a los de los chicos, no les importaba en lo más mínimo mis problemas o las cosas que yo hacía, tampoco se preocupaban, creían que el dinero era la solución a todas las cosas, pero no para las mías.

"porque esa carita tan triste" al oír su voz me sobresalte y no sé porque se me escapo una sonrisa tonta

"no es nada" le respondí

"no lo creo, tus hermosos ojos están apagados" dijo en un susurro

"Edward, por si no te has dado cuenta mi _hermosos _ojos están apagados desde hace mucho, por eso son inservibles"

"yo no creo que sean inservibles, dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma y quizás tu no puedas ver para fuera pero todos podemos ver adentro" me que pasmada

"y tu ¿Qué vez en mi alma?"

"tu alma es pura, limpia, valiente y hermosa asi como tus ojos pero un poquito herida en estos momentos ¿en que pensabas?"

"Para que tendría que decirte si no vas a poder sanar la herida" le dije cortantemente, el poso su mano en mi mejilla haciendo que cerrara los ojos por la calidez y la descarga eléctrica que sentía con su roce.

"quizás no la tenga…pero un día leí…" dijo Edward muy bajo "que la mejor cura para el alma son los sentimientos, y para los sentimientos el alma"

"Oscar Wilde lo escribió en el retrato de doriam gray" le seguí yo "entonces ¿Cuál es tu recomendación?"

"simple, empieza a sentir, no debes cerrarte a los nuevos sentimientos, ellos son buenos"

El y yo nos que damos hablando un rato mas de cualquier cosa que nos pasara por la mente, hablar con él era sencillo ya que nada parecía estúpido o sin sentido

"no puedo creer que creas esa estupidez de los extraterrestres" le dije en una ocasión

"yo no dije _extraterrestres_, pero se le podría llamar de esa manera piensa en lo siguiente de verdad ¿somos en todas las galaxias y planetas, el único ser con vida? Por favor no tiene lógica"

"visto desde ese punto tiene algo de lógica, ya entiendo por donde vas no mucho pero algo" le respondí, después sentí la necesidad de ir al baño.

"Edward ¿me permites un momento, tengo que ir al baño? Le pedí

"claro, no hay problemas te espero aquí"

Salí y lentamente para no tropezar empecé a caminar hacia el baño con mi bastón extendido con mucha delicadeza, cuando iba a la mitad del camino, escuche unas voces

"y que quieres que haga no es tan fácil" era james, uno de los jefes de la elite del colegio

"es que esto no es un juego de niños, tenemos que movernos bien y saber hacer las cosas astutamente estas tomándolo muy a la ligera" la voz se me hacia familiar pero no la podía reconocer al 100%

"no Laurent no te preocupes mande uno de los chicos a relacionarse con ella con el voy a conseguir mucha información" ya sabía yo que lo conocía, Laurent era prácticamente el matón del colegio con el nadie se metía ni hablaba inclusive ¿Por qué hablaba James con él y a que se refería?

"¡ERES ESTUPIDO! Como puedes mandar a un niño a esto sabes que esto era entre tú y yo" le grito Laurent a James

"claro que no soy torpe, el no sabe para que es, es mas cree que es para entrar en la elite, ya sabes"

"más te vale que eso esto salga bien si no tu la pagas…" y con eso supe que no podía quedarme mas allí.

No iba hablar pero tampoco a escuchar mas

Salí de la manera más silenciosa que pude, sin saber mucho ruido con mi bastón prefería ir a otro baño que meterme en este problema aun que tenga que caminar mas.

**Edward pov**

Bella había tardado un poco por lo cual me comencé a preocupar…cuando vi a bella entrar por la puerta del comedor sentí un gran alivio, llego y se sentó, estaba mordiendo su labio inferior era un gento que ya conocía eso quería decir que estaba nerviosa

"¿pasa algo bella?" negó con la cabeza

"¿Qué comiste?" estaba intentando evadir el tema y por hoy se lo dejaría

"en realidad nada, solo me tome una soda" le dije con sencillez

"¿que paso cullen no quería perder su esbelta figura?" dijo con una risita

"¿Como sabes que mi figura es esbelta?" eso hizo que cambiara notablemente de color, paso a rojo encendido "tengo formas de que lo sepas, cualquier cosa solo avisa" si creí que no podía estar más rojo de equivoque.

"Edward puedo hacerte una pregunta" dijo ella aun roja

"claro"

"¿ustedes…quiero decir…la elite, se relacionan con Laurent?" dijo muy bajo

"¿con Laurent McAlister?" ella asintió "en realidad no, él es muy extraño y agresivo según tengo entendido que tiene antecedentes criminales, no me cae bien pero él no le cae bien a nadie"

RINGG RINGG

Oí el timbre, le pedí a bella que me dejara acompañarla a su siguiente clase y asi lo hice

"nos vemos bells" la deje en la puerta

**Bella pov **

Faltaba muy poco para que el timbre tocara, y la felicidad me embargaba, por fin estaría con los chicos…aun que para ser sincera el día no fue tan malo, la compañía de Edward ponía todo mejor, algo crecía en mi…creo que un sentimiento, pero como oí _los nuevos sentimientos no son tal malos_.

Al oír el timbre fui lo más rápido que se me permitía afuera

"¿Fanny?" le pregunte a una chica que llamar a otra y la podía reconocer éramos compañeras en historia

"dime bella" me respondió con amabilidad

"¿no ves a Alice o emmet por ahí?"

"no bella creo que no han llegaron"

Y asi pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el estacionamiento quedo totalmente vacío, nada se podía oír, solo alguno de los gritos provenientes de la cancha, el equipo de football practicaba para un partido que se les acercaba, no pude evitar pensar en Edward y en que estaría haciendo…BELLA ESTAS LOCA tenía que sacar eso de mi mente, asi que camine por todo el estacionamiento dando vueltas sin rumbo

"hola isabella" dijo una voz la cual reconocí al oírlo hablar esta mañana

"¿Laurent?" soltó una carcajada

"veo que me conoces"

"solo por lo que dicen" dije su presensia me ponía muy nerviosas y mis sentidos me decían que tenía que irme de allí.

"bueno bella, ¿te puedo decir bella? Bueno el punto es que se puede creer todo lo que se te dice, no todo es cierto"

Lo sentía caminando y luego muy cerca de mi

Solté un grito que murió en mis labios cuando me di cuenta de que me arrojo contra la pared y pego su cuerpo al mio.

Yo estaba en pánico, en pánico total, no sabía que hacer…cuando intente gritar el puso su mano en mi boca…las lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas sin control, yo era una maldita ciega que no podía ni defenderse.

Cuando sentí que puso sus labios en mi cuello me sentí sucia…pero no duro mucho tiempo la repugnante sensación porque oí la voz de alguien mientras gritaba

"¡SUELTALA MALDITO!"

**Edward pov**

Estábamos en práctica, ya llevábamos toda la semana practicando duro para el próximo partido, cuando vi a bella caminar por todo el parqueo ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Ya era tarde, Alice era una descuidada por no pasarla a buscarla

"entrenador tengo un problema enorme" le die al entrenador poniendo mi mejor voz de desesperación

"no, cullen estás loco como piensas salir de aquí" el entrenador me dijo

"por favor entrenador es una emergencia creo que mi hermana tuvo un accidente" era un gran mentiroso, podía mentir sobre lo que fuera y mi don hacia que me creyeran

El entrenador dudo un poco "bueno, si es asi, ve, pero me deberás horas y si puedes te quiero aquí antes de que terminemos"

"gracias entrenador clapp" y Salí corriendo sin más a juntarme con bella, siempre que se trataba de ella me sentía ansioso… corrí y corrí por los pasillos. Pero cuando llegue no me gusto nada la imagen que vi.

Laurent, tenía a bella contra la pared y su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras sus labios besaban el cuello de bella y tenía una mano en su boca…bella tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas y su cuerpo se sacudía por sus sollozos.

La ira se apodero de mi de una manera en que no lo pude controlar y el enojo me cegó, solo pensaba en una cosa… y era lastimarlo él, las iba a pagar y yo me encargaría de eso.

Empecé a correr hacia el "¡SUELTALA MALDITO!" Le grite empujándolo lejos del cuerpo de bella.

"Eres un asqueroso" le dije y arremetí contra su rostro, no tardo él en responder cuando tiro un puño el cual pude esquivar y golpear su abdomen, volví a golpear su mejilla y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al piso, inmediatamente me posiciones encima de el y empecé a golpearlo de manera descontrolada, sabía que me tenía que detener pero no pude la ira me cegó como se atrevía a poner su sucias manos sobre el precioso cuerpo de bella, de MI BELLA, y el escuchar sus sollozos me puso mucho peor

"nunca" puño "nunca más" puño "vuelvas" puño "a poner" escuche alguien le grito a bella pero el enojo no me permitía parar, puño "tus sucias" puño "manos" puño "sobre ella".

Después todo fue muy rápido, sentí unos enormes brazos alejarme de Laurent, y vi como bella era consolada por Alice.

"¡Edward!" grito emmet que me tenia agarrado "¿Qué te pasa? Tranquilízate estas asustando a bella" ¿Qué? ¿QUE YO ASUSTABA A BELLA? ESTO ERA LO ULTIMO

"¿sabes que?..."pero no llegue a terminar por que vi como bella está muy nerviosa y no dejaba a Alice ni tocarle…corrí hacia ella de inmediato

"Bella" le dije intentando sostenerla pero ella corrió de mi toque.

"no me toques" dijo llorando, y obedecí pero seguí hablando

"bella, escúchame, soy yo Edward, ya paso el no te hará nada te lo juro"

"¿Edward?" pregunto mi ángel más calmada

"si, si soy yo Edward" le dije y volví a hacer el intento de tocarla el cual esta vez no fue rechazado, puse ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro "perdón por no llegar antes, pero te prometo, no te juro, que nunca nadie te hará daño, quien quiera hacerlo va a tener que pasar por encima de mi" y la abrase contra mi pecho mientras ella lloraba en silencio y no pude evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas se deslizaran por mis mejillas.

"Edward estoy muy perdida ¿que pasa aquí?" entonces me di cuenta de que Laurent seguía en el piso desorientado y con la ropa llena de sangre la cual corría de su boca

"vi a bella caminar por el parqueo" dije mientras la sostenía entre mis brazos "Salí a ver por que no se había ido todavía…y cuando llegue me encontré a la mierda esa" dije con desprecio apuntando a Laurent "queriendo propasarse con bella, y no sé que me paso no me pude detener y solo lo golpee y lo golpee hasta que ustedes llegaron" ya para este punto las lagrimas de Alice salían de sus ojos

"Edward" dijo emmet "¿todo lo que acabas de decir es totalmente cierto?"Su voz era más un susurro

"¿Para que tendría que mentirte?" le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

"llévate a Alice y a Bella de aquí" dijo mirando a Laurent

"emmet no creo que…"Alice susurraba

"¡Edward hazlo ahora!" me grito emmet con una mirada asesina en el rostro y yo no dudaría en hacerlo me moría porque lo matara a patadas.

No perdí más tiempo levante a bella pero seguía abrazándola con una mano mientras en la otra tomaba a Alice, Y nos montamos en el auto.

Alice empezó a marcar su celular mientras las manos le temblaban "¿jasper? Oh Dios mío" dijo sollozando "te necesito, ahora mismo en el instituto…no tenemos diez minutos…no puedo explicarte…AHORA NO ¡CORRE!" corto la comunicación.

"todo esto es mi culpa" dijo llorando "yo tenía que llegar a tiempo, tenia…maldita goma" Alice se había calmado un poco, ella estaba en el asiento trasero con bella.

"Alice tu no controlas las cosas, y menos cuando se daña o no una goma" le dije intentando ayudarla.

"como sea debí estar ahí" decidí no opinar mas

Solo llevábamos unos 10 minutos más de camino cuando el celular de Alice sono

"hola" contesto Alice "si…gracias Dios…si es cierto, eso fue lo que paso…jiji se la debemos…ahora vamos a casa de bella, te amo jazz" y con eso colgó

"¿Qué paso?" pregunte

"Gracias a Dios no paso a mayores, cuando jazz llego ya el entrenador y algunos del equipo estaban controlando la situación…parece que parece que Justin se dio cuenta" dijo, el alivio se veía en su rostro

"¿Justin Gowelt?" se me hacia extraño, el era uno de los más centrados y casi nunca hablaba con nadie, era un muy buen defensa pero demasiado reservado. Además de que no me soportaba mucho por ser de la elite.

"si, parece que salió a buscar algo a su auto…o algo asi y vio que emmet le gritaba por eso se quedo pero cuando vio a emmet pegándole, los intento separar y llamo al entrenador, Laurent McAlister salió de castigo supuestamente"

"creo que eso estuvo bien…no te niego que me hubiera gustado que emmet…"

"por eso ni te preocupes" dijo Alice medio divertida "tuvieron que llamar a la enfermera de la escuela para que lo ayudara" los dos nos reímos un poco sin darnos cuenta de que bella estaba durmiendo.

Al llegar a casa de bella salimos del auto y yo cargue a bella entre mis brazos la sensación de tenerla en mis brazos era algo tan especial y hermoso que quisiera pasar una eternidad solo tocándola y cerca de ella.

Alice fue delante y toco la puerta el cual la abrió libi

"hey chicos como… o por Dios, mi niña bella ¿Qué le paso?" exclamo libi

"bueno libi preferiría esperar que lleguen los demás y despertar a bella para que charláramos" le dijo Alice

Entramos a la casa y deje a bella en el sofá, mientras Alice se acomodaba en el sillón de al lado y libi caminaba de un lado al otro

"libi, tranquilízate a Bella no le paso nada" le dije serenamente

"si eso dice niño Edward pero para no preocuparme" libi estaba asustada

Me reí al ver cómo me decía "veo que no nos dejas de decir niños"

"a ti, a nosotros nos dice allie, jazz, emm, rose, y bells" dijo Alice riendo

"disculpe por llamar lo niño…joven Edward" libi dijo no entendía por que tan seria conmigo "pero tengo mucho que no lo veo y según lo que tengo entendido ya no hay grandes lazos con los chicos" dijo mirando el piso…aun que de eso se trataba, ella sabía de todas mis…acciones

"sabes que soy edwardin todavía ¿no?" dije esbozando una sonrisa torcida para que entendiera el chiste, los dos nos reímos al recordar cómo me llamaba solo para enojarme _edwardin no vienes a comer_

"¿eso significa que sigue habiendo confianza?" asentí con una gran sonrisa "pues déjame decirte Eddy que estas hecho un guapote" y nos reímos más fuerte.

Esto provoco que bella se despertara fue abriendo un poco los ojos e incorporándose del sofá

"¿estás bien bells?" pregunto ansiosa libi

"si, eso creo" luego dijo algo que no esperaba "muchas gracias Edward, si no hubieras llegado no se que hubiera pasado"

"no es nada, cuando tu me necesites no dudes ni un poco en llamarme pero ¿Cómo…"

"tu olor, ya lo conozco" dijo con un sonrisa

"ohh" oímos como tocaban la puerta, Alice fue a abrir, eran los chicos

"¿bella como estas?" se acerco rose y puso su mano sobre las de bella.

"bien, no paso a mayores"

"Dios mío bella" esta vez fue jasper que hablo "¿quieres ir al colegio mañana o quedarte en casa?"

"no, claro que voy, no es nada" Dijo bella restándole importancia

"bella, ¿cómo puedes decir que no tiene importancia?"Dijo emmet en enojo se veía en sus ojos "te juro que si Justin no hubiera podido yo hubiera podido…"

"emmet no te preocupes" dije yo "cualquier otro día tu yo podemos…"

"¡he dicho que ya!... no me paso nada estoy bien, gracias a Dios Edward llego"

"¿podrían explicarme esto?" grito libi

"ok yo comienzo…estaba en el parque esperando a Alice y emmet" asi comenzó bella pero al llegar al momento en que la estaba tocando yo tuve que tomar el control pues estaba un poco nerviosa

"entonces yo Salí y vi a Laurent, lo aleje de bella y comenzamos a pelear, llego un punto en el que lo arroje al piso y no me pude controlar le empecé a pegar muy fuerte le partí la boca y emmet llego para alejarme de el… y cuando le dije que pasaba me mando aquí con las chicas"

"y si no hubiera venido Justin Gowelt no hubiera estado de inoportuno"

"si no hubiera llegado estarías en un problema" dijo Rosalie "bella creo que te debes dormir un poco"

"si rose" contesto bella y se despidió de jazz y emmet con un abrazo "gracias Edward, nose que hubiera pasado si no hubieras estado allí"

Con eso Alice y Rosalie la acompañaron a su habitación

"gracias Edward" dijo jasper "te debemos una" me tendió la mano calurosamente pero pude notar cierto recelo en sus ojos

"no ay problema, tampoco me deben nada yo tenía que ayudar a bella y quería hacerlo" luego de eso sentí como emmet me daba un abrazo.

"hermanito hermanito" dijo medio divertido "quién diría que tu tenias complejos de superman" seguido de su estrepitosa risa.

"emmet…no puedo…r-respirar"

"ah perdón" jazz se rio con el.

Era tan bueno volver a estar entre ellos me sentía en casa "bueno es hora de que me vaya"

"¿ya se va niño Eddy? que mal…pero cuídese de camino y abríguese bien" me dijo libi depositando un beso en mejilla

"libi que te dije de…"

"lo se, la formalidad, lo que pasa es que estoy esperando que te vayas para decirte _adiós edwardin"_

Los chicos y ella se morían a carcajadas "Dios casi me olvidaba de ese nombre" dijo jazz entre las risas y yo no pude evitar acompañarlos.

"Bueno, nos vemos" mis mas Salí de la casa desesperado por que amaneciera y poder ver el rostros de mi ángel otra vez.

**Oh oh ¿que está pasando aquí? ¿Qué quiere laurente y james? ¿Libi seguirá igual de loquita? ¿Cómo avanzara el romance de Edward y bella? Todo esto y más en su siguiente capítulo de…una melodía en la oscuridad (siempre quise poner esto XD)**

**Que les pareció, ese Laurent ;-( malvado jum bueno chicas espero que sea de su agrado y que esto les guste **

**este capitulo va dedicado a: **_**N. cullen7**_**… grax chica por todo el apoyo, ya sabes eh**

**Jejeje y tengo algo que decirte ZAVACULLEN no te preocupes yo me considero mala *risa malvada* jejeje que payasa y charlatana… AVANCE:**

POR ESO SENTIA MIEDO A LO QUE SENTIA POR Edward NO QUERIA SENTIR LO QUE SENTI POR Jacob Black O.0

_**ATENCION MUCHA ATENCION:**__ Justin Gowelt _


	5. un sentimiento al cual temer

**Cap5.- **un sentimiento al cual temer

**Bella pov **

Oí la puerta de abajo cerrar se y supuse que era Edward, ya que las chicas se irían con sus respectivas parejas.

"dime la verdad de cómo te sientes bella" dijo Alice

"todo lo que dije es cierto, estoy bien" dije muy bajo

"no, no es cierto"

"si rose estoy bien"

"no estamos hablando de una manera física la pregunta es emocional" dijo rose en un tono maternal

"bueno era una mezcla de sentimientos extraños, como miedo, impotencia, rabia además de que mis nervios estaban de punta pero… ya no los tengo" dije pensando en mis palabras…era algo extraño mayormente por que ya no los tenía, ni siquiera rencor contra Laurent.

"¿por que dices era?" pregunto Alice

"ya no los tengo y no sé que fue…en el momento en que" y entonces caí en cuenta de cuando los sentimientos se marcharon de mi.

-----------------------------------------------_flash back----------------------------------------------------------_

_Estaba aterrada y el miedo no me dejaba reaccionar ni actuar de ninguna manera solo oí unos cuantos golpes y gritos a lo lejos._

_Sentí que alguien me tocaba e inmediatamente me aleje de su toque, podía oír la voz en el fondo pero no podía reaccionar, entonces sentí otro toque e hice lo mismo_

"_no me toques" dije_

_entonces escuche como me empezaba a hablar aquella voz la cual conocí rápidamente_

"_bella, escúchame, soy yo Edward, ya paso el no te hará nada te lo juro"_

"_¿Edward?"_

"_si, si soy yo Edward" me dijo y sentí sus manos sobre mis mejillas, pero no rechace su tacto esta vez ya que me tranquilizaba "perdón por no llegar antes, pero te prometo, no te juro, que nunca nadie te hará daño, quien quiera hacerlo va a tener que pasar por encima de mi" me abrazo contra su pecho mientras lloraba._

_El estar con él, sintiendo como sus brazos me rodeaban era tan mágico, no como los de Laurent que me daban asco…los de el eran el cielo para mí los sentimientos de miedo y furia que había en mi se alejaron para solo abrir paso a la alegría y seguridad de estar con el_

_----------------------------------------------------fin del flash back----------------------------------------------_

"Bells… ¿bella?" me llamaba Alice

"perdón allie ¿Qué te decía?" dije

"el momento en que te sentiste tan bien" me dije con tono fastidiado

"ha si…eh" pude sentir como la sangre subía a mi mejillas

"¡chicas! Tenemos que irnos ya es un poco tarde" grito emmet, ufff salvada por la campana, luego sentí como emmet y otra persona la cual suponía era jazz entrar en la habitación

"perdón, belly-bells-bellita" dijo el gorila que tengo como amigo "pero ya es tiempo de que nos vayamos"

"si bella" mi suposición era acertada era jazz

"ok chicos nos vemos" les dije y se fueron acercando uno a uno a saludarme con un beso y un _te quiero bella_

Cuando llego el turno de Alice se acerco a mi oido y me dijo "no creas que estas salvada por que no lo estas"

Sabía que ella no iba a dejarlo asi

**Edward pov **

Iba de camino a clases en mi auto, y todo lo que veía solo me recordaba a bella, el auto, la carretera, el lugar del accidente de ayer…todo me traía a la mente su sonrisa, sus ojos su pelo, me estaba ¡volviendo loco!

Al llegar solo vi una persona afuera, rose, parece que esperaba a mi hermano al verme levanto su mano y la sacudió en el aire con una cálida sonrisa en forma da saludo, lo cual me agrado mucho eso significaba que nuestros enredos estaban en paz.

Todas las clases pasaron sumamente lentas, y yo intentaba negar cual era el motivo de que no pudiera prestar atención en ninguna de ella, que haci ella dentro de mí para hacer que todo en cuanto pensaba fuera remplazado por ella

No aguantaba más tenía, que estar cerca de ella inmediatamente el timbre sonó la busque por todos lados no sabía en que clase le tocaba pero me encargaría de convencer a la señora cope de que me diera su horario, yo tenía mis "formas"

Fui preguntando cada alumno que encontraba, hasta que uno me dijo que era posible que se encontrara con Jefferson en historia, asi que me dirigí hacia ese lugar al estar ya cerca entre los pasillos la encontré

Caminaba lentamente entre los pasillos lentamente con mucho cuidado de no tropezar con nada, no pude evitar que una sonrisa estúpida se marcara en mis labios al ver lo perfecta que era.

Me acerque lentamente

"hola bella" le dije poniéndome en frente de ella

"Edward" en forma de saludo y con una gran sonrisa en el rostros eso quería decir ¿Qué le agradaba que yo estuviera aquí?, mi corazón se ensancho solo con el pensamiento

"¿Cómo estás?" le pregunte

"muy bien" seguía con esa hermosa sonrisa desde hoy iba a ser mi preferida

"¿te puedo acompañar? Solo…si t-tu…quieres" como me ponía me hacia hasta tartamudear

"Claro" me dijo bella en un susurro "solo si no te saco mucho del camino" me sacaba un poco pero que me importaba

"no claro que no"

"Bueno" quiso empezar a caminar pero se tropezó ya casi tenia olvidado la gran destreza de bella (nótese el sarcasmo). Pero antes yo llegue a impedir que cayera y la incorpore

"Además de ciega torpe" dijo muy bajo

"Bella por favor no te llames asi" entonces me di cuenta de que tenía su mano entre la mía era increíble cómo se unían nuestras manos como si fueran parte de un rompecabezas

"nos vamos" dijo ella

"claro" pero yo no podía soltar su mano era imposible en el más literal de los sentidos, asi que comenzamos a caminar yo esperando que ella retirara su mano pero su reacción nunca llego y caminábamos los dos tomados de las manos hacia su clase lo cual fue para mí muy…muuuy agradable

"¿Qué tal tu día Edward?" pregunto ella

"va mejorando" sonreí y mire nuestras manos entrelazadas "y el tuyo"

"no va mal" al decirlo vi como se sonrojo "Creo que estoy siendo cada vez más hábil en el mi desplazamiento en el instituto hoy no he chocado a nadie" nos reímos ambos de su comentario.

"bueno, espero que siga igual" sonrió en forma de respuesta, era tan hermosa.

"¿Cómo sigue twilight?" pregunte repentinamente sobre la banda

"muy bien, creo que tendremos una presentación en el festival que se acerca forks" el tono de emoción en su boca era notable aun que quisiera disimularlo, ellos amaban la música tanto como yo

"genial" hasta a mi mismo se me salió el tono de emoción de los labios.

"si, vamos a tocar una nueva canción que compuso jasper se llama bendita la luz" sonreí un poco al saber que yo estaba espiando el día en que se la dedicaron "son tres por lo que también presentaremos tócame y una nueva que estoy escribiendo se llaman días eternos" hubo un silencio "aun que ya el tema no me convence" se sonrojo un poco "ni la canción creo que la cambiare entera"

"bueno, compones hermoso…tanto como tu" su sonrojo se hizo mucho mayor

"gracias" dijo en un susurro

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a su clase "bella, nos vemos pero espero, de verdad que nos veamos luego"

"yo también" musito

No pude contenerme y me acerque a su rostro y pude sentir su calor en mi cara, su respiración se hizo más irregular, en mi mundo solo nos encontrábamos ella y yo y entonces…

"nos vemos Edward" dijo sacándome de mi burbuja, se alejo un poco y la falta de su cercanía me dolió, de verdad me dolió… daría lo que fuera solo por sentir esos rosados y hermosos labios sobre los míos

"nos vemos" pero yo no me quedaría asi, sin siquiera sentir mu piel, por lo que rápidamente me acerque y bese su mejilla permitiéndome para un poco mas de lo debido en ella, pero era que no quería que el tiempo terminara, quisiera pararlo solo para que ese simple roce que había a legrado mi vida fuera eterno.

Al alejarme de ella vi que estaba sonrojada a mas no poder y que una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios… eso hizo encender la esperanza en mi interior, supe que mi día seria perfecto

"adiós…bells"

"adiós…" rio un poco "Eddy" la acompañe a reírse y me fui

No hacia ni veinte segundos me había alejado de ella y ya la extrañaba, quería verla como si mi vida dependiera de ello, esto se estaba volviendo una obsesión.

Mientras las clases pasaban no evitaba pensar en ella y no quería evitar porque yo nunca había sido tan feliz

**Bella pov **

Mientras las clases pasaban no evitaba pensar en él, no quería evitar porque yo nunca había sido tan feliz.

Pero tenía miedo mucho miedo, de lo que estaba sintiendo por Edward, no entendía la necesidad de estar cerca de el y menos mi forma de reaccionar cerca del, la forma en que mi corazón se aceleraba o la manera en la que me sonrojaban, como me ponía nerviosa

Cerca del era un completo desastre

Tenía miedo de salir herida de ilusionarme más de lo que debía, sabía que cuando las personas ponían su corazón en manos de otra sufría, por eso cerraba mi corazón a mis amigos, libi, esme y Carlisle a ellos eran los únicos que les brindaba un espacio dentro de mi, pues no se puede confiar en nadie

Eso nunca servia

_---------------------------------------------flash back------------------------------------------------------------_

"_¿Papa?" dije muy emocionada por el teléfono_

"_si hija" respondió la voz de mi padre por el teléfono_

"_¿cuándo llegaran?" hoy era nuestra primera presentación en el colegio, Carlisle había convencido al director que nos diera una oportunidad, y mis padres me prometieron que vendrían a verme_

"_¿para que hija?"_

"_ppsss, pues para mi presentación papi, ¿para que mas?"_

"…"

"_¿papa?" pregunte al escuchar el silencio en por el teléfono_

"_lo siento hija se me olvido, y ayer hice un reunión muy especial e importante para hoy, tu madre quedo en verse con unas personas que significan mucho también"_

"…" _ahora el silencio vino de mi parte_

"_¿bella?" pregunto mi padre_

"_¿son más importantes y significan más que tu hija verdad?"_

"_bella"_

"_no…" lo interrumpí "me quedo claro, olvídate de que te espera una hija en este lugar, desde hoy ustedes serán para mí el señor swan y señora swan, o Charlie y Renée…las personas que visitan mi casa, MI casa, la casa de la pobre ciega, quizá no me quieran por ciega pero tengo personas que si me quieren que son mucho más importantes que ustedes que valen desde hoy para mi menos que basura"_

"_¡escúchame bien señorita!"_

"_adiós Charlie, dele mis saludos a la señora swan" _

_Asi arroje el teléfono lejos de mí y me encerré en mi cuarto _

_----------------------------------------------fin del flash back------------------------------------------------_

Desde entonces ha sido muy difícil abrirme a nadie y me cerré casi por completa pero me la gota que derramo el vaso me sucedió un poco después de entrar a la secundaria

Por eso sentía miedo a lo que sentía por Edward, no quería sentir lo mismo que sentí por Jacob Black

---------------------------------------------flash back------------------------------------------------------------

_No sabía que tan guapo era pero según lo que tenía entendido Jacob era muy lindo, a todas las chicas les gustaba._

_Pero a mí no me gustaba por eso si no por su forma de ser, jake era tan lindo siempre me trataba bien, aun que casi no me hablaba su risa era como música para mis oídos oír cómo se desarrollaba y participaba en las clases era mi pasa tiempo favorito_

_Estábamos en ciencias, el profesor no había llegado y yo pensaba en jake, soñaba que estábamos tomados de la manos, te quiero bella me decía_

"_te quiero jake" y me di cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta y obvio la petulante bruja que se sentaba a mi lado,cuyo nombre comenzaba con T me oyó._

"_jajajaja a la cieguita le gusta Jacob" toda la clase la acompaño en sus risas burlonas_

"_¡no es cierto!" grite con las lagrimas al borde de mis ojos_

"_si lo es acabo de oír un –te quiero jake– o acaso soy loca" dijo mientras se reian "eso Jacob te anotaste una torpe ciega a la lista ¿que te falta ahora?" y se rio mas fuerte _

_Salí corriendo nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta vergüenza, nadie me había insutado y maltratado mi autoestima de esa manera, yo sollozaba en silencio cuando oí unos pasos detrás de mi_

"_¿bella?"_

"_Jacob" dije poniéndome de pie y secando unas lagrimas que habían escapado de mis ojos_

"_bella…"suspiro "mira yo no quiero que te sientas mal ni nada sabes, y lo que Tanya dijo fue un poquito cruel; pero no quiero que te hagas…ilusiones con algo que nunca pasara, porque a mi me gusta Tanya y además tu…tu…"_

_La impotencia que sentía en mi era enorme "dilo Jacob solo dilo y ya"_

"_tu bella" expiro aire exageradamente "eres ciega…y no me veo a lado tuyo solo serias una carga para mi, quizás estas bonita, pero yo no soy mula para arrastrar contigo, disculpa por ser tan claro pero es que no quiero dejar huecos, perdón"_

_Con eso se fue dejándome un corazón roto lágrimas en los ojos y llanto en mis labios._

_-------------------------------------------fin del flash back-------------------------------------------------_

Recuerdo que dure una semana sin salir de mi habitación después de eso, no quería que nadie me viera, ni mis amigos pues yo solo era una pobre ciega.

Hasta que jasper vino a mí a hablar y me hizo abrir los ojos a la verdad lo que era no podía cambiarlo pero podía vivir al máximo y ser feliz, siempre pensando en todo lo afortunada que soy.

Y haci lo era.

Unas semanas después Jacob se mudo de la cuidad junto con su padre Billy Black que era socio de Charlie, no volví a saber del, los chicos con el tiempo fueron maduraron y para este entonces hasta me cuidaban yo era como la niña pequeña de la casa, pero no me quejo.

Por eso tengo mucho miedo a lo que pueda pasar y mas miedo a lo que siento por Edward, no quiero ser lastimada nuevamente…pero algo si tenía seguro alejarme de el no era una opción

¡RINGGHH! El timbre del instituto sonó era la hora del almuerzo, espere que todos recogieran y salieran para no tener la oportunidad de chocar con nadie pero antes de eso oí a alguien llamarme

"hey bells"

"hola rose, ¿que haces por aquí?" me extraño ver a rose cerca

"bueno tuve que desviarme un poco para sacar a emmet de un lio ya sabes cómo es" ambas nos reímos "y ya que estaba cerca pensé venir por ti y vamos juntas a la cafetería"

"¡claro rose! vamos"

Rose entre lazo su brazo con el mío, yo saque mi bastón y seguimos caminando de esa manera, hablando de cualquier trivialidad.

"me dijeron que te vieron con Edward antes ¿Qué quería?" dijo rose en una ocasión no pude evitar sonrojarme, solo de pensar el beso que me dio ya me ardía la mejilla, Y GRACIAS A DIOS SOLO FUE EN LA MEJILLA porque si esto era solo por un simple beso de despedida en la mejilla que seria que…

"nada, solo estaba cerca y me acompaño a mi siguiente clase ¿Por qué?" pregunte yo haciéndome la inocente

"curiosidad, Edward está muy raro" dijo rose "pero me gusta este estilo de raro en el que no es un patán…es algo extraño pero me alegro de que se esté acercando a nosotros"

Ok, esto si era difícil nunca creí escuchar de labios de Rosalie hale Whitlock, hija de bree Whitlock y Ridley hale hermana de jasper hale Whitlock, procedente originalmente del este de Georgia y sus padres de sangre sur América algún comentario positivo para nada más y nada menos que Edward cullen.

Esto daba mucho miedo

Seguimos caminando hasta entres en la cafetería inmediatamente me sentí observada, no se por que motivo.

Nos sentamos todo junto como siempre lo hacíamos pero la sensación no se iba. Mientras lo chicos jugaban tuve que preguntar

"¿chicos alguien mira para acá?"

"bueno" emmet se quedo en un momento de silencio me imagino que buscando "no veo nada"

"no" interfirió Alice "si hay alguien que te mira fijo…es Justin Gowelt"

No sabía mucho de Justin solo que era parte del equipo de football americano y que era muy callado, lo transfirieron hace un año según entendía solo hablaba con alguien una chica no recuerdo muy bien su nombre…el único contacto que habíamos tenido fue con el accidente de Laurent McAlister después nada mas

Mis meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por un grito de emmet

"HEY, Edward ven chico siéntate con nosotros"

Nooo, un momento ¿Por qué no me desagrada la idea?

**Esoooooooooooooooooooooo, chicas esto me da ganas de cantar ***_**algo está pasando dentro de los dos no es normal que en el aire que respiro se escuche tu voz* j**_**ijiji algo esta creciendo por aquí y estos dos se acercan cada vez mas.**

**Grax a todas por seguir leyendo y nunca pensé en esto pero ¿Qué canciones les gustaría cantara twilight? Ya saben chicos bye y antes quiero decirles el nombre del capítulo siguiente**

**El jazineitor… quien ama a jasper por que yo si**


	6. el jazineitor

**6.- el jazineitor **

**Edward pov**

Caminaba a la cafetería, y al entrar lo primero que hice fue buscarla y por supuesto la encontré en el mismo lugar de siempre, pero pude notar algo mas

A un chico, el cual tenía sus ojos clavados en ella con un gesto de duda, era Justin Gowelt, el chico giro su cabeza y noto mi presencia inmediatamente su gesto cambio a frialdad no entendía el motivo, pero yo tampoco baje la mirada me quede viéndolo a los ojos con aire de suficiencia.

Pero un llamado hizo que rompiéramos el contacto visual

"HEY, Edward chico ven a sentarte con nosotros" grito emmet desde la mesa donde se encontraban

No sabía que debía hacer yo en estos momentos, hasta que vi sobre la mesa de la elite a las chicas con miradas asesinas para la mesa de emmet, a Tyler y Eric con un gesto de sorpresa y burla, a Mike con algo de…¿rabia? Y a james con una malévola sonrisa en los labios.

Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba descuidando el objetivo, quitarle a la cieguita lo mojigata.

Tendría que encargarme de alejar estos sentimientos y reacciones de mí para plantearme solo lo necesario.

Me dolió mucho el solo pensar en ella como _la cieguita… _esto no me lo perdonaría nunca, nunca dejaría pasar lo que yo intentaba hacerle a isabella, y desde muy adentro quería que ella no se dejara envolver por mí.

Camine hacia la mesa de los chicos, si mirar a los lados hoy tendría que ser calculador, para hacer las cosas bien.

Me senté en una silla que quedaba justo al lado de bella

"hola chicos" salude

"hola ed" dijo emmet

"hey" dijo Alice"

"buenos días Edward" dijo jasper que empezaba a soltarse un poco conmigo pero yo aun me daba cuenta de que el no confiaba en mi al 100%

"¿Cómo estas Edward?" dijo amablemente rose y eso si fue raro

"muy bien" dije sonriendo

Tenía que establecer la monarquía, yo sabía que en repulsión hacia mi había una:

Rose primero

Luego Alice

Luego Emmet

Luego Jasper

Pero para acercarme a ella los papeles iban a hacer diferentes, esto no trataba de quien la quería más, sino de quien no me permitiría acercarme a ella, ni un poco.

Rose quizás sea fuerte y protectora pero se que de todos es la que menos le dará importancia a lo que yo haga o deje de hacer cerca de bella, no quiero decir que la quiere menos solo que ella será menos perceptible

Alice por su parte se dará cuenta de todo inmediatamente, notara que estoy flirteando con bella, pero ella sabrá mucho mas, por eso tengo que tener cuidado con lo que haga en frente de ella. Pero no será tan dura como emmet.

Emmet será una de mis barreras más fuertes, aquel niño con cuerpo de hombre no dudaría en romper todos mis huesos por bella, el quizás sea infantil y tome mi regreso como algo divertido, pero si se da cuenta de que me intento acercar a bella podría hasta amenazarme solo para que me aleje de ella, en este grupos no existe la familia solo los amigos.

Sin embargo yo tenía un problema más grande, mucho más grande y tenia nombre y apellido…jasper hale, el nunca, nunca, NUNCA jamás de los jamases me dejaría acercarme ni siquiera como un buen amigo a bella, él y bella eran inseparables, yo sabía que podía engañar con mucho trabajo a los chicos, era un algo muy peligroso y difícil, pero a jasper…JA, con el esto podría costarme la vida en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

Quizás emmet sea fuerte pero el carácter de jasper es ser frio y calculador cuando el caso lo amerita, con jasper todo era muy difícil yo sé que si se entera de esto, me pasara algo que jamás olvidare jamás.

Aun recuerdo lo que le paso a los chicos de la clase en que bella se encontraba cuando sucedió el incidente de Jacob "perro" Black

--------------------------------------------------flash back---------------------------------------------------

_El instituto parecía una película de terror y suspenso en donde el asesino se encontraba donde menos lo esperabas y en el momento menos indicado, las personas tenían los nervios de punta. Era una clase de 32 alumnos de los cuales ya 24 habían sido cobrados por la venganza del jazineitor._

_Hacía tres días que isabella no volvía al instituto, y cada estudiante desde el más pequeño al más grande de aquella clase tenía miedo; al principio no lo tomaban muy en serio cuando jasper dijo "tengo la lista de la clase y todos pagaran" _

_Solo creyeron que era un juego hasta que apareció el primer ataque… en un solo almuerzo 4 chicos a parecieron desnudos en plena cafetería (dije DESNUDOS) y ni me preguntes como los sostenes de 13 chicas aparecieron pegados al mural de la escuela con todo y nombres para identificarlos mientras pedazos de sus diario personal colgaban por toda la escuela, todavía hoy muchas no han vuelto al colegio, pues todo mundo les hace pasar una de las verguizas mas grandes de su vida._

_Ayer 2 chicos fueron expulsados del plantel. Ya que filmaron un video diciendo como la madre del director era una prostituta de 70 años de edad, claro que obligados por el jazineitor, pues según tengo entendido el tienes unos videos mas "candentes" sobre ellos los cuales serian un placer mandarles a sus padres para que los mandaran a una escuela militar. Se dice que jazz después que los expulsaron también mando el video a sus padres_

_Ayer por igual, 5 más aparecieron llorando trepados en unos árboles y no se atreven a decir que sucedió_

_Los chicos se reían de lo que le pasaba a bella aun que yo no encontraba el chiste de todo, fue algo muy feo por lo que creo, pero no podía decir nada, yo tenía que mantenerme bien los os muchachos, si quería ser de la elite_

_En total era 24 atacados solo faltaban 8 pero 2 de ellos eran Ángela y ben 2 chicos que eran amigos de bella, por lo cual en el mural a pareció un papel que decía "ang y ben no tengan miedo a ustedes no les pasara nada"_

_Con eso quedaban 6 Harold, Paul, Jessica, Mike, Tanya y…Jacob _

_Estábamos en la cafetería, entonces Jessica y Mike entraron a la cafetería todos mojados._

_James, Tyler, Eric y Lauren empezaron a reírse_

_Pero mientras se fueron acercando por cada lado que pasaban las personas se quedaban mirándole con una mueca, cuando se acercaron nos dimos cuenta por que_

"_¡mierda!" grito james "¿que es ese olor?"_

"_eso mismo james, mierda" contento un muy rabioso Mike, Jessica empezó a llorar_

"_¿Qué paso?" pregunte_

"_jasper hale, nos hizo un torbellino puedes creer la posibilidad de un torbellino para 4 personas, al mismo tiempo y una sola gente" dijo Jessica sollozando_

"_¡no entiendo!" grito Mike "yo estaba allí parado y de pronto mi cabeza está dentro del retrete comiendo mierda ajena" bufo muy molesto "éramos cuatro por Dios ¿Cómo pudo…"_

_No pudo terminar su frase pues el estruendo de las puertas llamó nuestra atención, por la puerta entraba jasper con una gran televisión que parecía de las pertenecientes al colegio del salón audio visual_

"_hola a todos" grito con una malévola sonrisa, todo se quedo en silencio, hasta la mesa de mis hermanos y sus amigos._

_Empezó a arreglar la televisión con un VHS*(1) para presentar algo. Termino y luego se subió a una mesa_

"_con su permiso…todos saben porque estoy aquí y no daré muchas explicaciones, solo aclarare unos puntos, en estos breves 3 días he devastado a una parte de la población estudiantil he enseñado los sostenes juntos a los íntimos secretos de muchas chicas, he hecho que chicos aparezcan desnudos frente a ustedes, que otros sean expulsados y que muchos tengan tanto miedo que una sola palabra no pueda salir de su boca, acabo de terminar un encargo con un torbellino el cual prepare con dedicación" miro a Mike "sabias que la mierda que comiste tiene en ese lugar 2 días… uppss perdón… pero eso no es lo último para terminar tengo mi obra maestra que se dividirá en dos partes…primera parte aprecien a su reina zorra"_

_Jasper Salió por la puerta para volver en segundos con un carrito de los mismo de la tv pero este traía otra cosa…traía a Tanya _

_Una Tanya húmeda en todo su cuerpo, olía igual que Mike y Jessica, por no decir peor, pero a diferencia esta estaba totalmente sucia de lodo y húmeda…su pelo solo goteaba por todo el logo a cumulado y traia basura por todos los lados, parecía que le hacieron un torbellino, luego la rogaron en el lodo y luego la zambulleron en un bote de basura_

_Toda la cafetería empezó a reírse de la escena mientras que Tanya lloraba sin control por la vergüenza._

_No podía escaparse pues jasper la tenia fuertemente atada a su cuero y luego su cuerpo al carrito_

"_¡suéltala!" grito una voz desde atrás "eres un estúpido"_

_Jacob caminaba rápidamente hacia Tanya._

"_¿recuerdan que dije que era la primera parte?" dijo muy alegre "emmet" llamo jasper a mi hermano el cual agarro a Jacob por detrás_

"_oye ¿que te pasa?"Jacob gritaba con desesperación_

"_esta es la segunda parte" jasper salió otra vez por la puerta y trajo consigo 2 bocinas muy grandes las conecto y a la tv_

"_que pena que no todos puedan verlo, pero aunque sea para que lo oigan"_

_Puso el video y lo reproducción eran Tanya, Jessica y Lauren en el baño hablando_

"_si tienes razón ese chicos esta muy guapo" dijo jessica _

"_si pero el que a mi me gusta es ese james" dijo Lauren "pero ese Jacob esta muy bueno y creo que le gustas" dijo mirando fijamente a Tanya_

"_si me sirve como distracción" dijo Tanya con suficiencia_

"_¿distracción?" pregunto Jessica_

"_si, es bonito y todo, pero no se no me gusta tanto, para mi es como un… juguetito, sin embargo ese Edward me trae arrastrándome, están hermoso, todo del me encanta, su cuerpo su rostros su manera de ser y arriba de todo tiene muchísimo dinero…delante de Edward, Jacob solo es un cachorrito, un perrito sin hogar."_

_Los ojos de Jacob estaban vidriosos, su cuerpo temblaba solo de la rabia. Mientras jasper lo veía fríamente._

"_ella si te quería, pero no pudiste tener un poco mas de tacto para decirlo ¿verdad? Ella era una ciega, y tu no podías arrastrar con ella, porque no eras mula"_

_Jacob quiso escapársele a emmet pero no lo logro_

"_¿A dónde vas amigos? Si nos divertimos, unos chicos a fuera quieren conocerte…¿o quizás es golpearte? Que importa, llévalo emmet para que conozca a nuestros amigos"_

_Emmet se lo llevo y jasper llamo a rose "repítelo una y otra vez caminando con el por toda la sala"_

_Jazineitor se subió a una mesa y empezó a hablar "quería que esto fuera un escarmiento… pero llegue a comprobar que el miedo nublaría sus ojos, entonces tendré que hacer que hacer que abran de verdad los ojos"_

_Jasper bajo de la mesa_

"_Harold ¿te gusto tu torbellino? Le pregunto a un Harold que se estremeció en cuanto menciono su nombre…el chico negó con la cabeza_

"_John ¿el perro que te acorralo en el árbol que raza era?"_

"_e…era un…rott…rottweiler" dijo tartamudeando "esa cosa parecía un oso" se puso blanco solo de pensarlo_

"_dime algo tina ¿Qué tan bueno fue ver tu ropa interior en el mural?"_

"_nada bueno tarado" jasper giro su cabeza hacia ella "lo siento" y se puso pequeña en su asiento _

_Mientras se paseaba por entre las mesas los chicos se escondía de su presencia _

"_¿todos pudieron ver lo que hice?" dije y se escucharon algunos murmullos "¿MALDICIO, acabo de preguntar ¿que si vieron lo que hice?"_

"_¡si!" respondieron todos a coro como si estuvieran en el ejército _

"_pues hubo una persona que no lo vio, no estaba aquí" subió otra vez a la mesa "pues ustedes se burlaron de ella… aunque estuviera aquí no lo podría ver, es mi amiga…y es ciega"_

_Todo se quedo en silencio por unos minutos mientras jasper veía la cara de todos los presentes_

"_pero somos tan, taannn estúpido" mientras movía las manos asiendo una gran figura,_

"_que los ciegos parecemos nosotros" pateo fuertemente una de las sillas de la mesa "¡díganme algo! ¿de verdad les parece gracioso que ella sea,(¿como la denomino la prostituta barata esa, cuando ustedes todos se rieron?) o si, que ella sea la cieguita?"_

_En su rostro se podía ver el enojo_

"_¡pues para mi no lo es!" grito y bajo de la mesa "créanme que no juego ni exagero cuando les digo que mi plan era sacarle los ojos enfrente de todos al estúpido perro ese y a la zorra barata" yo sabía que era cierto "pero tengo un ángel, que me cuida hasta de mi mismo" dijo mirando a Alice, mi hermana tenia lagrimas en los ojos_

"_por eso oí solo quiero pedirles que piensen, y que sepan que mañana cuando vean el sol, bella no lo estará viendo por que no puede, pero a ustedes nunca les ha importado detenerse a pensar en eso, porque somos tan plásticos" muchas de las chicas tenían lagrimas en los ojos pues les impactaba lo que le decían, los muchachos veían a jazz con cara de culpa y arrepentimiento._

"_y esto no se trata de lastima, ¡no! Es de respeto por Dios, DE CONCIDERACION…aun que sea un poco"_

_En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del recinto dejando ver a un Jacob sumamente lastimado y emmet detrás de el_

"_mira perro" dijo jasper agachándose al piso con la cinta "esto es para que nunca en tu vida se te olvide que eres un perro"_

_Se la arrojo en la cara y salió del lugar._

_------------------------------------------fin del flash back----------------------------------------------_

Unos días mas tarde bella volvió al instituto, Jacob no volvió pero nos llegaron noticias de que se fue con su padre de la ciudad, Tanya duro unas semanas también en volver al colegio, pero no se esperaba o que iba a encontrar

Todo el colegio estaba a los pies de bella, las palabras de jasper fueron tan impactantes que los chicos tenían a bella como el eje del instituto, se que al principio fue por culpa y arrepentimiento, pero bella poco a poco se fue ganando el corazón de todo el instituto.

Si jasper fue capaz de hacer eso cuando aun éramos prácticamente niños, cobrar una venganza tan fuerte con frialdad y sin miramiento cuando aun había algo de inocencia en el…no me quería imaginar que haría ahora.

Posiblemente me mataría, uno como un decir, jazz era muy especial pero cuando se trataba lastimar era un as.

Y más si tocabas sus puntos débiles: Alice, bella y rose

Por ellas el será capaz de parar por fuego…y hacer que otros también pasen.

Eso quieres decir que aquí la jerarquía era al revés

Jasper era el alma de la maldad si le hacía algo

Luego emmet

Luego Alice

Luego rose

Tendría que comenzar con el eslabón mas débil

Ahora tenía miedo de meterme con jasper… y sabia algo me decía que esto no iba a terminar bien con él, me iría muy mal, muy mal.

"Entonces que haremos" oí la voz de emmet sacándome de mi ensoñación

"bueno el festival está un poco cerca pero si practicamos, lo haremos bien"

"yo también lo creo" dijo rose

"¿Qué cantaremos?" pregunto Alice

"que tal tócame está muy buena" dijo emmet

"es cierto" le siguió jazz

"tan bien bendita la luz" interferí yo, todos me miraron extrañados y sorprendido yo suspire "bueno buscaba a emmet y no lo encontraba asi que llegue cuando la cantaban y no quise intervenir" todos sonrieron, y le restaron importancia, pero Alice se quedo mirándome

"bueno entonces bendita la luz" dijo jasper

"falta otra" dijo la hermosa voz de bella, acaso podía existir un ser más perfecto

"bella, me dijiste que estabas componiendo una canción" le dije yo

"si, pero no me gusta y ya tengo otro tema y creo que estará mejor" dijo bella mirando hacia el vacio con una sonrisa

"bella ¿Crees que la puedas terminar, para no se pasado mañana?" pregunto Alice

"bueno allie creo que tengo inspiración" dijo y se sonrojo violentamente

"¡excelente!" dijo jasper "pero hay un problema, bella tendrá que aprender el arreglo y los cambios de bendita la luz en la guitarra además de la nueva y yo preferiría que ella se concentre plenamente en lo que es el canto"

"es imposible jazz" dijo rose "la necesito en tócame para el relleno"

"pero no se concentraría plenamente en el canto de esa manera…todos sabemos lo que bella puede hacer con su voz cuando se concentra y quiero que lo haga en esta ocasión"

"capitán hale Whitlock, tengo una e idea que no es una estupidez" dijo emmet asombrado sé si mismo

"emmet si tu…"

"hablo de verdad, mira rose necesita un relleno ¿cierto? Pero no tiene que ser de guitarra por que no lo hacemos como lo planeamos originalmente" todos abrieron los ojos y se miraron entre ellos para luego mirarme a mi menos bella

"en…piano" susurro bella

"no es mal idea" dijo rose "osito que inteligente"

"awww" grito Alice "todo quedara genial"

Jasper me veía como si estuviera meditando algo

"capitán hale como líder solo tiene que dar la orden y tenemos nuevo pianista" dijo emmet muy emocionado

"…"

"¿Jasper?" susurro Alice

"que dices Edward" dijo en un tono suave "¿quisieras?"

Déjame ver lo bueno y lo malo estaría con bella, tocaría la música que me gusta, estaría con bella, me encantaba estar con los chicos, estaría con bella, estaría fabuloso ese piano y podrían ver lo bueno que soy, ¿acaso dije que estaría con bella?

"claro no tengo que perder"

Todos aplaudieron en la mesa y gritaron hasta jasper estaba sonriendo, pero mi mayor alegría fue ver como bella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era mi mayor regalo.

Sonó el timbre y nos salimos a nuestras clases yo llevaría a bella a la suya

Espere que lo chicos se alejaran un poco, mientras yo estaba con jasper

"me dirás algún día como hiciste lo de los combo 4 torbellinos en la misma línea de tiempo"

Se detuvo y dio la vuelta

"todo Edward, absolutamente todo depende de la mente con la que trates, porque todo es un ilusión mental" me sonrió y se alejo

Alcance a bella para seguir nuestro camino, hasta que recibió una llamada en el celular

"hey libi" dijo bella me sorprendió ver cómo podía saber quien la llamaba

"¿Cómo…"

"los ciegos tenemos que buscar las maneras, por lo tanto a quien me llama con frecuencia le pongo un tono distinto" dijo con una sonrisa adivinando mi pregunta, ella era tan bonita "perdón libi dime ¿pasa algo?"

Se quedo un momento en silencio oyendo la respuesta de libertad, pero su gento de tranquilidad fue cambiando a uno de horror

"¿QUE ESTAS DONDE? ¡Claro que si importa!" casi grito mi pequeña "ya voy para allá…no me importa si quieres, voy de camino….no, no me harás cambiar de opinión" con eso colgó "¿Edward podrías llevarme con jasper o emmet?"

"claro pero ¿Qué paso?" le pregunte intentando conocer su reacción

"bueno, a libi le bajo la presión y se desmayo, pero gracias a Dios en la casa estaba Freddy arreglando unas tuberías, por lo que la llevo al hospital, me llamo para informarme que estaba allá pero no quiere que valla, entonces en el instituto no me dejaran salir, por eso no pediré permiso y me ire con alguno de los muchachos"

Bella quería escaparse, wau, eso si era nuevo…si ella se iba yo quería ir con ella

"puedo irme contigo, asi no interferimos a jazz o a emmet"

Ella pareció pensarlo un momento "¿estas seguro?"

"claro"

"pues entonces…vámonos"

Y salimos del lugar

**Que les pareció el jazineitor ¿eh? A sabes que habrá muchas dificultades, préstenle atención a los recuerdos en este y los siguientes capítulos, grax a los que comentaron en el anterior capitulo **

**El siguiente capitulo en muy importante y se llama abriendo te mi corazón, lo que habían estado esperando**

**¿merezco un review?**


	7. abriéndote mi corazón

**7-. Abriéndote mi corazón**

**Bella pov**

Ya habíamos salido de la escuela, el todo camino que habíamos trascurrido habíamos estado en silencio, hasta que Edward hablo

"¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito para pasar tiempo?"

"no se" le respondí a sinceridad "yo creo que lo más importante no es el lugar si no lo que hacemos y con quien estamos, mi lugar favorito puede ser donde haiga una guitarra y pueda cantar, pero también puede ser con mis amigos"

"eso es cierto" concordó conmigo "y ¿Cuál…?

"un momento mi amigo me toca a mí" los dos nos reímos "¿Cuál es tu película favorita?"

"**One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest" me respondió inmediatamente "merecido se tenía los 5 oscar, ya antes hablamos de esto pero no quedamos en una fija ¿banda favorita?"**

"**hinder" respondí en automático "mi tema favorito es lips of an angel" **

"**eso ¿tendrá usted algún amante por hay señorita?" Dijo en tono de broma**

"**quizás si quizás no" dije siguiéndole la corriente "tu canción favorita"**

"**claro de luna" respondió con simpleza**

"**nop, yo se que amas la música clásica, a mí también me encanta vivo oyéndola pero quiero que me hables de música contemporánea no de el señor soy-lo-máximo-con-el-piano-debbusy **

"**jajaja" se rio de mi comentario "bueno, quizás no se boulevard of broken dreams de green day"**

"**ohh Dios…eres emo jajaja" nos reimos**

"**no soy emo, pero tampoco creo que ser emo sea nada malo…aun que sea ellos si expresan lo que sienten de verdad" dijo mas para si mismo que para mi**

"**¿Edward, que es lo que sientes tu de verdad?" quería conocerlo mejor saber quién era de verdad, para mi el era un enigma yo moría por descifrarlo, sentía tantas cosas cerca del y sabia que escondía muchas de igual manera, pero hasta en su voz yo podía saber que había cosas que le dolían y yo haría lo que fuera para evitarle ese dolor**

"**no se bella de verdad, no se" dijo en un susurro**

"**dímelo quizás yo te ayude a poner en orden el poco que entiendas" y le sonreí para que pudiera ver lo enserio que hablaba**

**Suspiro fuertemente "bella el único sentimiento que entiendo de todo esto es el miedo. Tengo mucho miedo" paro el carro "ya llegamos" anuncio y salió del carro para luego abrir la puerta del co-piloto**

**¿a que le tendría miedo Edward? Yo no quería que él tuviera miedo, si creía que la conversación había terminado estaba muy equivocado, solo la pause, no se necesitaba ser muy inteligente ni poder ver para sentir como se movía nervioso enfrente de mí.**

**Asi que sostuve su mano entre la mía y entrelace sus dedos con los míos.**

"**vamos a ver a libi" le dije **

"**si mi capitana" dijo muy bajo y yo sonreí**

**El me guiaba mientras caminábamos, con las manos entrelazadas como lo hicimos hoy en el instituto, esta sensación era genial, tener sus manos entre las mías me hacía sentir segura **

"**me podría por favor decir donde esta libertad López" oí como le preguntaba a alguien**

"**claro" hubo unos segundos de silencio "esta en emergencias, el cubículo 5b"**

"**gracias" contesto Edward y seguimos caminando**

"**bells" dijo libi al divisarnos "pero niña ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que yo estaba bien, es mas ya casi salgo y viniste a aquí perdiendo clases y encima… ¿Edward? No juegues, tú le sigues la fiesta, tenias que detenerla. Pero estos niños no se preocupan de nada, que pasaría si…"**

"**libi ya, vine a verte y te dije no lo podrías evitar cierto" le dije**

**Edward y ella se rieron "y ¿Cómo pensabas tu que yo podría manejar a este terremoto, con mas fuerza de voluntad que 300 caballos de fuerza" dijo Edward entre risas**

"**esta niña nunca cambia" dijo libi "dime Eddy ¿Qué tal tu día?"**

"**muy bueno" respondió Edward "excelente en realidad"**

"**Hola a todos" dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Freddy**

"**hola Freddy…de verdad muchas gracias por traer a libi te debemos una enorme" le dije**

"**de nada bella, que mas podría hacer yo" dijo Freddy era un hombre muy trabajador y amable, hacia casi todos los trabajos de la casa, él era el electricista, plomaron, mecánico y hasta ingeniero por eso estaba los lunes, jueves y fines de semana en casa, le habíamos organizado la habitación del patio trasero, el entro unos 5 años después de la llegada de libi "buen día joven…" intentando buscar el nombre de mi acompañante**

"**Edward Freddy, soy Edward" **

"**¿Edward Cullen?" pregunto asombrado **

"**claro Fred" pude intuir una sonrisa en el rostro de Edward**

"**pero si creía que te habías ido de viaje pequeño, pues tenía mucho que no sabía de ti, pero mira nada mas que grande estas edwardin jajaja" libi, Freddy y yo nos reímos a carcajadas.**

"**si ríanse" dijo Edward**

**Seguimos hablando unos cuantos minutos mas **

"necesito salir de aquí urgente" dijo libi "la casa es un desastre no he podido limpiar y ni siquiera hice el almuerzo"

"no libi, estas loca cuando salgas solo será a descansar no podrás ni moverte de tu habitación

"¡¿Qué?!"

"si, eso acabo de decir, es mas dejame irme a arreglar unas cuantas cosas ya ¿fred te quedas y luego la llevas a casa, por favor?"

"claro bells" dijo Freddy

"Edward ¿me acompañas?"

"claro" respondió y me pareció oír un _hasta el fin del mundo si quieres _pero decidí olvidarlo, mi corazón se estaba aliando con mi mente para hacerme sufrir

"pues vamos" sin más salimos del hospital

*

*

Íbamos de camino a casa cuando decidí poner en play la conversación que habíamos pausado la última vez

"Edward, ¿puedo preguntar algo?" le dije

"Por supuesto bella"

"¿a que específicamente le tienes miedo?" dije, vi como se quedo en silencio "yo lo pregunto por que de verdad, quiero ayudarte, lo que te pido es que confíes en mi" el silencio se que do unos segundos más.

"bella estamos en tu casa que tal si entramos un momento ¿si? Ya adentro te prometo que hablaremos, yo confió"

"claro"

El se estaciono y me ayudo a salir del auto, entramos en la casa mientras yo hacia un pedido de comida mexica, como le gustaba a libi y otra italiana como me gustaba a mí; no le había avisado a los chicos por lo que mucha, muchaaa comida, sabía que me harían una emboscada después de clases.

Edward y yo arreglamos el cuarto de libi, el era tan lindo cuando hacia este tipo de cosas, al termina me tomo de la mano y bajo conmigo hasta lo que creí era la sala, nos sentamos y comenzó a hablar

"bella como ya tu sabrás ya que tu y mis hermanos no se guardan secretos, yo soy adoptado" ciertamente eso lo sabia "bueno pues, los nombres de mis padres son Elizabeth y Edward Masen…o eran, ellos me dejaron con Carlisle y esme, quienes eran sus mejores amigos un tiempo para ellos poder _mejorar _su estado económico y poder brindarme lo mejor, yo solo era un bebe.

los meses fueron pasando, y la casa recibió una llamada, eran los Masen, Elizabeth había muerto y Edward al enterarse de eso solo desapareció, sin importarle que tenia a alguien más que lo esperaba muy lejos de allí.

Yo fui criado como un cullen mas, trato equitativo para los 3, para los dos verdaderos cullen y también para el recogido, no me arrepiento de estar en la familia, no me imagino un mejor padre que Carlisle ni una madre mas cariñosa que esme, yo amo a mi familia con todo mi corazón, pero el recordar lo poco que les importo a mis padres me provoca…"

El se quedo callado, me dolía tanto saber lo mucho que esto le dolía a el, busque su mano y puse mi mano en la suya como gesto de apoyo

"luego yo y mis hermanos conocimos a jasper y Rosalie" prosiguió "para ellos eso fue amor a primera vista, se miraban como si vieran al sol por primera vez, yo empecé a estudiar piano, y emmet batería, Alice descubrió que cantaba muy bonito y también estudio canto, pero lo que más le gustaba era hacer arreglos y aprender teoría musical, y solo éramos niños, rose por su parte le encantaba la guitarra, y jasper tan bien estudio guitarra pero se dio cuenta de que su pasión era el bajo

siempre dijimos que tendríamos una banda musical, pero yo siempre fuel mal tercio pues era el desparejado y pequeño varoncito, por lo menos Alice al ser una chica y dominante tenía una gran participación aun que fuéramos de la misma edad, por eso siempre me sentí un poco excluido aun que los chicos no se daban cuenta, jazz era el único que me prestaba atención, un poco

Cuando tu llegaste me sentí muy bien pues pensé que al ser la nueva ya no sería lo último en la cadena alimenticia…perdón" me dijo

"eso no importa Edward" le dije con una sonrisa

"pero en cambio te volviste lo primero en esta cadena, pues todo giraba en torno a ti, los chicos solo te miraban y lo que paso fue que quede más atrás de lo que ya estaba, hasta jasper se había olvidado de oírme.

Pero lo que me sorprendió fue que eso no era lo que me molestaba, sino que los chicos te cuidaban y protegían, te ayudaban…y yo también quería cuidarte, pero ni para eso me tomaban en serio. Me sentía solo y aplastado bella.

al no ser muy fuerte cuando era más pequeño, porque déjame decirte que ahora no estoy nada debilucho ehhh jejeje, bueno pues al ser asi hasta en la primeria era el preferido de los matones. Era aplastado nuevamente"

Nunca me imaginaba todos los problemas que Edward podría tener, solo me dedicaba a escuchar su mal comportamiento

"pero todo cambio" dijo continuando "cuando yo entre a la secundaria, era bueno para el futbol y empecé a agradarle a las chicas" no reímos pero muy poco "por mi pelo cobrizo y mi sonrisa, o cosas asi, yo estoy muy guapo" lo golpee juguetonamente en el brazo "pues allí la elite me ficho y me empecé a unir con ellos, me subieron a la cima del instituto ya no era lo último, estaba arriba, me jure que nunca nadie más me aplastaría que sea como sea yo estaría allí arriba, a cualquier precio… era doloroso, me apartaba de lo que era, pero yo no quería volver a ser despreciado y abandonado" su voz se fue quebrando "no podía, ser aplastado como todo el mundo me aplastaba por eso tengo miedo bella, no quiero ser aplastado"

Edward era un ser tan especial…pero había sufrido tanto…me abalance contra el y lo abrace muy fuerte, yo no quería que el sufriera, daría hasta mi vida por el simple hecho de tenerlo contento sentí como sus lagrimas mojaban mi camisa, era necesario que llorara apuesto a que no lo había hecho

Nos quedamos un momento mas asi los dos, hasta que él se separo tomo mis manos entre las suyas, acaricio mi mejilla y me dijo

"¿no quieres tu contarme de tu miedo ahora?" no entendí "supiste que yo estaba cuando te dedicaron bendita la luz, pero también oí la conversación"

En cualquier otro momento me hubiera molestado con el, pero hasta a mi me hacía falta sincerarme hoy

"Edward tu estas acostumbrado a los colores, y yo solo a uno…al negro, me siento bien asi y de verdad no sé si quiero salir de aquí"

"pero pequeña" me dijo muy dulcemente "los colores son hermosos traen alegría, no deberías privarte de un placer como el poder ver solo por no salir del estado en el que estas preciosa" me dijo su voz aterciopelada como si le doliera

"si Edward pero… ¿y si no es lo que me espero? ¿Y si me encuentro algo que no quiero ver?¿si luego me arrepintiera? Además ¿Cómo voy a poder manejarme? todo será prácticamente nuevo para mi Edward, yo solo tenía unos 5 años cuando deje de ver"

Edward puso ambas manos a los lados de mi cara "mi bonita, te prometo que vas hacer muy feliz, porque tu vida esta llenas de bendiciones libi, allie, jazz, rose, emm y tu para mi eres una bendición…te prometo, no te juro que no va hacer difícil porque a costa de lo que sea voy a estar a tu lado para ayudarte…para hacerte feliz"

Luego no pude creer lo que paso, puso sus labios sobre los míos, de manera suave y pausada muy dulcemente

Edward me estaba besando

¡a mí! A la ciega y torpe isabella swan, pero yo no tenía fuerzas para negarme

Empecé a mover mis labios al mismo ritmo que los del, mientras nuestros alientos se mezclaban, muy suavemente el toco mi labio inferior con su lengua pidiendo paso para profundizar el beso, yo no se lo negué.

Subí mis manos hasta su pelo y lo enrede en el haciendo del beso un poco más salvaje, hasta que la estúpida necesidad de aire llego

Nos separamos lentamente, yo deje mis manos en su pelo y las suyas en mi rostro

Hasta que llegue a la conclusión de algo que no quería, pero uno no lo puede controlar

Estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente ENAMORADA de Edward cullen

**Edward pov **

"para hacerte feliz" y no soporte mas y me acerque a sus labios que me llamaban silenciosamente.

Al tocar mis labios con los suyos sentí que tocaba el cielo, sus labios eran suaves y dulces, un manjar de dioses y yo un lazarillo tenía el placer de poder tocarlos

Bella empezó a responder a mi beso y nunca fui más feliz que cuando sentí sus labios moverse con los míos, ella quería que yo la besara, asi que suavemente toque con mi lengua su labio inferior, y ella me concedió el paso

Profundice el beso y ella subió sus manos a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza agarrando mi pelo y pegándome más a ella, mientras yo devoraba sus labios y mis manos subía a su rostro.

Sus suaves y hermosos labios se separaron de mi cuando llego la necesidad de aire

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, acababa de besar a un ángel, este era el mejor beso de toda mi vida

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi que mi ángel tenía sus ojos cerrados y respiraba cortadamente, sus labios entre abiertos eran una nueva invitación, Aun que ella no lo sabía.

"bella ¿puedo volver a besarte?" dije un ronco susurro

Ella se limito a asentir, y mi corazón se hincho de felicidad ella quería que yo la besara

No tarde en unir suavemente nuestros mis labios con sus labios color cereza, pero el contacto acabo muy rápido.

Tock tock

Oímos la puerta y nos sobre saltamos mi niña respiraba rápido y me di cuenta de que ella no iría a abrir la puerta

"no te preocupes pequeña yo abro" bese su frente y me dispuse a abrir, para encontrarme con una exasperada Alice

"¡¿Dónde está isabella?!" dijo casi en un grito

"esta aquí" dije un poco intimidada por la manera en que Alice hablaba, esa pequeña duende era realmente aterradora cuando estaba molesta

Entro sin pedir permiso casi arrojándome a un lado, y parándose frente

"¡Isabella Marie Swan Cullen Hale Whitlock!" era divertido ver como Alice hasta enojada utilizaba los cuatro apellidos de los chicos "me podrías decir la razón de que desaparecieras del instituto y estemos como locos buscándote" bella se notaba un poco desubicada, yo sonreí en mis adentros imaginándome la razón

"¿Qué?...digo, si eso…eh" bella respiro intentado ordenar sus ideas mientras que mi pecho creía que iba a explotar "bueno, libi me llamo para decirme que estaba en el hospital, iba de camino a clases con Edward y entonces saltamos esa clase, sabíamos que si nos reportáramos no nos dejarían salir asi que pensé en irme sin decir nada, pero Edward me acompaño todo el tiempo, luego vinimos aquí a arreglar unas cuantas cosas"

"¿ya libi está bien?" dijo en un tono de preocupación Alice

"si" esta vez me tome la libertad de contestar yo "estará muy bien solo fue un bajón de la presión"

"gracias Edward, apúntate otra" dijo Alice mientras marca un numero en su celular

"jazz…si amor está en su casa… estaba con Edward…no, está totalmente bien…segura, llama a rose y emmet…te cuento aquí, bye"

Y colgó el teléfono.

El timbre sonó, y Alice fue a atenderlo

Yo me acerque a bella y me senté en su lado. Tome su mano y la entrelace con la mía, quizás iba rápido pero su tacto se convertía en una adicción para mi…pero pareció no agradarle el gesto

Retiro su mano de la mía…WAO ESO DE VERDAD DOLIO MAS DE LO QUE IMAGINABA

"pe…perdón, yo…y no quería" pero ella me interrumpió

"no Edward" y busco mi mano con la suya, yo la estire hacia ella "perdón ¿si? Fue por la sorpresa"

"si tu no quieres no tienes que…"

"no de verdad, no me importa, cuando pones tus manos sobre las mías se siente como si…bueno, como si no hubiese tiempo, y pudiera pasar días en la misma posición, de verdad no me molesta en lo absoluto"

"entonces me encargare de que todo el tiempo que pueda lo sientas" dije muy emocionado "pues de verdad a mi tampoco me molestaría en lo absoluto" ella no sabía la realidad que cargaban esas palabras

"bella" llamo Alice los que nos hizo sobresaltar pero no soltamos nuestro agarre "porque pediste…tanta comida" su voz se fue haciendo un susurro mientras miraba nuestro agarre

"sabía que ustedes vendrían después de clases asi que decidí no arriesgarme a perder mi comida" dijo en tono de burla

"claro" dijo todavía mirando nuestras manos y puedo jurar que vi una sonrisa en su cara aunque se esfumo rápidamente "bueno bells que no se te olvide que mañana tenemos día de chicas" y levato la cabeza

"Alice se te olvido algo, mañana tenemos el primer ensayo para el festival" dijo bella

"¡nooo! Se me había olvidado, bueno, pero no te salvaras pronto será" bella suspiro fuertemente "hablando de eso Bells ¿Qué tal tu canción? De que va o que"

"la canción no está clara todavía, tengo el ritmo y el tema y partes pero nada ordenado, quería pasar por tu casa mañana antes del ensayo para que me ayudes a pulirla" contesto bella

"claro por que..." paro abruptamente y en sus ojos pude notar aquella chispa _alerta pequeña pixie tiene una malévola idea _"Bells, vas a tener que disculparme no puedo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos para la presentación temprano…pero Edward también te puede ayudar sabes que el es un genio en la música"

Vi como el rostro de bella se puso rojo "¿ed…Edward?"

"claro bella" dijo Alice con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia

"por mí no hay problema bella" dije y luego me acerque a susurrar en su oido _me encanta pasar tiempo contigo _

Eso si la puso totalmente roja

"Asi que ¿Qué dices? ¿Me dejas ayudarte?" empecé a hacer círculos en el dorso de su mano

"claro" y me regalo una de mis sonrisas favoritas "pero si la canción no es perfecta te mato" los tres nos reímos, y seguimos hablando un rato hasta que llegaran los chicos

Al llegar ya se puedes imaginar lo que armaron, principalmente rose; no pude evitar percibir cierta tención que salía de jasper.

En este momento estábamos comiendo todos sentados en la mesa riéndonos mucho de los chistes de emmet.

"bueno ¿mañana a que hora es el ensayo?" interrumpió Rosalie en un momento

"creo que a las 4 está bien ¿no?" dijo emmet "yo paso a buscar a bella y…"

"no emmet" lo interrumpí "bella se va a casa conmigo después de clases para terminar los arreglos de la nueva canción" bella se mostro sorprendida pero no objeto nada

"bueno entonces está bien" dijo Rosalie restándole importancia mientras que Alice sonreía de oreja a oreja

Quienes no se notaban muy contentos eran jasper y emmet que tenían gestos de clara desaprobación pero no dijeron nada

Los chicos empezaron a discutir sobre temas muy chistosos y hacer juegos entre ellos cuando oímos la puerta abrirse…libi apareció detrás de ella junto con Freddy

"hey chicos veo que hay fiesta en casa hoy" dijo muy animada, esta libi no tenía remedio

"nada de eso" dijo bella levantándose y dirigiéndose con sus bastón hasta la puerta "ya los chicos se van y tu te vas si, pero a acostar, asi que ándale"

"pero bella"

"nada de eso a tu habitación"

"si mama" dijo libi y todos nos reímos de la imagen que estábamos presenciando

Todos los chicos se despidieron de libi y luego de bella, Alice casi tuvo que arrastrar a jasper a la salida para que dejara de observarme

"bella" dije cuando estábamos solos vi como sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosado "ya me voy"

"si, claro…pues, nos-nos vemos Edward" dijo muy nerviosa, no pude evitar sonreír

Mire a todos lados, no había nadie y no me resistí…coloque suavemente mis labios sobre los suyos dándole un corto beso pero muy dulce

"espero que sueñas conmigo, porque estoy seguro de que yo soñare con mi ángel personal…tu, mi ángel hecha mujer, mi hermosa mujer" y bese su mejilla.

Sin más Salí de la casa, sintiéndome plenamente lleno, bella era mí sueño

Entre a mi volvo y maneje hasta a casa, cantando a GRITOS todo el camino, a llegar a mi casa en vez de parecer que estaba caminando parecía que estaba bailando.

Abrí la puerta cantando muy fuerte, la cerré di un giro que pertenecía a la rutina que estaba haciendo y me encontré cara a cara con un duende

"¡ahhhh!" grite por la sorpresa "¿quieres darme una paro cardiaco a pareciendo asi de repente?"

"veo que estas muy feliz Edward ¿tendrá que ver esto con bella?" dijo maquiavélicamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro

"¡¿Qué?! no, bueno quizás…digo lo que pasa es que todo es relativo, o matemático, yo lo que quiero de ir es que" habla muchas cosas sin sentido

"te gusta mucho cierto" sabían que a Alice era imposible mentirle

"muchísimo" y suspire "me encanta es tan preciosa" dije en un tono muy meloso que se salió automáticamente

"solo te diré una cosa ¿si? Si la lastimas te sacare los ojos, sabes que jasper te mataría en el sentido más literal de la palabra, ni quieras saber lo que harían rose y emmet, nunca la lastimes por tu propio bien…fuera de eso, ¡GENIAL HERMANO!

Corrió hacia su habitación

Ya tenía Alice conmigo, un momento ¿para que necesitaba Alice, por cierto?

Y entonces volví a la realidad

Oh oh en que me había metido

**El amor te ciega, aun que a veces te engaña, el amor es pureza si es que alguien tu amas XD**

**Bueno yo quería acelerar las cosas y creo que esto es un GRAN PASO…ya saben gracias a todas las que me comentaron en el capitulo anterior y los que me siguen… espero que les agrade lo que está aconteciendo…ya se dieron cuenta de algo el amor está ganando jejeje**

**Por favor opinen y denme ideas…tengo una observación muy importante: Justin gowelt**


	8. puedes estar conmigo

**Para que contarle a mis hijos cuentos de blanca nieves y cenicienta, pudiendoles hablar de los vampiros y licántropos de s. Meyer, todos los personajes son de ella…de la maestra stephanie**

* * *

**8.- puedes estar conmigo **

**Bella pov**

No logre dormir en toda noche, pensando en aquel beso que Edward me había dado, sus labios sobre los míos enviaron una serie de descargas eléctricas y se encajaban perfectamente.

Había algo de lo que estaba segura…y eso era que estaba enamorada de Edward cullen, y no podría hacer nada en contra de eso.

Pero no sabía cómo actuar con esto, ni que debería hacer, el beso no fue un error, lo dejo claro al pedirme otro después…yo estaba muy confundida. Tantas cosas del pasado volvían a mi pero entre esos retazos también llego uno muy importante, el cual entraba a mi mente a menudo últimamente…fue después de lo que paso con Jacob, la charla que tuve con jasper

------------------------------------------------------flash back------------------------------------------------

"_mi niña bella, aquí esta jazz que vino a hablar contigo" me dijo libi asomándose por la puerta_

"_dile que no quiero hablar con nadie" le respondí secamente_

"_permiso libi" oí a jasper decir detrás de la puerta "pero me canse"_

_Y entro sin pedir permiso o respetar barreras_

"_jasper ¿no entiendes el termino privacidad?"_

"_y tu bella ¿no entiendes el termino seguir adelante?" jasper casi gritaba lo cual me hizo exasperarme a mí también_

"_que tu no eres del que todos se burlaron, no eres el inservible ciego" le grite_

"_¡a eso me refiero!" me dijo "siempre vives mortificándote porque eres ciega, pues te daré una información que creo te falta no eres la única querida… hay ciegos, sordos, mudos, inválidos y no todos se tienen lastima, hay mucho que llevan una vida normal, porque saben quienes son de verdad y aprecian lo que tienes, ¿sabes bella? tienes unos amigos que te adoran, a libi que te cuida y todo lo que te rodea es perfecto pues lo que sale de tu boca lo tienes en un santiamén… pero no te das cuenta porque solo te preocupas el que eres ciega, excelente eso está bien ahora te tengo una pregunta ¿si no pudieras respirar más bella?¿si no pudieras estar con nosotros?¿si este fuera tu ultimo día?...¿creías pasarlo asi?"_

_El silencio lleno la habitación ¿mi último día? ¿Qué tal si fuera asi? _

"_recuerda algo bella…ni una montaña y mil mares pueden contra la voluntad de quien decide ser alguien especial"_

_No tarde en oír sus pasos dirigirse hacia la puerta, yo sabía que jazz tenía toda la razón_

_------------------------------------------------fin flash back--------------------------------------------------- _

Jasper hizo cambiar mi forma de pensar desde entonces.

¿Por qué no lo haría? ¿Por que no podía yo correr el riesgo y tomar un juego tan divertido y peligroso como lo era el…amor?

Quería vivir plenamente y para ser sinceros algo en todo esto me seguía oliendo mal, pero yo ya estaba perdida entre las redes de aquel ángel, de Edward cullen.

Tome mi guitarra, para trabajar con mi canción me quedaría genial, y yo viviría como si fuera mi último día

*

*

Hoy no había visto a Edward la mañana entera y estaba un poco ansiosa… ok, está bien muy ansiosa, me moría por oír su voz.

El timbre sonó indicando que era hora del almuerzo, como siempre espere que todos se fueran del aula, solo que a diferencia de las demás veces esta vez sentí como alguien se me acerco

"isabella swan ¿cierto?" dijo una profunda voz masculina

"si, dime bella por favor ¿quién eres?" pedí a la extraña que se encontraba cerca de mi

"prometo decírtelo pero ¿antes podríamos llegar a la cafetería?" no sé porque ni en que momento salió de mi boca un…

"claro, pero tienes que decirme tu nombre" me levante tome mi basto y empecé a caminar

"yo soy…bueno, me llamo Justin" ¿Justin?

"¿Justin Gowelt?"

"si, el mismo" dijo amablemente

"pues creo que te debo un agradecimiento evitaste que mi amigo se metiera en grandes líos la última vez" dije con una sonrisa

"bueno uno tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer" dijo y ambos no reímos del clásico cometario mientras seguíamos charlando de camino a la cafeteria. La fama de Gowelt era ser el reservado y misterioso alumno, que no hablaba con nadie, excepto para mover las masas en contra de la elite pero para mí era muy cómodo y agradable estar en su compañía

"es agradable hablar contigo, ni me preguntes porque, amo hablar con mis amigos, pues lo son pero el hablar con otras personas que anden tan preocupados por mi o tensos es algo muy relajante"

"veo que tu y tus amigos, se llevan demasiado bien" dijo el

"si, ellos son lo más especial que me ha llegado, no sabes cómo agradezco al cielo por que ellos estén conmigo, son mi punto de apoyo…mis hermanos"

"hablas como si fueran una divinidad" dijo en tono burlón "pero no te preocupes sé lo que es eso, lo mismo siento o sentía yo por una amiga" dijo y su voz fue haciendo se mas seria

"¿perdón?" dije intentando buscar el significado de lo que había dicho

"no te preocupes nada que importe" dijo cortante "pero ya llegamos a la cafetería esta es la puerta, te dejo para que te ubiques ¿si?"

"claro" sentí como se daba la vuelta "¿Justin?... un placer hablar contigo"

"créeme bella, mas grande fue el mío y quiero que te recuerdes de algo, en el momento en que me necesites yo estaré para ti"

No sé porque pero supe que sus palabras traían un significado especial

Me acerque a mi mesa y oí a rose al sentarme "buen espécimen bella" dijo en un tono pícaro

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunte

"pero, creo que Justin no es para ti él es muy misterioso y callado" repuso restándole importancia

"¡Rose!"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo muerta de risa "si es muy tranquilo asi como tu y muy guapo, tiene unos ojos verdes que por cierto son muy parecidos a los de Edward, y pelo negro rizo, alto y encantador, además solo lo he visto reírse unas dos veces, pero ¡que sonrisa!"

"por favor ya basta, ¿eh? Como piensas eso, primera vez que hablo con el" le dije en un susurro irritado

"pero no tiene que ser la última" trate de obviarla, rose a veces se comportaba peor que emmet

"hey, chicas ¿que tal?" dijo Alice acercándose a nosotras "¿jazz acompañas a emmet a buscar la comida?"

"claro mi amor" y se marcho

"díganme entonces" dijo Alice

"bueno allie, a que no sabes quién acompaño a bella hasta aquí" no otra vez no

"¿Quién?"

"nada más ni nada menos que Justin Gowelt" y las dos chillaron

"júramelo ¿el alto y guapo atleta, de aire misterioso que no habla con nadie, revolucionario, en contra de la elite defensor de los derechos estudiantiles?… por Dios lo único que movió la escuela de tal manera fue el jazineitor…" Alice paro abruptamente

"¿quién?" dije

"…"

"hola ¿hay alguien ahí?"

"nada bella, una antigua película… aquí lo elemental es que Justin estaba contigo" las dos se rieron pero Alice se detuvo de repente

"¿pasa algo" cuestiono rose

"bella ¿te gusta Justin?"

"¡No!" dije de inmediato "pero si solo hablo conmigo hoy"

Alice suspiro aliviada "eso está bien, se que tu no puedes estar con él, pues entonces que sería de Edward"

Me quede petrificada

No podía creer lo que mis oídos acaban de escuchar

No, no me negaba todo fue parte de mi imaginación, ¿Alice sabia mis sentimientos hacia Edward?

"¿Qué paso bella? Te ves pálida" dijo Alice muriéndose de la risa

"¿Alice que acabas de decir?" dijo rose

"que Edward y bella estarán juntos, ella le gusta a él y el a ella, pero no se lo digas a los muchachos son muy celosos" dijo Alice con simpleza

Mi estado de shock aumento en gran manera al oír la confirmación

"Alice ¿que dices?" dijo rose seriamente

"es cierto además ya Edward me lo afirmo"

…

Eso si era impactante ¿era posible? ¿Podría sentir el perfecto Edward cullen algo por mi? ¿Por la torpe y ridícula ciega?

"ósea, que no solo era mi imaginación" dijo rose

"¡¿Qué?!" esos eran muchos _que _juntos todos los que no pude decir antes

"se notaba bella, pero creía que estaba paranoica" dijo rose "no sé cómo deba tomarlo" dijo rose de manera cortante "¿Qué sientes tu por el bella?"

"yo…no, bueno que qui-quieres..." no encontraba palabras yo no estaba lista para decirle a las chicas algo asi ¿o si? "Yo… ¡ay!" grite por la frustración

"solo dilo bella, yo soy tu amiga nada pasara"

"si…" dije al fin "me gusta y mucho, más de lo que normalmente una persona le gusta otra"

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras me iba preocupando, pero rose hablo

"bien" dijo muy quedo "pero no le digamos nada a los chicos, no lo tomaran nada bien"

Asentí

"hey chicas, les trajimos pizza" dijo emmet "no sabíamos si quería algo mas "los dos tomaron asiento.

Oí unos pasos acercarse hasta la mesa "hey Eddy ¿Dónde estabas?"

"haciendo unas cuantas cosas" al oír su voz mi corazón empezó a palpitar a mil por hora, sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas y mi respiración incremento su ritmo,se sentó a mi lado

"alguien esta de mal humor"

"por favor, Alice ni menciones nada" bufo muy molesto "¿te vas hoy a casa conmigo verdad?" me dirigió la palabra, su voz ahora estaba más suave

"s-si" tartamudee un poco, el estar cerca de él me ponía nerviosa, inmediatamente recordé el beso que me dio ayer y como se sentían sus labios presionados contra los míos moviendo se lentamente…mi sonrojo se hizo más fuerte. Y oí una risita que suponía era de Alice

"bueno, pues te espero después de clases, ya sabes" me dijo en tono amable "no creas que se me olvido lo de ayer, todavía me debes un beso"

**Edward pov**

"…no creas que se me olvido lo de ayer todavía me debes un beso" le dije acercándome a su oido, para que solo ella lo escuchara. Abrió los ojos de manera exagerada y su cara parecía un tomate, sonreí con auto suficiencia, me sentía orgullosa conmigo misma por poder causar en ella este tipo de reacciones

"entonces Edward…" interrumpió jasper "me dices que nos reuniremos en tu casa a las 4 cierto"

"si" dije poniéndome derecho "rose que lleve su guitarra y tu, tu bajo, podemos ensayar en el cuarto de música"

"bien, estaré a allá puntual, muy puntual" me dijo viéndome a los ojos

Los chicos siguieron hablando, por un largo tiempo pero bella estaba muy callada, asi que tome su mano por debajo de la mesa, ella se estremeció al contacto, pero no la alejo, es más puedo jurar que la vi sonreír.

Asi pasamos el resto del almuerzo, con su mano en la mía…al terminar la deje en su clase y yo me dirigí a la que me tocaba

En clases solo podía pensar en la conversación que había tenido con james

-------------------------------------------------flash back-------------------------------------------------

_James me había citado después de la primera hora, en el segundo piso baño de hombres, no entendía el motivo pero allí estaba esperándolo, hasta que lo vi entrar por la puerta_

"_tenemos que hablar" fue lo primero que me dijo_

"_dime"_

"_te veo que te sientas con ella y hasta me entere que vas estar de mamita tocando ese instrumento tuyo de gays, pero en todo esto no veo que te acercas a ella"_

"_¿Cómo que no? Pero si tu mismo estás diciendo que…"_

"_¡por favor Edward! Eso lo puedes hacer hasta con tus hermanos ¿cómo me vas a comprobar que si estás haciendo lo que tienes que hacer?"_

"_james…"_

"_oye, te voy a decir algo… me tienes que traer información de ella…su horario, lo que hace, como se comporta, quiero saber si de verdad estás haciendo lo que te ordeno"_

"_james, eso no tiene sentido ¿cómo puedes saber…?"_

"_cállate" me interrumpió "y solo hazlo que te estoy pidiendo ¿Qué pasa Edward? Tu no tienes que saber el por que de todo solo hacer lo que te digo"_

"_oye lo que te voy a decir…"_

"_óyeme tu a mi maldito bastardo… tu eres escoria nadie te quiere y nadie te querrá ¿crees que les importas a esas chicas? Por Dios amigo todo se trata del cuerpo, pues tú aprovéchalo también, los únicos que te aceptamos somos nosotros, asi que escoge, ¿estás en esto o te quedas solo? Porque ni tus hermanos te van a aceptar luego de que sepan el tratito que tu vimos o que crees, ¿Qué te perdonaran por el uso que le diste a su mascota?"_

_Tenía mucha razón yo no podía permitir que me dieran de baja de la elite, no tendría donde ir…Y eso era peligroso, pero hubo algo me preocupo mas_

_Bella_

_No podía alejarme de ella, no ahora… porque aun que sonara extraño y mentira, yo la amaba…me había enamorado del perfecto ángel que era isabella Swan _

"_ok, está bien, tendrás horarios, forma de comportarse y lo que hace pero no me pidas mas por favor ¿ya puedo irme?" dije con mis ojos cerrados, era un cerdo_

"_si Eddy, pero quiero que siempre recuerdes algo…sin nosotros te quedas solo"_

_Y sin más tardar salió del baño_

_--------------------------------------------fin del flash back-----------------------------------------------_

Sabía que esto era una extraña manera de demostrar el amor, pero yo no podía perderla, prefería morir a perderla ahora que la había encontrado

Las clases pasaron muy lentamente, yo me moría por que las clases terminaran y poderme ir con bella a casa.

Hasta que mi deseo se hizo realidad, Salí corriendo literalmente por los pasillos, para encontrarme con bella, que estaba acompañada de los chicos

"¿nos vamos?" pregunte al llegar con ellos

"¿Cuál es la prisa Eddy?" dijo emmet en tono burlón, y pude sentir como mis mejillas se sonrojaron "y ahora estas como bella"

"gracias hermano" dije "podrías tirarte de un puente y hacerle un favor al mundo"

"eso…que sensible"

"bueno" interfirió jasper "vámonos creo que tenemos que terminar temprano para ensayar lo antes posible" me miro en forma de advertencia

"yo y rose creo que llegaremos un poco antes que ustedes pues no tomaremos tanto tiempo" dijo Emmet

"eso está mucho mejor" le contesto jasper

Cada cual se fue a su vehículo, mientras yo tome la mano de bella, la cual me sonrió en respuesta

Subimos a mi auto… ella en la parte de adelante al Co-piloto puse el cinturón de seguridad y me fui a mi lugar.

Saque el carro de camino en la carretera mientras ponía en el reproductor a Claude Debussy

"hola preciosa, no pude saludarte bien antes"

Sus mejillas adquirieron un bello color rojo "hola Edward"

"ya sabes que esperas de tu canción" dije mientras ponía su mano en la palanca junto a la mía "será más fácil trabajar en ella de esa forma"

"ya tengo la idea principal" murmuro

"genial" subí nuestras manos y las bese, me encantaba estar pegado a ella "quiero hacer algo desde hace un momento pero no podía porque había muchas personas"

"¿Qué?" pregunto curiosa

Estacione el carro rápidamente "quitarte algo que me debes"

Me abalance de manera rápida sobre sus labios, probando el delicioso elixir que destilaba de ellos, mi pequeña no tardo en responder al beso mientras yo devoraba sus labios con la misma intensidad…lentamente fue rozando mi lengua con su labio inferior para profundizar el beso y se me fue permitido.

Mi hermosa jadiaba por aire, pero no se alejaba de mí, el roce de sus labios contra los míos me hacía sentir vivo, no separamos unos segundo en búsqueda de aire y yo empecé a depositar pequeños besos en sus labios en forma de caricia…oh por Dios cuanto amaba a esta mujer

"bella, no te imaginas todo lo que siento por ti" dije todavía jadeante

"creo que si lo sé Edward" mi corazón empezó al palpitar muy rápido

"bella quieres decir…"

"un minuto, quizás si, pero yo no puedo Edward simplemente abrirte mi corazón, yo necesito tiempo quizás mucho tiempo… y no sé si estás dispuesto a esperarme"

"claro bella…yo te esperare todo lo que sea necesarios ¿si?"

"no entiendes, yo tengo muchas cosas en lo que pensar y yo no te hablo de Días Edward, quizás sean semanas o uno que otro mes solo para decirte si estoy dispuesta a PENSAR en tener algo"

Coloque mis manos en sus mejillas "oye mi reina, te voy a decir algo…si tu me permites ganarme tu corazón, yo te prometo que el tiempo será menos, déjame estar cerca de ti"

"¿Qué tan cerca Edward?"

"esto" tome sus manos "esto es suficiente"

El momento de silencio se prolongo

"está bien, puedes estar cerca de mi" dijo con una sonrisa.

"pues tu pones los limites, me dices lo que quieres y lo tienes" hablaba a una gran velocidad "me dices hasta donde, si quieres que sea como un amigo lo soy, si quieres algo mas lo soy, si quieres que sea tu sirviente también no importa, a mi no me importa nada, tu lazarillo, yo seré tus ojos si asi lo deseas, me dices si creas que tomarte de las manos es mucho o poco, porque no te quiero fallar ¿sabes? Quiero que sea todo perfecto, como tu lo quieres…"

"Edward" me interrumpió riendo, no me había dado cuenta de que soltaba todo de manera rápida y desesperada, hizo algo que no esperaba tomo mi rostros entre sus manos y deposito un suave beso en mis labios "asi está perfecto…ni rápido ni paso tortuga ¿Qué te parece?"

"genial"

**E/B/E/B/E/B/E/B/E/B/E/B/E/B/E/B/E/B/E/B/E/B/E/B/E/B/E/B/E/B/E/B/E/B/E/B/E/B/E**

**NO lo CREO La Primera aparición de Justin en una conversación, que tal??? Chicas creo que me he enamorado de un personaje que yo misma cree JIJI aun que creo que sigo amando mas ha Edward XD**

**Que les pareció este capítulo??? Creo que aun que el capitulo es muy bonito deja algunas preguntas como ¿Qué quiere james en realidad?¿que harán emmet y jasper al enterarse de lo de bella y Edward?¿que sabe Justin que nosotros no?**

**Pues para la primera pregunta: sigan leyendo el fics**

**Para la segunda: sigan leyendo el fics (aun que creo que la de emmet la sabrán inmediatamente lean el siguiente cap. Uppss lo dije)**

**Para la tercera: sigan leyendo el fics: pero créanme sabe mucho más que nosotros**

**Jajaja que malvada soy, para saber esto y mucho mas lea en nuestro siguiente capítulo de una melodía en la oscuridad. (es fascinante decir esto)**

**Por cierto hoy mismo en este momento subiré el siguiente capítulo porque, creo que este habla mas de sentimientos y no es muy relevante en el proceso del fanfiction.**

**Por fa un review**

_**Fics que recomiendo:**_

_Mi última voluntad_---mafelovestwilight(autora) llore hasta gastarme

_Culpable _– enichepi (esta chica es muy buena)

_Amnésica _– N. cullen7 (este es genial, fue la única chica que pudo hacerme llegar a querer decapitar a mi vampirito bello para después enamorarme más de él, besos para ti Noemí)

Habilidades paternas 101 – Giselita (esto es humor y mas humor)

Sin poder mirar mirándote – angielizz (esta chica es nueva pero muy buena)

**Pondré unos cuantos en cada capítulo además de una autora recomendada…En este es:**

AnJu Dark: **de esta chica me gusta todo lo que salga de sus dedos, la chicas es una maestra en lo referente a fanfiction, una de mis favoritas**


	9. esto es solo el principio

**9.- esto es solo el comienzo**

**Bella pov**

No sabía de donde había sacado el valor para decir y hacer lo que acababa de hacer, pero no me arrepentía y si de algo estaba segura era de que yo no sería capaz de alejarme de él.

Ya le había dicho a Edward que debíamos mantener esto oculto, no sabía cómo lo tomaría rose, emmet o… jasper.

Pero no quería pensar en esto ahora, estaba inflada de felicidad, íbamos en su vehículo de camino a su casa tomados de la mano ¿estaba despierta?

"llegamos preciosa" me dijo su aterciopelada voz, oí como se desmontaba para abrir mi puerta, tomo mi mano y me ayudo a desmontarme, al cruzar por la puerta la primera voz que oí fue la dulce voz de esme

"bella, Hola amor ¿Cómo estás?" dijo esme y sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor

"muy bien mama" los chicos todos les decíamos mama a esme ella simplemente era un ángel, la madre que para mí nunca tuve…solté el agarre de Edward para poderla abrazar mejor.

"claro mama yo tan bien te amo…claro que estoy bien" dijo Edward con voz falsamente ofendida

"tú y yo jovencito tendremos una conversación" dijo esme "pero antes hija vamos a comer" dijo esme para mí… y yo empecé a caminar hacia la cocina al fin y al cabo yo conocía esta casa como la mía

Pase ese tiempo con esme era tan agradable pasar el tiempo con ella, lo hacíamos muy a menudo con ella siempre era sencillo conversar.

-------------------------------------------------flash back----------------------------------------------------

_Estábamos muertas de la risa, los chicos habían salido y solo estábamos esme y yo en casa estábamos horneando unas galletas mientras ella me contaba todas las travesuras de sus hijos_

"_jajaja no hubo manera de quitarle esa goma de mascar a emmet de la cabeza, Carlisle estaba tan enojado con Alice, que tuve que interceder como madre auxiliadora"_

_Estábamos muertas de la risa, no entendía como los chicos eran capaces de tales cosas_

_Y esme siempre los apoyaba…como me hubiera gustado tener una madre como ella_

"_me hubiera encantado tener una madre como tu" dije y parece que ella se dio cuenta de mi cambio de humor_

"_la tienes amor… me tienes a mi" mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas eso era cierto yo la tenía a ella_

_La abrase como si mi mundo dependiera de ello "gracias" dije con voz quebrada_

"_no mi vida a ti, por permitirme ser tu madre"_

_----------------------------------------fin del flash back--------------------------------------------------_

"bueno chicas" interfirió Edward "lamento romper su momento pero bella si no te has dado cuenta es un poco tarde y deberíamos comenzar arreglar tu canción"

"claro" dije y me levante

"¿subimos al cuarto de música?"

Antes de poder hablar esme intervino

"chicos tendré que dejarlos solos pues quede con reunirme con la señora Gilbert, creo que regresare un poco tarde"

"Muy bien mama" respondió Edward, pero yo no estaba en las mismas condiciones yo y Edward en una casa sola no podía traer nada bueno.

Esme se fue y Edward tomo mi mano dirigiéndome hacia el salón de música, podría llegar yo sola pero no tenía intenciones de que el retirara su mano me sentó en un sillón en cuanto llegamos y tomo una guitarra para empezar a afinarla… cuando ya todo estaba listo me dirigió la palabra

"dime bonita, que haremos hoy con tu canción"

"bueno…creo que lo primero sería que la escucharas, para que veamos que se puede cambiar o que debemos mejorar, luego buscar los acordes y por ahí comenzamos…"

"bueno bella, pero primero tengo que meterme en la canción… ¿de que trata?"

"bueno lo que yo quiero representar en la canción es como la manera de librarme de esas cosas que me atemorizan, que me frenan y me impiden hacer feliz a las personas que me rodean y a mi misma… expresa la manera en la que quiero vivir, que es como de verdad soy" le dije descubriendo una verdad más grande para mí que para el

"…" sentí un poco de ansias al oír su silencio

"¿Edward?"

"si bella, perdón es que es un excelente tema para una canción" dijo y toco su guitarra, aun que Edward era pianista todos nosotros tocábamos guitarra, aun que Alice, emmet y Edward no sabían tanto como yo y jasper y mucho menos como rose…ellos mayormente _**pisaban acordes **_**(1)** pero Edward era muy bueno con el arreglo y con la guitarra podría manejarlo bien; todos aprendimos por la necesidad en los viajes jasper no podía llevar su bajo pues necesitaría su planta y mucho menos emmet una batería…y la música se hacía esencial en esas excursiones al aire libre "bueno hagamos música mi niña bella ¿Cómo se llama la pieza?"

"mi último día"

Y de esa manera comenzamos

-

-

-

"_y voy hacer de este día el mejor que pueda vivir" _asi terminamos con la canción

"wau…eso fue…perfecto" dijo Edward "excelente princesa, además de hermosa e inteligente, talentosa" no pude evitar que un sonrojo reluciera en mis mejillas

"Edward ¿Qué hora es?"

"ya deben los chicos de estar llegando son las 3:47" intente levantarme…mala idea

Por mi torpeza resbale y Edward intento detenerme lo que provoco que el también cayera…

…encima de mí

Podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo emanaba muy cercano al mío, cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, el no intento parase y debo ser sincera yo tampoco.

Edward me empezó a besar de una manera muy tierna, mientras sus manos recorrían mis costados; la urgencia en mi e hizo mayor y subí el ritmo del beso acercando más a Edward a mí el no tardo en reaccionar, y besarme de igual manera.

Su respiración embriagadora me hacia estremecer, atrapo mi labio inferior entre los suyos, mientras nuestras lenguas empezaban una batalla campal.

No tenía dudas de algo… amaba a Edward cullen, nuestros labios siguieron su entrega hasta que sentí como de golpe el cuerpo de Edward era alejado del mío y oí un golpe

"¡VOY A ROMPER TU MALDITA BOCA!" oh no

**Edward pov **

Estaba totalmente desorientado y adolorido, lo único que sabía era que en un momento estaba besando a bella y en otro sentí un golpe, estaba tirado en el piso

"¡VOY A ROMPER TU MALDITA BOCA!" emmet ¿emmet? ¡EMMET!

Sentí como unos fuertes brazos me levantaron abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con la cara de mi _hermano _el cual parecía un asesino en serie en este momento

"voy a enseñar donde puedes y donde no poner tus sucias manos" me siseo lleno de ira y golpeo me estomago tan fuerte que me saco todo el aire

"¡No!" grito mi ángel desesperada "¡emmet déjalo!"

"claro isabella, luego de que le diga 2 o 3 cosas, o lo golpee 2 o 3 veces" me levanto por el cuello yo jadié en busca de aire desesperadamente

"emmet santo cielo ¡suéltalo en este momento!" dijo mi ángel sollozando

"¡Emmet Cullen Hale Whitlock Swan! Suelta al asqueroso en este momento" Grito Rosalie desde la puerta

"te estás volviendo loca"

"no ¿y tu? ¿No ves que lastimas a bella?"

"y tu ¿no ver que el está abusando de bella?"

"un minuto emmet" dijo mi preciosa con su carita empapada de lagrimas "para bailar tango se necesitan dos"

"tu no sabes nada isabella" dijo cortante mi hermano

"no soy una niña, dejen de tratarme como retrasada el hecho de que sea ciega no implica que sea estúpida, tarado"

"¡no me hables asi!" le grito mi hermano eso si no se lo iba a permitir

"¡no le grites!" dije con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban

"tu cállate"

"se acabo" dijo rose muy exasperada "suelta a Edward ahora" emmet aun temblando de la rabia quito las manos de mi cuello

Al caer empecé a toser y jadear buscando aire en mis pulmones, bella muy asustada se me acerco desesperada, buscando con su bastón mi posible localización

"¿Edward? ¿Edward estas bien?" dijo sollozando

Yo Salí a su encuentro sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía "si bella estoy aquí"

Se arrodillo enfrente de mí, yo tenía mi espalda recostada de la pared

"¿estás bien?" dijo pasando su mano por mi cara, yo la tome y la bese y la deje allí posicionada en mi mejilla ella aliviaba el dolor

"muy bien" dije con una pequeña sonrisa

"vámonos emmet" dijo rose

"estás loca si crees que…"

"No te estoy preguntando" lo arrastro hasta afuera

"ay Edward, no sabes cuánto miedo tuve" dijo volviendo a romper en llanto, yo la atraje asi mi pecho y sentía sus lágrimas mojando mi camisa "lo oiga golpeándote, y yo no podía hacer nada no podía defenderte, me sentía tan impotente, yo solo soy una estúpida ciega, que no te puede proteger"

"nunca más y escúchame, NUNCA, vuelvas a llamarte estúpida, tu eres un ángel bella mi ángel" la abrase más fuerte "y no importa que pase esto o mas vamos a estar juntos ¿si?"

Ella asintió "y ahora tenemos que ir a dar explicaciones vámonos

No levantamos y salimos de la habitación era la hora de enfrentar la verdad

**Bella pov**

Edward y yo íbamos bajando y por mis indicaciones acabábamos de entrar en la cocina

"emmet" comenzó Edward

"déjame a mi primero" le dije "emmet, vamos" le tendí mi mano el cual agarro en silencio "al jardín" emmet caminaba conmigo podía empezar a oler los gratos perfumes de las flores.

El me sentó en una silla y se alejo un poco de mi, expiro exageradamente

"emmet…"

"escúchame bien… no estoy de acuerdo, tu misma lo dijiste no eres una niña… pero eso no quita que te proteja"

"emmet ¿de quién me vas a proteger? ¿De Edward?"

"si de Edward, bella él ha estado con todas las chicas del colegio se las tira una a una ¿Cómo se te acurre pensar que voy a dejar que el haga lo mismo contigo?"

"emmet el no va hacer lo mismo conmigo" dije intentando convencerme más a mí que a el

"¿Qué te lo asegura? Bella yo no quiero que tengas nada con Edward"

"pero si él y yo nos somos nada emmet"

"¡que! ¿Eso quiere decir que andas besándote con cualquiera?"

"no emmet por Dios" dije ya un poco molesta, podía sentirlo caminando como león enjaulado

"pues explícate bien" Dijo casi en un grito

"es que no sé como" dije yo en el mismo tono

"¡CON LA BOCA BELLA!"

"¡no me presiones!" le grite también

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, luego tranquilamente se sentó a mi lado

"perdón peque" me dijo tomando mis manos "es que a veces se me sale lo mandril ¿me disculpas?" me dijo en un tono dulce de niño arrepentido

"te quiero emm" y lo abrace

"y yo Bells" mientras respondía a mi abrazo "tienes cinco minutos para explicarme todo, y intentar convencer a este grande, tarado y celoso hermano"

Y asi comencé a relatarle mi historia con Edward y fui plenamente abierta con él, desde que lo vi después de la presentación, pasando por el encuentro por el pasillo, cuando nos escapamos para ver a libi y todo lo que paso después, el día de hoy y la decisión que tome sobre Edward y acabando en el incidente que tuvimos hoy en el cuarto de música

"eso quiere decir que no tienen una relación formal, si no que le estas dando tiempo a las cosas" fue más bien una afirmación antes que una pregunta

"si"

"eso quieres decir que es tu amigo con derechos" dijo en un tono burlón pero muy aburrido para el tipo de bromas al estilo emmet

"no creo que sea el mejor termino pero si quieres" dije con una pequeña sonrisa

"solo espero bella que esto salga bien, porque si no conozco acierto hermano mío que tendrá unos cuanto dientes menos, sin contar las partes de su cabeza que le serán removidas" dijo en tono mordaz "vamos junto a los chicos"

Entramos lentamente tomados de la mano al llegar emmet se limito a soltarme y llamar a Edward

"Edward"

"¿si?"

"óyeme solo tengo 3 cosas que decirte ¿entiendes?"

"si" dijo Edward tono serio, emmet podía ser muy chistoso pero cuando hablaba en serio no había quien pudiera contradecirlo

"la primera es que tendré el ojo bien puesto en ti, nunca estarás solo recuérdalo" esto sonaba como si mi padre estuviera dándole las instrucciones a mi nuevo novio "la segunda es que creo que todos debemos tener claro que jasper no puede saber esto por ningún motivo, y cuando digo ninguno es NINGUNO"

"yo también lo creo asi" dijo Rosalie desde atrás de el

"tercero, si le haces daño mueres, yo me encargare de eso…claro si tengo tiempo" hablando como si refirieran a un hecho el cual era desconocido para mi

"entendido" dijo Edward

"bueno pues olvidando ese hecho" luego emmet estallo en una carcajada…si dije carcajada "hermano te peque muy fuerte ¿Eh?" detrás de su estridente risa pude oír la de rose "¿que les diremos a los chicos cuando te vean todo morado?"

"no te preocupes Alice lo sabe, pero jasper creerá que intentando evitarle un golpe a bella chocaste con una puerta…pero muy fuerte" dijo divertida

"Edward ¿estás seguro que no te duele mucho?" dije preocupada y buscando con mi mano su cuerpo, al localizarlo lo acaricie suavemente intentado disminuir el dolor en el

"¡oh Jesús! Eso es demasiado caramelo para mis ojitos" dijo emmet "vamos amor, tenemos que instalar nuestros instrumentos"

"chicos cuidado, saben que por ahí deberían venir allie y jazz"

Edward y yo nos quedamos un momento en silencio abrazados, debo de admitir que esto le daba cierta emoción, pero cada vez que sabía que estaría ocultándoselo a jasper, el era mi protector, mi amigo, mi hermano, aquel que siempre estuvo allí y se las jugaba por mí.

Pero no podía alejarme de Edward y jasper nunca entendería eso, o por lo menos no por ahora.

Oímos como un carro se estacionaba afuera, yo y Edward nos separamos rápidamente mientras oíamos la puerta abrirse

"perdón" dijo Alice "se nos hizo un poco tarde porque las calles estaban congestionadas y…Edward ¿que es eso?"

"choque con una puerta…muy fuerte" dijo

"fue para librarme de un tropezón" añadí yo

"wau, te golpeaste fuerte" dijo jasper "pero bueno chicos ya esta tarde debemos subir"

"claro" dije

"suban yo y bella subiremos en un momento" dijo Alice, ella era muy perceptiva… no se tragaría ese cuento.

"bien" oí los pasos de los chicos subiendo

"escúpelo ahora"

"emmet llego y nos vio a mí y a Edward en una posición no muy favorable"

"¿Qué tan poco favorable?"

"que tan poco favorable es vernos tirados en el piso, el encima de mi pareciendo que quiere comerme y yo sin quedarme atrás" le dije con una frunciendo las cejas

"…"

"¿a…Alice?"

"awwwwww" grito "pero bellita si no estás nada fácil" dijo brincando podía sentirla brincando de un lado al otro

"Alice ¿acaso estás loca? ¿No viste lo que le hizo emmet?"

"oh perdón pero me emocione" dijo riéndose

"Alice, jasper no puede saber nada de esto"

"eso lo sé, y me va a molestar sabes que yo no le puedo ocultar nada a jasper, pero intentare hacer lo que pueda ¿Qué paso con emmet?"

"Después de unos gritos y una charla lo convencí"

"excelente amiga esto va en asenso cada vez mas"

"Alice por favor guarda ciertos tipos de comentarios inapropiados y sin base" le dije mal humorada

"por Dios bella, tu sabes bien que esto no se quedara asi, seguirá creciendo y creciendo hasta que llegara a ser enorme" luego sentí como se acerco a mi oido para decirme "es inevitable"

**1 pisar acordes: **manera de decir que no tiene mucho tecnísimo, solo lo básico es como decir que Edward, podía tocar la guitarra pero no de una manera avanzada, solo podía levar el acompañamiento con una progresión de acordes

**Esooooo Emmet al ataque, solo me imagino al pobre Edward todo morado XD que creen de esto??? Pues para terminar les dejo el avance y las recomendaciones**

"¿bella?" oí a una voz masculina "¡BELLA!... ¿que te pasa?...por favor responde" dijo mientras se acercaba (avance)

**Fanfiction recomendación:**

Cristal – AnJu Dark (como dije antes todo lo que esta chica escribe e fantástico)

Ventana al amor - Miss kathy90 (este es literalmente uno de los mejores fanfiction que he leído

Una chica nueva – Claudia Swansea (esta es mi amiga y excelente escritora)

AMARRADOS! – Dayan hale (este es un EXCELENTE fanfiction)

**La autora en recomendación en esta ocasión es: **lunna-stiller – el aire misterioso y místico que tienen sus fanfiction siempre reluciendo aun que sea unpoco de espiritualidad, es lo que me hace decir con ella "viva el amor a la sangre"


	10. pasado y desastre

**10-Paciencia y desastre **

**Edward pov **

Desde aquel accidente hacían aproximadamente dos semanas, luego de aquello emmet me trataba normal como si nada hubiera pasado al igual que rose, Alice se veía _emocionadas _pero jasper estaba muy extraño…yo sospechaba que él se imaginaba algo.

Como fue de esperarse tuve que cumplir james, el siempre quería mas y mas sobre bella, ya eso me estaba molestando ¿para que quería tanta información? Yo me había negado, por lo cual me lleve una gran reprensión y amenaza… hacia lo que podía para evitarlo.

Laurent McAlister volvió al colegio unos días después, creí que se enfrentaría a nosotros, pero solo se limitaba a observarnos con burla desde algún rincón del colegio quizás el sabría algo que yo no. También Justin Gowelt me sacaba un poco de mis casillas no me gustaba nada la manera en que nos veía a bella y a mi…pero lo deje pasar

Si embargo nuestra canción iba genial, ya teníamos todo listo y faltaban dos semanas más para festival y ya lo teníamos todo… en cuanto a mí y bella.

Todo estaba perfecto, ella todavía no quería formalizar nada conmigo pero yo sabía que cuando llegara el tiempo lo haríamos, la quería demasiado. Los primeros días que entrabamos en el institutos, tomados de la mano al colegio fue muy extraño; estaba a acostumbrado que los chicas miraran a mi acompañante con envidia, y los chicos con gracia o fastidio. Pero aquí solo había una sola expresión…ganas de matarme.

Pero luego de que el tiempo seguía pasando, las miradas eran menos, creo que todo el mundo noto mi cambio, no salía con nadie mas ya casi ni andaba con los muchachos, y no me hacía falta.

Estar con ella era lo mejor del mundo, estaba total e inigualablemente enamorado, ella era tan especial que no podía describir como me sentía por completo. Salíamos a cada momento disfrutábamos las pequeñas cosas, y una que otra vez le he robado un beso.

Sabía que tenía que ir lento y esperarla. Ahora nos encontrábamos en el almuerzo con los muchachos, a una distancia favorable pues si jasper nos veía muy cerca iba a sospechar más de lo que lo que lo hace ahora.

"no entiendo porque Justin nos mira tanto" dijo jasper en un momento en la mesa

"yo creo que se" dijo Alice de manera picara

"¿Qué saben ustedes que yo no?" dijo emmet de curioso

"pues que mira a bella" dijo rose con una risita, rose Alice y emmet se rieron, jasper se quedo inexpresivo, bella se sonrojo y yo me tense inmediatamente muy molesto

"tranquilo Eddy" me susurro Alice en tono burlón

"pues que mal por el" dijo jasper "no creo que bella quiera nada con nadie en estos momentos" si antes estaba tenso ahora mas, bella casi se atraganta con su bebida mientras que los chicos se veían nerviosos "¿cierto bella?" jasper la miro

"Ahh… ¿Qué?...no, digo, yo" mi pequeña estaba muy nerviosa

"yo creo, que bella sabrá cuando será" dijo rose "pero cambiando de tema pudieron conseguir el teclado para la presentación, no creo que podamos llevar el piano de Edward" respire profundamente, le debía una a rose.

El timbre sonó avisándonos a todos que debíamos partir hacia la clase que nos tocaba, el día de hoy bella estaba muy nerviosa y irritada no sabía que le pasaba. Mientras íbamos caminando la notaba de la a misma manera

"bella ¿podrías decirme por favor que está pasando?"

"no es nada" dijo con desanimo

"por favor" le roge

"bueno…" suspiro exageradamente "mis padres llamaron… quieren venir en dos semanas, para unas cuantas reuniones, en las que necesitan a su 'hija' de conveniencia" dijo muy enojada

"amor muchas veces los padres hacen cosas que no entendemos, y entiendo que estés molesta…tu sabes que si"

"si Edward pero…por lo menos tus padre si te querían, se fueron para darte lo mejor, pero los míos…ayy" dijo entrando en cólera

"bella yo nunca dije que mis padres me querían" dije

"pero dijiste que ellos intentaban darte lo mejor" bella estaba un poco confundida

"no mi vida dije que ellos hicieron todo en un 'supuesto' plan para darme lo mejor…pero la historia no está completa"

"¿Qué?" ella seguía demasiado perdida

"ven" le dije, asi fuimos subiendo hasta llegar a la azotea del instituto, me senté en el piso ayudándola, asiendo que quedara enfrente de mí mientras la abrazaba acurrucándola en mi pecho

"¿donde estamos Edward?"

"el el techo mi amor" dije tomando aire para lo que venía "el relato comienza en las calles de chicago, el hogar de la familia Masen"

**Bella pov**

"…el relato comienza en las calles de chicago, el hogar de los Masen y los Hudson" Edward comenzó asi con voz pacifica "los Hudson eran una familia adinerada y con buena posición social, mientras que los Masen…ellos solo eran los panaderos"

Edward Masen era el único hijo de la familia, el se encargaba todos los días de llevar el pan a la casa de quienes lo encargaban por ese motivo…conoció a Elizabeth Hudson, la más pequeña de los Hudson su hermano mayor era Alexander, Elizabeth era la mas rebelde, los dos eran unos rebeldes…cada día que Edward llevaba el pan él y Elizabeth entablaban una amena conversación y luego no solo era una conversación, se quedaban jugando y brincando de aquí para allá"

"eso es bonito" le dije con una sonrisa

"si lo es…por ahora" no entendí pero preferí seguir oyendo "al pasar del tiempo no jugaban ya eran jóvenes, pero hasta cuando el pan no llegaba a la casa, ellos se encontraban… Edward había conocido un amigo de la familia Hudson, Carlisle cullen, Carlisle duro viniendo unas vacaciones ya que su familia era residente en Italia, pero al mudarse a chicago el Elizabeth y Edward se hicieron los mejores amigos

pero Edward sabia que él quería a Elizabeth como mas que una amiga ella también lo quería de igual manera…hasta que un día el tubo el valor de decírselo, mantuvieron su relación en secreto por mucho tiempo, hasta que Richard Hudson, el padre de Elizabeth los descubrió, rechazo la relación por completo y prohibió que se siguieran viendo…con ayuda de Carlisle pudieron aguantar un poco pero no era suficiente.

a los 18 años Edward le pidió a Elizabeth que se marcharan, asi podrían estar juntos y solos, ella no lo pensó dos veces antes de decirles que si… se fugaron los dos y se casaron a escondidas… dime ¿Qué crees que le pasa a dos jóvenes que no piensan las cosas y sin fondos monetarios, ni experiencia?"

"no quiero decirlo" le dije un poco temerosa de estar en lo correcto

"pues yo lo digo, hambre, miseria y preocupación…con el tiempo Edward pudo conseguir trabajo en una empacadora…y por eso pudo alquilar un cuarto, aun que a veces apenas daba para comer…con el tiempo a Edward le siguieron ascendiendo ahora era encargado de todos los empacadores…ahora podían pagar y comer, pero todos sus gastos eran justos, a la medida no podían darse ningún lujo…lo cual no ayudo para lo que venía después

un bebe…cuando Elizabeth se lo dijo a Edward se puso como loco no quería el niño por nada del mundo…se negó en redondo a eso, no quería saber nada de la cosa que crecía en el vientre de Elizabeth, es mas lo despreciaba"

La voz de Edward se fue quebrando mientras hablaba

"los meses fueron muy difícil…los gatos incrementaban y sus discusiones igual, no había un día en el que no pelearan, y para la cereza del pastel Edward empezó a tomar, cuando el niño nació fue despreciado por su padre…y más cuando se entero del nombre que le pondrían –Edward Masen- una criatura tan repugnante no podría llamarse como el"

Edward se detuvo, no podía continuar, me gire inmediatamente cambiando nuestra posición, ahora era yo quien lo tenía contra mi pecho fuertemente pude sentir sus lagrimas mojando mi camisa

"eso soy bella…una cosa repugnante" dijo sollozando

"no mi vida no eres eso, eres una bendición, eres un tesoro…mi regalo bajado del cielo, tu no eres una equivocación mi amor, no lo eres" le dije las lagrimas también corrían por mis mejillas "eres alguien muy especial Carlisle te ama esme te ama, tus hermanos y aun que no lo creas se que los mellizos de la seriedad te quieren mucho…yo te amo" no reímos un poco

"dudo que jasper me aprecie por lo menos" dijo en tono de broma Edward

"Lo que pasa es que el sospecha algo" le dije todos lo sabíamos

"bueno prosigo…"

"amor si no quieres no tienes que…"

"no bella si quiero" y continuo "luego…un momento" se levanto de mi regazo rápidamente "¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿la última persona que me ama?"

"los mellizos y…" entonces entendí lo que decía "y yo"

Me volvió a abrazar "bueno como te decía… Elizabeth y Edward discutían pero aun asi se amaban muchísimo…al Edward ser un buen trabajador su jefe quiso que fuera trasladado a administrar todas la empacadora principal de royce King, ellos le darían un lugar de recinto y gastos para dos

eso quería decir que no había lugar para Edward Anthony… y Edward le puso sus condiciones a Elizabeth, el se iba solo o ella dejaba al bebe…Elizabeth aun que con mucho dolor decidió dejar a su hijo en manos de conocidos en que pudiera contar…asi que me enviaron con Carlisle y su esposa esme, con el cual Elizabeth había mantenido comunicación por medio de cartas ¿Cómo crees que te puedo contar todo esto? Le exigí a Carlisle que me dejara leerlas

pues ellos se fueron dejándome atrás, el día en que mi madre murió ellos había discutido fuertemente… mi madre salió a la calle a tomar aire mientras que Edward se disponía a entrar en un bar, mi madre sufrió un ataque al corazón al llegar a casa, nadie estaba cerca para ayudarla. Cuando mi padre se entero, solamente salió por la puerta, y hasta hoy nadie sabe nada de él."

Seguíamos fuertemente abrazados todo lo que le dolía a mí también me dolía

"siempre voy a estar contigo" le dije "siempre que me necesites "

"no te vayas nunca bella" se agarro de mi como si su vida dependiera de ellos "por favor"

"nunca Edward nunca" y guie su rostro hacia el mío para que viera mi intención, siendo ciega no se me facilitaba.

Nos besamos lenta pero pasionalmente, al ritmo de nuestros corazones, el momento era tan perfecto…sentir nuestros labios danzando en esa perfecta sincronización

"gracias bella" dijo cuando se separo de mi

"no hay de que…me tienes aquí para lo que quieras" respondí con una sonrisa "pero vámonos creo que ya nos perdimos la primera hora" y asi bajamos tomados de la mano…se sentía genial poder estar con el

"déjame llevarte a clases" me dijo Edward

"no no… estás loco tu estas retardado y yo estoy en el edificio de mi clase vete para que no se te haga tarde"

"claro que no…"

"Edward" lo interrumpí inmediatamente no iba a dejar que perdiera mas clases por mi "no me voy a ir contigo ¿ok? Yo se me guiar me he guiado por años"

"bella" bufo "ok" y oí varios pasos ¿me creía estúpida?

"Edward soy ciega no tarada ¡vete!" le dije muerta de risa

"está bien, está bien" dijo riéndose "bella ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo un poco mas serio

"claro Edward"

"¿Qué has pensado de lo de nosotros? Quiero decir, la…formalidad, hacerlo todo como debería de ser"

Me tense un poco…todavía no podía, o eso creía… temía un poco todavía

"ed-Edward yo…no creo poder tener algo asi, todavía"

"…"

"¿Edward?"

"no está bien… no te preocupes, lo que si quiero que sepas es que te amo" me quede frisada ¿Qué me amaba? ¿Edward me quería tanto como yo a el? Mi corazón dio un salto "¿podrías tu quizás quererme algún día asi?" pregunto muy esperanzado

Ok esto era una dificultad, yo lo amaba en este momento no después ni algún día pero no sabía si tenía que decírselo… flashes de antiguas cosas pasaron por mi mente, burlas, peleas con mis padres, lo que sucedió con Jacob

"quizás" le dije con voz un poco cortada, y sentí como si me atravesaran el corazón

"eso está bien pequeña" me dijo en un susurro "intentare hacer todo lo que pueda para que suceda" tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y beso mi frente… marchándose.

Edward no dijo mas pero pude oír su tono de desilusión, es mas juraría que oír su voz entre cortarse ¿Por qué simplemente no le dije que lo amaba? Yo me sentí tan feliz al oírlo decir cuánto me quería, el oírlo decir que me amaba fueron las palabras más dulces que escuche decir alguna vez ¿Por qué me negaba yo a darle la misma felicidad a el?

Empecé a caminar hacia mi clase, meditando sobre todo lo que acababa de acontecer y preguntarme si había sido lo correcto, hasta que una voz interrumpió las cavilaciones

"eso, miren quien va por ahí, la pequeña zorrita" a aquella molesta voz solo podría pertenecer a una persona…Tanya

"¿acaso hay un espejo por ahí que te andas describiendo?"Dije en un tono mordaz, yo o estaba en estos momentos para sus jueguitos

"ay pero si tiene carácter la mugrosa ciega" dijo despectivamente y yo comencé a caminar "¿y tu para donde vas?" dijo agarrándome un brazo

"suéltame Tanya" sisee

"no te preocupes solo te voy a decir una cosa…aléjate todo lo que se te sea posible de Edward" su voz estaba muy cerca de mi oido

"ah pues disculpe señora no sabía que le pertenecía" parece que mi modo sarcástico no le gusto, pues me arrojo al piso de manera muy agresiva

"escucha querida basura" pude sentir como se agachaba a mi nivel "aléjate del, no nos hagamos las torpes Edward nunca te va a querer lo suficiente, tu eres y serás siempre una ciega inservible que quizás le sirva para pasar el rato" para este punto luchaba contra mis lagrimas "tu nunca podrías compárate conmigo, por ejemplo, soy hermosa… y veo, cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente me escogería por encima de ti… como lo hizo Jacob por ejemplo" el decirlo sentí como una punzada en mi corazón "¿por que Edward no lo haría? Que no se olvide niña tu solo eres un bulto, nadie quiere ser tu maletero" ya las lagrimas salía a cantaros de mis ojos y mi cuerpo temblaba de la rabia…entonces Tanya tomo mi pelo y lo halo fuertemente hacia atrás lo que provoco que yo expulsara un grito de dolor "que no se te olvide, mientras más lejos estés mejor" oí como un grujido de algo roto y sentí como si lo tiraran encima de mi "disculpa un error"

Sin más pude oír sus pasos al macharse mientras yo me sentaba en el piso buscando mi bastón, al encontrarlo me di cuenta de que estaba roto a la mitad, tome estas parte y me arrastre literalmente cerca de una pared mientras me ubicaba en posición fetal, mientras abrazaba mis rodillas y lloraba en gran manera, mi cuerpo se sacudía con cada sollozo, una parte de el por la humillación y otra por que quizás Tanya… tenía razón

¿Por qué querría un ser tan increíble como el estar con una inútil como yo? ¿y si quizás luego él se cansara de mí y me dejara con todo este amor? ¿y si me hacia sufrir demasiado podría yo aguantarlo? La respuesta era clara NO, no podría estaba perdidamente enamorada

"¿bella?" oí a una voz masculina "¡BELLA!... ¿que te pasa?...por favor responde" dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos… ese toque me quemo, sentí como si fuego corriera por mis mejillas como la electricidad que sentía cuando Edward me tocaba

"sé que es mucho pedir" dije entre sus sollozos "pero podrías darme un abrazo"

El chico no tardo en sostenerme entre sus brazos que dándose ambos de esa manera, mientras ella sollozaba

"vamos a salir de aquí, creo que eso sería lo mejor" asentí sin debatir… mientras ambos nos incorporábamos para salir de lugar

**Edward pov**

Iba de camino a mi clase, tengo que admitir que no fue muy agradable lo que sentí…después de oírle las palabras _yo te amo _mi corazón había salido del lugar adecuado. Pero luego entendí que solo lo había dicho por la situación.

De igual manera yo sabía que eso podía suceder e iba a suceder, asi que mejor que haría sería no pensar mucho en ello y seguir adelante intentando conquistar su corazón.

Cuando iba de camino a clases una voz me detuvo

"Edward, sígueme caminemos un poco"

Jasper estaba muy serio y yo muy asustado "adonde eh ¿adónde vamos?" le pregunte curiosamente

"yo solo creo que esta conversación no es adecuada aquí porque mejor no salimos hasta el centro de forks…el parque es genial" dijo su rostro inexpresivo volteándose para mirarme a los ojos, el parque en un día de semana a estas horas estaba prácticamente deshabitado… no, no era buena idea

"yo creo que no es una genial idea, no es bueno irse de pinta" dije buscando excusas

"¿que pasa Edward?" dijo con una falsa sonrisa, la cual se veía más como una señal para mostrarme su hipocresía "no muerdo, quizás desmiembro y aniquilo… pero no muerdo" dijo burlonamente

Empezó a caminar en dirección al parqueo conmigo siguiéndole los pasos, era mejor seguirlo y no me mostraría débil ante él, ya no quería huir más… al fin y al cabo quiera jasper si discutíamos a cada momento y no me soportaba y me daba un pito y tres flautas los que quisiera hacer

Solo esta vez no era como una de nuestras discusiones…esta era por bella; me estremecí solo de pensarlo.

Llegamos a su auto y salimos rápidamente el no me dirigía la palabra, yo no quería que lo hiciera, el camino fue silencioso. Al llegar el salió y yo detrás de el.

Empezó a caminar a mi lado "habla claro y sin trabarte entendido" dijo fríamente mirando al frente mientras caminaba por el parque

"¿de… de que hablas?"

"dije sin trabarte y si te harás el estúpido está bien… ¿Qué e sucede con bella?"

"…"

"ahora habla"

"nada ¿que te hace pensar eso?" dije asiéndome el inocente

"¡creen ustedes que de verdad que de verdad soy estúpido!" ok ahora si tenía miedo oficialmente "¡creen que no puedo ver cómo se comportan, todos raro, emmet esta serio en exageración, rose me evita y Alice los ve como boba, créeme algo chico no soy un estúpido, no veo como se la pasan juntos…pero lo que más me molesta es ver como bella no entiende lo que haces y tu te aprovechas de eso!"

"¿Qué…que qui-quieres decir con eso de lo que haces?" sabia acaso jasper

"¡que ERES UNA MIERDA!"

"Por favor no me grites"

"te grito lo que quiera, porque eso eres Edward una mierda, solo te estás pasando tu tiempo ¿o puedes decirme que no le harás daño?" sabía que el tenia la razón le haría daño cuando se enterara de esto "te diré por que no puedes, porque eres un cerdo que solo le importa su mierda de vida y lo que quiera, que no le importa lastimar a los demás" dijo en un tono muy acido "tu cara está formada por los chicos y por ella, me encantaría quitarle la forma pero no puedo, asi que hoy solo te daré una advertencia pedazo de estúpido" con su dedo índice mi pecho "tu estúpido cuerpo se acerca a ella y te quedas sin el, pues lo arrancare de tu cabeza… NO TE QUIERO VER CERCA DE BELLA ANIMAL"

Comenzó a caminar dejándome atrás, yo podía tener miedo y podía dejar que me dijera muchas cosas…pero no me alejaría de bella y mucho menos renunciaría a ella, ni con el jazineitor detrás o la fuerza armada

"perdón jasper" el ceso su paso de inmediato "pero no me alejare de bella hagas lo que hagas"

Se giro hacia mi furiosamente, ya sabía de sus problemas de ira, empezó a temblar "más te vale que lo hagas…ella es especial y tu eres basura ¿Crees que un corazón puro como el de ella podría llegar a sentir algo bonito…" me miro de arriba abajo con burla "…por ti" se rio pero el enojo se quedo en sus ojos, auch eso dolió y créeme muchísimo

"solo te diré algo, o te alejas o te alejo"

"¿jasper?" oí la voz de un ángel llamar de lado contrario a la cera del parque por donde íbamos caminando "¿e-Edward?"

Giramos y allí estaba mi bella ¿Qué hacia bella aquí? ¿Cómo llego?¿y que hacía en compañía de…? ¿Justin?

Bella empezó a jadear nerviosamente "ay no, no Dios mío por favor" y asi empezó a caminar en un intento de cruzar la calle ¿SE ESTABA VOLVIENDO LOCA?

"NO, ¿bella que…?" y me di cuenta

Un auto

El cual venia en dirección especifica a donde muy cerca, la que se encontraba en medio de la calle

No me importo nada mas, ni el problema con jasper ni cual quiere dificultad que yo haya tenido antes, mucho menos si ella de verdad iba a quererme, solo me preocupaba por quitar a ese ángel del camino de la camioneta que venía en su dirección.

Asi que me abalance en medio del camino "¡bella!" empujándola fuera de esta dirección, rápidamente, pero no tanto como para poder salir yo

Después de una corneta y un golpe no pude oír nada más, me sumergí en la oscuridad…y no sabía cuándo llegaría a salir

**En medio de un juicio de twilighters se debatía el castigo que tendría la acusada de uno de los actos mas bajos dentro de fanfiction.**

**-la magistrada N. Cullen 7 tiene la palabra-**

**-lisbet777 se le acusa de dejar en suspenso excesivo a las lectoras, hacer a jasper hale parecer malo y exponer la probabilidad de que el bombón mas bueno del mundo refiriéndose a Edward cullen pueda salir herido**

**-objeción su señoría- exclamo ZAVACULLEN abogada defensora –la trama necesita drama-**

**-objeción su señoría no se puede tomar en cuenta esta declaración- dijo Tarta. CullenBlack. swan- no es necesario tanto drama en todos los universos alternos-**

**-silencio en la sala- N. Cullen 7 se dirigió a la acusada –que tiene que decir en su defensa- RiniAndHelio solo pudo soltar una lagrima en silencio**

**-yo de verdad lo siento no fue mi intención quería que todas y Edward estuvieran bien perdón- Lisbet solo rio en su fuero interno y cruzo los dedos cuanto amaba todos estos embrollos**

…

**Uppsss, quien escribió sobre ese auto, oh creo que fui yo… que les pareció la historia de Edward eh??? Ténganla muy pendiente, para el próximo capítulo y entenderán quizás más sobre Justin.**

**Jasper y sus problemas de ira están fuertes, creo que es cierto lo de binladen(chistes personales XD perdón) por cierto tendremos una reunión de –el-club-anti-Tanya-de-los-fics-en-que-es-malvada para decidir su destinos asi que dígame, que quieren que le pase.**

**¿Qué planea james? Eso lo sabrán a la mitad, en el siguiente capitulo…i love Justin, luego me entenderán XD…no se lo digan a el pero, amo mas a edward**


	11. lazos

**11-. Lazos **

**Bella pov**

Acababa de salir con Justin, el era una gran persona, había salido de sus clases solo por ayudarme.

"¿me cuantas que paso allá dentro?" su voz era suave no como el pedazo de hierro vuelto hombre que habían presentado, en el instituto

"En realidad no quiero Justin"

"¿no te he demostrado que de verdad puedes confiar en mí?" me dijo eso intentando obtener una afirmativa de mi parte

"pues háblame de tu vida"

"_tuche_ swan"

"creo que es como dar al clavo Gowelt" ambos reímos por el comentario "aun que para ser sinceros me gustaría que me lo dijeras…quisiera saber más de ti" genuinamente el llamaba mucho mi atención

"¿sabes algo? Mi historia solo trata de rencor y desprecio" susurraba "casi nunca le cuento esta historia a nadie, me siento muy incomodo bella"

"puedes confiar en mi ¿sabes eso verdad?"

"solo si lo quieres" dijo un poco avergonzado "hare el esfuerzo"

"claro"

"bueno, todo comienza en Boston, mi madre era de ese lugar, su nombre era Jennifer, Jennifer Lowell…mi madre no era una persona de muchísimo dinero pero tampoco era pobre, en su casa había muy buena economía, en una ocasión sus padres fueron transferidos a chicago" el suspiro un poco perturbado

"Justin ok no importa si no puedes está bien" dije y puse mi mano en su hombro debía de ser difícil para el

"bueno para hacerte el cuento corto se enamoro de una persona de alta categoría, y aun que el también la quería nunca pudieron vivir a plenitud por que el tenia muchas… frustraciones" soltó todo muy rápido y de golpe

"¿frustraciones?"

"si unos padres irresponsables, una infancia perdida, una hermana desaparecida… ese era mi padre un hombre que por su propia ambición destruyo la vida de su familia

el siempre maltrato a mi mama, pero ella era una masoquista y lo aceptaba solo porque estaba muy estúpidamente enamorada. Cuando yo tenía 3 o 4 años veía como la maltrataba, era un horrible padre para serte sincero, casi nunca estaba en casa y yo me estaba mayormente con los criados, la casa era visitada muy poco, si se que unos amigos de mi tía la que desapareció, nos visitaban muy a menudo"

"debió de ser horrible"

"ja, esa no es la palabra correcta…recuerdo una noche en que mi padre llego borracho, dijo que iba a prender la casa en fuego, y si lo hizo ¡ese hombre estaba loco! Mi madre y yo pudimos escapara…pero todos murieron en el incendio, incluyéndolo

yo y mi mama vivíamos muy mal y yo tenía que trabajar para ella, nos mudamos a filadelfia…allí conocí a Emily Fulton, mi amiga y confidente, la única persona en la que he confiado por completo y tengo que admitir que hasta me enamore."

"bueno te hago esto corto, mi mama lamentablemente murió y yo tuve que dejar a Emily pues no podía quedarme en filadelfia, la despedida fue…bueno, hace un año me adopto la familia Gowelt, ellos son geniales y yo me siento como un estúpido. Final saltemos el tema"

"no eres un estúpido Justin" le dije y de verdad lo creía "creo que eres una gran persona, cuidaste de tu madre y tuviste muchos problemas, eso no te hace estúpido te hace especial ¿Por qué no me cuentas mas sobre Emily?"

"bueno a ella la conocí en el instituto, recuerdo que yo era una persona muy callada, por eso con el tiempo, lo chicos dejaron de intentar hablarme" dejo escapar una risita "pero una tarde ella se me acerco y me dijo –_hola soy Emily fulton, tu eres Justin Lowell ¿cierto?" _su voz se llenaba de humor mientras hablaba y la sonrisa burlona en su rostro era totalmente perceptible "al ver que no le respondía dijo –_está bien, si no piensas hablarme yo tomare el rumbo de toda la conversación- _jajaja se quedo hablando durante todo el almuerzo, y yo solo veía su delicado cabello castaño y sus ojos chocolate llenos de emoción ¿sabes? ella me recuerda mucho a ti, recuerdo que hizo lo mismo toda la semana, hasta que le hable…ella me enseño las reglas de la vida de un humano valioso: hay que defender lo que se cree, luchar por tus sueños y odiar a los creídos" ambos nos reímos de eso

"gracias por escucharme bella" dijo en un hilo de voz "que te parece si nos estacionamos aquí y vamos al parque, estamos cerca"

"muy bien" le dije "no me haría mal él tomar un poco de aire"

Se dio la vuelta para abrirme, me tendió la mano para ayudarme a salir fuera mientras caminábamos

"y bella ¿Qué hay entre tu y Edward?" eso si me sorprendió

"eh…bueno, yo"

"ten mucho cuidado por favor…ahora no te puedo decir el por que pero ten mucho cuidado"

"¿Qué dices Justin?"Dije aun seguíamos caminando, yo tenía agarrado su brazo ya que Tanya había roto mi baston

"porque te lo digo por experiencia…muchas veces todo es una farsa"

"Justin…" pero algo me interrumpió o mejor dicho un grito

"… NO TE QUIERO VER CERCA DE BELLA ANIMAL"

Reconocí la voz que me gritaba era ¿jasper?

"perdón jasper" no dime que no señor "pero no me alejare de bella hagas lo que hagas" ese era Edward ¿que hacia Edward con jasper? solo quedaba rezar en este momento

Empecé a oír murmullos y luego una risita de burla de jasper

"solo te diré algo, o te alejas o te alejo" si era él no había duda ¿y que fue lo que le dijo? O no oh no, Jesucristo yo creo que estas en el cielo…por favor, tenía que intervenir ahora mismo

"¿jasper?" lo llame para asegurarme aun que ya lo tenía claro "¿e-Edward?"

Solo había silencio, esto era un problema

Empecé a jadear nerviosamente "ay no, no Dios mío por favor" y asi empecé a caminar en un intento de llegar a ellos

Mientras caminaba, los nervios o me dejaron percatar algo

Un coche

Eso quiere decir que estaba en una calle. Pero no sabía que estaba tan cerca hasta que escuche el claxon al unisonó de un grito "¡bella!" sentí como algo me empujo lejos y oí un golpe

Estaba mareada y desorientada me había dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza, pero solo un grito me ayudo a levantarme

"¡Edward!" grito Justin ¿Qué? No no no ese era su nombre ¡su nombre!...lo que decía que el me había quitado del medio pero el…

No

No y no

Me niego rotundamente

"¿Edward? ¡Edward!" empecé a gritar desesperadamente moviéndome por todos lados porque mi maldita ceguera no me dejaba verlo, ni como estaba "¡Edward!" seguí gritando pero ahora estaba llorando

Unos brazos me tomaron "tranquila bella" dejo mi amigo jasper "el está inconsciente en este momento pero está bien, esta respirando, lo que si tiene es una cortada en la cabeza" me dijo jasper "Justin llama a un ambulancia por favor, rápido"

"oh no…no" empecé a llorar de manera desesperada mi cuerpo se sacudía "llévame con el jasper"

"bella…"

"maldita sea quiero estar con el ahora" el comenzó a caminar conmigo entre sus brazos

"esta en frente bella" me agache y pude sentirlo allí cerca de mi entonces la impotencia me tomo y empecé a sollozar de nuevo

"bella ¿Qué pasa?" me pregunto jazz preocupado

"soy una estúpida ciega que no puede ni siquiera poner sus manos sobre el ya que no sabe cuando lo lastimaría" tape mi rostro con mis manos "no sirvo para nada"

"no digas eso bella" dijo Justin desde atrás acercándose "ven yo seré tus ojos"

Justin tomo mi mano, y la posiciono en algo duro y musculoso, me imagino que su pecho

"este es su pecho" dijo mientras arrastraba mis manos suavemente hasta arriba, posicionándome en sus mejillas "aquí sus mejillas, pero creo que ya lo sabes" bajo "aquí sus hombros y…" volvió a subir "aquí su frente puedes tocarlo con cuidado"

"gracias Justin" empecé a descender por mi misma hasta sus mejillas y acariciarlas dulcemente con mi dedo pulgar "por favor, por favor levántate" mi llanto era ahogado ahora "eso que te dije de que quizás te podría querer es mentira" me sorbí la nariz "si es mentira…yo ya te amo, te amo escúchame te amo" si antes lloraba, en comparación con lo de ahora eso no era nada. Mi llanto me asi a sacudirme

Lentamente baje mis manos a su pecho para localizarlo y deposite mi cabeza allí

Empecé a oír el sonido de la ambulancia

"ya viene bella, tienes que alejarte" me dijo jasper

"no, no" decía mas en susurros

"bella compréndeme esto no se trata de que quiera, tienes que alejarte para que se lo lleven no será por mucho tiempo" mientras jasper me decía esto podía escuchar a Justin hablar con los paramédicos "te lo prometo"

"está bien" accedí

"señorita discúlpeme pero necesitamos que se retire para levarnos al joven" oí una voz masculina decirme

Sin decir nada mas solo seguir llorando me quite y me abrace fuerte a jasper, tanto como si mi vida dependiera de eso…Los sonidos de la camilla me ponían más nerviosa todavía, jasper notándolo me abrazo más fuerte, luego oí como lo metían en la camilla y alguien se acercaba nosotros

"señores" dijo la misma voz de un momento atrás "quisiera saber si alguien va acompañar al muchacho"

**Justin pov**

"señores" dijo uno de los paramédicos acercándose a nosotros "quisiera saber si alguien va acompañar al muchacho"

"si, yo voy no puedo dejarlo solo, yo no puedo…" empezó bella muy alterada pero fue interrumpida por jasper

"Bells…no puedes"

"no jazz pero si yo necesito ir yo…" y se quedo callada entendiendo el motivo, su cuerpo volvió a temblar y las lagrimas nublaban sus ojos y creo oírla murmurar un _estúpida… _yo no entendía porque sus lagrimas lograban ponerme tan nervioso, era como si ella entera me llamara a cuidarla

"no importa bella…yo iré" dije intentando que se mejore "tu y jasper pueden seguirme muy de cerca en el carro"

Ella me miro con algo de asombro "¿de verdad? Gracias Justin, muchas, muchas gracias" jasper asintió hacia mí en forma de agradecimiento y yo le devolví el gesto

"tiene que ser rápido jóvenes" volvió a decir el paramédico

"si yo voy" conteste.

Tarde nada en entrar a la ambulancia, y sentarme al lado de Edward que se encontraba inconsciente, debo de admitir que este que creí un vil ser en las últimas semanas se había gano mi respeto el día de hoy, y a claro una duda que tenia…el si quería a bella y la quería mucho, eso solo me decía que tenía que guardar silencio y llevar esta verdad hasta que todo explotara

La primera razón era que bella lo quería, hoy con su desesperación lo mostro y con sus palabras lo dijo _te amo _debo de admitir que se me hizo incomodo escucharlo, pero ya lo esperaba

La segunda era que Edward también lo quería lo había escuchado y lo demostró pero había algo peor, algo que me molestaba y le tenía cierto tipo de miedo debo admitir, era el lazo que yo sentía con Edward cullen, no sé porque pero era algo más fuerte que yo.

Por eso debía guardar silencio, o eso creía

------------------------------------------------_flash back------------------------------------------------------_

_Salí a buscar del entrenamiento solo buscar a mi auto los datos que había mandado Charlotte para la oficina principal llevaba con ella y Peter un año solamente, pero los Gowelt eran personas muy buenas y agradables, empecé a oír unos murmullos o eso pensé, porque al acercarme me di cuenta que se oían mas como gritos_

"_no te preocupes McAlister no te dolerá casi nada, te voy a dar uno con el que quedaras inconsciente el dolor vendrá después" vi como emmet cullen se abalanzaba contra Laurent pegándole con desenfreno si no hacia algo sabia que esto acabaría muy mal_

_Asi que pensé bien y luego entendí que yo simplemente no podría con el camión humano que era emmet cullen, la vida se había encargado de mostrarme que todo había que calcularlo detenidamente; asi que tome __mucho__ impulso ya sabiendo lo que tendría que hacer y corrí por el pasillo lo más rápido que pude arrojándome sobre emmet dejándolo fuera del cuerpo de Laurent._

_Tenía pendiente que la cancha se podría ver desde el parqueo, por eso rápidamente me levante y empecé a señalar a los chicos que vinieran, emmet se paro y le volvió a caer a golpes, yo no podía hacer mas nada que intentar que los chicos me vieran y llegaran al parqueo_

"_Eres un imbécil" le gritaba emmet_

"_cullen ya suéltalo" ahora era yo quien le gritaba a él, pero él no me prestaba a tensión sino que le pegaba mas fuerte_

_Pude divisar como iban llegando Tyler, Harold y james, ellos al ver esto corrieron. James y Harold tomaron a emmet por los brazos alejándolo pero estos no podrían aguantar mucho más…asi que Tyler saco su celular y llamo al profesor pidiéndole que llegara_

-----------------------------------------fin del flash back---------------------------------------------

Yo no entendí claramente lo que pasaba hasta lo que paso después…cuando todos llegaron calmando la situación, también llego jasper el amigo de emmet para tranquilizarlo, y el profesor me mando en busca de Laurent McAlister el cual se encontraba en la enfermería, pues tenía varios golpes muy fuertes.

El chico que tenia tendido en frente de mi, Edward, se había ganado mi repulsión luego de la plática que había escuchado de james y Laurent

----------------------------------------------------flash back--------------------------------------------------

_Iba por el pasillo de la escuela, dispuesto a entrar en la enfermería cuando oí a McAlister gritar_

"_¡es que a veces eres un estúpido!"_

"_yo que sabía que eso iba alterar tu estúpido plan" dijo entre los dientes james _

"_es que tienes que hacer las cosas calculadamente, el no puede estar cerca de ella ¿me entiendes?"_

"_mira, vamos a sacarle todo el jugo posible a la situación ¿no? Vamos a sacarle información a el estúpido de Edward y luego te la paso" dije james muy despreocupado_

"_escucha el plan no es que Edward se acueste con bella como tu lo tienes…el plan es que yo me acueste con ella y la aleje lo más posible de sus papis"_

"_Edward según lo que yo le dije tiene que acostarse con ella, pero estoy seguro que no lo hará es un estúpido casto con complejos de santo"_

"_pero esta con ella" Laurent hablo "¿o me equivoco? ¿Qué te asegura de que cullen no quiera quitarse lo casto?"_

"…"

"_¿te das cuenta?"_

"_ok, pero no entiendo cuál es tu obsesión por swan" swan, swan…ese nombre me suena… ¡oh un minuto! La chica que era ciega "es una ciega, y dudo amigo que quiera revolcarse contigo" el tono de james era de burla_

"_en primer lugar yo nunca dije que era si ella quería" eso no me gusto nada "y en segundo recuerda amigo mío que esto se trata de venganza" estaba un poco confundido pero lo esencial ya lo sabía "es mas está bien si Edward cullen se la quiere dar primero que la use, mejor para mi… pero espero que nos sea de provecho" ya habia oido algo extraño sobre cullen e isabella swan_

"_pues como digas ya me voy" corrí lejos de la puerta para que no otra mi presencia_

_--------------------------------------------fin del flash back---------------------------------------------_

Desde ese día he estado meditando lo que debía hacer… ¿Por qué debería de meterme en sus problemas? Aunque no sabía cómo actuar hubo algo que me dijo que debería saber si valía la pena tomar este problema por la chica…créeme que hoy se que si lo vale

Aunque despreciaba a Edward cullen nunca me atreví a acercarme, el la miraba de una manera tan…peculiar. Por que por alguna razón él podía gritarme con os ojos que de verdad la quería como si existiera una conexión…aun yo sabiendo toda la verdad

Pero ahora que había visto la manera en que Edward defendía a bella, yo entendía que el de verdad no sé cómo ni en que momento pero se enamoro de ella. Yo ya no podía intervenir…ni aun que quisiera.

Entonces todo llego a mi mente de repente como un rayo de luz la idea se planteo en mi cabeza…si Edward de verdad la quería tenía que saber la verdad y podría hasta ayudarme a llegar al fondo de todo.

Eso tendría que hacer esperar que aquel chico se levantara, el me podría ayudar lo mire fijamente, su camisa estaba un poco…bueno muy des alborotada lo que me permitía ver un parte de su abdomen, no me espera encontrar con la marca que vi…

Era como una mancha pero en forma de rombo, nadie se hubiera tomado eso muy enserio…si no es por el hecho de que yo tenía uno…idéntico.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y subí mis magas buscando la mancha que se encontraba en la parte de arriba de mi ante brazo, restándole importancia volví mi manga en dirección anterior ahora mi principal pensamiento estaba en otro lugar.

**Carlisle pov:**

Hoy el día en el hospital había pasado sin dificultades, uno que otro paciente con nada grave habían entrado a mi oficina.

Ya casi iba saliendo cuando oí que tocaron mi puerta.

"pase" conteste con una voz gentil

"doctor cullen" entro jazmín una de las nuevas enfermera con un gesto preocupado "me acaban de informar que su hijo está en el hospital pues parece que lo choco un carro y…"

"QUE" mis ojos casi salían de sus orbes "¿pero como esta? ¿Que tiene? ¿es grave?" tenía a jazmín tomada por los hombros mientras lo sacudía

"no se preocupe doctor por favor, el chico está bien, esta inconsciente por el golpe pero luego de eso solo tiene unas contusiones y lamentablemente un corte en la cabeza pero nada grave" no era que eso me relajara completamente pero saber que estaba bien me sacaba un poco la preocupación

Respire hondo "pero ¿cuál de los chicos es?"

"no se señor claramente, pero es un chico muy guapo y…"

"todos mis hijos son guapos" dije intentando quitar la pesadez del aire, pero con cierto aire de orgullo, jazmín se rio por mi comentario

"no lo dudo señor, este tiene el pelo cobrizo"

"oh no, Edward" estaba pasando las manos por mi pelo desesperadamente "tengo que ir a verlo"

"no señor perdón pero creo que están trabajando con el ahora…déjeme ir a ver que puedo hacer"

"gracias jazmín ¿pero no sabes que paso?"

"bueno yo no pero alguien debe de saberlo" se dirigió a la puerta y la oí susurrar un _pasa _"permiso doctor"

En ese mismo momento entro por la puerta un joven alto, con el pelo negro y rizado, tenía unos ojos verdes muy parecidos a los de Edward por cierto, el chico en si se me parecía a… ahora si estaba loco, viendo fantasmas. No había posibilidades de que el chico fuera…

"Justin" y me tendió la mano "Justin Gowelt" oh oh…no no podía ser cierto seguro era una coincidencia

"encantado…j-Justin" dije yo respondiendo su saludo nerviosamente

"Sé que debe estar preocupado por su hijo, en realidad el y yo somos compañeros de instituto, y yo estaba con bella y el con jasper…como podrá entender al bella no tener la capacidad de ver quiso cruzar la calle sin darse cuenta de que un auto veía hacia ella, Edward llego a empujarla fuera del trayecto del coche, pero no le dio tiempo a quitarse el"

"y joven que hacían fuera de clases" le dije frunciendo el ceño pero con una ligera sonrisa

El empezó a ponerse nervioso y llevar su mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza "creo que estábamos de pinta" dijo con una sonrisa de disculpas

"no te preocupes, tus padres no tienen que saber nada pero un momento ¿Edward haciendo algo que no fue para si mismo?" estalle en carcajadas "es cierto lo que dice esme el chico de verdad le gusta bella" Justin rio conmigo y en su cara se quedo una sonrisa torcida…ahora si tenía miedo

"aun que chico para hablarte en serio, no me agrada la idea esa, porque bella es como mi hija, y Edward no es el más santo ni bueno para ella, no estoy muy de acuerdo, hoy le toca amenaza" dije en tono de broma…aun que yo si sabía que no jugaba, le había aguantado mucho pero no jugar con bella.

"bueno doctor cullen tengo que irme, pero fue un placer conocerlo" se marcho caminando hacia la puerta y en ese momento entro jazmín

"doctor ya puede ir a ver a su hijo, pero ya hay dos jóvenes con el uno hale y la otra swan"

"si gracias jazmín ¿Justin?" jazmín salió y Justin se dio la vuelta "me dijiste que tu apellido era Gowelt ¿Eres hijo de Peter Gowelt?"

"si señor, soy adoptado" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, esto era cada vez peor…o mejor dicho, mejor, si ese joven que tenía enfrente era quien yo esperaba significaba que él no está muerto como creíamos.

"¿de donde eres?"

"de chicago"

"…"

"¿se encuentra bien doctor cullen?"

"si, si eso…eso creo, si…no te preocupes puedes irte Justin"

El chico salió y yo me quede estático en mi lugar digiriendo la información, cuando volví a mi mismo de nuevo corrí hasta el teléfono y marque a mi casa

"buenos días familia cullen" dijo esme por el teléfono

"amor tengo algo muy importante que decirte"

"¿que pasa Carlisle?"

"bueno estaba en el hospital y Edward tuvo un accidente entonces…"

"¿¡QUE!?...¿MI HIJO OH NO PERO COMO?¿QUE SUCEDIÓ? ¿ESTABA EN EL INSTITUTO? ¿Qué…"

"AMOR, un momento si, eso no es lo elemental Edward está bien el punto es que"

"¿Cómo QUE NO ES LO ELEMENTAL? Carlisle cullen en este momento más te vale que…"

"esme encontré a Lex"

"…"

"¿esme?"

"¿Cuál Lex?" pregunto esme dudosa

"¿Cómo que cual? A Alexander amor, Justin Alexander Hudson, el hijo de Alexander Hudson el hermano de Elizabeth Hudson…la madre de Edward Masen hud…"

"entendí, creía que el pobre niño había muerto en el incendio" dijo asombrada

"todos lo creíamos pero ya ves que no"

Espere un momento para obtener respuestas pero luego del silencio lo único que obtuve fueron risas

"pero amor" dijo esme "eso es GENIAL" y siguió riéndose "queda otro Hudson, Edward tiene un primo jajaja"

"si, pero yo no sé cómo se lo tomen los chicos" ese era mi mayor preocupación

"no te afanes ellos entenderán…quién lo diría Edward Anthony y Justin Alexander Hudson, reunidos… como el sueño de Elizabeth, ¿cómo era que ella les decía? Tony y Lex…_por que asi sonaba de película_" esme volvió a estallar en risas al recitar las palabras de Elizabeth estaba demasiado alegre, sabía que era porque lo que Elizabeth nos escribía se había cumplido, pero yo no estaba muy seguro de eso…no todavía

**OH DIOS SANTO… ya lo saben todo el embrollo de Justin esta en sus manos. El niño Lex es un Hudson, es hijo de Alexander el hermano de Elizabeth lo cual los hace…PRIMOS**

**¿Quién se lo esperaba? porque yo no ¿o quizás si? Buajaja *Lisbet se ríe malvadamente* y luego dominare el mundo…no pensando lo bien, luego tendré tantas cosas que hacer que no podre seguir malgastar todo mi tiempo en FF.**

**Ya bella reconoció en voz alta que AMA a Edward, pobre de Edward esta hospitalizadito, me gustaría hacer que quedara paralitico y que tomara una infección mortífera por la herida en la cabeza lo que provocara que el doctor le diera 15 días de vida…¿pero sería poco creativo no? XD no, quería que le pasara algo un poco más profundo…pero interferiría en el transcurso de la historia. No se confundan SIGO AMANDO A Edward CULLEN**

**Por cierto, tengo todas la ideas del club anti-Tanya-de-lo-fics, todas me sirven mucho, mi genio maligno se activo al leerlas XD; pero algo llamo mi atención…¿todas de verdad quieren que la dejen calva?...analícenlo bien, calcúlelo, medítenlo…y díganme QUE SI créanme cuando les digo que eso sería de lo más DIVERTIDO jajajajaja LOL**

**Bueno ya saben, me despido se me cuidan y nos veremos en el próximo…créanme cuando les digo que los de binladen que dice N. Cullen 7 es cada vez más cierto…por cierto**

**Que bonito botón este ¿verdad? I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	12. lo que quería escuchar

**Aclaración: **todo es perteneciente a S.M. quién diría que alguien de carne y hueso creo a Edward cullen

**Chicas tengo un serio problema… bloqueo del autor, el capitulo no está muy bien creo, no sé si me tardare en subir el próximo, pero espero que no.**

**12-. Lo que esperaba escuchar **

**Bella pov**

Venía con jasper en el carro, el aire que se respiraba era tenso, tan pesado que casi palpable, pero de mi mente no se apoderaba nada más que un nombre…_Edward_

Muchas veces en la agitación y el miedo nos olvidamos de pequeños detalles que luego pueden ser imposibles recuperarles, porque quizás en esta ocasión Edward pudo gracias al cielo salir ileso pero ¿que pasaría si no hubiera sido asi? Podría suceder cualquier cosa y el no saber cuánto lo amaba.

Tenía que decírselo él tenía que saber, ya no había tiempo, porque el tiempo era ahora…ahora

Ahora Edward estaba en el hospital por que arriesgo su propia vida para salvarme a mi ¿como un ser asi puede entregarse por tan poca cosa? Solo rogaba para que estuviera bien, el tenía que estar bien, que este problema no pasara a mayores

Me di cuenta de que nos estacionamos y no espere a que me abrieran la puerta, casi caigo hacía delante cuando jasper me tomo en sus brazos

"despacio bella" empecé a sentir como me incorporaba y me guiaba para que empezáramos a caminar

"excúseme señorita pero podría decirme en donde se encuentra Edward cullen"

"un momento" yo estaba totalmente desesperada cuando la mujer nos instruyo comenzamos a caminar rápidamente, o mejor dicho yo arrastraba a jasper. Estuvimos caminando un momento hasta que jasper me detuvo

"aquí es bella" yo rápidamente me deje guiar, pero alguien nos interrumpió

"disculpen pero no pueden pasar jovencitos"

"Dr. Disculpe pero tenemos que entrar" dijo jasper intentado convencerlo yo no podía ni hablar las ideas se atumultuaban en mi boca

"señor, perdón" la voz del doctor era amable pero eso no me servía en este momento "pero solo familiares cercanos pueden entrar, ya que el joven necesita mucho descanso"

"pero no entiende Dr. Necesitamos entrar" le dije desesperándome "además jasper es novio de su hermana…y yo soy eh soy" empecé buscar la solución "soy su… ¡su novia! Si su novia"

El doctor estuvo a punto de hablar cuando una voz desde adentro se escucho "¿bella?"Empecé a moverme desesperada

"¿Edward? Edward ¿estás bien?" el doctor me tomo de la mano

"señorita la dejare pasar a usted solamente" me imagino que eso iba para jasper "pero ruego a Dios no buscarme un problema, venga"

Empezó avanzar conmigo mientras me guiaba, podía oír como alguien se revolvía oí nuevamente su voz llamándome lentamente

"tranquilo señor cullen su novia ya está aquí…cuidado al sentarse" sentí como me sentaba y puso la mano de Edward debajo de la mía, el choque eléctrico no se hizo esperar "hasta luego chicos"

Oí la puerta cerrarse y luego la voz de mi Edward "hey amor" dijo en forma de saludo pero su voz no fue más que un susurro…busque con mi mano su mejilla y empecé a acariciarla

"¿te duele mucho?" luchaba para que las lagrimas no salieran de mis ojos

"no, bueno tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza…pero luego casi no siento nada diferente a lo que sentí la primera vez que jugamos contra los volturis, maldición como ese Félix puede pesar tanto, jeje…ay" intente reírme con él pero estoy segura de que pareció más una mueca de dolor

"todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubieras estado de imprudente seguro esto no hubiera pasado y tu" mi voz se quebró "no es tuvieras aquí" a no pude aguantar más mi sollozo

"No, no…no mi amor, no digas eso por favor, ven, ven aquí ¿si?" me tomo y me guio hasta sentarme a su lado recostada en su regazo "mi bella, nada de esto ha sido tu culpa, simplemente las cosas pasan…te amo, y lo que hago lo hago por ti y con todo mi amor por que te quiero y te quiero de verdad ¿si?" empecé a calmarme "como dice esta canción que compusiste…"

_Tócame, para unirme con el mundo_

_Para respirar profundo solamente tócame_

_Tócame para estar de nuevo en casa _

_Con tu mano se me pasa todo el miedo, tócame_

_Tócame…_

"Te amo"

Este era el momento era ahora y no después, no podía pensar en un futuro era en este momento "te amo Edward"

"… ¿que dijiste?"

"que te amo, te amo"

"repítelo"

"te amo"

"ni te imaginas mi amor, ni te imaginas lo feliz que me haces" tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y se apodero de mis labios, el beso no era suave como los otros si no quera intenso y cargado de pasión, no dude en responderlo y pasar mis manos alrededor de su cuello acercándolo a mí, sentí su aliento mezclarse con el mío y lo único que podía pensar era en lo bien que se sentía poder estar con él, que nada le haya pasado

Edward empezó a gira para posicionarse encima de mi cuando de repente "¡ay!" parece que sus…posibilidades fiscas del momento no le permitían hacer toda clase de movimiento, no pude evitar soltar una risita

"te parece muy gracioso ¿eh?" me apretó fuerte contra su pecho mientras que volvíamos a abrazarnos sentados en la cama, oí como se abría la puerta

"¿hijo? Por Dios Edward no sabes que susto me has dado como te metes en toda clase de problemas" era Carlisle "hola Bells" deposito un beso en mi frente "lamento decirte amor que a este caballero tenemos que transferirlo a un cuarto, creo que es mejor que salgas aun que también si calmaras a jasper fuera un total éxito"

Como no había pensado en jasper "si Carlisle" intente levantarme pero unos fuertes brazos que se encontraban alrededor de mi cintura no me permitieron

"quédate por favor" rogo Edward apoyando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello como un niño pequeño

"me tengo que ir pero prometo que estaré cerca ¿si?" le di un beso la mejilla, sabia que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones a la fiera que se encontraba afuera de este cuarto, pero Edward volvió a acercase a mi pero esta vez me susurro algo

"me vas a tener que explicar que fue eso de mi _novia"_

**Edward pov**

Bella salió rápido del cuarto con el rostro al rojo vivo, la emoción que me embargaba no era poco de sus labios había salido la palabra que había estado esperando todo este tiempo _te amo _creo que después de haber escuchado eso podría morir en paz solo por saber que ella sentía por mi eso que quemaba mi corazón día tras día desde que me di cuenta que la quería.

Pero un una voz me saco de mi ensoñación "¿la quieres de verdad Edward?" dirigí mi vista hasta mi padre que me veía muy seriamente "porque si la lastimas…ni yo te lo perdono" y sabía que mi padre no jugaba me aguantaba muchas cosas pero destrozar a bella no iba ser una de ellas

"la quiero, como tu ni nadie se pueden imaginar" por lo menos eso no es mentira

"asi está mejor…déjame llamar para que te trasfieran a una habitación hijo" Carlisle empezó a marcar y hablar por teléfono pero yo no preste mucha atención, sentía como su una aplanadora me hubiera pasado por encima, apenas podía moverme, delante de bella tenía que ser fuerte pero ella ya no estaba aquí…mi cabeza palpitaba como si fuera explotar de verdad todo me dolía mucho

"ay, mi cabeza"

"deberías descansar Edward, déjame darte anestesia y estarás mejor" yo no podía debatir nada en estos momentos. Solo pude sentir como me perdía en la negrura

-

-

Al abrir mis ojos me encontraba prácticamente igual, todo me dolía, pero no podía ver con claridad por la luz, creía que mi cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento, hasta que escuche la voz de un ángel

"amor ¿estás despertando?" una sonrisa se hizo enorme en mi rostro sin darme cuenta, era genial poder tenerla aquí al abrir mis ojos "¿Edward?"

"si, bella estoy aquí" vi como empezó a levantarse del sofá donde se encontraba acostada "¿que hora es?"

"jeje se lo preguntas a la ciega"

"no, yo, eh…perdón, bella no quería…"

"no te preocupes, no me molesta" dijo dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora "pero creo que deben ser alrededor de las 7"

"las siete, pues dormí unas 6 horas"

"bueno Edward, en realidad yo diría 18 horas, la enfermera dijo que vendría a las 8 A.M. y yo me dormí a eso de las 5 AM si la enfermera no ha venido deben ser alrededor de las 7 am

"¿cómo?" dije asombrado "18 HORAS, pero ¿Cómo pude dormir todo ese tiempo?"

"bueno creo que a Carlisle se le fue la mano con la anestesia" se le escapo una risita

"si ya lo creo" me reí con ella de repente me vino a la mente algo "peque siéntate conmigo por favor" dije echándome a un lado y tomando su mano, intentando no lanzar un grito de dolor enfrente de ella, la posicione a mi lado y la abrace mientras ella se acurrucaba en mi pecho y yo me perdía en su olor a fresa "creo que me debes una conversación"

"¿si?" dijo dubitativa

"claro…_noviecita mía"_ bella se tenso debajo de mi, y hice el esfuerzo de no reírme

"y-yo Edward perdón, de verdad, no se… que me paso pero, yo quería"

"no te preocupes, no me molesta pero bella" yo suspire "tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti y tu me acabas de decir que…que tu también sientes lo mismo por mí, no te parece que es tiempo de que tu y yo hagamos algo más formal"

"…"

"no te preocupes yo se que tu no…"

"no…Edward si quiero"

"quieres…"

"quiero ser tu novia"

Me quede mirando un momento su precioso rostro mus mejillas su pelo sus ojos, empecé a recordar su voz y sus besos y me di cuenta de que…era un ángel un ángel que quería estar conmigo.

Hipnotizado en ella me acerque para poder probar sus labios y

"¿Qué CREES QUE HACES?"

Bella y yo no separamos corriendo por el susto hasta que la información sobre a quién pertenecía aquella voz llego a mi cerebro

"emmet"

"hermanitos, por favor tan temprano con eso" dijo levantando las cejas en forma de insinuación

"emmet ¿que haces aquí?" Le dije ácidamente

"hello everybody" dijo entrando por la puerta la ama y señora de las pesadillas, la malvada reina pixie… mi adorada reina pixie, pero que no se entere "¿cómo están tortolitos?"

"allie ¿Por qué están aquí tan temprano?" dijo bella que estaba muy roja

"bueno ayer vinimos pero estabas durmiendo y los chicos estaban muy preocupados por mi hermanito" dijo allie acercándose y pellizcando mi mejilla "hasta jasper, no sé muy bien que paso ayer o como se entero pero tenias que ver su cara cuando se entero que todos los sabíamos" se estremeció

Poco tardaron en entrar rose y jasper, debo de admitir el rencor que sus ojos tenían se había borrado, es mas tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"hey Eddy, mama estaba aquí anoche pero se fue a arreglarte todo, y ya que sabía que aquí te dan comida asquerosa te traje un big mac, con papas grandes y refresco también… y un Sunday para mi hermanito" por primera vez estuve muy feliz de que mi hermano fuera un sicópata

"claro que no" dijo rose "emmet estás loco acaso no te das cuenta que no puede comer todo eso, si no lo mato el coche lo mataras tu"

Para serles sincero me encantaba ver cómo me consentían y protegían pero tenía demasiada hambre "vamos rose por favor, aun que sea el big mag"

"no" dijo bella

"amor ¿las papas?"

"no"

"el Sunday"

"nop"

"amor por favor ¿si? Tengo mucha hambre" la abrace fuerte contra mi intentando convencerla "no quiero esa comida horrible" le dije como un niño "por favor" y me acurruque contra ella

"esto no se vale" me rei por su comentario "comételo ahora pero no lo permitiré mas"

"DIOS" exclamo emmet "tanta miel me pone mal"

"cállate emmet no ves que bonitos se ve juntitos" dijo Alice

La mañana paso de esa manera, me encantaba sentirme parte del grupo yo me sentía en casa, sabía que este era el lugar al que pertenecía y había desperdiciado todo este tiempo intentando escapar del.

Los chistes de mi hermano y las insinuaciones de las chicas eran divertidas, hasta la presensia de jasper me ayudaba para mantener calma, tener a bella envuelta en mis brazos era de lo mejor…al llegar la hora de la comida casi tuve que rogar para que se ángel fuera a comer

"váyanse adelante" dijo jasper dejándonos juntos en el cuarto…todos salieron y aun se mantuvo el silencio, al ver como nadie hablaba pensé que debía yo empezar la conversación

"jasper…"

"todo comenzó desde antes solo que ella nunca dijo nada"

Ok, no había entendido nada de lo que jasper había dicho "¿Qué?"

"las burlas, los que la molestaban…la primera vez no fue aquella mañana con lo de Jacob" ya podía entender por donde iba "los chicos se estaban volviendo un poco inmaduros con el asunto, antes eran indiferentes pero en este momento no les bastaba, intente defenderla muchas veces, llego el momento en que la hacían tropezar, caer, le tumbaban los libros y la pobre creía que era causa de su estupidez y su descuido" la voz de jasper se hacía mordaz "obviamente que muchos salieron amenazados y yo tenía que hacer algo, asi que fui moldeando mi carácter para ser frio y calculador cuando se trataba de ella, más de lo debía

los chicos sabían que se encontrarían conmigo si intentaban dañar a bella, pero esa mañana no lo pude evitar y paso, pero todos y cada uno se rieron de ella como si no se dieran cuenta de que…ella no se lo merecía"

A mí no me causaba gracia, pero podía entender lo que jasper había hecho, su padre nunca estuvo en casa ya que era de la fuerza aérea y era enviado a misiones especiales constantemente, asi que su padre siempre lo crio con amor, pero para que fuera todo un hombre aun cuando era niño era un líder nato con una madurez exagerada…pero como siempre a su padre no le falto inculcarle la frialdad, no se el motivo, pero oí constante mente como le decía _el miedo debe existir y ese tienes que ser tu_

"Pero simplemente al ver a bella en esas condiciones me di cuenta de que debería hacer que toda la escuela entienda lo importante que iba a ser respetarla que tendría que ser un requisito para respirar el aire de este instituto, asi que mi plan comenzó el juego… lo primero que tenía que hacer era buscar a mis victimas y analizarlas

Era una clase de 32, en números iguales 16 chicas y 16 chicos" jasper camino hasta la ventana y empezó a mirar al vacio mientras continuaba hablando "entre los cuales estaban ben y Ángela, yo sabía que no les debía cobrar venganza, asi que los pase…pero sabía que tenía que matar muchos pájaros de un tiro…asi que ese mismo día busque un ayudante para mis maldades… sabia que los chicos no me dejarían meterme en este tremendo lio pero había alguien más que si, era…seth, el chico estaba conmigo en clase y el único que podía entenderme en ocasiones ya que su hermana era sorda y su padre de la marina, era el"

sabia que necesitaría ayuda de emmet pero no podría darle tanta información. Asi que yo y seth comenzamos nuestro _malvado plan" _soltó una risita "lo de los chicos desnudos fue muy sencillo, fue idea de seth, solo los pusimos a inhalar una sustancia muy extraña que trajo y se durmieron muy rápido… estaban en el baño dos, los otros en el pasillo, Harold iba en esta faceta pero fue difícil poder sacarlo de clases asi que lo dejamos para después… juntamos los cuatro _cadáveres _en la cafetería y llego la parte más difícil, desnudarlos" empezó a reírse

"pero" intervine yo en este momento "tengo dos preguntas ¿para que me dices esto? Y ¿Cómo sacaste la ropa interior de las chicas?"

Jasper empezó a reír intentando retenerse "hay chicas muy estúpidas hermano, nadie se dio cuenta que era del mismo estilo pero con diferentes colores…ropas clásicas que todas tenían aun que sea un modelo…yo solo se lo deje a su imaginación jajaja" las lagrimas salían de la risa por sus ojos, pero empezó a ponerse serio "por eso te dije Edward una vez que todo estuvo en sus mentes, esos sostenes los compre de rebaja y ellas pensaron que eran de ellas, paso lo mismo con los dos que fueron expulsados…no fue por mí, solo sus padres fueron transferidos y todos pensaron que había sido mi culpa yo deje que llegaran a sus conclusiones y exageraciones…los que aparecieron en los arboles, para serte sincero no entendí nada, seth busco su perro y los asusto, pero el miedo Edward ya estaba en la mente de todos y me creían capaz de cualquier cosa al oír esto dijeron una que otra historia…asi con los torbellinos, respetémonos, quien puede hacer 4 torbellinos al mismo tiempo, nosotros hicimos tres, citamos a los chicos en el baño y yo tome a Mike mientras que seth estaba adentro esperando a paul y emmet igual a Harold (a este le dije que era una broma para Harold ya que no le caía muy bien) pero que no se dejaran ver la cara y asi paso, todos supusieron algo _el jazineitor _es mas el de Jessica fue accidental" se rio pensando en un chiste privado

"pero hubo algo que si me lo elabore bien Tanya y Jacob, pero esa me a reservo" por primera vez en todo su discurso se giro a verme "¿sabes porque te digo esto Edward? Porque yo siempre la protejo y la cuido, porque es mi hermana y yo la amo como tal, porque ella no sabe cómo defenderse del mundo, porque aunque no lo parezca está mal acostumbrada, porque nos hemos encargado de que se crea una princesa y quiero de verdad protegerla de ti…pero la que no quiere es ella; por que cuando la veo a tu lado la veo tan feliz, y no se lo quiero quitar…pero te advierto algo, la dañas y te mueres" luego hizo algo que no me esperaba tendió su mano hacia mí y me dijo "somos hermanos… ¿si o no twilighter? " la sonrisa de jasper se extendió por su rostro y la mía también "gracias por dejármela aquí, aun que tu vida dependiera de eso"

"no hay de que…hermano"

Tock tock

La puerta se oyó interrumpiendo un momento de tanta importancia para mostrar una silueta la cual o esperaba ni en este siglo ni en otro

Justin Gowelt

¿Qué hacia aquí? Esto era muy extraño…ahora que recordaba creí haberlo vito con bella el día aquel en que…

"buenas" dijo desde la puerta

"pasa ya casi voy saliendo" jasper le contesto amablemente, el no tardo en pasar y jasper en despedirse e irse de la habitación

"toma asiento" el se sentó en la silla de al lado de la cama alejándola un poco seguro no se sentiría cómodo con mi cercanía "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"¿Cómo estás?"

"mucho mejor, gracias"

"excelente, Charlotte mi madre me dio esto" me extendió una bolsa creo que estaba un poco avergonzado "es una bolsa de galletas…perdón sabes cómo son"

Me reí al recordar a esme "lo que hace la sangre ¿Eh?"

"bueno no creo que sea la sangre ya que yo soy adoptado" dijo plasmando una cálida sonrisa en sus labios

"¿de veras?...pues únete al club ya somos dos" dije también sonriendo

Sus ojos se abrieron enormes "¿eres adoptado?" asentí "pero, claro como no me di cuenta no te pareces a los… digo perdón no quise…eh yo, lo que quería decir es que…"

"tranquilo, que no muerdo" dije riéndome "¿Qué tal tus padres? ¿Qué paso?"

"no me gusta hablar del tema, te lo resumo en padre estúpido y madre esclava"

"wau…creo que si nos parecemos mucho" dije abriendo ahora yo mis ojos en gran manera

"creo que debemos comenzar desde cero" me tendió su mano "Justin Alexander Gowelt"

La recibí de buena gana "Edward Anthony cullen"

Había algo en este chico que hacía que me cayera bien aun cuando no lo conocía "y dime específicamente ¿que te trae por aquí?"

"debemos hablar de algo que los dos sabemos pero creo que yo tengo más información que tu" y se quedo mirándome con aquellos ojos verdes muy parecidos a los míos, y había algo en ellos que me decían que estábamos mas conectados de lo que creíamos

**Bueno, bueno chicas ¿quieren que les sea sincera? este capítulo no me convence, tiene lo que quiero que tenga pero no lo expresa como yo quisiera pero no se como ponerlo… ok, ahora si creo que me volví loca, pero para esto solo hay una explicación.**

**bloque de autor**

**Perdón de verdad, pero estoy desconectada del mundo… prometo intentar que el siguiente cap me salga mejor…o si no prometo que pueden matarme *Lisbet se gira con una sonrisa malvada y susurra para si mismo* jaja ninguna sabe donde vivo**

**Bueno pues hay esta…el jazineitor explica partes de su plan, tan bonitos Edward y bella ya son oficiales…y créanme cuando les digo que yo**

**AMO A Justin…jijiji**

**Creo que Laurent se metió con los Hudson equivocados.**


	13. es algo que crece

**POR FAVOR LEAN LA NOTA DEL FINAL DEL CAPITULO**

**OH Dios mío creo que este ha sido uno de los capitulo que mejor me ha salido, estaba de repente sentada en mi casa amarga por que no sabía que hacer y tenía dos días enfrente de una página en blanco de Word. Y de repente estoy viendo tv (cabe decir que algo extraño en mi) y puff me llega la inspiración, asi que me senté y escribí un capi EL DOBLE DE LARGO que los normales siiii…ni siquiera pude esperar el fin de semana para actualizar.**

**Mas me vale decir que esta capitulo no fue escrito solo por mi, si no resalto las grandes aportaciones del club anti-Tanya. Que por cierto esta con inscripciones abiertas ¿quien más se apunta?… por cierto fue muy divertido dejar a Tanya calva, creo que KOTITA ME MATABA si no lo hacia XD**

**Disfruten, luego de esto Tanya nos hará una visita**

**NOTA: Busquen mi ultimo día de tercer cielo, para que la oigan mientras, los chicos la tocan**

**13- es algo que crece**

**Bella pov**

Hacía ya dos semanas desde que Edward había salido del hospital, había mejorado considerablemente por lo cual Carlisle le permitió salir, sin esforzarse mucho, no sin antes muchas persuasiones de nosotros.

Cuando Carlisle y esme se dieron cuenta de lo mío y lo de Edward, sufrieron un _proceso_, creo que Carlisle ya se esperaba algo pero al oírlo de nuestras bocas fue más contundente… según Edward su cara fue 1ro inexpresiva 2do confusión 3ra sorpresa 4ta pensativa y por ultimo alegría…yo solo escuche unos 5 minutos de silencio… ellos estaban muy contentos de que Edward estuviera conmigo, creían que era un excelente partido para él y que asi todo se quedaría entre familia…aun que quería ser humilde, no podía negar que esto elevaba mi autoestima.

Hoy sería el gran día…la presentación estaría llena de personas importantes, ya que el festival de la ciudad, era tomado muy enserio, y cada habitante de forks estaría presente para el acto…esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que nos mostráramos y teníamos todo perfectamente ensayado, se que debería estar muy contenta y animada, pero no lo estaba nada y tenía una razón

_Charlie y Renée swan_

Hay llegarían a la ciudad para su importante junta de negocios, como quiera no me interesaba es para lo único que sirven; pero no me dejaría utilizar por ellos simplemente en esta ocasión no sería su muñequita de trapo

"libi ¿que hora es?" estábamos en la cocina conversando

"las 3:30 mi niña"

"oh Dios" se me había olvidado llegar donde Edward, pero todavía tenía tiempo "¿Freddy podría llevarme donde los cullen?"

No tarde en buscarlo y llegar cuando íbamos de camino hablábamos amenamente, Freddy era una persona muy bacana **( N/A: XD es una expresión que utilizamos aquí en la republica dominicana para hacer referencia a que es genial, cool etc… perdón a veces no puedo evitar que se me salgan aquellas frases) **al llegar a casa de los cullen no me desmonte bien del auto cuando una voz llego a mis oídos…o un grito mejor dicho

"¡hola mi belly bells!" mi oso-hermano me agarro entre sus brazos y me dio un fuerte abrazo de oso tan clásico de emmet

"emmet no puedo respirar" le dije intentando sacar el poco de aire que me quedaba

"upss perdón"

"emmet podrías soltar a mi novia por favor" al oír esa voz una sonrisa espontanea salió de mis labios, al emmet dejarme en el piso sus brazos fueron cambiados por otros "hola preciosa"

"ya sé que se van a poner todos cursis asi que nos vemos a dentro" dijo emmet con fastidio, Edward y yo nos reímos ante su comentario

"entonces" siguió Edward "¿que haces por aquí flaquita?"

"¿flaquita?" no pude evitar arrojar una carcajada y él me siguió el darse cuenta de lo que me decías "¿sabes? Creo que no me molesta jeje"

"ni a mí" acaricio suavemente mi rostro

"no creas que se me olvidara el por que estoy aquí" oí como bufo por lo bajo, este niño acaso no entendía que tenía que tomar todas sus medicinas "vamos ahora mismo" me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia adentro, ya ni discutía, él sabía que no le valdría de nada

"hola hija ¿obligando al testarudo a este?... Tenias que verlo hace unos minutos negándose a tomar las pastillas hasta que llegaras"

"¡mama!" no pude evitar reírme

Subimos a la habitación de Edward mientras, íbamos conversando sobre la presentación del día de hoy, entramos a su cuarto tomados de las manos y no sentamos en su sofá

"¿por que no te tomas el medicamento a la hora? Sabes que lo necesitas y tenemos que hacer de todo para que lo bebas"

"es que me gusta tenerte conmigo" dijo en una voz seductora, pude sentir sus labios en mi mejilla avanzando hacia mi oido "y esta es una manera efectiva de tenerte cerca"

No me dio tiempo ni a reaccionar cuando ataco mis labios pasionalmente, y yo no estaba nada enojada, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello intentando acortar la distancia que nos separaba…aspire su suculento aliento dentro de mi boca.

Cuando el aire se nos acabo Edward despego sus labios de los míos, pero no de mi cuerpo… bajo por mi cuello dejando besos y mordiscos por donde iba lo que hizo que dejara escapar de mis labios un gemido, lo que hizo que Edward se emocionara un poco más de la cuenta, volvió a mis labios y fue recostándose encima de mí en el sillón en el que nos encontrábamos

Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo encajando perfectamente con el mío, pero eso no era suficiente yo necesitaba más cerca su cuerpo del mío, Edward pareció sentir lo mismo y metió sus manos por debajo de mi camisa haciéndome estremecer por el contacto que tenían sus manos en mi piel.

Yo también necesitaba sentirlo y empecé a tocar su pecho intentado identificar que tenia puesto, y pude sentir los botones de su camisa, asi que lo fui desabotonando para poder tener más cercanía con su perfecto cuerpo…podía sentir marcado cada musculo de Edward cuando me mi cuenta de algo

_Si no parábamos ahora, no podríamos hacerlo luego_

"Edward detente" dije en un jadeo

El pareció darse cuenta de lo que le decía, y se separo de mi muy rápidamente

"perdón amor, yo no quería…bueno si quería, pero…"

"tranquilo para este juego se necesitan dos personas" le dije acariciando su rostro dulcemente "no creas que no tenía ganas de…ósea quiero decir" soltó una risita "el punto es que creo no estoy preparada para esto"

"está bien" dijo Edward "para serte sincero, creo que yo tampoco lo estoy" eso si no me lo esperaba el debió leer mi expresión "aun que no lo creas amor no he perdido mi castidad…siempre pensé que tenía que hacerlo con la persona adecuada, y aun que creo ya la encontré, no creo estar totalmente listo" eso fue una tremenda sorpresa, me abrace fuerte a Edward y nos quedamos acostados abrazados por un largo rato

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, y al darme cuenta que pronto tendría que volver a mi casa y encontrarme con _los señores swan _me ponía más que nerviosa, de lo cual Edward se dio cuenta y obviamente entendió el porque

"bella que te parece si me cambio y luego vamos a tu casa los dos para esperarte" era tan dulce, yo sabía lo incomodo que seria para el

"Edward no tienes que…"

"no digas nada entendido" acaricio mi rostro con mucha ternura "yo sé que te puedo ayudar estando ahí" lo abrace fuerte contra mí, él ni se imaginaba lo feliz que me hacia

"bueno déjame prepararme" me dio un beso en la frente y se fue

Edward se arreglo muy rápidamente y sin darme tiempo casi a nada emprendimos caminos a mi casa…yo no sabía justamente que esperar, pero sabía que no sería nada bueno; los temas de discusión cambiaban pero nunca faltaban cuando mis padres estaban en casa era el peor tiempo en que yo podría estar en casa, los chicos me sacaban más a menudo intentando evitarlo, pero no daba resultado

No estacionamos, y Edward me tomo de la mano mientras caminaba, oí como se abrió la puerta de mi casa

"hey ed, bella ya sabes en la sala están los señores d' evil" **(n/a: perdón no estoy segura de la escritura) **Edward y yo nos reímos por la ocurrencia, al adentrarnos en la casa oí la voz de Renée

"bella amor ¿Cómo estás?"

"muy bien gracias"

"hija, veo que tienes visitas" intervino Charlie

"el es…mi novio, Edward cullen"

"¿Qué?" dijo Renée "un minuto ¿cullen? ¿Es el pequeño de los cullen?"

Iba llamarle la atención pero Edward se me adelanto "si señora, mucho gusto"

"bueno bella aun que sea tuviste buen gusto y no te metiste con un cualquiersito"

Sentí toda mi rabia contenida no solo de esta expresión si no todo este tiempo, asi que por amor propio tuve intentar comerme todo lo que tenía en la boca

"libi ¿me ayudas a prepararme por favor?" sisee por lo bajo

"claro amor"

Luego hale a Edward para cercarlo a mí, para hablarle sin que nadie pudiera escuchar "Edward ¿estás seguro de quedarte si quieres puedes irte?"

"claro que no, te esperare aquí abajo flaquita"

Con eso fui a arreglarme, tenía que dejar de pensar en las dos desagradables personas que se encontraban en el piso de abajo…empecé a pensar en la presentación de hoy, estaba nerviosa; yo de verdad quería que esta nos saliera muy bien, iba a ser nuestra primera presentación oficial delante de tantas personas que podrían cambiar el rumbo de nuestro destino.

Algunos de los chicos no creían en Dios pero yo si lo hacía, sabía que el existía por que el no es para verlo es para sentirlo, no es _emocionalismo _tu puedes saber cuando algo es de verdad y yo sentía que él lo era, por eso hoy me había dedicado a pedirle por la presentación de hoy y darle gracias por la oportunidad

Un pensamiento llego a mi cabeza un pensamiento el cual me había estado rondando hace días…era la operación

Últimamente estaba más segura de mi misma y había perdido el pánico que le tenía, pero no en un cien por ciento…aun que en mi estaba creciendo un nuevo deseo, el deseo de ver.

Quería poder ver el mundo, los colores, las flores, poder no sentirme como una carga, ver a mis amigos, la tan nombrada sonrisa de emmet, los ojos de los gemelos malvados, tan hermosos como los describen, a mi diablito personal, moría por que la luz entrara por mis ojos y principalmente verlo a el

_A mi Edward_

Quería poder ver su rostro, poder caminar con el de la mano, sin sentirme como un estorbo, ver su sonrisa, su pelo sus ojos, sabía que era hermoso pero verlo con mis ojos seria otra cosa… quería poder estar con el por todo lo que me quedaba de vida, pero hacerlo bien como él se lo merecía

Me di cuenta de que ya era tarde y necesitaba salir, aun en mis importantes meditaciones todo tenía un tiempo determinado… me termine de arreglar y Salí a encontrarme con Edward

"¿adónde van?" pregunto Charlie al verme bajar las escaleras, termine de bajar estire mi mano lo cual Edward también entendió rápidamente y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta

"al festival" me limite a decir

"¿para?"

"¿Para que se va a un festival?" dije fastidiada

"mucho cuidado con tu forma de hablarme" tuve que tranquilizarme hoy no era el día para discutir con Charlie

"vamos a tener una participación"

"ahh… ¡Renée! Tengo una excelente idea" exclamo Charlie de repente "que tal si invitamos a los inversionistas a ver a bella, si les gusta podremos presentarla como prodigio"

"no" me detuve en seco

"excelente" dijo Renée "cuando la vean pensaran que…"

"no" dije más desesperada

"claro, y será más fácil agradarle cuando vean que es ciega porque…"

"¡YA DIJE QUE NO! ¿Acaso están locos? Cada vez están peor, pero esta vez no les va a salir"

"¿pero que te has llegado a creer?"

"escúchame algo Charlie, te juro que si se aparecen por allá, lo primero que diré por el micrófono es la basura que son, y cuanto los odio"

"¡No le hables asi a tu padre!" intervino Renée

"no tengo padre y a este individuo le hablo como se me venga en gana" pude oír los pasos de Charlie acercarse a mí, lo iba hacer, yo lo sabía, lo hizo la ultima vez y esta también lo haría… me pegaría

Me quede esperando el golpe cuando lo tuve en frente de mí, pero lo único que pude sentir fue el cuerpo de Edward dejando su posición para posicionarse enfrente mío

"atrévase señor swan y le aseguro que mi porte de caballero desaparecerá junto algunos de sus dientes" el tono mordaz de Edward me aviso que no jugaba

"¿me estas amenazando capullo insolente?"

"yo lo tomo como una advertencia, pero usted como lo desee" sentí como Edward halaba mi brazo, pero de manera delicada

"¿sabes que a nadie que se mete con Charlie swan? A nadie que lo hace le ha ido muy bien, seguro escuchaste rumores de a Shepart, Adams o McAlister"

Edward se puso regido y pude escuchar como pronuncio un _McAlister _por lo bajo "lo tomare en cuenta, mucho más de lo que cree señor" me tomo y ágilmente me saco de la casa.

No podía creer como Edward se había expuesto por mí, pero me preocupaba de verdad, yo sabía que mi padre no era sencillo, iba a replicarle, no porque no me hubiera gustado que me defendiera, si no por él, cuando lo oí hablar

"Alexander…tengo respuestas…si, ya sabes…no esperemos mas…nos vemos hermano"

Inmediatamente pude saber quién era, en estas dos semana había pasado algo muy extraño, Justin y Edward se habían vuelto muy unidos, de una extraña manera, a tal punto que el chico introvertido, misterioso y poco hablador del colegio y el popular Edward cullen en solo dos semanas estaban como uña y mugre al tal punto que Justin se sentaba con nosotros en los almuerzos, lo cual a ninguno nos molestaba a mi menos pues Justin era un gran amigo mío que me había soportado en un momento crítico no hacía nada

Edward decidió que llamaría a Justin por su segundo nombre porque a él no le gustaba, aun que él no supiera porque yo si, cuando iba a reclamarle para que no le dijera de esa forma Justin se adelanto y dijo _de acuerdo…Anthony_

No iba a preguntar de qué se trataba la plática que tenían si al fin y al cabo no me dirían para que molestar, ellos siempre tenían este estilo de misterios

**Edward pov**

Ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber, no esperaría mas, McAlister no podía estar suelto mientras que mi niña le podría pasar cualquier cosa, yo y Justin habíamos planeado esto excelentemente, todo estaba fríamente calculado y prontamente todo se acabaría.

Íbamos de camino a la presentación y bella se encontraba muy callada, todo el camino estuvo en silencio, asi que al llegarme estaciones apague el motor y me dirigí a hablar con ella

"bells ¿pasa algo?"

"nada…es solo que" espiro preocupada "no quiero que te pase nada" vi como en sus ojos el dolor, y me preocupe de solo pensar que ella se sentía de esta manera

"mi amor" pase mi mano por su pelo "yo voy a estar bien"

"no debiste enfrentarte de esa manera a Charlie"

"si debí ¿sabes por que? Porque cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño simplemente tiene que pasar por encima de mí, entiende algo; yo voy a hacer siempre, hasta lo imposible por hacerte feliz, y todo lo que no te haga feliz simplemente se va…o yo lo saco"  
bella no reacciono por unos minutos, para luego arrojarse a mis brazos

"te amo"

"como yo a ti flaquita"

Nos reímos y salimos del auto para la presentación que nos tocaba dar, al salir oímos Alice gritarnos.

"¡chicos! Corra casi es nuestro turno" llego hasta donde nosotros y empezó a empujarnos "¿Cómo se les ocurre llegar a estas horas? ¿No ven lo tarde que se hizo?"

"vamos Alice, no están tarde" le dije intensando calmarla.

Dimos la vuelta por detrás del escenario, intentando evadir que las demás personas nos vieran, por lo que veía las personas se estaban divirtiendo mucho, todos estaban muy animados riendo con un monologo cómico que estaba haciendo el señor caleb.

El presentador se nos acerco "chicos, van después de este acto"

"claro" dijo rose con una ligera sonrisa, todos se quedaron estáticos aguantando el aire

"buena suerte" en el momento en que se alejo, todos suspiraron y empezaron a hablar nerviosamente; Alice chillaba de emoción, emmet gritaba y rose hablaba sin parar mientras yo me reía al verlos pero me di cuenta que bella estaba nerviosa, pues movía sus manos sin parar mientras se mordía el labio…la abrace fuerte y le di un beso en la cabeza

"hey bells, tranquila haremos todo bien"

"¿sabes que es lo peor de todo esto?"

"dime"

"que lo sé"

"¿Qué?"

"que lo haremos bien" ok, eso quizás no era lo que esperaba

"¿entonces?"

"es que solo el pensar que voy a estar allí delante, que todos me veran, me intimida un poco…las personas cuando me ven lo primero que piensan es _mira la chica es ciega _y…"

"detente ahí, en este momento" la intervine rápidamente "ok desechemos ese pensamiento, ¿crees que las personas van a tener tiempo para eso? No, los chicos van estar demasiado ocupados pensando en que pareces un ángel y cantas como uno, como para prestarle atención a este detalle y la las chicas pensando en cómo te envidian"

Mi ángel soltó una pequeña risita y me abrazo más fuerte "gracias"

"¡NO!" grito Alice y todos no giramos rápido hacia ella "hemos estado tan preocupados por Edward y bella que no nos dimos cuenta de que jasper no está aquí" todos abrimos los ojos a más no poder y los chicos empezaron a hablar y gritar al mismo tiempo

"donde esta jasper como se le ocurre no…"

"no lo puedo creer el salió de casa antes que yo"

"hay Dios mío que no le haya pasado nada"

"si jasper no está aquí no podremos hacer nada ahora si"

Yo no entendía nada de lo que decían, al estar tan entretenidos discutiendo no se dieron cuenta que la razón por la que pelaban había llegado junto con Justin

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto jasper al ver el embrollo que tenían, su voz sonaba un poco extraña… inmediatamente todos giraron sus ojos y mantuvieron unos segundos de silencio, conociéndolos no se iba a quedar asi, asi que lentamente me acerque a Justin, yo sabía cuando el estallido de gritos comenzaría

"¿Alexander?" le dije al estar a su lado

"anja"

"1,2 y…3"

"¡acaso estás loco! ¡Como este ocurre llegar a estas horas aquí!" todos empezaron a gritar como locos mientras jasper se veía un poco confundido, con una sonrisa me volví a dirigir a Alexander

"vez que bueno soy"

"genial hermano" me tendió el puño con una pequeña risita, Justin y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos en las últimas semanas, el y yo éramos diferentes en algunos sentidos, pero eso era lo que equilibraba la balanza.

Inmediatamente jasper entendió lo que sucedía procedió a hacerlos callar "hey chicos oigan…" pero ellos seguían hablando pues no podía oírlo bien ya que hablaba en voz baja "oigan…" pero ellos continuaban "ACABO DE DECIR QUE OIGAN"

Justin y yo soltamos una risita al verla manera tan rápida en que los chicos callaron y jasper nos dirigió una mirada asesina lo que hizo que nosotros también estuviéramos serios

"muy bien primeramente necesitamos calma para estar bien en la presentación" inmediatamente sentí la ola de calma rodearme, Justin se giro hacia mí con cara de asombro

"creo que me estoy volviendo loco Anthony" entendí a lo que se refería

"no hermano esto es normal, es como su poder personal"

"segundo" continuo jasper "pido excusas pero el carro se me haberío y entonces Justin paso por donde estaba y me ayudo; en tercer y último lugar quiero que todos entendamos que es a primera presentación oficial, demos lo mejor y si no nos sale a perfección para la próxima será, aunque creo que nos saldrá perfecto" dijo con una sonrisa jasper era un líder nato "hagamos que los estúpidos que subieron antes se avergüencen" todos gritamos mientras aplaudíamos "pero hay un problema" todo se callaron inmediatamente y lo vieron "creo que me exaspere un poco y empecé a gritar mientras Justin no me había encontrado y no podre cantar"

"¡QUE!" todos volvieron a su estado anterior hablando todos juntos

"chicos, por favor" intente llamar su atención "no importa, que bella cante las partes de jasper"

"el tono es muy bajo para la voz de bella, y no hay tiempo para transpolar ahora" dijo rose casi al borde de la histeria

"pero Edward lo puede hacer" dijo emmet

"claro que no" intervino Alice "él hace una voz importante en la canción de bella"

Todos daban vuelta como leones enjaulados cuando de repente

"YA SE" exclamo bella desde un rincón del lugar "Justin"

Todos lo miramos y una sonrisa se formo en nuestros labios

"no, no" dijo "no puedo yo no"

"claro que si puedes" dijo rose "hasta ensayaste las canciones en la ocasión en que jasper no pudo llegar, te la sabes y tienes un _registro (1)_ idéntico al de él, además solo sería la de bella la otra Edward puede hacerla."

"es que yo no soy muy…carismático"

"pero Alexander si cantas excelente hermano" le dije, y era cierto

"además Justin" emmet hablo esta vez "somos guapos no tenemos que ser carismáticos eres como la recopilación de lo mejor de twilight, los ojos de Edward, mi pelo y el cuerpo de jasper…solo que los auténticos somos más guapos jaja" eso le gano un zape de rose "auch"

"ja ja emmet, pero de verdad chicos no se"

Bella se acerco y le tomo el rostro entre las manos "por favor Justin" inmediatamente vi el cambio en sus ojos, el efecto bella había surgido efecto

"claro"

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y emmet lo levanto en un abrazo de oso, mientras jasper sonreía de oreja a oreja y las chicas gritaban

"pero que quede claro… no pienso hablar al público, ni nada, me limitare a cantar"

"ok no es problema, creo que la voz de jasper aguanta decir unas cuantas palabras"

Cuando oímos de afuera al presentador decir

"_Y ahora con usted una nueva banda joven que viene a deleitarnos con su talento ellos son… twilight" _

Los chicos fueron saliendo cuando alguien tomo mi mano "después de la presentación" me dijo Justin tomando mi brazo

"claro"

Salimos mientras cada uno tomaba su instrumento, las personas estaban muy animadas sus aplausos y gritos lo demostraban… Alice dejo a bella en frente de su micrófono y Justin se posiciono en el otro jasper paso a delante

"buenas noches a todos" grito jasper "somos twilight y la primera canción que tocaremos se llama mi último día y fue compuesta por isabella swan

Lo primero en oírse fue el rasgueo de la guitarra de bella, ella tendría la acústica ya que rose era mucho mejor en la eléctrica, para luego proseguir a oír la voz de Justin

_Como si fuera mi último día,_

_Voy a vivir en la vida, amando sincero_

_Mostrando a los míos cuanto los quiero_

Luego nosotros nos preparamos para entrar con nuestros instrumentos y bella hacer la segunda voz.

_Como si fuera mi último día_

_Voy a luchar por mis sueños_

_Viviendo sin miedo_

_Y cada minuto, vivirlo intenso._

_No voy a esperar hasta mañana, si el presente lo tengo_

Aquí mientras entrabamos en el coro yo y bella tendríamos que hacer el eco

_Como si no hubiese tiempo, _

_Me quedara un momento_

_Voy a mostrar que te amo, _

_Que estoy contento, que te tengo,_

_Como si tu alegría depende de mí, _

_Voy a darlo todo por ti,_

_Y voy a hacerte este día el mejor que pueda vivir._

_Como si fura mi último chance _

_Para mirarte de nuevo,_

_Hare del momento, el más importante de tu recuerdo,_

_En el estrés de la vida, _

_Se nos escapan detalles,_

_Que luego más adelante lamentamos olvidarse,_

_A veces se hace difícil o imposible recuperarse,_

_Como si no hubiese tiempo_

_Me quedara un momento_

_Voy a mostrar que te amo_

_Que estoy contento, que te tengo_

_Como si tu alegría depende de mí, _

_Voy a darlo todo por ti_

_Y voy a hacerte este día el mejor que pueda vivir._

_Disfrutar todo aquello que Dios me brindo_

_Mis amigos, familia y amor_

_Y voy a hacer este día el mejor que pueda vivir_

_Y voy a hacer este día el mejor que pueda vivir_

Terminamos con el rasgueo de la guitarra de bella, mientras todos se ponían en pie y ovacionaban, verdaderamente la canción era hermosa, solo podía provenir de una hermosamente, mire hacia bella que sonreía plenamente con sus ojos cerrados, yo sabía lo feliz que la hacía sentir esto.

El espectáculo de hoy seria genial.

-

-

_Que bendita tu mirada tu mirada amor_

Termine, mientras todos se ponían en pie a felicitarnos…pude ver en primera fila a esme y Carlisle y un poco detrás a los señores hale…nos despedimos y salimos.

Al llegar detrás del escenario, la emoción se sentía en el aire, todos tenían grandes sonrisas y miraban a jasper como esperando algo

"está bien" dijo este "pero muy, muy bajo"

"awwwwwwwwwwww"

"NO LO CREO"

"pero si somos geniales"

"nunca creí que podría hacer algo asi" este fue Justin

"awwwwwwwwwwww" Alice volvió a gritar

"vida mía ¿que parte de…muy, muy bajo no entendiste?

Todos reímos por la ocurrencia, el ambiente duro asi unos minutos, mientras rose y Alice brincaban y gritaban, Emmet y bella hablan muy rápido los dos juntos ¿de verdad se estaban entendiendo? Y jasper los miraba muerto de la risa…creo que yo y Justin estábamos algo desorientados por que jasper se nos acerco a decirnos

"chicos, acostúmbrense"

Era cierto que me encantaba lo que acabábamos de hacer, estaba feliz, pero este CGO (Comité de Gritos Organizados) me tenía un poco turbado

"¡yo tener gran idea!" Dijo emmet de repente "¡noche twilight para celebrar!"

Un coro de si, lo siguieron, yo tenía mucho que no asistía a una noche twilight… y era genial poder hacerlo, aun que no estaba seguro, prefería sacar una excusa para no ir, no quería alterar el orden que ya tenían

"disculpen chicos, vayan ustedes no estoy seguro si de verdad sería apropiado que vaya" dijo Justin, creo que tena la misma idea que yo sobre el asunto

"pero ¿acaso estás loco?" dijo Alice "para una reunión twilight tienen que estar todos los twilighters"

"por eso creo que es mejor que se vayan ustedes" intervine

"claro que no, todos vienen"

"claro que si" esta vez fue jasper "pero yo Edward y Justin haremos algo antes…asi que vayan y arreglen y los veremos en casa de…"

"bella" dijo rose "libi tiene que conocer a Justin"

"vamos chicos" dijo jasper y nosotros lo seguimos, ya sabíamos lo que haríamos hoy…alguien nos debía una y alguien tenía que pagar

"Edward no es muy tarde, llévala a algún restaurante necesitamos dos videos…uno de sus estupideces y otro que la delate"

"genial pero ¿cómo lo haremos?"

"echa esto en su bebida" dijo Justin con su sonrisa de soy un niño bueno

"wau, ahora también drogamos a las personas" dije con falsa molestia

"no te preocupes solo es para ponerla un poquito fuera de si"

"esto será muy divertido" jasper tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro "pero creo que podríamos ser más crueles"

"no somos usted amo y señor de toda la maldad"

"no te preocupes el jazineitor a puesto algo"

"un minutos" dijo Justin "toda la semana he estado cambiando su comida por comida rancia y poniéndole la sustancia extraña que me diste ¿para que nos sirve?"

**Tanya pov**

¡AL DIABLO CON ESTA MALDITA DIARREA! ¿Cómo es posible esto? He ido tantas veces al baño en un solo día que creo que me voy a gastar, de donde es posible sacar tanto… _material_

Por una parte estas habían sido las peores dos semanas de mi vida, he tenido una infección intestinal marca diablo*(2) y eso no esto creo que _el jaz…_ bueno EL anda detrás de mi

Y eso me pone los nervios de punta…a veces creo que me volveré loca

Todo lo que veo o oigo me pone mal…creo que me está observando.

Rayos porque a las chicas bonitas nos pasa esto, todo por una boba como isabella swan.

El estrés era tal que estaba sufriendo de alopecia traumática…eso quería decir que me estaba ¡quedando calva, tenía un hoyo redondo en la cabeza! Y todo por la jodida presión que tenia encima… estaba recibiendo notas en nombre del jazineitor, pero no sabía si era una broma.

Pero digo por una parte la peor porque ayer…MI EDDY me invito a salir

Ya sabía yo que se daría cuenta de lo poca cosa que era la cieguita y vendría conmigo por Dios quien no se daría cuenta de algo asi.

Ya estaba lista desde hacia media hora, me había puesto una falda que enseñaba mis excelentes piernas y una blusa con un gran escote, hoy quería llegar mas allá con Eddy el no me podía rechazar yo era Tanya Denali

"Tanya" dijo mi mama desde afuera "te busca Edward cullen"

"oh claro mama dile que voy en un momento" las personas importantes siempre nos hacíamos esperar

**Edward pov**

Diez minutos después de mí llegada Tanya cruzo por puerta… de una manera muy vulgar para ser exactos, con una ropa que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y juntándolo con su contoneo exagerado de caderas, era toda una zorra

"hola Eddy ¿que tal si nos vamos?" dijo con una sonrisa…era estúpida no se daba cuenta de que odiaba el nombrecito

Si…era estúpida

La tome de la mano con todo el asco del mundo, cosa que se ella no se dio cuenta

"¿te parece si vamos a comer a un restaurant que conozco cerca de aquí?"

"claro bombón" dijo y me guiño un ojo

Aceleramos el carro y pude ver que los chicos venían detrás de mi jasper me hizo un cambio de luces para que viera que era el al cual respondí con otro

Lo más genial de tener un amigo que tenga un padre del servicio secreto de las fuerzas armadas, eran todos los extraños artículos que tenia. Jasper me había colocado un transmisor con el cual podríamos comunicarnos, tenia forma de un handfree. Mientras ellos estaría uno afuera y otro una mesa mas allá de nosotros grabando con una cámara especial.

Llegamos al lugar y Tanya se prendió de mi brazo hasta creer que lo rompería…pedí una mesa solitaria, ella pensó que era para nuestra intimidad ¿por que no darle alas?

"¿que desean ordenar?" dijo en mesero llegando a nuestra mesa

"yo solo unos espaguetis a la boloñesa" dije mirando el menú

"a mi tráigame un pescado con hongos y unos rollinght si se puede con mucho kétchup y un adicional de papas, no mejor dos, añádale una mariscada y ¿tiene de los nuevos rollitos estos de pollo?"

El mesero asintió con los ojos muy abiertos

"tráigame también un servicio"

Oí una voz por el trasmisor "¡wau! Come como una vaca hermano"

No pude evitar reírme como un loco, mientras Jasper intervino

"muy bueno muy bueno, pero recuerdas las bebidas"

"¿podría traernos unas sodas ahora por favor?"

"claro señor" juro que lo oí murmurar algo como _deberíamos regalárselo después de que esta patana humana acabara nuestras municiones_ lo que hizo que me riera mas

Después de que la sodas llegaron Tanya me pidió permiso y se dirigió al baño, le eche a su bebida el polvo extraño y luego le pregunte a Justin

"¿Ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer?"

"espera Anthony" dijo tranquilizándome "has que se beba eso y en menos de un minuto la tendrás loca"

Tanya llego y no tuve que hacer nada ella misma le dio un trago a su bebida y yo me quede a esperar que sucedería…al ver mi cara se extraño un poco

"¿Qué su…" no termino su frase y puso una sonrisa boba en la cara

"Eddy" se rio "tus colores son muy divertidos"

¿Qué? No entendía nada

"¿que sucede chicos?"

"esta idiotizada…bueno, más de lo común, no se habla de… lo fea que es su ropa"

"vamos Anthony" dijo Justin "hazla parecer una estúpida…esto es por bella" esa frase me hizo activarme al recordar lo que le hizo la estúpida que tenía en frente le había hecho a mi bella.

"Edward" dijo riéndose por lo bajo "siento como si la cabeza me diera mucha vueltas"

"tírate de un puente y te aseguro que dejara de hacerlo"

"jeje ay ed, tienes tanta inteligencia"

"si es creo que por error también me dieron la tuya" ella empezó a reírse, creo que tendré que tomar el nombre de esta sustancia.

"jajaja gracias a Dios que te diste cuenta que soy yo la que te hare muy feliz"

"no juegues ¿vas a seguir mi consejo del puente?"

"tu siempre de caballeroso" por todo lo santo y bueno que había en el mundo juro que si jasper no se había hecho en los pantalones de la risa, era un mago… podía oír sus carcajadas rompiendo mi oido, Justin se controlaba porque estaba dentro…pero podía ver como su mesa temblaba

"hey, Alexander hermano dime que quieres saber de Tanya denali"

"pregunta si se opero"

"Tanya ¿Cuántas operaciones te has hecho?"

"2 eddy, la nariz y el busto… ¿quieres ver?" dijo seductoramente

"no gracias, no puedo vomitar y comer al mismo tiempo"

"Edward…averigua si es teñida" dijo jasper como pudo cuando dejo de reir

"Tanya color de pelo natural"

"caoba" y empezó a reír me mas fuerte "aun que creo que pronto no seré nada" se quito el gorro que llevaba dejando ver un TREMENDO agujero en su cabeza…Tanya estaba casi calva

No aguante más y me largue a reír y reír hasta que me caí de la silla y la muy estúpida empezó a reír y todo el restaurante nos miraba extrañados… lo mejor era saber que Justin grababa todo con una cámara.

Cuando nos recompusimos llame al mozo "compro un pastel, y le doy tres veces lo que cuesta para usted, si se lo arroja en la cabeza a mi acompañante" yo sabía que emmet debería estar aquí

El mozo lo tomo

"ay ed, estuvimos perdidos por tanto tiempo"

"claro que no, yo no estaba perdido estaba huyendo de ti"

"ed ¿Qué me contestarías si te pidiera que fueras mi novio?"

"no sé, ¿puedo hablar y reírme al mismo tiempo?" no podía creer esto es genial… demasiado, para serte franco

"entremos al video parte B culpabilidad" dijo Justin.

"bueno Tanya…quiero que sepas que yo creo que eres una zorra" le dije mirando seriamente

"claro que no Eddy" su tono de indignación hacia notable toda falsedad

"¿con cuántos hombres te has acostado?" sabía que por aquí empezaría el plan tenía que sacarle la información de sus asquerosidades de una manera u otra

"no con tantos" sus ojos se agrandaron intentando convencerme

"ah pues eres una impotente"

"claro que no" sabía que esto funcionaria

"por Dios me acabas de decir que si lo eres"

"que no"

"que si"

"pues si fuera una impotente sexual no me habría acostado con todo el instituto" ya la teníamos por una parte

"a puesto a que eres virgen"

"por dios Edward" dijo bufando "eso de virgen solo me lo creen mis padres"

"¿asi mismo como te creen que tienes buenas notas por esfuerzo y no porque te acuestas con la mayoría de profesores?"

"exacto" dijo muy orgullosa de si misma "una impotente sexual no haría eso" levanto la ceja inquisitivamente

"¿creo que no eres tan mala?" dije restándole importancia, tome mi bebida y me senté despreocupadamente en el asiento

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"mira Salí contigo porque creía que eras mala pero en realidad no eres tanto como creí, digamos que para mí las chicas malas son…sexis"

"vamos Edward pero si soy la reina de la maldad" dijo rogando como una niña pequeña lo que le causo mucha gracia a los chicos "soy una prostituta barata, mentirosa, altanera y rebelde que se ha acostado con medio forks, odios a los hale y mi trabajo es hacerle la vida imposible la ciega" cuando dijo eso tuve que agarrarme fuerte de la silla para no volarle encima

"nunca serás mejor que isabella swan"

"¡ya lo soy!" dijo muy enojada "yo soy mejor que ella ¿por que no se lo meten en la cabeza de una buena vez? Ella solo es una maldita ciega que nació para arruinar mi vida y ser un estorbo en la vida de todo el mundo…ella no sirve para nada y nunca lo hará ¿sabes por que? Porque es ciega, no puede ver y nunca lo hará, esta defectuosa"

La ira de mi cuerpo la hacía temblar, su labios profanos no podía pronunciar tales palabras en contra de un ángel…de mi ángel. Asi que me levante de la silla y la encare, le diría tres cosas que hace mucho quería decirle

"tu maldita regalada deberías de prenderte en fuego, antes intentar hablar de un ángel como bella, ella por lo menos no es una golfa, que cree que está utilizando a todos los hombres cuando ellos la utilizan a ella, ella por lo menos no da el asco que tu das, no da el asco que esparces a cada persona que te mira" los ojos de Tanya empezaron a humedecerse pero no me importo nada "mejor cepilla tu sucia boca antes de nombrar su nombre…entiende algo, hagas lo que hagas nunca la vas a superar, porque no eres nadie delante de ella…mesero la cuenta"

Inmediatamente el chico llego y muy disimuladamente dejo caer la torta en la cabeza de Tanya la cual empezó a gritar instantáneamente

"disculpe patana humana…digo joven"

Con una sonrisa…y le pase unos billetes que cubría la torta y el doble de lo que le había ofrecido "todo l de mas es suyo…creo que la cuenta la quiere pagar la señorita"

Salimos yo y Justin con todas las pruebas de lo sucedido los cuales se repartirían a todos los estudiantes del instituto sin falta…con una copia especialmente editada para, los señores denali.

Es que simplemente bella era intocable

**Bella pov**

Ya teníamos un tiempo en casa, gracias a Dios que los swan tuvieron un viaje urgente, porque no estaba de ganas de encontrármelos. Los chicos no habían llegado por lo que me empecé a preocupar, pero oí unas risas y voces en la puerta

"eso fue genial" dijo jasper

"y ustedes ¿para donde andaban?"

"te preocupes flaquita, era arreglando unas cosas" dijo Edward para irme a abrazar y besar mi frente

"todo lo que digas" le respondí de manera irónica

"demasiado para lo que soporto Justin, subamos"

"amor ya que estamos solos aquí, tu y yo" dijo en un susurro acariciando mi cabello "tu y yo, solitos, no hay nadie a nuestro lado, solos y con la soledad…"

"¿que quieres cullen?"

"me das un beso" ¿que? Por eso era todo el alboroto

"no hay que pedirlo" pose suavemente mis labios sobre los suyos

"ves, eso quiero decir" dijo alejándose "quiero un BESO" me tomo fuerte entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarme, el beso era lento pero con una pasión incalculable el movía suavemente sus labios mis, pero con devoción, cuando estuvo a punto de profundizar más aquel beso paso algo que sucede muy a menudo

"Dios Edward ¿te la vas a comer en su casa?"

"¡EMMET!" coreamos juntos para que luego se echase a reír junto con ¿libi? Porque no me lo imagine

"chicos, sé que soy genial y todo, pero delante de mi no se besen asi" dijo libi "comiendo en frente del hambriento por Dios" emmet se rio mas

Estos dos nunca cambiarían.

**Registro: básicamente, las notas que puede alcanzar una persona**

**Infección intestinal marca diablo: patrocinada por ZAVA ¿de verdad creíste que no se la daría? XD**

**Este capítulo, creo que estuvo mejor que el otro, no pude esperar y tuve que ponerlo, los golpes de inspiración son tan extraños.**

**N. cullen 7, te la debo en grande.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, ¿que tal? Justin canta (no me miren asi ¿Por qué el tenía que ser el único que no hiciera nada)*Lisbet hace un puchero marca Alice cullen***

**Espero que de verdad de verdad les haya gustado, por fa comenten a ver que les pareció.**

**Por cierto como ya le había dicho a alguien (por eso pueden hacerme las preguntas no hay problema) este será el último capítulo de eterna y rosada felicidad por que en el siguiente…**

**PUMF *Un Fuerte golpe en la puerta de la habitación hace que Lisbet lance un grito***

**Lo que Lisbet no se esperaba es que detrás del humo y los trozos de cemento en que había quedado su habitación se encontraba una rubia melena con mirada histérica y una bazuca en sus manos**

"**¿Tanya?" dijo Lisbet con un rostro extrañado**

"**si soy yo ¡chiquilla infernal! Asi que tu eres la que ha formado este supuesto grupo-anti-Tanya-de-los-fics y me ha dejado calva y como una estúpida ¿cierto?" la mirada de loca de Tanya tenía a Lisbet ciertamente intimidad **

"**Tanya, te prometo, no, te juro que no fue mi culpa noemi me hablo de un plan y luego zava me dio una cuantas ideas, y las demás me decían que…"**

**Otro estruendo hizo que Lisbet gritara y mirara hacia la puerta para encontrar a el grupo-anti-Tanya-de-los-fics parada en su puerta, con N. cullen 7 con una bazuca **

"**Noemí ¿acaso estás loca? Ya Tanya había destrozado la puerta" dijo molesta al ver que habían arruinado el único poster de Edward cullen que quedaba intacto**

"**uppsss perdón siempre quise entrar a un lugar con una bazuca"**

"**ok" dijo zava saliendo de entre las chicas "a lo que vinimos…no puedes culparnos no te obligamos a escribir"**

"**¡tu mejor cállate!" le grito Tanya "no soy una estúpida se como buscar entre los reviews… y sé que fuiste tu la de mi maldita diarrea" **

"**por favor Tanya ¿que quieres hacer con esa bazuca?"**

"**tu también te callas kotita, eras otra que me quería calva" Tanya se giro hacia Lisbet otra vez "pero ahora hare algo por lo que sufrirán mucho, algo que les duela, de donde no sea fácil escapar" Tanya se quedo algo pensativa **

"**¿tarta?" le pregunte a tarta cullen mientras la veía en la puerta**

"**¿si mi generala?" **

"**tenemos un gran problema"**

"**¡YA SE!" Tanya rio malvadamente "las llevare a… caso cerrado buajaja**

"**No o o o" ana maria polo no podría entender nuestro amor por twilight**

**////////**

**Antes de que Tanya entrara hacia a mi habitación ¿Dónde íbamos? Algo que sucedería en el siguiente capitulo… a ya que se me olvido**

nonaloka

riniandhelio

PaaOo

Missbennetdarcy

tarta. cullen black .swan

muchas grax por los comen

**byeee**


	14. crueles realidades

**14- **

**Narradora pov (n/a: genial soy yo XD)**

James se encontraba sentado en una acera a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa, esperando que su madre no lo viera, tenía prohibido el juntarse con Laurent, pero era imposible lo necesitaba como respirar, o mejor dicho… lo que él le daba

Duro unos segundos esperándolo hasta que pudo divisar su silueta acercarse lentamente hasta donde él estaba, Laurent tenía un rostro inexpresivo y las manos metidas despreocupadamente en su pantalón, pero en sus ojos se podía ver la ira

"a veces creo que no puedes ser más estúpido" dijo Laurent muy enojado mientras pateaba a james de manera despeada

"¿que te sucede?" dijo este de manera entrecortada "te la fumaste muy temprano"

"no, lo que me sucede es que cuando veo a algunas clases de estúpidos, me siento impotente al darme cuenta de que existen, la palabra estúpidos debería comenzar con E de james " lo miro con desprecio desde arriba

"no te entiendo ni un poco ¿sabes?" se intento incorporar james

"sencillo nunca le prestaste ni un poco de atención a lo que cullen te escribía ¿o me equivoco? Una persona con dos dedos de frente, se daría cuenta de los errores que contiene la información" dijo arrojándole los papeles en la cara "se contradicen asi mismo en muchos puntos; cuando me di cuenta de esto intente seguir a Cullen e investigar sobre él, me di cuenta que en varias ocasiones pasaba por mi casa, según algunos de mis... compradores, él y otro chico al cual estoy intentando identificar andan muy curiosos conmigo ¿sabes lo que me quiere decir eso?" atrapo a james de la camiseta y lo estampo contra una pared "que lo sabe, lo sabe porque eres tan estúpido que no te has dado cuenta de lo que todos si…se enamoro de la ciega"

"pero…q-que quieres que yo, yo haga" hizo el esfuerzo de hablar por el poco aire que le quedaba

"no me importa como lo resuelves, pero si quieres que te haga una sugerencia sepáralos, no quiero a Edward cerca de swan…es mas no me importa como, desaparécelo del mapa"

**Justin pov**

Hoy era Domingo en la mañana, muy temprano para como comúnmente me levantaba los fines de semana, aun que últimamente esta era la hora en que me despertaba, iba temprano a casa de los cullen…hoy había una fiesta en casa de newton, todos los chicos iban ya que Edward era sub-capitán del equipo de futbol y con ese motivo era la fiesta, y los chicos irían a darle –apoyo emocional-

Yo no quería ir, no era por no querer ayudar a Edward…había recibido muchas presiones por parte de los chicos, pero no me sentiría _cómodo _

Esto no tenía que ver con ellos, me sentía perfecto con los muchachos, mi vida nunca fue fácil y el llegar aquí y encontrar un payaso como emmet, una chica tan explosiva como Alice, disfrutar con –como les decía bella –los gemelos del mal y formar parte de la vida de… bella, con la cual había creado una lazo tan fuerte; era para mí sinceramente una de las mejores cosas que me hubiera podido suceder, era uno más del grupo.

Sin contar como iba todo con Edward…no conocía a otra persona que me pudiera entender de la manera en que él lo hacía, estoy empezando a creer su teoría de que es porque ambos somos unos infelices jeje

Pero ese no era el punto, el asunto era que estas salidas eran más…en pareja, y tener que andar de rabo no era algo que me agradara. Lo cual solo me hacía pensar en 2 personas y no podría estar con ninguna

"¡Justin!" llamo Charlotte desde atrás de la puerta

"¿si mama?"

"amor, tu padre quiere que lo llames antes de salir creo quiere que le hagas un favor"

"ok"

Al terminar de arreglarme tome las llaves de mi vehículo y llame Peter su a oficina "si Gowelt & Adams, Heidi Cam al habla"

"buen día Heidi ¿podrías comunicarme con mi padre por favor?"

"claro Justin" dijo muy amablemente "dame un momento"

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que papa tomara el teléfono "¿Justin?"

"señor"

"quiero que le digas por favor a Carlisle que me llame a la oficina, porque quiero que terminemos de arreglar unos cuantos…detalles de la última visita"

"¿visita?" me preguntaba para que Carlisle quisiera hablar con Peter

"wau, pero ahora hemos resultado hasta metidos ¿eh?" dijo explotando en una carcajada

"no-quería, yo solo…ay olvídalo papa ya se lo diré a Carlisle"

"adiós hijo_"_

Sin más oí la línea cortada en el teléfono

"¿ya te vas?"

"si mama" me acerque y bese su frente "nos veremos después, es posible que salga con Edward a un lugar"

Charlotte sonrió grandemente "me encanta que salgas con los chicos, siempre has sido muy reservado y ahora estas sonriente más que nunca, mándale saludos a Edward" dijo mientras observaba la foto que se encontraba puesta en la mesita de mi cuarto, la habíamos tirado hacia solamente unos días

Estábamos de picnic yo quería tirar la fotografía, no me gustaba mucho salir, sin embargo había estado obligado por la duende…estaba muy graciosa, nos encontrábamos Edward y yo en el piso en cuclillas mientras la pixie le halaba el cabello a él y rose a mí, ambas arrodilladas, por lo que teníamos unas caras muy extrañas pero ellas no se quedaban atrás ya que los chicos jasper y emmet las tenían abrazadas por detrás dándoles un abrazo de oso que les estaba sacando el aire, y los chicos hacían muecas detrás de ellas, la única que parecía en total calma era bella que tenía una sonrisa en medio mío y de Edward en poción de indio y sus ojos perdidos…como me dolían esos ojos perdidos

"adiós"

El viaje a las afueras de la cuidad fue rutinario ya me estaba acostumbrando a dar el viaje diariamente, al divisar la enorme casa blanca me estacione afuera, y Salí del auto no tuve ni que tocar la puerta cuando ya Edward se encontraba detrás de ella

"hey Alexander" dijo sonriendo

"Anthony" dije y le tendí el puño, me extraño el silencio en la casa siempre que entraba había un alboroto, con nuestra forma mágica de comunicación pudo entender que pasaba

"9na temporada de smallville" ya entendía

"el único súper man que no vuela" aun que lo dije en un tono desaprobatorio aun que tenía que admitir que la serie era muy buena

Llegamos y vi a Alice y bella sentadas en el piso…bella leía un libro en braile mientras que Alice se veía muy interesada en la serie, un minuto ¿estaba llorando?

"_Ahora que el no está, la pregunta es…¿yo soy suficiente?" _dijo Clark mirando a lois fijamente a los ojos, la cual no le respondía si no que evitaba la mirada

"entiendo que a ella le dolió todas las veces que Clark le hizo de menos cuando lana volvió pero… ¿esto de verdad es necesario?"

"ES QUE NO ENTI…" Se detuvo inmediatamente y fijo en mi su mirada para luego escanearme "Justin…alguna vez has notado que eres idéntico a Tom Welling" dijo atónita

"claro que no"

"hola Justin" me saludo esme dándome un abrazo como siempre tan cariñosa "como…" se quedo mirando la televisión "wau jus pero eres muy parecido al cara de niño" ese era el apodo que utilizaba para el actor

"no, claro que no" acaso estaban locos

"bueno Alexander, cuando lo veo desde aquí verdaderamente si son…demasiados parecidos"

"no, obvio que no su…rostro…digo su nariz…bueno sus facciones de la cara… ¡ahh! Mira su pelo es más corto que el mío y el mío es mas rizado vez mis risos cae y el de él no" dije victorioso

"para mi sigues siendo idéntico, solo que con el pelo más largo" dijo Alice

"además yo soy más bajo"

"idéntico" canturrio Edward

"mis ojos son verdes"

"y los del" dijo Alice

"no son grises" dijo Edward

"yo los veo azules" dijo esme

"el punto es que no nos parecemos"

"claro…Tom" rodé los ojos

"bueno cambiando el tema ¿Dónde están los otros?"Edward, gracias a Dios, intervino

"creo que emmet si no me equivoco ya debe de estar bajando" respondió esme

"y jasper me llamo diciéndome que ya ellos vienen"

"¡hola familia!" grito emmet desde las escaleras al llegar se posiciono en frente de la TV y abrió muchos los ojos "¿te han dicho que eres idéntico a Tom welling?"

"¡oh Dios…!" bufe frustrado en el mismo instante en que la puerta se abría y mostraba la silueta de un cansado Carlisle

"buenos días, hola chicos, amor" dijo mientras se acercaba a esme para darle un tierno beso "he oido rumores de que en la casa de los newton habría una fiesta hoy después del juego ¿por casualidad van? Necesito mandarle unos documentos al sr newton"

"bueno nosotros vamos pero Justin no quiere…puedes creer eso padre se rehúsa a nuestra compañía" emmet puso una cara de falso dolor

Bella que estaba totalmente perdida en su libro levanto su cabeza y me mostro un poco de desilusión "¿estás seguro Justin? De verdad quisiéramos que fueras?" su dulce voz me tenía en él aire, mientras veía ese mar chocolate…

"es cierto hermano nos harás falta" y eso voz fue la que me trajo a la realidad

_Edward_

No importaba como podría sentirme con bella, y no importa cuánto yo quisiera estar cerca de ella, para ella no habría otro, pero esa no era la razón principal, la razón era que el…era mi hermano.

El que nunca tuve y el que siempre quise…y no arruinaría algo tan importante como lo de nosotros por un tonto… ¿encaprichamiento?

"no chicos perdón….pero tengo cosas que hacer"

El timbre me interrumpió _salvado por la campana _emmet se apresuro a abrir, y entraron jasper y rose, Alice paro inmediatamente y abrazo a jasper

"oh Jazz ¿porque simplemente no le dice que es el borrón y ya?" jasper se limito a abrazarla mientras que en su cara se mostraba toda su confusión

"¿van a ir a ver nuestro juego cierto?" intervino Edward

"claro, todos estaremos allí" dijo emmet entusiasmado

"¿de verdad sería bueno que yo fuera? Creo que solo causaría molestias para los chicos por tener que estar de perros guardianes todo el partido"

Edward se coloco a su lado para abrazarla "creo que te volviste loca" dijo besando su frente "necesito que estés conmigo, si estás ahí intentare hacerlo genial solo para poder lucírmela en frente de ti, y si lo hago genial quiere decir que anotare muchos puntos y si anoto muchos puntos, ganaremos…y si ganamos será por ti"

"si bells" dijo Alice "y yo podría ponerte muy bonita y con un estilo de mucho ánimo escolar además…"

"oh no"

"no te preocupes flaquita no será tan malo" intervino Edward

"el te miente bella, será mucho peor" me reí mientras Edward se des enlazaba de bella para perseguirme "no me alcanzaras nunca" salimos y empezamos a correr como dos niños por el frente de la casa, siempre éramos asi cuando estábamos juntos…y era algo que me resultaba extraño, yo no me comporte como un niño, ni cuando en verdad lo era…pero cuando estaba con Edward algo de mi salía de esa época; y el tampoco era infantil solo era algo inevitable

Después de no encontrar salida decidí que era hora de enfrentarlo, me di la vuelta y me coloque en posición de pelea, el entendió y sonrió colocándose igual que yo, no espere nada para lanzármele encima pero fue más rápido y me esquivo tomándome por detrás desde el cuello, como pude me di la vuelta y lo agarre por las piernas dejándolo caer al piso y sometiéndolo

"viste esto es sangre Lowell y crianza Gowelt" el hizo un movimiento técnico subió sus piernas hasta enrollaras en mi cuello y empujarme dejándome inmóvil en el piso…ahora era el que estaba a horcadas sobre mi

"JA y eso es sangre Masen y crianza cullen" dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo plantada en su rostro

Pero de repente no lo tenía arriba, si no que Edward cayó al piso pero antes de poder levantarme un pie me tumbo en el piso y se paro encima de mi equilibrando su peso entre el cuerpo de Edward y el mío

"y esto hermanos míos se llama sangre hale y crianza de Texas" dijo jasper desde encima de nosotros

"oh no" emmet tiro a jasper encima mío y de Edward y hizo un bollo* con nosotros y de repente un grupo de aplausos y gritos se oyeron.

Los cullen, rose y bells nos gritaban y aplaudían…

"declaro a emmet como el campeón de esta batalla" dijo Alice dando brinquitos, mientras todos forzábamos a emmet a quitarse de encima de nosotros oí como alguien me llamaba

"Justin ¿podríamos hablar? Me llamo Carlisle

**Edward pov**

"muchas gracias por venir antes conmigo amor" le volví a repetir como por quinta vez

"ya te dije que no hay problema Edward" mi ángel de ojos chocolate había aceptado venirse un poco antes conmigo, era que de verdad no quería dejarla con Alice, pues con la fama de _puntualidad _nada me aseguraba que estuviera ahí al inicio del juego, y quería tener la en la mira cada momento

"estoy un poco nerviosos" tome su mano y la uní con la mía en la palanca de cambio mientras hacía círculos en ella "estamos teniendo problemas"

"¿en que sentido?"

"bueno mira, el equipo siempre ha sido uno de los mejores de la liga, y seguimos siendo muy fuertes y tenemos los mejores jugadores, siempre ganamos, y este año estamos haciendo lo mismo que siempre, entrenamos mucho y ponemos mucha presión ofensiva, igual que siempre estamos teniendo unos buenos números, pero aun asi vamos abajo en los juegos"

"cambien la técnica" dijo con simpleza

"¿Qué?"

"mira…había un hombre sentado en la esquina de una calle, con una gorra a sus pies y un pedazo de madera que, escrito con tiza blanca, decía: -por favor, ayúdame, soy ciego-  
Un estudiante de publicidad que iba de camino al trabajo se detuvo frente a él, leyó el letrero y se quedó pensativo. El estudiante observó que sólo había unas cuantas monedas en la gorra. Sin pedirle permiso, cogió el cartel, le dio la vuelta, tomó una tiza y escribió otra frase en la parte de detrás; volvió a poner el pedazo de madera sobre los pies del ciego, y se marchó sin decir una palabra.

Por la tarde, el estudiante volvió a pasar frente al ciego que pedía limosna. Su gorra estaba llena de billetes y monedas. El ciego reconoció sus pasos y le preguntó si había sido él quien había cogido su cartel y había garabateado en él. "¿Qué es lo que usted ha escrito o pintado en mi tabla?", le preguntó con curiosidad el invidente. El publicista le contestó:  
"Nada que no sea tan cierto como tu anuncio, aunque está expresado con otras palabras". El publicista sonrió y continuó su camino. El ciego nunca lo supo, pero su nuevo cartel rezaba: "Hoy es primavera, y no puedo verla".

"está bien lo que están haciendo" continuo bella "pero si de esta manera no les funciona intenten variar la forma de su juego, quizás les vaya mejor"

Eso era una muy buena idea quizás resulte, pero otra pregunta me vino a la mente

"bella…¿no te molestarías si te hago una pregunta?" dije en un susurro, quizás no era bueno hacerla pero yo quería saber que era lo que ella sentía

"claro…si lo dices en ese tono creo que es por donde va"

"bells… ¿Cómo es ser…digo, no poder ver?"

Sonrió dulcemente, mientras sus ojos perdidos intentaban encontrar algo dentro de su mente "¿Dónde estamos Edward?"

"girando a la derecha para tomar la 101" dije dudoso

"pues la calle debe de estar desierta ¿o me equivoco?"

"no te equivocas"

"parquéate rápido por favor" no entendía el por que pero seguí sus ordenes, me parquee lo antes posible y me quede mirándola hasta que vi que intentaba salir

"un minuto bella" Salí rápidamente y me puse a su lado para ayudarla a salir

Ella tomo mi mano y caminamos hasta una roca que se encontraba a orillas del camino, la senté con mucha delicadeza y yo me quede parado en frente de ella, pero eso no era lo que ella tenía en mente

"siéntate a mi lado"

"no bella, asi podrás estar mas cómoda…"

"por favor siéntate a mi lado" me pidió bella con la voz más tierna que había oido nunca.

Como pude me acomode para poder escucharla "ya está flaquita"

Empezó a inclinar su rostro hacia mí y yo adivinando sus intenciones respondí de buena gana, era cierto que yo había besado muchas chicas, a un incontable numero de ellas, por lo tanto se podía decir que tenía _experiencia _pero cuando bella me besaba me dejaba desarmado me dejaba, sin aliento, cada ocasión traía a mi cosas nuevas.

Como en esta ocasión, me besaba tiernamente y yo le respondía con adoración, mis labios se movían sobre los de ella tan delicadamente como si pudiera romperse.

Ella aparto su rostro del mío pero siguió acariciando mi rostro con los ojos cerrados

"no tengo que ser adivina para saber que cerraste los ojos con el beso" abrió sus ojos con una hermosa sonrisa "¿quieres saber el motivo?" pero no le respondí yo sabía que ella no quería que lo hiciera "por que querías sentir"

"¿sentir?" le pregunte en un susurro

"si, sentir" prosiguió "si algo aprendemos los ciegos es que aprecias mas lo que sientes cuando no puedes verlas…por ejemplo, la lluvia, cuando ando con los chicos todos andan preocupados por encontrar techo si empieza llover, sin embargo para la lluvia es una de las pequeñas cosas las cuales puedo ser feliz solo sintiéndolas, para mi esas pequeñas gotas que caen del cielo deslizándose suavemente sobre mi piel son una bendición, eso pasa muchas veces cuando no puedes ver Edward…aprecias las demás cosas de una manera inimaginable

Pero no todo es cielo sabes, quiero que cierres los ojos" me dijo "y no hagas trampa aprovechándote de mi incapacidad" dijo con un tono divertido, cerré los ojos inmediatamente "¿Qué ves?"

"tengo los ojos cerrados" estaba dudando de mi respuesta

"no juegues, cómo pudiste" dijo riéndose

"no te burles de mi"

"jeje se que tienes los ojos cerrados, la pregunta es… _ahora que el no está ¿yo soy suficiente?"_

"¿Qué?"

"perdón no he podido quitarme ese pedacito de smallville de la cabeza" dijo riéndose más fuerte

"si sigues mencionando tanto smallville este fanfiction entrara en la categoría de crossover"

"ok ahora en donde estábamos antes… dime lo que ves" volvió a ponerse seria

"nada, no veo nada"

"bueno imagínate que unos cuantos años atrás te digan que esa seria tu eterna condición no existiría mas el color o la luz, esa seria tu manera de vivir"

Entonces me di cuenta de que nosotros muchas veces la veíamos y entendíamos que para ella era fácil o que ya estaba acostumbrada a las oscuridad y no era asi, ella también sufría ella también quería ver lo que los demás veíamos

"amor" le dije abriendo mis ojos y encontrándome con que una lagrima corría por su mejilla, inmediatamente la retire con mis labios "te amo, tu eres mi vida ahora" la estreche contra mis brazos "por eso quiero pedirte, que intentemos ver que pasa con la operación, no te preocupes por que pasara cuando estés viendo, te prometo que te encantara y yo estaré aquí para ayudarte con todo lo que quieras, estaré aquí para ti…pero vamos a darle una oportunidad a tus ojos vamos a darle una apartidad al mundo que puedas mirarlo…

¿Qué me dices?"

Estábamos en el último cuarto del partido y estábamos dos puntos por debajo de las agilas doradas este era el tiempo de hacer algo si no lo hacíamos perderíamos la temporada

"estamos a 43 yardas" dijo james interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones "tenemos que tomar posesión del balón y Tyler pateara, asi tendríamos un punto adelante"

Algo de esto no me convencía ¿que era lo que estaba mal?

_Si de esta manera no les funciona intenten variar la forma de su juego, quizás les vaya mejor_

Las palabras de bella entraron a mi mente como un flechazo, levante mi cabeza en búsqueda de su rostro y la encontré allí sentada junto a los muchachos, se veía preocupada, ella sabía que íbamos abajo en el marcador, pero lo que no se esperaba era que ella iba a hacernos ganar

"no hagamos eso james" dije analizando la situación

"¿Qué?"

"ellos nos arrastraron hasta aquí, ello quieren que hagamos eso"

"no entiendo"

"mira, gastaron toda su defensiva en un inicio y ahora solo tienen ofensiva pero su mejor ofensiva, si pateamos prontamente podrían venir y hacer unos cuantos puntos más…tenemos que apoderarnos del balón y jugarles más ofensivamente…busquemos el touchdown"

"¡te volviste loco! ¿Dime de que manera podremos anotarles un touchdown a mas de 40 yardas?"

"es sencillo" intente explicarles "solo necesitaremos un gran brazo un buen receptor y mucha defensa"

"creo que es por donde vas" me dijo Justin "a ver…ya que no tienen sus mejores defensas ahora una persona rápida podría llegar fácil a su lado del campo"

"si pero para eso se necesita a que james haga un pase muy certero y que tendrás que construir un muro con su línea ofensiva, cada cual atento a su hombre, asi tendremos 5 puntos delante y ellos serán historia"

"Edward, estás loco"

"no perdemos nada al intentarlo, como quiera perderíamos si pateamos"

"creo que hay que hacerlo" apoyo Justin

"hagámoslo" dijo Harold

"hermano es cierto" dijo Mike mientras miraba a james

"no hay que perder" hablo Tyler, y luego este segundo de un coro de _si _el cual anunciaba a que ya la decisión esta echa

"no soy culpable de lo que pueda suceder" dijo james y fuimos todos hasta nuestras posiciones

"flanco derecho 47 hut" he inmediatamente nos pusimos en acción, el coreback lanzo al receptor más cercano él, lo que no contaba era con la aparición de Kevin, el cual le robo el pase haciendo que el balón ahora perteneciera a nosotros.

"es ahora o nunca" nos alineamos

"37, 42 …" ya era hora…habíamos hablado de muchas cosas de cosas que ayudarían al equipo, de la manera mecánica en que podríamos llevar el honor al instituto siendo los campeones de este que era más que un simple juego para nosotros, de cómo a pesar de ser difícil intentaríamos llevarnos ese trofeo, habíamos puesto nuestros corazones y mentes…y pensamos en ver mas allá de lo que las personas creían

…¡PERO FUIMOS TAN ESTUPIDOS QUE NO PENSAMOS QUIEN TOMARIA EL MALDITA BALON " ¡HUT!"

Justin paro con ayuda de Harold toda la línea ofensiva y los que se escaparon fueron detenidos por los muchachos…pero el receptor estaba vacío, asi que corrí…corrí como si de eso dependiera mi vida.

James tomo la pelota en sus manos y hizo un lanzamiento con mucha fuerza y puntería, tanto que no sabía si llegaría a tomarla, pero lo pude hacer, cuando tuve la pelota en mis manos no pude detenerme a pensar, asi que seguí corriendo con mucha rapidez, las piernas me dolían y mucho, pero entonces me recordé de algo

_Necesito que este conmigo, si estás ahí intentare hacerlo genial solo para poder lucírmela en frente de ti, y si lo hago genial quiere decir que anotare muchos puntos y si anoto muchos puntos, ganaremos…y si ganamos será por ti_

No, ella no vendría aquí para que perdiera, si vino por primera vez era para verme como ganaba…porque tenía que ganar y tenía que correr más fuerte…para que todos vieran que ella estaba con un triunfador

Pude divisar como uno de los chicos se arrojaba contra mí pero le saque por la izquierda y no solo eso podía sentir sus rápidos pasos detrás mí, había otro y venia muy rápidamente, vi la línea, estaba tan cerca del touchdown pero también sentí sus manos sobre mi

Y entonces

**Justin pov **

Silencio

No hubo más que silencio

Magistralmente cada jugada fue elaborada, sin contar la manera en que Edward corrió hasta llegar a la zona de anotación pero después cuando estaba a punto de anotar fue tacleado…todo estaba perdido

"¡touchdown!" grito el réferi

¿Que? El estado entero se derrumbo a gritos, corrí hacia Edward para darme cuenta de que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba en zona de anotación con sus manos extendidas y la pelota entre ella

_Milagro _no había otro nombre para esto…lo ayude a levantarse y lo abrase con fuerza

"¡ganamos Anthony, ganamos!" dije riéndome de manera desbordada

"jaja lo hice por ella Alexander, lo hice por ella" exclamo Edward para después lanzar un grito de dolor "que pesadito que estaba"

Reí y me di cuenta de que la multitud bajaba de las gradas para felicitar a los jugadores mientras que Edward buscaba en medio de ella "ve" le dije, me sonrió y salió volando, lo seguí con la mirada y pude darme cuenta de cómo Edward la encontró y la hizo girar en el aire para después darle un dulce beso aun sosteniéndola en sus brazos

Desvié mi vista de ellos, no quería quedarme mirándolos…asi que busque alguno de los chicos busque rose y emmet pude notar que estos no quería que interrumpieron su pasional beso, mientras buscaba en la multitud vi una silueta

Pelo castaño y alta…aun entre la multitud pude distinguirla, aun que en verdad creía que me había vuelto loco

"¿Emily?" susurre para mi mismo…intentaba evadir a las personas para llegara ella cuando alguien sostuvo mi mano

"hey Justin, genial juego lo hiciste excelente" dijo Alice dando brinquitos

"muchas gracias allie creo que…" me gire nuevamente a ver si la veía pero no estaba ahí todo había sido mi imaginación "…todo fue el trabajo en equipo" cuando me gire de nuevo para encararla, jazz la estaba abrazando y los dos se veían con inmenso amor

Allí me di cuenta que era hora de irme…sin decirle nada a nadie me escabullí de los chicos y Salí camino al hogar cullen, ya me había dicho Carlisle que tenía algo importante que decirme y que si podía ir en horario de la fiesta

Tome mi carro y me dirigí hacia allá, al llegar toque la puerta y como siempre esme me atendió con una gran sonrisa

"hola Jus…pasa por favor" esme se echo a un lado para permitirme el paso, Carlisle salió de su despacho y me saludo

"hola Justin, muchas gracias por venir ¿por que no pasamos al despacho?"

"Claro"

Una vez nos acomodamos empezó sin dar muchos rodeos "Justin creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad"

"¿perdón?"

"mira Justin, hay cosas de ti que yo se que tu mismo no sabes y creo que es tiempo de que estés al tanto" me miro significativamente pero yo no hable solo espere que el continuara "pero por favor no te apresures, déjame seguir no importa lo que oigas"

"aun que no lo sabías mi familia era italiana" continuo Carlisle "allí pase los primeros años de mi vida, aun que mis padres tenían buenos negocios en chicago, por lo que en vacaciones siempre veníamos a este lugar para pasar unas cuantas semanas, en unos de mis viajes conocí…a la familia Hudson"

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder "luego de un tiempo mis padres decidieron venirse a vivir a chicago, lo cual a mi no me molesto, pues tenía una gran relación con Elizabeth Hudson, éramos muy buenos amigos…fui conociendo a un panadero de nuestra edad que venía todos los días a hablar con Elizabeth aun que ellos no lo decían yo sabía que estaban enamorados hasta en sus ojos podía verse aquella realidad

Con el tiempo yo, Elizabeth y Edward, el panadero" ¿Edward? "nos volvimos los mejores amigo, éramos inseparables, tanto que yo era el único que sabía acerca de la relación que recientemente tenían ed y eli… ed y eli" rio como si recordara un chiste propio "¿sabes lo malo que le resulta a un hombre que lo llamen carlie?"

"el punto es que…cuando ya teníamos unos 18 años Edward le pidió a Elizabeth que se fueran, que se escaparan juntos; no me encantaba la idea pues yo me quedaría solo, pero ellos tenían que hacerlo si querían estar juntos, aun recuerdo los meses posteriores a su partida…todo fue depresión y llanto en la casa, yo pude mantener me un poco mejor por la llegada de una nueva chica de cabello color caramelo a la ciudad" dijo refiriendo se a esme "los padres de Elizabeth murieron en un accidente de tránsito en esos meses, asi que todo le quedaba a una sola persona…Alexander" los ojos de Carlisle se desviaron de los míos, mi mente estaba en blanco yo quería salir corriendo pero no podía, mis pies no reaccionaban

"el no estaba bien luego de la partida de Elizabeth" Carlisle prosiguió "yo seguía visitando la casa Hudson, claro pero también me comunicaba con Elizabeth por cartas y para ella las cosas tampoco iban bien…tiempo después me llego la noticia de que estaba embarazada…pero no solo ella la esposa de Alexander también lo estaba, cuando se lo conté se puso que saltaba, me obligaba a visitar la casa solo para saber cómo estaba su sobrino"

No, no esto no era cierto

"recuerdo cuando eras pequeño y en la casa todos estaban a tus pies, con tus risos negros comprabas a todo el que se te acercaba, pero tu padre…tantas veces le dije que tenía que dejar el alcohol… por donde Elizabeth y Edward las cosas no iban mejor todo era problemas, recuerdo cuando el niño nació…me envió una carta para hablarme sobre el sueño de que los dos Hudson pequeñitos estuvieran juntos…tu padre hizo un incendio y creímos que todos que habían muerto tu y los demás…Elizabeth murió y Edward desapareció, ya no quedaba nadie…nadie más que una personita que estaba aquí en mi casa, Edward Anthony masen…o como ahora es su nombre Edward Anthony cullen, tu primo"

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar yo buscaba las palabra adecuadas pero se negaban a salir de mi boca "¿Por qué…?" dije como pude "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"creí que estabas muerto" dijo Carlisle girándose hacia mi "cuando te vi en el hospital fue que me di cuenta de lo que sucedía"

"Edward…el ¿él lo sabe?"

"no" tomo un papel de su escritorio y me lo paso "esta es la carta de que te habla, con las manos temblorosas lo tome y empecé a leer lo

_Querido Carlisle cullen:_

_¿Como estas amigo? Ni te imaginas la falta que me haces, aquí estoy muy solitaria, Edward está trabajando mucho…mándamele saludos a esme_

_Anthony está creciendo muy rápido, estoy loca por que puedas verlo, es mas he pensado en ir a visitarte, el niño tiene los mismo ojos verdes de mi familia, es el vivo retrato de un Hudson, muero por poder estar allá contigo y esme para recordar viejos momentos._

_Por cierto que bonita esta la foto de Justin, esta todo un galán, ya me imagino a este niño cuando crezca, no sabes cómo me encantaría que él y Anthony pudieran estar juntos, se que se llevarían a la perfección, cuantas veces sueño con verlos correr por ahí, ya sabes carlie como tu yo y ed lo hicimos en un tiempo…jeje carlie _

_Ya me los imagino tony y Lex…se que al segundo le adjudique el nombre yo misma pero es que de verdad está muy bueno, me gusta cómo suena…TONY Y LEX ¿ves que si suena de película?_

_Estos dos pelos descompuestos harían el mejor equipo…_

No pude seguir leyendo con la carta en mis manos Salí a toda marcha dejando a tras a Carlisle y cualquier cosa que me allá dicho, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba estar lejos

**Edward pov**

Debo de admitir que la fiesta se había dado muy buena, todos había disfrutado mucho, los chicos los perdí automáticamente entramos al igual que a mi novia, la cual no me habían permitido tocar ya que todo quería lanzarla por los aires y ponerla a cantar, cuando vi que querían subirla nuevamente a cantar tuve que intervenir

"chicos, escuchen se que una voz de ángel como la de esta flaquita no es sencillo encontrarla pero, por favor si, denme chance ¿creen que es posible que no he podido darle un beso desde que llegamos?" bella se puso más roja de la cuenta "¿ven que les digo? Díganme si eso no es adorable"

"jeje bueno Edward ok, te dejo con la _flaquita" _dijo Ángela "pero recuerda que es un lugar público" y empezó a alejarse de la mano de ben

"¿Qué me gane por salvarte?" le dije mientras la abrazaba

"si asi es que me salvas, mejor muero ahogada"

"te amo" cada vez que esas 5 letras salían de mi boca para decírselo sentía como si fuera magia

"te amo" me respondió y cuando estaba a punto de besarla se oyó algo

"_está bien james te traeré las noticias de que me acosté con alguien y…"_

"_no chico un momento" _se oyó la voz de Mike por los altavoces_ "crees que después de pasar este tiempo contigo vamos a probarte y va hacer tan fácil, no, no pequeño va hacer con un tiempo límite" _ya sabía de que era esta grabación

"_bien pero…"_

"_y con las persona que nosotros queramos"_

"amor ¿este no eres tu?" me pregunto bella desde mi lado

"¡malditos quiten eso!" grite al aire no sabía de donde lo manejaban

"_¿bien?" _se volvió a escuchar

"_claro que no está bien Mike que dices estas mal acaso…"_

"_bueno Edward" _se oyó Tyler_ "yo no sabía de esto pero creo que es justo a ti es el que más se te ha tolerado, aguanta"_

"_bien lo acepto ¿cuánto tiempo?"_

"_3 meses" _todo estaban en silencio escuchando lo que salía de las bocinas, quería arrastrar a bella fuera pero como le explicaría, las manos empezaron a sudarme

"amor" quise decirle pero fui intervenido por la grabación

"_QUE pues genial en 3 meses tengo tiempo de sobra"_

"_no Eddy" _ahora era james el que se oía_ "tienes poco tiempo"_

"_no entiendo" _se oyó un pequeño susurro

"_pues elemental mi querido Watson, la chica es muy fuerte no es una cualquiera y es inteligente"_

"_o no, no me digas que es un raton de laboratorio" _

"_en realidad Edward es muy bonita la chica, no tendrá el cuerpazo de las chicas del elite pero es decente, además tiene un rostros como de ángel" _se detectaba su tono de burla

"_no juegues conmigo" _

"_no Edward…james lo dice en ese tono pero por quien es la chica, porque todo lo que dice es verdad, es mas cuando termines con ella me dices para ver si entro en acción la chica no esta nada mal"_

"_solo digan quien es"_

"_bella swan"_

El silencio se mantuvo pero todos los rostros se giraron hacia mí con rencor y sorpresa, pero solo gire a ver uno que me importaba el de mi bella…en su rostro podía ver el dolor que le había ocasionado estas palabras

"¿bella? Amor escucha…"

"no me digas amor" su voz era fría, pero vi como una lagrima se deslizaba por sus mejillas, no no no…esto no podía estar pasando yo era de ella y ella era mía, por que las cosas tienen que suceder asi

"_ustedes están bromeando verdad, OH ESTAN LOCOS ACASO" _prosiguió la grabación_ "bella es ciega, es que tienen cabeza y además es mejor amiga de mis hermanos si me meto con ella no solo me meto con ella si no también con mis hermanos…no mejor dicho con el instituto entero"_

"_pues demuestra que si mereces estar aquí… no seas un mamita, y haz lo que tienes que hacer"_

"_o eres gallina Edward" _se rio Mike

"_acepto, tengo tres meses para acostarme con bella swan y lo hare, ¿están felices lo hare?"_

Y no aguanto más, bella cayo desmallada allí mismo, me puse nervioso e inmediatamente fui a ayudarla "¿amor? Abre esos ojitos amor ¿Qué pasa?"

Alguien la arranco de mis brazos, era ben "suelta bastardo no crees que ya le hiciste suficiente daño" no no no ¡no!, yo no quería hacerle daño yo la amo, LA AMO

"no Ben, entiende…"

"¿Qué tengo que entender? ¿Que eres un maldito?…no eso lo arreglas solito"

"por Dios, bella" no sé en que momento empecé a llorar pero las lagrimas caían de mis ojos sin poderlas detener "amor perdóname, perdóname" mi voz se quebraba

Fue tarde para defenderme cuando sentí que me halaban por el cuello, intente girarme pero no pude hasta que estuve a fuera

"¿sabes por que no le parto la cara?" pude reconocer la voz de emmet "porque sé que lo harás mejor" me soltó se puso en frente mí y me dio un puñetazo muy fuerte, tanto que sangre "suerte con el jazineitor" quede en el piso mientras todo me daba vueltas y solo pude pensar en un nombre

_Bella_

"no te preocupes Edward oí nos divertiremos mucho" dijo una voz detrás de mi

Una patada

Un pañuelo

Y después oscuridad total

**¿Qué sucederá con Justin? ¿Era Emily verdaderamente la que estaba allí? ¿bella podrá levantarse después de este tremendo impacto? ¿tom welling me demandara por tomar su imagen? ¿Por qué FF cambió el botoncito verde de review por el nuevo del globito? **

**Todo esto y más en su próximo capítulo de…una melodía en la oscuridad (no aseguro nada del globito) **

**Wau chicas…ahhh por cierto bollo* es un juego en mi país donde un grupo de personas se le lanzan a otra dejándolo aplastado en el piso**

**Ahora si wauuu chicas…de verdad han explotado muchas bombas en el día de hoy…pero este no será un ff donde pasan dos capítulos y bella perdona a Edward, amo el drama yy lloraran más de una vez…**

**Por cierto a mitad de semana intentare subir un extra, a ver que paso con Tanya**

**Con respecto a lo de tom welling… mientras veía smallville con una amiga que es una super fan, me di cuenta que él se parecía mucho a los rasgos de Justin…yo tengo en mente un Justin diferente, no es que tom welling no sea un bombom, es solo que tengo otro Justin muy guapo en la cabeza…pero ya saben pueden pensar en el con el pelo mar rizo XD**

**Espero que alla sido de su agrado y muchas grax a N. cullen7 por ayudarme a buscar fanfiction para leer ¿alguien más tiene una idea? **

**Recomendaciones:**

Un viejo ficker puede no hacer mucho caso a estas recomendaciones, pues daré clásicos, me he dado cuenta que muchas nuevas no conocen fanfiction que son de los mejores que hay y más visitados con mayor cantidad de reviews, pero hace mucho de su última actualización asi que allá voy:

**Esa nana: **yullis (traducción) créanme cuando les digo que nunca, NUNCA se arrepentirán de leer estas historia, y menos un una tan grandiosa traductora (terminada)

**Si, amo: **pertenece a la maestra janelle mindfreak, esta historia todo el que la haya leído puede secundarme cuando digo que es una de las mejores en todo fanfiction en español (no terminada) si la leen corren el riesgo de que les de un infarto por que tienen mucho que no actualiza

**Te presento a mi amante: **cinthia swan, esta historia siempre me viene a la mente es muy buena. (en proceso)

**Nuestra nueva familia: **es de mi AnjuDark repito nuevamente algo que he dicho mucho, esta chica es demasiado buena…EXCELENTE amo todo lo que sale de sus dedos, quisiera hacerle un homenaje, esta es una FABULOSA historia (completa)

**Un amor imposible: **Mommy's Bad Girl**, **esta historia me hizo sentir tantas cosas, es simplemente hermosa… ¿DICES QUE NO LLORAS? JA ya veremos

Para terminar con una comedia: **Did he just say Sex ED? **Con traducción de sabricullen…por mucho la mejor comedia que he leído…aun que hay muchas que son buena esta es la suprema, claro en mi humilde opinion

**Autora:**

**Janelle mindfreak: **porque después de que esta chica comienza a escribir, te olvidas de que está loca y logra ponerte loca a ti…después de ella desquiciado es un alago


	15. extra: maldito club antitanya

**Si quieren entender mejor chicas creo que deberían repasar otra vez la ****romántica velada de Edward y Tanya, claro solo para el que no recuerde bien, este extra dije que lo agregaría recuerden que el capitulo siguiente será el que si va dentro de la historia, lo subiré a mas tardar el miércoles y perdón por dejarlas asi**

**Extra: todo por el maldito club anti Tanya**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente mientras que borrosas imágenes entraban en ellos, no podía distinguir donde estaba ni que había pasado antes de encontrarme en este lugar, por cierto… ¿Cuál es este lugar?

Intente levantarme del piso y por supuesto me dolió cada parte de mi cuerpo… un minuto ¿del piso?

Oh no, mi precioso y escultural cuerpo estaba arrojado en el piso intente peinarme ya que mi pelo estaba vuelto una maraña, me encontraba en un callejón entre algunos de los edificios de forks, ¡maldición como había llegado a aquí!

Y entonces algunos de los momentos de la noche anterior empezaron a pasar por mi cabeza

"_Edward" dije riéndose por lo bajo "siento como si la cabeza me diera mucha vueltas"_

"_tírate de un puente y te aseguro que dejara de hacerlo"_

"_jeje ay ed, tienes tanta inteligencia"_

"_si es creo que por error también me dieron la tuya"_

"_aun que creo que pronto no seré nada" me quite el gorro que llevaba dejando ver el súper agujero en mi cabeza_

"_tu maldita regalada deberías de prenderte en fuego, antes intentar hablar de un ángel como bella, ella por lo menos no es una golfa, que cree que está utilizando a todos los hombres cuando ellos la utilizan a ella, ella por lo menos no da el asco que tu das, no da el asco que esparces a cada persona que te mira" me dolió y mucho "mejor cepilla tu sucia boca antes de nombrar su nombre…entiende algo, hagas lo que hagas nunca la vas a superar, porque no eres nadie delante de ella…mesero la cuenta"_

Me había usado para reírse un poco, pero esto no se quedaría asi quien creía que era cullen para hacerme algo asi a mí.

El y su imbécil ciega la pagarían, aun asi me costara un brazo o un ojo de la cara… el acaso no se daba cuenta de que yo era demasiado hasta para él, pero no, prefirió a su ciega, y la que haces la pagas.

Ya era tiempo de levantarme e irme, quizás El estaría riéndose contándole a sus amigos todo lo que me hizo ayer, pero hoy sería un nuevo día, uno en el que entraría con porte de reina aplastando a cada persona que se ponga en frente de mi.

Rápidamente y toda desarreglada empecé el camino a mi casa al llegar me di cuenta de que mis padres no se encontraban por lo que agradecí al cielo y me arregle escondiendo en el maquillaje la mala noche que se notaba había pasado y por supuesto mi gorrito no podía faltar

Como siempre me veía como una reina que más se podía esperar de mi, tome mi auto y con mi falda corta y mi muy sensual contoneo de caderas empecé a caminar Hasta mi auto para llegar el colegio, al llegar me desmonte del auto con todo el estilo característico de mi y claro todo el mundo se detuvo a mirarme… pero esta vez había algo diferente en sus miradas no había deseo, lujuria o envidia…sino burla

Todo estaba en silencio y todos me miraban directamente como esperando algo, sus ojos de cazadores me tenían preocupada y ya no aguantaba más por lo que decidí caminar hacia mi salón pero antes de poder avanzar alguien rompió el silencio

"JAJA ¡miren allí esta! ¿No es la patana humana?" el instituto entero se vino en carcajadas ¿patana? ¿De que hablaban? Deberían de estar locos

"oh mírala" Eric era el que se encargaba e hacerme los chistes pesados "Tanya ¿crees que puedas entrar al cielo?"

"¿podrías cerrar tu boca?"

"es que creo que te haz _cambiado tanto _que ni Dios te reconocería" podía sentir el rubor de pura vergüenza en mi rostro, que se creía el pedazo de estúpido este como para hablarme asi

"escúchame bien tarado…"

"no, no grites" me detuvo Eric "no te estreses o podrías que dar más calva de lo que ya estas" todos volvían a morirse de la risa a más no poder mientras me señalaban, podía sentir como las lagrimas querían desbordarse mis ojos pero no lo permitiría, no me derrumbaría enfrente de ellos

"¡eso es mentira! ¡Yo no me quedo calva!" grite sumamente enojada

"amor digamos que ayer a todos recibimos un videíto muy entretenido en el cual te avergonzabas a ti misma enfrente de muchas personas y donde revelabas cosas interesantes por supuesto ¿entendiste mejor a busco tu inteligencia? ¡Edward!" empezó a gritar al aire

No ¡no! NO, era mentira, eso no era cierto cullen no podía tener un video, menos dejarme como una estúpida tan grande mostrándoselo a todo el colegio

"eso no es cierto" dije en un susurro

"pues quítate el gorro" dijo con su mirada victoriosa y de malicia en el rostro, sabia que había sido mala con Eric pero él me las pagaría por esto

_Flash back------------------------------------------_

_Estaba con mi grupo sentada en nuestra mesa, hablábamos sobre la nueva colección de armando di casas mientras que sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro, me gire a ver quien molestaba mientras encontraba con Eric._

_Era el típico nerd de la escuela, pero me había servido de mucha ayuda últimamente por lo que tuve que flirtearle un poco para que me ayudara en cálculo_

"_halo Tanya ¿Cómo estás?"_

"_umm" dije para restarle importancia, no podía darme el lujo de que me estuvieran viendo con el_

"_quisiera saber si ya que hoy no tendríamos que estudiar, quisieras ir conmigo a algún lugar, no sé, quizás comer un helado o ir al cine tu escoges" movía sus manos nerviosamente y esquivaba mi mirada…estúpido _

"_wao Eric no se por que no me encantaría…pero este día no me encanta quizás se trate del clima, pero en otro clima tampoco lo haría, quizás influya el país o el estado de ánimo que tengo hoy pero ni en Japón y con la mejor sonrisa aceptaría…entonces pienso ¿Por qué? Y no encuentro nada en el universo que me impida querer salir contigo…solo una cosa, tu" dije mirándolo de arriba abajo "tu forma de ser de caminar de pensar de hablar, todo me produce nauseas, quizás sea porque eres feo desalineado y pareces odiar la moda, pero en realidad no es lo más importante lo elemental…es que no saldría contigo ni aun que la otra opción sea ser aplastada por una grúa ¿bien?_

"_¿Qué? Pero yo solo…"_

"_nada amor, solo bórrate ¿si? Le harias bien al mundo"_

_Fin del flash back ------------------------------------_

"¡que se lo quite!" un coro empezó a gritar mientras sentí como alguien halaba mi sombrero por detrás aun que no me dio tiempo de poder hacerle fuerza e intentar agarrar mi sombrero, dejando a la vista el agujero que se estaba formando en mi cabeza.

Gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con...jasper, como debí esperarlo detrás de él estaba Edward y ¿Justin?...ellos eran los culpables de que esto sucediera o mejor dicho _isabella_

"hey zorra eso que está en tu cabeza ¿cómo se llama?" dijo con una sonrisa burlona

"no amigo, mejor dicho lo que no está" grito Edward provocando que todos se rieran del gran oso que estaba haciendo

Jasper se acerco a mi "esto es para que sepas lo que te conviene y lo que no…y no intentes eso de venganza que te iría peor" susurro para luego alejarse y gritar "_piiiii piiii _por ahí va la patana"

_Piii piii_ empezaron a gritar en mi cara pero me las pagarían, todos lo harían

Le quite el sombrero de las manos, tome mi auto y Salí corriendo yo no tenía porque aguantarle este tipo de insultos a ellos, no eran nadie…nadie, asi que con lagrimas en mis ojos acelere mi auto saliendo de inmediato de los alrededores de la escuela

Quería salir y despejar mi mente olvidarme de lo que me había sucedido asi que pensé que el mejor lugar para eso sería el parque que se ubicaba en el centro de la ciudad dar una vuelta al aire libre me caería bien y ya después el lunes aclaramos nuevamente quien es la reina de la escuela.

Al llegar estacione mi auto y Salí para sentarme en uno de los bancos y puse mi rostro entre mis manos para clamar mi rabia

"hola preciosa" oí una voz ¡ya sabía yo que quedaba gente con sentido común dentro de este pueblucho! Levante mi cabeza para toparme con tres chicos un poco más grandes que yo, les di una sonrisa seductora, uno de los chicos se me quedo mirando atónito mi rostro

"chicos…es la patana humana"

"no juegues" y los tres rieron de mi… entonces recordé el rostro del chico…era el mesero que me había atendido ayer

"amigo vámonos de aquí" dijo uno de los muchachos "para invitarla a comer debemos ser herederos de bill gate por lo menos" seguían riendo a carcajadas

"hermano ya me imagino que pasaría si te casaras con una chica asi, tu salario se iría en papel higiénico" dijo el otro

Me acerque al muchacho que me había atendido ayer, y con todas la fuerza y la rabia que tenia encima le pegue una cachetada "quien te crees para andar contando la vida ajena a tus amigotes"

"escúchame algo" dijo con desprecio "como dijo el chico oh si…perra, tu no me vuelvas a poner una mano encima si no quieres que se me olvide que eres una mujer…bueno olvídate de esa parte solo aplica a las mujeres, pero segundo yo no le dije nada, un video llamado la chica patana está rodando por la web…el cual por cierto es muy gracioso" volvieron a reírse a más no poder

**Narradora pov**

Tanya corrió y corrió hasta llegar a su auto saliendo a toda velocidad del lugar hasta su casa

Quizás la chica estaba sufriendo quizás no era grato lo que le hacían, pero cada cual recibe lo que cosecha, asi mismo nosotros a veces hacemos de menos a los demás y también recibiremos lo que cosechamos, la importancia de una sonrisa, de un gracias o de un te quiero no lo vemos inmediatamente, pero en algún espacio en el cual una persona este solo un _te quiero _que alla salido de tus labios podría cambiar su Día

Cuando despreciamos o hacemos de menos a los demás, tenemos que saber que como Tanya tan bien nosotros seremos echados de menos.

Tanya llego a su casa y ya sus padres estaban allí lo que no se esperaba es que ellos habían visto un pequeño video

"¡POR FA VOR NO! ¡NO UN INTERNADO DE MONJAS!"

**Hey chicas, espero que haya sido de su agrado y regalo al club anti-Tanya**

**Se que quieren matarme por ponerme a dejar este tipo de cosas en medio de un momento tan trascendental de la historia…pero era necesario XD**

**Perdón y prometo que hare hasta lo imposible por subir antes del miércoles el cap que están esperando**

Por fa díganme que creen si, de verdad aprecio cada review


	16. humillacion

**15- humillación **

**Edward pov**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, todo se veía oscuro y no podía diferenciar clara mente el lugar en que me encontraba solo podía notar que hacía mucho frio, entonces recordé lo que había pasado…_oh mi bella_

¿Cómo estaría ahora? ¿Quién estaría a su lado? Daría lo que fuera por levantarme de aquí y sostenerla entre mis brazos, decirle cuanto la amaba y pedirle perdón aun que la vida se me fuera en eso.

No podía quedarme aquí y simplemente…auch sentí que algo corto mi brazo cuando intente moverme ¿era una cuerda?

¡Estaba atado!

Entonces empecé a analizar el lugar en que me encontraba, estaba en el estacionamiento de la escuela, estaba tan ocupado pensando en bella que no me di cuenta de lo adolorido que se encontraba mi cuerpo, intente moverme para escapar de lo que me tenia atado lo que provoco que me doliera mas

"¡ayy!"

"tantas veces Edward, tantas veces" me paralice inmediatamente oí la voz que me hablaba el estaba allí "te lo dije, te lo dije…no me hiciste caso"

Empecé a oír sus pasos acercarse mientras la silueta de jasper en frente mío, no tenía muchas fuerzas, pero como pude levante mi cabeza para encontrarme con sus fríos ojos, pude leer claramente que lo que me esperaba no era bueno

"sabias que ella no se lo merecía, me encargue de decirte una y otra vez" hablaba entre dientes controlando la rabia que sentía dentro de si "te lo pedí Edward y te abrí paso, te implore que no le hicieras nada y que te quedaras con ella ¿te digo por que? Pues podía ver en sus ojos apagados esa chispa con la tan sola mención de tu nombre…pero no, jugaste con su corazón ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho ella?"

Su mirada podía intimidarme pero me dispuse hablar "yo la amo jasper…amo a bella… ¡ahh!" una patada en mi quijada me hizo gemir de dolor

"¡no te atrevas cerdo! NI INTENTES PONER SU NOMBRE POR TUS LABIOS…no la amas, quien ama no hace eso, y yo me encargare que el resto de tu vida sea un infierno y créeme que nadie se interpondrá en eso" otra patada localizada esta vez en mi estomago saco todo el aire que había en mi interior

_Bella_

Me tomo por la camisa y empezó a golpear mi rostro desesperadamente, yo podía jadear en busca de aire mientras que podía sentir la sangre en mis labios…si era un hombre pero dolía y más cuando tienes tus manos atadas al asta de bandera.

Lagrimas corrían por mis ojos por el dolor que sentía en mi cara y también por

_bella_

Su nombre se repetía constantemente en mi cabeza, cuanto la amaba

"no te preocupes por nada hermano" dijo poniéndose en pie y tomando algo entre sus manos "hare este trabajo más fácil…tu humillación ira por partes, este es solo el inicio" tomo el… ¿bate? Que tenía en las manos para que yo fuera entregado a la oscuridad

_Bella_

Me sentía perdido, intente abrir los ojos nuevamente pero no podía, asi que desistí, como sea ¿para que me serviría?

Me sentía aun peor que en la ocasión en que había sido chocado por el automóvil ese, sentía mis manos cortadas debido a la soga que estaba amarrada al rededor de ellas y mi cuerpo parecía como si me hubieran utilizado de pelota de beisbol…aun que hicieron algo parecido

Sabía que debía tener una o dos costillas rotas y no quería verme en un espejo debía estar todo morado, podía saborear la sangre en mi boca y sabia que me encontraba aun peor de lo que quería

_Bella_

Oh mi bella… yo que creía que mi corazón estaba muerto luego de haber pasado tanto… ¿puede un corazón muerto romperse? Porque yo sentía que el mío se rompía en mil pedazos

Me di cuenta que ya no estaba perdido dentro de mi cuando empecé a oír murmullos…muchos, de todos lados y de diferentes personas…de chicos que podía reconocer y de otros que no

"es un perro"

"la pagara"

"como se atreve"

"sabía que algo raro se traía"

Abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme con una multitud de estudiantes rodear mi cuerpo, todos me veían con cara de asco y enojo, pude ver que mi ropa estaba toda manchada de sangre…mientras la multitud se fue abriendo dejando mostrar a ben cheney

"pero miren quien despertó chicos" dijo con tono de burla pero ira en sus ojos "es la bella durmiente"

"no amor es el…cerdo durmiente" grito Ángela que estaba enfrente de la multitud

Los chicos me veían con malicia en sus ojos

"es uno de los chicos que cree que puede humillar con todo el mundo por el simple hecho de que se siente superior…yo creo que eso es menos que un cerdo" esta vez hablo Fanny un de las chicas que compartía clases con bella

"asi que te gusta humillar ¿eh?" dijo ben…y me escupió a la cara

"¡que te sucede!" no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Ángela me escupió, y asi comenzaron tras otro todos estaban escupiendo sobre mi cuerpo inerte, no tenia posibilidad de defenderme mientras decían cosas como _ahí tienes animal, bien merecido se lo tiene _

Pude ver como la multitud se abría rápidamente y corriendo de ella salió Justin poniéndose enfrente de mí

"¡dejen de hacerle eso! ¿Se están volviendo locos?" Justin saco un multi-herramientas de su bolsillo y rompió la soga con la que me encontraba atado, pude sentir el alivio de mis manos automáticamente "déjenlo en paz"

"asi que tu estas de su lado ¿te parece bien lo que e hizo a bella? Podríamos ponerte como el también"

"no ven acaso que ya fue suficiente, le duele y de eso estoy al tanto, está manchado con sangre y golpeado; no les parece suficiente como para que lo escupan ¿Eh?" Justin se giro hacia mí y me ayudo a parame, si antes el cuerpo me dolía lo de ahora no tenia comparación.

Volvía caer al piso por la poca fuerza que tenia, y todos rieron, Justin se apresuro a levantarme y hacerme apoyar mi peso sobre su cuerpo pasando una mano por mi cintura y poniendo mi brazo sobre su hombro

Empezamos a salir del lugar no sin antes oír unos gritos advertencias de los muchachos que se encontraban el aquel lugar, pude divisar como Justin me sentaba en la parte trasera de su auto y él lo sacaba del estacionamiento

"Alex…gracias" dije como pude

"para eso estamos los hermanos ¿oh no?" su tono era serio pero sincero, pude ver como su mente divagaba en algo lejos de aquí

"no todos…solos los buenos hermanos, como tu" intente moverme pero me dolieron mucho las costillas "ayy"

"tranquilo viejo, hazlo despacio te llevare a casa primero asi podrás limpiarte y luego al hospital ¿si?"

"como sea…como sea" no dije mas y me volví a entregar a las oscuridad

**Bella pov**

El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de un cardenal. El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero de pasar, pasa. Incluso para mí.

Cada palabra, cada beso, cada caricia era mentira…no hubo nada cierto en ellos

"_bella, escúchame, soy yo Edward, ya paso el no te hará nada te lo juro"_

"_¿Edward?"_

"_si, si soy yo Edward" me dijo y sentí sus manos sobre mis mejillas, pero no rechace su tacto esta vez ya que me tranquilizaba "perdón por no llegar antes, pero te prometo, no te juro, que nunca nadie te hará daño, quien quiera hacerlo va a tener que pasar por encima de mi" me abrazo contra su pecho mientras lloraba._

"_¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito para pasar tiempo?"_

"_no se" le respondí a sinceridad "yo creo que lo más importante no es el lugar si no lo que hacemos y con quien estamos, mi lugar favorito puede ser donde haiga una guitarra y pueda cantar, pero también puede ser con mis amigos"_

_Edward puso ambas manos a los lados de mi cara "mi bonita, te prometo que vas hacer muy feliz, porque tu vida esta llenas de bendiciones libi, allie, jazz, rose, emm y tu para mi eres una bendición…te prometo, no te juro que no va hacer difícil porque a costa de lo que sea voy a estar a tu lado para ayudarte…para hacerte feliz"_

_Luego no pude creer lo que paso, puso sus labios sobre los míos, de manera suave y pausada muy dulcemente_

_Edward me estaba besando_

"_Te amo"_

_Este era el momento era ahora y no después, no podía pensar en un futuro era en este momento "te amo Edward"_

"… _¿que dijiste?"_

"_que te amo, te amo"_

"_repítelo"_

"_te amo"_

¿Cómo me pudo engañar asi, que le había hecho? No es licito jugar con un corazón de esta manera para después dejarlo lleno de amor

Porque lo amo…lo necesito más que al aire que respiro, pero este es un sentimiento equivocado, que nunca debió nacer dentro de mi…yo sabía que me haría daño y aun asi permití que pasara

"Edward" musite su nombre en el silencio de mi cuarto; cuando oí que tocaron la puerta

"bella amor" era libi "se está haciendo tarde debes levantarte" libi no sabía lo que pasaba yo no se lo había dicho y cuando los chicos me dejaron aquí les pedí que no lo hicieran

"no libi no me siento bien, no estoy para ir a la escuela hoy ¿si?"Pude sentir como mi voz se quebró en la última parte de mi oración

"pues ábreme la puerta bells déjame ver que tienes amor"

"no hay problema de verdad" yo no quería que por ningún motivo me viera en estas condiciones

"por favor bella, abre la puerta" sin más opción que esa me dirigí a las puerta y quite el pestillo, dejando libre acceso a libi

"amor déjame verte, no tienes fiebre ¿tienes dolor de cabeza o algo?¿ya llamaste a Edward para que no te pasara a buscar?"

Al oír su nombre no me pude contener más, había aguantado pero ya no pude contener que una lágrima corriera por mi mejilla

"oh amor" libi me abrazo fuerte "creo que no estás mal por fuera, te lastimaron el corazón ¿cierto?" y allí me fui en sollozos mientras ella me abrazaba

"j-jugó con migo libi" dije intentando calmarme "el nunca me quiso, todo se baso en una apuesta" pude sentir como se tensaron sus brazos alrededor de mi "él y su grupo _de elite_ en la escuela, apostaron a que podía llevarme a la cama en tres meses…como siempre la ciega es el aparatito de diversiones"

"maldito"

"¿Por qué lo hizo? Yo no le hice nada, solo amarlo…para luego me saltara con algo asi" solloce nuevamente "este amor que me está quemando dentro ¿que hago con él?"

Ella se quedo en silencio un momento para luego responder "desaparécelo mi niña"

"no puedo"

"si, si puedes…no tienes por que estar lamentándote por el o sentirte mal…es más, ahora es cuando más tienes que estar radiante y hacerlo ver que con isabella swan nadie se mete, que se arrepienta y tu te haces como si te paso por encima"

"es que no comprendes" me aleje de ella y le di la espalda "¡no es tan sencillo como lo planteas!"

"pues tiene que serlo" me giro para que yo quedara enfrente de ella "tiene que serlo amor, eres fuerte y esa fuerza tienes que sacarla ahora"

"¿y como se supone que se hace libi? Porque yo no lo sé" le dije en tono desesperanzado

"pues nos tienes a nosotros" oí la voz de emmet

"seremos tu apoyo siempre estaremos hay" dijo rose

"claro, como siempre nosotros cinco" jasper intervino

"somos twilighters ¿o no?" dijo Alice, allí estaban como siempre estuvieron, cada uno de ellos, no pude contener mis lagrimas cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme

Y desde entonces comprendí que desde hoy sería otra isabella swan

**Edward pov**

Ya eran las tres de la tarde más o menos cuando Salí de casa de Justin, Charlotte como siempre fue muy hospitalaria conmigo, y me dejo descansar un poco antes de que fuéramos al hospital (aun que ese poco hayan sido casi cinco horas)

Íbamos en el carro y verdaderamente me dolía todo, no tenía mucha facilidad de movimiento y tampoco podía hablar mucho, o cual tampoco había intentado ya que Justin estaba muy extraño

"ya casi llegamos tony, espero que te haya quedado bien la camisa"

"no te preocupes y de verdad y muchísimas gracias no se que hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado" le dije el me respondió con una sonrisa "por cierto ¿tony?"

"eh…bueno, yo…si es un diminutivo de Anthony" dijo desviando los ojos

"me gusta ¿no habrá diminutivos de Alexander?"

"bueno…Lex" dijo en un susurro

"¿Lex? Me gusta" y era cierto se oía muy bien

"llegamos"

Se puso a mi lado y me ayudo a salir fuimos a emergencias y el preguntarme de que manera me había echo esto simplemente respondí que había chochado con un árbol… creía que mi padre me atendería pero no lo hizo, en su lugar enviaron al doctor Joseph uno de sus colegas a verme

"¿que tal Edward?"

"hola doctor ¿Por qué no ha venido mi padre?"

"digamos que no está…indispuesto en estos momentos lo mas probable es que llegue después"

Asi comenzó una larga tarde en el hospital, no fue nada fácil verdaderamente…tenía unos grandes hematomas en el cuerpo y cortadas en las manos…tenía dos costillas rotas y termine llenos de vendas

Unas cuantas horas más tarde Justin entro en donde estaba y el doctor se disponía a Salir cuando se giro inesperadamente y me dijo

"creo que Carlisle viene…ten cuidado y me caes muy mal" todo lo dijo con una sonrisa de la manera más natural posible…como no lo sabría, si tenía hijos en el instituto

Inmediatamente salió pude ver una cabellera rubia detrás del entrar a la habitación

"sal Justin"

"sr cullen"

"que salgas por favor" Carlisle le hablo autoritariamente y con una mirada fría para luego dirigirla a mi, Justin salió de la habitación de mala gana

"te pasaste, te he pasado mucha, te embrollas con chicas en mi casa, llegadas tarde borracho, escaparte de la casa, es mas preso por problemas callejeros, pero nunca, nunca habías pasado esta línea… nunca mentiste y jugaste con los sentimientos de alguien y menos tan importante para nosotros…al principio pensé que se te pasaría que ya te podría controlar pero esto no tiene nombre…era bella Edward, bella" la ira se apodero de sus ojos

"Carlisle de verdad yo…"una cachetada sonó en el aire, el nunca me había pegado, ni siquiera cuando era niño y hacia travesuras, pero no lo culpaba sabia que me había pasado

"no me dirijas la palabra por favor, en estos momento no podre escucharte sin tener que pegarte hablamos mañana que Justin te lleve a casa"

Y asi salió, estaba solo ya no tenía a nadie…por esto comenzó esta dificultad por el miedo de estar solo y ahora fue cuando verdaderamente se hizo realidad

**Chicas perdónenme por de verdad no decir mucho hoy, y a las personas que las tengo hartas comi tanto hablar hoy es su día de suerte…pero la próxima no será igual XD**

**Solo quiero invitarlas a leer algo de una amiga, esta en mi perfil y se llama historia vampirica, es propia y quien quiera tener una que me avise mandadme un mensaje personal para seguir sus actualizaciones ¿si?**

**Grax por las opiniones se que esta un poco corto pero es tarde y el próximo lo recompenso bye**


	17. ataque de emociones

**16 –**

**Edward pov**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente en la fiesta de Mike, no había podido ir a la escuela por mi condición física ya que apenas podía moverme, menos iba a poder a poder aguantar un día de clases

Las cosas en mi casa no iban bien por supuesto, luego de lo ocurrido con papa tuve que aguantar a esme y lo peor eran los chicos, podía aguantar muchos gritos quizás, pero la frialdad de emmet y Alice era algo fuerte, hubiera preferido que me insultaran a que me miraran de esa manera para luego ignorarme.

Los hale ni me los había tocado pero sabía que pronto el jazineitor seguiría con su trabajo de joder mi vida

Mientras que de bella…no sabía nada

Ella no contestaba mis llamadas, ni respondía mis mensajes, llegue a tocar la puerta de su casa en una ocasión saliendo a escondidas de la casa, pero ella no me abrió sino libi que me aclaro la posibilidad de que si volvía a pisar alrededor de quinientos metros de la casa terminara castrado.

Eso no me hubiera detenido si por lo menos ella quisiera escucharme, pero no quería siquiera verme. Pero de cualquier manera hablaría con ella, tenía que pedirle perdón, tenía que tenerla conmigo…hoy tenía un plan perfecto de cómo hablar con ella, no fallaría

Iba de camino a la escuela en mi auto, yo sabía que bella tampoco había aparecido esta semana por el colegio y que según los chicos estaba bien…quien era mi fuente de información para saber todo esto…Justin

Justin era creo la única persona en la ciudad que no me odiaba, había venido a mi casa toda la semana para hablar conmigo y no se imagina cuanto se lo agradezco ya había tenido mucho silencio durante toda la semana como para continuar con el

Al llegar al estacionamiento empecé a sentirme nervioso, la última vez que estuve por aquí no me había ido muy bien y dudo que ahora me fuera mejor, Salí de mi auto a toda marcha mientras cruza entre el grupo de personas algunos me lanzaban dagas con la mirada y otros me ignoraban

"hola Edward" me dijo un chico mientras me daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda haciendo que todo mi cuerpo temblara por el dolor, pero no le daría gusto de oírme lanzar un grito

Avance, oí cuando sonó la campana, lo que hizo que empezara a caminar más rápido hasta el salón de clases

Unos cuantos minutos después de que yo llegara las personas fueron entrando entre ellas pude divisar a Justin que se sentó en su lugar habitual y luego me miro para brindarme una pequeña sonrisa a la cual respondí de inmediato

Pero había algo que me tenía más asustado y era que esta clase la compartía con jasper.

Y como quien busca al diablo lo encuentra, entro por la puerta el mismísimo diablo de mi vida, en vez de sentarse donde siempre se sentó a mi lado…pero ya estaba cansado, ya no le tenía miedo, demasiado me había hecho y no me dejaría que me aplastara nuevamente, yo lucharía por bella por encima del y de quien sea

"que tal Edward" dijo con una sonrisa en la cara pero no le llegaba a los ojos nada de alegría si no maldad "te diré algo que he estado oyendo que no me agrada"

"buenos días estudiantes" dijo la maestra de literatura interrumpiendo a jasper "hoy hablaremos sobre, óscar Wilde ¿Quién me dice la polémica central del retrato de doriam gray?"

"mira" dijo jasper en un susurro mientras prestaba mi rodilla derecha, él sabía perfectamente la ubicación de mis golpes "tengo entendido que piensas raptar a bella…eso es muy romántico ¿sabes? En el momento en que tu lo hagas yo te vuelo la cabeza" de la manera en que pude aparte su mano violentamente de la rodilla que me estaba lastimando y lo mire desafiante a los ojos

Vi como algo ardió en sus ojos y pego en mi rodilla derecha con la suya y aunque quise, no pude disimular el dolor "no te pases de listo cullen"

"cullen" dijo la profesora "¿Qué recordaba el retrato a doriam, haciendo relación a sus actitudes consigo mismo?" tarde unos segundos en recordar, no porque no supiera la respuesta lo que sucedía era que estaba encontrando mi voz

"creo que es un recordatorio los efectos de cada uno de los actos cometidos sobre su alma, con cada pecado siendo expuesto como una desfiguración de su rostro o a través de un signo de envejecimiento…dentro del retrato"

"no me convence por completo ¿Harold?"

"¿Qué?" como que no _la convencía _

"bueno…" comenzó el chico intentando buscar una escapatoria "yo creo que…eh…la foto…"

"era una pintura Harold"

"eso mismo…era….doriam ¡si! Era doriam" la profesora se quedo mirándolo intentando entender su punto "tenía su imagen y si tenía su imagen era él, por lo que quería recordarle su apariencia" estúpido

"a ver si entiendo, el retrato quería mostrarle la condición en la que se encontraba ¿es eso?"

"exacto"

"bien Harold"

"¿¡que! ¿Cómo puede estar bien?" dije levantando se de mi asiendo

"¿Qué le sucede cullen? Siéntese en este momento y no interrumpa mi clase"

"pero profesora ¿está loca o algo por el estilo?"

"además me insulta ¿Por qué no va y se lo dice al director?"

"pero…sabe que, olvídelo"

Tome mis cosas y sin mirar a atrás Salí de curso sabia que allí trancado no podría pensar las cosas muy bien…fui a la azotea, allí pensaría, allí descansaría, a demás recordaría, la recordaría a ella

**Justin pov**

Después del escape de Edward de la clase de literatura, intente salir de la clase pero no pude; por lo que tuve que esperar a que terminara para buscarlo pero tampoco lo encontré, sabía que Edward había cometido un error pero creo que se estaban excediendo en su manera de tratarlo

Llegue a la cafetería y me senté en una mesa que estaba sola en el oeste del lugar, no era que no podía sentarme con los chicos, ellos sabían que yo seguía hablando con Edward y ninguno opinaba o hablaba de eso, bueno jasper era el único que no estaba aceptándome del todo, pero quitando eso los chicos y yo seguíamos siendo como hermanos

Lo que me impedía sentarme con ellos es que quería esperar que Edward llegara al almuerzo…si es que lo hará.

Verdaderamente Edward me tenia preocupado desde que la verdad se supo no llegaba ni un poco de alegría a sus ojos, era mi…primo, y me dolía verlo de esa manera más porque…

"me han dicho que ahora eres defensor de los derechos de los imbéciles" esa voz

No la confundiría nunca, sabía a quien le pertenecía, levante corriendo mi mirada para encontrarme con esos ojos chocolate dueños de ms sueños y tormentos

"Emily" susurre mientras una pequeña sonrisa surcaba mis labios…lo sabía, allí estaba ella con su pelo castaño mirándome con esa rostros señora-todo-lo-puedo-por-que-soy-demasiado y es que para ella era todo poderosa; Emily simplemente era…Emily

"asi que dime que hay de nuevo" dijo sentándose a mi lado como que no hacía dos años desde la última vez que la vi, y para ser sinceros estaba hermosa, mucho más que hace dos años

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"wao, esperaba un hola Emily que gusto verte"

"perdón es solo que jeje es una sorpresa" hasta yo me imaginaba lo estúpido que me veía

"pues aquí me vez, vine en un intercambio de estudiantes estatales, alguien mas esta en filadelfia y yo aquí, creo que también hay otro chico que vino de Atlanta o algo asi."

"eso es genial…me has hecho muchísima falta" intente tomar su mano por encima de la mesa pero note que se puso muy nerviosa asi que la retire pero ella me lo impidió tomándola nuevamente

"tu también me has hecho mucha falta" nos quedamos mirando fijamente por un momento cono si nada hubiera pasado y como si estos dos años nunca hubieran ocurrido, pero ella retiro sus manos de las mías para proseguir "asi que ahora eres un tarupido"

"no, no soy la mejor combinación de un tarado y un estúpido" le dije "simplemente yo entiendo a Edward"

"Edward ¿es el verdad? Creía que tenias una mentalidad mas fuerte Justin"

"por favor no intentes saber lo que guarda la mente de los demás"

"yo creo que las mentes son predecibles depende de las personas…por ejemplo, la mente los play boys es un simple espacio donde lo importarte es tu peinado y tener sexo ¿ves? Sencillo"

"nunca te has puesto a pensar en el por que los play boys son como son ¿verdad?"

"hola Lex…hola" Edward interrumpió sentándose en frente mío al lado de Emily

"mira quien está aquí, es el insensible" Edward intento hacer el que no oyó y yo hice lo mismo

"tony…donde estabas me tenias asustado" le dije "y ¿a que apestas?"

"perdón estaba en la azotea"

"apesta su actitud" Emily le dijo despectivamente

"oye que pasa contigo"

"Edward calma, Emily para" interferí

"oye conocí a un hombre que dijo podía hacer creer que a una sorda que era mudo por 2 años ¿es tu amigo?"

"me rindo" Edward se levanto y empezó a salir de la cafetería

"Edward, un momento" iba a salir cuando una mano me detuvo

"también lo sigues"

"permiso Emily" dije zafándome de su brazo

"quien pensaría que tu aprobarías este tipo de comportamientos" ella no entendía y se estaba precipitando a las conclusiones

"no los apruebo"

"pero los consuelas, como lo haces con el chico, si porque todos debemos de aceptar que el chico haya querido quitarle la virginidad a la pobre chica ciega, que importa si queda embarazada o le da una terrible enfermedad hagamos una fiesta por el estúpido que…

"no le llames asi" nunca había sido duro con Emily, es mas era más su muñeco por voluntad propia, pero lo que Edward estaba pasando ahora no era como para intentar juzgarlo "por favor" dije tajantemente

"porque lo sigues como perro faldero ¿es que eres igual que él?"

"es mi primo y está pasando un mal momento, uno que tu no entenderías hasta que lo vivas, porque nunca amaste alguien tanto como para no saber que es lo que tienes que hacer ¿seguir lo que tu quieres o lo que sea mejor para él?"

"…" me miro a los ojos "si lo he vivido"

"pues suéltame porque deberías entenderlo"

Y asi lo hizo sin más Salí a buscar a Edward

Lo busque por todos lados y al no obtener resultados recordé que dijo que había estado en la azotea, subí para encontrarlo sentado abrazando sus rodillas mientras que con una manos halaba su pelo con frustración

Me acerque a él para hacerlo notar que estaba aquí

"ya está bueno Justin"

"lo sé hermano"

"¿pero sabes que? O me importa ninguno de ellos tengo mi objetivo…y es hablar con bella, explicarle lo que sucede y si es necesario arrástrame de rodillas para obtener su perdón…por que la necesito Justin, como al aire que respiro"

**Bella pov**

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, ya se me había hecho un poco tarde, gracias a Dios no se encontraba nadie en los pasillos

Jasper apenas me dejo caminar sola el día de hoy, me seguía como un guardián a todos lados y aunque no era de mi agrado prefería eso mil veces a andar sola por los pasillos sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría encontrarme con Edward

Ninguno de los chicos había intentado entrar el tema a colación y se los agradecía, pues yo no estaba preparada para hablar sobre ello

El único que en una visita intento hacerme ver _el amor de Edward por mi _ fue Justin y se detuvo inmediatamente después de que lo pare en seco, pidiéndole que no usara su nombre en frente de mi

Todavía sentía el vacio en mi pecho al darme cuenta de que todo era una mentira, de que el amor que él decía profesarme era un simple juego

"¡bella!" al oír la aterciopelada voz detrás de mi empecé a caminar más rápido, no quería tener que detenerme a hablarle

Sentí como un brazo me detuvo he instantáneamente me giro para que quedara en frente de él, el choque eléctrico no se hizo esperar lo que provoco de que me convenciera aun mas de que él estaba cerca de mi

"suéltame por favor" susurre

"no bella, por favor, escúchame" me decía con suplica

"no tienes que decirme nada, ya las cosas quedaron claras" estaba moviéndome intentando escapar de su agarre

"no nada está claro, bells tu no me entiendes flaquita, yo de verdad…"

"de ¿verdad?" lo interrumpí "¿sabes tu lo que implica esa palabra? No la utilices ligeramente"

"bella por favor…te amo" y sin poder aguantar más la indignación lance mi mano en el aire para localizarla en su mejilla y gracias a Dios acerté

"esa Edward, es otra palabra la cual no se debe usar ligeramente…amar no es un juego, cuando amas no lastimas, por lo menos no de esta manera ¿Crees que es fácil aguantar lo que yo he tenido que aguantar esta última semana, para que tu quieras ponerte en frente de mi a decirme que me amas?" el se quedo en silencio y yo sabía que no iba a poder responder "no lo es, Dios Edward por favor déjame ir ¿si? a mi ya no me importas, simplemente pase la pagina, como si lo tuyo y lo mio nunca hubiera sucedido, tu haz lo mismo, Consigue unas chicas y acuéstate con ellas….dicen que eso quita el estrés"

"eres una mentirosa bella, tu no olvidaste esto tan fácil, yo no te creo" ni siquiera yo lo hacía "porque tu sientes lo mismo yo, es como si para respirar yo necesitara tu aire…y esto no se olvida tan fácil amor"

"no me digas amor"

"tu eres mi amor, aun que lo creas o no, te amo bella, perdón me equivoque ¿entendido? …si lo hice mal…pero te juro que estoy arrepentido, entiéndeme bella tenía miedo, y no quiero justificarme, solo quiero que me perdones"

Me zafe de su agarre y comencé a caminar, no podía escucharlo más, podía sentir como las lagrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos, pues esa era la única prueba de la herida de mi corazón

"bella" volvió a tomar mi brazo

"suéltame Edward" empecé a forcejear intentando escaparme

"no, tenemos que hablar"

"no sé si eres sordo, o eres un animal, pero la señorita te está pidiendo que la sueltes" no pude reconocer la voz masculina que hablo, ni tampoco se me hacia familiar

"permiso" dijo Edward "esto no es de tu incumbencia"

"creo que lo mejor es que te vayas y le des su espacio" volvió a hablar el chico

"ah si, pues ven sácame tu ¿Por qué no lo intentas?" Edward se estaba alterando y eso no era bueno

"tranquilícense por favor" dije, pero no me prestaron atención

"no me obligues a hacerlo" la voz fría del muchacho indicaba que estaba dispuesto

"¡chicos deténganse!"Para este entonces pero no podía irme asi nada más

"pues ven, ya estoy harto de todos ustedes, y ninguno me va impedir hablar con bella ¿que te parece?" oh oh creo que Edward estaba un poco tenso en el día de hoy "asi que recoge tu asqueroso trasero de aquí y encuentra algo que hacer con él" me volvió a tomar por el brazo pero algo le impidió avanzar

"te dije que la soltaras"

"paren esto por favor"

"y yo te dije ¡que no quiero!"

"¿!que está sucediendo aquí!" y ahora jasper se involucraba en el problema ¡genial! Pronto barak obama aterrizara en el piso de atrás para encontrar una democrática y pacífica solución al problema

"no pasa nada jasper" dijo Edward calmándose

"a mí no me parece eso, y yo si que no tengo problemas en sacarte" ahora era un dos para uno ¡abusivos!

"pues a mi si" quería correr y ponerme en frente de Edward, abrazarlo y decirle a jasper y a mi defensor desconocido que los dejasen en paz, ya estaba bien…pero eso no se podía, él no se lo merecía

"escúchame bien Edward, ya te lo dije una vez y no lo vuelvo a repetir, te quiero lejos de ella" jasper no jugaba

"¿Qué pasa si no quiero?"

"Edward hora de irnos" Justin entro a participar de nuestra agradable velada

"no Justin"

"vámonos amigo, mira es mejor que nos vayamos ahora si, estas un poco irritado y no es bueno para ti ¿si? Quizás puedas hablar con bella luego"

"no Justin" yo quería que las cosas quedaran claras desde ahora "yo no quiero hablar con el"

"bella" en ese momento sentí como los pedazos de mi corazón roto eran pisados por una aplanadora, su voz estaba impregnada de dolory era como si envolviera mi nombre en una caricia, pero ya entre él y yo no había nada

"dijo…que no quiere hablar contigo" la voz misteriosa me trajo de nuevo a la realidad

"vámonos Edward" Justin se lo llevo de la manera en que pudo y yo me quede allí, cuando no sentí mas su fragancia, supe que era el momento de dejar de fingir que no me importaba, me quede estática dejando caer las lagrimas por mis mejillas

"deja de llorar bella" jasper fue un poco tajante lo que me dolió y el pareció darse cuenta porque me envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo "perdón preciosa, es que me da rabia verte llorar por Edward cullen, deja de hacerlo…por mi" seco mis lagrimas con su mano

"bueno ya me voy creo que ustedes necesitan hablar"

"no…déjame presentarte, bella él es Seth un viejo amigo aquí del instituto, se había ido a Atlanta por un tiempo, pero volvió en un intercambio de estudiantes estatales"

"hola seth, perdón por el alboroto" levante mi mano y el la tomo sin basilar

"hola bella y no te preocupes…me recuerdo muy bien de _Edward-bobotito-cullen_ asi que no te preocupes…aun que también me recuerdo muy bien de ti, aun que quizás tu no"

"perdón, pero tengo muy vagos recuerdos" evidente mente en una situación como esta ¿Qué me pasaría? Ding ding ding acertaron mis mejillas tomaron un color carmesí

"jiji, bueno soy hijo de Harry Clearwater el tiene algunos negocios con tu padre"

"oh ¡claro! Tu padre es militar ¿cierto? Ya recuerdo tu eres hermano de Leah ¿Cómo sigue?"

"muy bien, es mas ya puede hablar un poco cuando no se pone muy nerviosa"

"bella que te parece si salimos de clases…vamos a dar un paseo" interrumpió jasper

"ya he saltado muchas clases…pero que mas da" no quería quedarme encerrada aquí

"¿vienes con nosotros seth?" pregunto jasper muy animado

"si no soy una molestia" dijo tímidamente

"claro que no hermano quiero hablar contigo, tenía mucho sin saber de ti"

"¿y a ti bella?" se dirigió a mi

"no claro que no" respondí con una pequeña sonrisa

"¡genial!" dijo jasper "algo me dice que nos divertiremos mucho…y no solo hoy"

**Hola hola, gracias a ustedes las que no quieren matarme y las que si las entiendo pueden venir y enviar a cualquier vampiro maniaco a que se deshaga de mi**

**Pues chicas como ya sabes este cap. Seme ha hecho un poco tarde pero es porque estoy trabajando en otro proyecto que creo saldrá pronto a la luz...¿por que se los digo? Pues porque quiero que me ayuden**

**No he podido encontrar un buen nombre por eso les dejare de que trata, a ver que nombre se les ocurre y para el próximo capi diré su nombre oficial**

_**Cuando isabella, pierde a su madre en un trágico accidente tiene que irse a vivir con sus tios a la ciudad de forks, dejando atrás a sus grandes amigos que eran la única razón de bella para seguir adelante, ya que ella no era muy aceptada dentro de la sociedad ya que era constantemente molestada porque bella era…gordita **_

_**Al llegar a forks consigue un tio amargado y una tia adorable, un primo rebelde pero de gran corazón y una prima que desde es momento será su peor pesadilla, muchos problemas…y unos preciosos ojos verdes, los cuales la ayudaran a ver el mundo de manera diferente, y se convertirán en su gran amor…claro después del chocolate**_

_**Y quien sabe ¿Qué tantas cosas pueden suceder cuando de su pueblito natal lleguen visitas?**_

**Mas o menos por ahí va la cosa, manden sus ideas de nombres por favor será un Edward bella, pero habrá participación principal de los chicos y cuando digo PRINCIPAL, es que será principal… además muero por escribir un Carlisle malo ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser bueno? los malos son mas sexis XD!**

**Que les pareció este capítulo, las emociones andaban volando…creo que se están pasando por que tratan tan mal a mi Eddy…por cierto no crean que Emily es mala, solo no entiende lo que le sucede a Justin…ya veran que es muy divertida.**

**Y que tal seth? Es más quiero que me digan que creen pasara con seth por que esto se va a poner bueno**

**A saben para terminar tiro mis recomendaciones y esta vez nos vamos con one-shot…a mi me encantan los OS y ya que estamos en esas invito a todos a pasar por mi perfil y leer EL NOVIO DE MI HIJA es un OS que escribí de una escena que siempre me imagine de crepusculo**

**Carta al medio oriente **(Giselle Rincón cullen) yo AMO AMO AMO AMO este OS, lo leo y lo vuelvo a leer, están…no sé, no tengo palabras

**Descubriendo el amor**(Bloods blue) es muy cool

**Come on and breake my heart** (pebels) es muy cute, este es un fluff

**Los cuentos de la abuela** (rossswansea) esto si que me dio risa

**In Her Eyes** (Arizza) es un OS demasiado hermoso…es genial

**Por una última moneda, un beso** (Dashian) nadie puede dejar de leerlo, ES MUY BUENO, por favor no te pierdas el placer de leerlo.

**Quiero un sapo** (MoriCullen) es tan X) no se cual es la palabra que mejor lo describa…es bonitito pero no porque solo sea un poco bonito si no que es tan, tiernamente infantil

**Tu mirada en mi** (YhophyWC ) léanlo es muy bueno

**Bella odia a las team Edward** (obsesion.) XD! Es muy bueno me senti tan identificada con las team Edward y las team bella principalmente

**Retrato** (StrawberryMonster ) NESSIE Edward, DIOS QUE HERMOSO ONE SHOT PARA LA RELACION PADRE HIJA…llore mucho, es precioso

**AMOR ENTRE CLASES SOCIALES IMPOSIBLES** (impassegirl89 ) este es sin duda MI OS FAVORITO…final triste y contenido hermoso

**MI ANGEL GUARDIAN** (TOXICULLEN) muy triste, pero es simplemente amor

**Todo por amor (**N. cullen 7) si un final feliz no lo leas, si quieres ver una verdera historia de amor puedes hacerlo

**Que tal? Les gustaron…pues recompénseme porfavor…díganme sus OS favoritos, ¡quiero leer!**

**No puedo terminar sin pedirles que pasen a ver en mi perfil mi **_**historia vampírica **_** la maravillosa idea de amyel 1806**


	18. cuando todo viene contra ti

**18 – cuando todo está en tu contra**

**bella pov**

"¡bella!" oi como alguien me gritaba con mucha fuerza desde debajo de la casa con voz pastosa "sal bella, _tenemozz, _que _hablal"_

Oh no, que esa voz no sea de quien creo que es

"mira mi bella…te c_compueze _una _canchionz" _la guitarra empezó a sonar y aun con voz pastosa pude reconocerlo, por la manera en que Edward interpretaba entendí que estaba borracho

Pero ¡maldición! En que pensaba cuando se ponía a hacer ese tipo de cosas, es que no notaba que era peligroso, el andando borracho por ahí no era adecuado, podria tener un accidente o quizás chocar con malas personas…ay Dios, porque Edward hace estas cosas quieres romper mi corazón otra vez, es que no entiende que no debe hacerse daño

Justamente ahora libi había decidido salir y Freddy debía estar en su casa, baje las escaleras de la manera en que pude y me dirigí hasta la puerta, al salir pude oir mas claramente que la melodía que entonaba está mezclada con algunos sollozos que aun que pequeños rompieron todo el dominio que había puesto en mi con lo que respecta a Edward Cullen en estas dos semanas

"Edward" le dije con mi voz cargada de preocupación "¿Qué estás haciendo estás loco?"

"oye flaca, ezta canchion la compuse para ti, y dizidi que iba a cantarla hoy para que veas que yo si te quiero y mucho más que eze tipo" empezó a acercarse a mi lentamente y note como el olor a alcohol estaba en todas partes "por que ni unaque te de mil bezos como el de hoy lo querraz como a mi"

Oh no Edward había visto algo que no tenía que ver

**(14 horas antes)**

**Edward pov**

Aun que últimamente no me habían salido bien las cosas, Justin me había dejado claro que por el bien de bella no deberíamos decir nada, ahora mismo no teníamos las pruebas suficientes para inculpar a Laurent y hablar ahora solo sería ponernos las soga en el cuello, pero ya estábamos cerca más cerca de lo que él esperaba

"¿edward?" la voz de Carlisle me saco de mi ensoñación "¿puedo pasar?"

"claro" Carlisle asomo su cuerpo por la puerta y me dirigió una sonrisa, últimamente no estábamos compartiendo mucho simplemente el me saludaba y yo hacia lo mismo

"¿como estas? Yo me preguntaba si podríamos hablar antes de que te vayas al instituto" me senté en la cama esperando un sermón mientras el tomaba asiento en la silla del escritorio de la cama "bueno Edward…yo quería pedirte perdón"

Pudo ver el desconcierto en mi rostro por lo que continuo "yo creo que la manera en que actuamos yo y tu madre no fue la adecuada para enfrentar la situación, quizás te equivocaste pero prácticamente tu eres un niño…por lo menos para mi lo sigues siendo y entiendo que cometas errores, no creo que estuvo bien lo que hiciste pero puedes equivocarte"

"yo también quiero decirte papa que…me perdones lo que hice no estuvo correcto pero yo te prometo que no quería hacerle daño a bella, aun que luego termine dañándonos a ambos" dije bajando la mira

"¿Qué sientes por bella?" levante mi mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos azules viéndome con ese brillo paterno que siempre tuvieron para mi

"la amo papa, si hay algo en este mundo lo cual no tengo miedo a decir es eso…que la amo y créeme cuando te digo que temo a mucha cosas" dije riéndome tristemente por mi chiste personal

"pues amigo no se si lo que hiciste ella pueda perdonarlo" me dijo sinceramente "pero pierdes mas si no lo intentas" se levanto y me miro a los ojos "te quiero hijo, perdóname" me levante para darle un abrazo y que luego se marchase al hospital, de verdad Carlisle siempre era el mejor, aun cuando yo no hice lo correcto el siempre buscaba la manera de hacerme ver el inocente

Salí antes que los chicos porque no tenía ganas de sentir como me lanzaban dagas con la mirada justamente el día de hoy, perdíamos por lo menos las primeras clases en búsqueda de lo único que nos faltaba para poder incriminar a Laurent McAlister eran las cartas, en medio de nuestra búsqueda de información notamos que Laurent siempre escribía a su padre que estaba en prisión y yo sabia que allá encontraría la respuesta a los que necesitábamos

Salí hacia el auto y antes de salir me pase por la cocina para tomar aunque sea un vaso de jugo, mama llego en ese momento y yo me quede en silencio mientras ella se acercaba y besaba mi mejilla

"hola cariño" dijo con el tono dulce que siempre empleaba para mi…y entonces me di cuenta de que todo estaba volviendo a su lugar pero una parte elemental de mi vida no estaba donde debía, era mi corazón el cual había dejado con ella

Aun que eso estaba por cambiar algo me decía que pronto me lo devolvería, puesto que ya no habría secreto ni nada que ocultarle, me arrastraría hasta que me perdonara y le explicaría todo lo que sentía

Tome mi auto y Salí a encontrarme con Justin que me esperaba a unas esquinas de la casa de McAlister, una canción que tenía desde hace un larga tiempo en la cabeza empezó a reproducirse de manera automática

"¿preparado lex?" le dije al acercarme a donde estaba parado de manera relajada en la pared

"obvio…tenemos que tener cuidado dejemos el carro aquí, para entrar necesitaremos una llave, una de las ventanas por detrás esta floja debemos aflojarla más y luego tendremos cabida por allí, debemos de tener cuidado de no mover nada y luego volver a poner la ventana en la mismo posición, su madre no se encuentra pero nadie nunca ve cuando llega asi que no será problema" dijo sin mirarme a los ojos rápidamente

"estas haciendo exageradamente bien tu trabajo" dije dandole con mi palma en el hombro

"y tu estas muy contento hoy" con su sonrisa tan característica

"hoy va a pasar algo genial y eso es, poder hablar con todas las pruebas a mi bella" estaba que no cabia dentro de mi mismo

Caminábamos por medio de las calles en silencio hasta que algo me vino a la mente "así que Emily ¿eh?" últimamente yo el rey del drama, estaba tan preocupado de mi mismo que no le había prestado atención a todas las cosas que pasaba mi amigo

"eh, si…" el sonrojo llego a sus mejillas lo que me pareció muy cómico "yo, tenía mucho que no la veía y ella es…una vieja amiga"

"ay si, como no" dije en un tono sarcástico por lo cual me gane un zape de parte de Alexander

"aquí es Edward" paramos enfrente de la casa y chequeamos el lugar, después de dar la vuelta aflojamos la ventana justamente como Justin había dicho y pudimos entrar sin dificultad, la casa estaba desorganizada y era pequeña así que no fue difícil encontrar las habitaciones donde deducimos debían estar las cartas

"¡aquí están!"Grito Justin desde un pequeño armario con una caja de zapatos en las manos "¿Qué hacemos?"

"leerlas pero rápido" los dos nos quedamos como estatuas viendo el montón de papeles que estaban allí en nuestras manos, al ver que no respondía Justin, tomo en sus manos una y empezó con su lectura en voz alta

_5 junio 2008…hijo ¿como estas? espero que bien, por lo menos sepas que estás mejor que yo, aquí la vida es muy difícil y solo hay dos opciones o te aniquilas o aniquilas tu, mientras el tiempo pasa siento como si este estil de vida fuera a acabar conmigo y te lo digo porque eres el único con el que podría hablar_

_Polvo somos y al polvo volveremos ¡JA! Aun vivos podemos sentirnos polvo, y créeme que se dé eso_

_Pero el culpable de todo esto es el, no había razones para hacerlo me engaño sí, pero ¿Quién es el torpe? Quien me engaña una vez sin vergüenza es pero quien me engaña dos sinvergüenza yo y no puedo creer que allá quedado en lo mismo_

_Cuídate hijo pero nunca te olvides de algo, alguien allá fuera tiene que pagar y el es la persona responsable de nuestro nuevo estilo de vida_

Yo y Justin nos miramos a la cara asombrados por las revelaciones pero hasta no tener nombre no sabíamos nada, así que tome la siguiente carta para leer

_17 agosto 2008, excelente idea no puedo creer que tu mente haya fabricado algo tan perfecto no hay fallas no hay error, eso es genial…ya sabes hijo sacrificio Laurent, sacrificio_

_Quizás perdamos la libertad legal, pero recobraremos la liberta mental, porque no podemos estar tranquilos hasta no ver hundido al hediondo que nos dejo aquí, que no se te olvide el hambre y cansancio fabricado por la estafa que dio a nuestra familia, él y nada más que él es el culpable de que nosotros hayamos quedado en estas condiciones._

_Todo contra swan hijo, todo contra swan, esa niña es nuestra salida_

No pude seguir leyendo, mis manos temblaban solo al imaginarme a Laurent queriéndole hacer Daño a mi bella

"_Edward" _Justin llamo mi atención

_8 de junio…del 2010 _esta es una carta de Laurent _oh papa tan cerca estamos de probar el delicioso sabor de la venganza, ya todas las piezas están cayendo en su lugar aun que últimamente hemos tenido unos cuantos problemas, ya casi lo logro_

_Desde que vi a esa pequeña niña invidente ella llamo mi atención, era como un reto para mí y luego conocer su identidad como una swan lo ha hecho la casería más interesante de mi vida_

_Todo estará listo y la desaparición de la chica swan será perfecta, ya anhelo que es dia llegue para cumplir nuestro objetivos y yo cumplir el mío no te imaginas como esa chica sabe apoderarse cada momento de mi mente, es como una obsesión, verla tan inocente me hace querer tomar y desaparecer su mentalidad de niña buena_

_Y luego de divertirme un poquito con ella una por qué no desaparecerla del la faz de la tierra…isabella swan, no sabe prontamente lo que te espera _

"¡ya!" pare a Justin "ya es suficiente ¿sí? Creo que con eso tenemos" la voz no me salía ms que como un susurro

"hermano tranquilo" hasta entonces no note que mis manos temblaban "miralo de esta manera…ya lo tenemos y nada impedirá que bella y tu estén juntos y a salvo" una sonrisa involuntaria surco mis labios "corre se que quieres hacerlo, no me haría mal caminar" Sali por la ventana como si fuera una bala en busca de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo

**Justin pov**

Después de organizar todo y tomar algunas de las cartas con un gran olivo Salí de la casa, arregle todo perfectamente y al Salí a la calle me choque con esos ojos chocolate que me esperaban ocultos por los arboles del vecindario

"como no, tu haciendo bien tu trabajo…si no fuera por mi y mi sentido periodístico de la investigación no hubiera sucedido nada, así que…"

"discúlpeme persona importante pero según lo que tengo entendido no querías que el taradupido de mi amigo supiera que lo estabas ayudando así que no le dije que no fui yo" dije con una sonrisa

"que sonrisa mas bonita" dijo con un suspiro…ella como siempre era muy comunicativa "y que adorable sonrojo" rio automáticamente por lo que provoco en mi

"buen o que tal si salimos y comemos algo me muero de hambre…asi como en los viejos tiempos"

"no…no como antes, hagámoslo diferente" antes de preguntarle a que se refería, sentí sus labios moverse sobre los mios dulcemente, como una caricia que quemaba el cada lugar que tocaba

Moví mis manos hacia su cintura para sentirla más cerca de mí y entonces entendí algo

Yo la amaba

En un tiempo la ame y pensé que lo había olvidado, pero no, aquí estaba tan cerca de mí que creía que era un sueño y siento lo mismo que hace dos años, lo que sentía por bella no existía era solamente su imagen reflejada en ella la que me hacía verla de una manera diferente, quería a bella muchísimo pero comí una gran amiga, lo que sentía por Emily era más grande de lo que yo pensaba

**EDWARD POV**

Me desmonte de mi auto y sin detenerme a pensar en mis actos corri como si estuviera en un maratón, ya era tarde por lo cual nadie estaría allí en los pasillos.

El solo pensar en la idea de que las cosas con mi bella hoy cambiarían me tenia totalmente nervioso y emocionado, ya me imaginaba yo cuando le explicara el por qué de las cosas, quizás estaba muy seguro de mi mismo pero la imagen de su enorme sonrisa mientras me abrazaba con sus brillaste ojitos apagados había logrado que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora

Doble corriendo tan rápido que no sé ni cómo pude frenar, pero la imagen que mis ojos percibieron me dejo pasmado

Mi bella estaba allí…besando al desgraciado de seth

No, no ¡no! Me negaba a creer en la posibilidad que ella me allá olvidado y menos con este niño que no representa ni la mitad de lo que yo represento en su vida ¿Qué hacia ella con el? No podía estar cerca del ella era mía y de nadie mas

Inmediatamente sentí mis pies, emprendía mi marcha hasta el otro lado escapándome de la escena que se repetía en mi mente…y yo que pensé que mi corazón ya estaba muerto

¿Puede un corazón muerto romperse? Yo sentía como si el mío lo estuviese

**Bella pov**

"bella mi niña hora de despertarse" dijo libi moviéndome un poco para que me levantase

"ya voy libi" hice el triste intento de levantarme para volver a caer rendida en la cama "un poco mas ¿si?"

"no seas tan vaga y despierta" pero yo no le hice caso "ah no pues a las malas será" de pronto sentí como se posicionaba encima de mi para hacer cosquillas, inmediatamente respondía y entre risas intente quitármela de encima lo cual simplemente logro que cayéramos de la cama

"auch"

"eso te ganas por estar de perezosa, levántate que ya jazz debe de venir por ahí"

Me arregle rápidamente, bueno lo más rápido que puede arreglarse una persona ciega sin ayuda, ríe sola al recordar las veces que salía toda morada de los golpes al intentar cambiarme yo sola, es mas libi lo llamaba el _arreglo extremo_

Al bajar las escaleras no pude llevarme una sorpresa más grande al encontrarme a seth hablando amenamente con libi y Freddy

"…y yo le dije perdone creo que se equivoca estamos en atalanta" libi y Freddy rieron a más no poder mientras decían cosas indescifrables por la risa

Seth se había acercado mucho a nosotros en esta última semana que tenia presente en la cuidad, debo de admitir que era un gran chico, tenía un muy buen sentido del humor, además de ser muy agradable…pero yo no podía acercarme mucho a el ¿la razón? Su cercanía para mi representaba un gran problema ya que tenia la sospecha de que el quería algo más que mi amistad

"hola belli-bells" me dijo "creo que Jasper no te podrá pasar a buscar y me pidió que viniera por ti"

"gracias ¿nos vamos?" dije siendo lo más amablemente posible, el esbozo una gran sorisa mientras salimos para encontrarnos con su auto

Debo de admitir que aun que intente mantener mi distancia con seth no podía hacerlo completamente el era demasiado agradable y chisto como para estar serio con el

El día en el instituto fue lento, y mayormente por que no había oído nada de…Edward, yo me hacia la indiferente delante de el y de los demás, pero estaba totalmente consciente de que cada día espera que me saludara para ignorarlo para poder oír su voz

"puedo ir al baño profesor" el automáticamente me dio el permiso pero a diferencia de las otras ocasiones esta vez no iria al baño

Por las orientaciones que tenía y más o menos entendía donde se podía ubicar camine casillero por casillero hasta encontrarme con el de Edward

¿Patético?

Quizás, hablemos cuando estés tan enamorado como yo

El olor que desprendía era como lo tuviera cerca, y ese era mi cielo personal, apoye mi cabeza en la puerta de su locker y respire profundo inhalando el dulce aroma que despedía

¿es que acaso nunca se iría de mi memoria? ¡Genial! _Hay libros de vampiros que brillan y humanas anormales pero no de cómo olvidas a tu ex*_

"el problema bella es que te cierras" me asuste al oir la voz detrás de mi

"seth"

"aun cuando sabes lo que te hizo sigues pensando en el" pude oir sus pasos acercarse a mi "el no te merece bella, olvídalo"

"no están fácil como lo dices" dije

"tu puedes hacerlo hay muchos chicos que querrían estar contigo porque eres linda e inteligente pero tú solo estas pendiente el estúpido de Cullen" el veneno se noto al mencionar su apellido

"nadie quiere un bulto seth" dije "¿Quién quiere salir con una ciega?"

"yo por ejemplo"

"no seth no enti…" no me dejo cuando me planto un beso en los labios con mucha fuerza, intente alejarlo de mi pero no pude nada lo movía así que deduje que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que terminara

Cuando sentí que dejo de presionar mis labios lo aleje de mi

"eres solo de el ¿cierto?"

"cierto" así mas me fui a mi curso porque quería discutir con el, el resto del dia paso igual de lento, hasta que como a las 8 de la noche libi me dijo que saldría a comer algo con Freddy y la idea me agrado mucho ella la pobre siempre estaba aquí encerrada, esta dispuesta a costarme temprado cuando de repente

"¡bella!" oi como alguien me gritaba con mucha fuerza desde debajo de la casa con voz pastosa "sal bella, _tenemozz, _que _hablal"_

Oh no, que esa voz no sea de quien creo que es

"mira mi bella…te c_compueze _una _canchionz" _la guitarra empezó a sonar y aun con voz pastosa pude reconocerlo, por la manera en que Edward interpretaba entendí que estaba borracho

Pero ¡maldición! En que pensaba cuando se ponía a hacer ese tipo de cosas, es que no notaba que era peligroso, el andando borracho por ahí no era adecuado, podría tener un accidente o quizás chocar con malas personas…ay Dios, porque Edward hace estas cosas quieres romper mi corazón otra vez, es que no entiende que no debe hacerse daño

baje las escaleras de la manera en que pude y me dirigí hasta la puerta, al salir pude oir mas claramente que la melodía que entonaba está mezclada con algunos sollozos que aun que pequeños rompieron todo el dominio que había puesto en mi con lo que respecta a Edward Cullen en estas dos semanas

"Edward" le dije con mi voz cargada de preocupación "¿Qué estás haciendo estás loco?"

"oye flaca, ezta canchion la compuse para ti, y dezidi que iba a cantarla hoy para que veas que yo si te quiero y mucho más que eze tipo" empezó a acercarse a mi lentamente y note como el olor a alcohol estaba en todas partes "por que ni aunque te de mil bezos como el de hoy lo querraz como a mi"

Oh no Edward había visto algo que no tenía que ver

"por Dios Edward ven entremos, te harás daño" dije forzando a que se moviera

"no flaquita veía, oye esta es la mejor parte" me dijo con rostro de un pequeño niño

_No me queda mas refugio, que la fantasía  
no me queda más que hacer  
que hacerte una poesía.  
_

_Porque te vi venir y no dude  
te vi llegar y te abrasé  
y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras  
y luego te besé y me arriesgue con la verdad  
te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tu pasaras.  
Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.  
_

_Ahora esperaré algunos días para ver si lo que te di fue suficiente  
no sabes que terror se siente  
la espera cada madrugada  
_

_si tu ya no quisieras volver  
se perdería el sentido del amor por siempre  
no entendería ya este mundo  
me alejaría de la gente._

Mientras su guitarra sonaba ya no era el único que sollozaba ¿por que me hacia esto? Venir hasta aquí después de hacerme sufrir para decir que me quería… esto no se lo hace a nadie, a nadie

"ya Edward para"

"no…te guzto" dijo con mjirada triste

"me encanto esta muy…bonita" dije con una sonrisa sabiendo que estaba borracho y no se encontraba en sus facultades "vente por favor, ven conmigo" lo hale para que enteráramos en casa y lo senté en el sofá mientras hervía un te por lo cual libi me mataria mañana me lo había prohibido estrictamente, no podía usar la cocina sin ella, pero esto era un caso extremo

"Edward ¿que haces aquí?"dije parándome enfrente de el

"vine para que veas que tu no lo quieres flaca beia" su voz era un susurro, se pudo de pie y tomo con sus mano mi rostro pero no tuve fuerzas para hacer que las retirara "tu no lo quierez, tu me quierez a mi, y yo te quiero a ti, asi zon las cosas"

Me quede allí petrificada solo disfrutando de su roce, mientras de repente sentí sus labios contra los mios

A pesar del sabor a alcohol sentí otra vez aqulle sensación eléctrica de cuando el me besaba y no pude evitar respoder, no era lo mismo cuando seth aplastaba su boca con la mía a cuando recibía un beso así de Edward

Tierno y cariñoso

Cuanto lo amaba, pero tenía que meterme algo en la mente, el estaba borracho y no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, se pare de mi lentamente mientras lo sentaba nuevamente en el sofá mientras oia como se acomparsaba su respiración

"te amo bella" dijo antes de quedar profundamente dormido

Ahora quien podria ayudarme a no volver a caer en los efectos de Edward Cullen

**Chicas! Me presento otra vez, cabizbaja por permanecer tanto sin actualizar mil y una disculpas pero estoy reventada, hare todo lo que esté en mis manos por que no vuelva a pasar**

**¿Qué tal el cap de hoy? Debo avisar que esta historia casi está llegando a sus fin deben de faltar unos 4 cap (quizás) espero que este cap sea de su agrado**

**Que tal nuestro lex ¿Eh? Y quien lo diría**

**Creo que lo de Laurent ya está un poco mas esclarecido y por deducción se entiende por que james esta metido en el problema, pobre de bella…intentare que no le pase nada *lisbet esconde sus dedos cruzados detrás de su espalda***

"**hey te vimos" gritan las lectoras**

"**calumniadoras"**

**XD cuídenseme mucho y felicidades por que arrasamos en los MTV movie awards SIII!**

**Bonito el globito este que dice review ¿o no?**


	19. donde esta bella

**19 – ¿Dónde esta bella?**

**Edward POV**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente al sentir los rayos de sol en mi cara, intente ponerme de pie pero no antes sin experimentar un fuerte dolor de cabeza

"¡ay!" la exclamación de dolor salió sin poder detenerla

"aplausos" dijo mi padre palmeando las manos, sentados tranquilamente en el escritorio de mi habitación

"no hagas eso por favor" le rogué

"¿tu eres imposible Cierto?" de repente algunos flashes de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior me azotaron dándome a entender a que se refería, o eso creo

"papa yo…"

"Edward, por favor ¿Qué me vas a decir ahora? Ayer Justin te trajo borracho a más no poder de casa de Isabella a las 3 de la mañana, y creían que yo no iba a notarlo" Carlisle respiro profundamente intentando calmarse "Edward, yo personalmente ahora no puedo hacer nada contigo, creo que debes cambiar de ambiente, uno que te ayude a crecer y a olvidar por eso aunque no me agrade la idea te vas a Italia"

" ¿¡que! Ay"

"como te dije ¿recuerdas a aro el tio de esme? Quiere que pases ese tiempo allá en su casa y yo creo que ahora es lo mejor" dijo levantándose

"no papa no, no me puedes hacer esto, aquí están ustedes, justin y…bella" lo tome por los hombros dándole la vuelta "¿por que me quieres alejar de esto?" dije con rabia acumulándose en mi cuerpo

"simplemente es lo mejor aunque no lo entiendas, yo no quiero que continúes así, y aquí no será que mejores" dijo rígidamente mirándome a los ojos

"no, esto no es lo mejor ¡lo mejor es que yo aprenda a enfrentar mis problemas!" grite a pesar de dolor que me produjo

"¡¿de qué manera Edward? ¡Dime a ver señor omnipotente! ¡¿Emborrachándote hasta no poder más?" escupió y no pude responder "se acabo la discusión"

"si me mandas a Italia" sisee "olvídate de que tienes un hijo, en aquel lugar" se detuvo unos segundos y luego siguió avanzando hasta dejar la puerta cerrada tras su espalda

Yo no podía irme

_Bella_

**Bella pov**

**4 años después **

**(no mentira olvídense de eso XD pero no pude evitarlo, digamos que 1 hora después del pleito de Carlisle y Edward)**

Estaba en el súper mercado con libi, mientras comprábamos la despensa, hoy había venido solo a despejar mi mente un poco de lo sucedido ayer.

Después de que Edward se durmió no supe que hacer, cuando libi llego y lo vio allí casi le da un infarto, ella quería llamar a esme y gracias a Dios pude evitarlo, aun que no dudo que se hayan dado cuenta cuando llego a casa, luego de un largo debate llego a mi mente el nombre que debí haber pensado desde hacía mucho tiempo

Justin

Al llamarlo obviamente accedió, pero cuando Justin se lo llevaba era como si se llevara una parte di muy importante que había estado presente en lo que él se encontraba

"_¿Dónde está?" pregunto Justin al entrar en la cocina, yo me había sentado al lado de Edward y este había puesto su cabeza en el agujero de mi cuello, para ser sincera no había motivo para no quitarlo solo que quería tenerlo cerca, jugaba con su pelo muy abstraída del mundo cuando Justin volvió a hablar "bella ¿Qué tiene?"_

"_esta borracho llego aquí gritando, lo entre en la casa y se quedo dormido" aun con justin hay no podía soltarlo…no quería_

"_Edward" empezó a moverlo para que se despertara, el se movía un poco y gruñía "vamos amigo tenemos que llegar a tu casa"_

"_no lex, déjame aquí con bella, es que ¿no estás viendo que quiero quedarme con ella?" _

"_ven hermano" Justin lo tomo para que se levantase llevándose con una parte de mi corazón_

Había pensado mucho desde entonces, no pude dormir la noche entera frente a una posibilidad que cada vez se hacía más latente

El perdón

El sufría y yo sufría, después de eso no importaba el mundo, me daba lo mismo el que los chicos les molestaran o a quien sea, después de abrazarlo otra vez y oírlo decir que me quería, no importaba parecer estúpida y perdonarlos pero de verdad lo necesitaba

De repente sentí como alguien ponía una toalla que me impedía hablar y tenia un muy extraño olor en un cara

"ahora si nos divertiremos"

Intente correr, gritar y pegarle pero nada dio resultado, por que en poco tiempo ya había quedado inconsciente

Lentamente fui despertando, estaba acostada en una superficie mullida por lo que deduje debía ser una cama o algo por el estilo intente moverme pero mis manos estaban atadas, intente pararme pero mis pies estaban en la misma condición.

Logre incorporarme y no sin mucho esfuerzo Cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y volvió a cerrar rápidamente, una voz que me hizo estremecerme retumbo en mis oídos

"hola hola, amiga bella" era Laurent intente gritar, pero no pude "no intentes estas tan bien amarada que nunca podrías soltarte, aun que eso no es importante esta habitación es muy segura"

Me removí muy fuerte, tanto que casi caigo al piso pero él fue más rápido y atrapo, el asco fue incomparable cuando sentí su toque tan lascivo

"no te preocupes te prometo que esto no durara mucho, además yo no soy culpable de que tu padre sea un hijo de perra, que mejor manera de desquitarse de Charlie swan que maltratándole a la hijita, lo que el no sabe es que le saldrá peor de lo que cree" las lagrimas empezaron a corre por mis mejillas por el miedo que sentía y me di cuenta de que Laurent esta removiéndome lo que me tenia atado a la boca

"no hagas esto por favor" dije entre sollozos una vez pude hablar "yo se que mi padre no es una buena persona pero esto es demasiado…"

"¡DEMACIADO!" grito histérico "no, nada será demasiado, tu nunca tuviste que dormir en las calles o ver a tu padre encarcelado sin ser culpable de nada…nunca viste como un hermano moría y no podías hacer nada por el, y menos cuando la razón de tus desgracias siempre había sido el dinero…porque eso volvió tu padre mi vida una desgracia"

"pero por Dios Laurent, yo no tengo nada que ver en eso ¡no puedes ser tan desalmado!" sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla

"creo que ya he hablado mucho contigo"

"¿Qué piensas hacerme?"

"no te preocupes bellita, esto no durara mucho gracias a tu amorcito corazón Eddie" no, no, Edward no, por favor que el no tenga nada que ver con esto que el este bien "ese estúpido estuvo a punto de arruinar mi plan, james siempre había sido como un lacayo, el es un maldito adicto y yo lo ayudo en lo que el necesita…lo mande averiguar más profundamente sobre tu vida y rutinas, cuando me entere de que james lo obligo a salir contigo para conseguir esa información me puse como loco"

"ed…edward ¿el lo sabia?" pregunte con miedo

"claro que no el muy estúpido creía que era una prueba para por der entrar a la elite del colegio ja, más estúpido no puede ser, pude darme cuenta de las facilidades que nos daba usarlo por lo que decidí dejarlo dentro de estos planes, pero él me arruino todo cuando se enamoro de ti y luego empezó a sospechar de lo que tramábamos, se acerco mucho tanto que lo último que hizo al entrar a mi casa y tomar las cartas que le había escrito a mi padre me asusto y tuve que actuar rápido, pero el también tendrá su merecido"

"¡NO!" grite aterrorizada "por favor, a él no a mi hazme lo que quieras no se pero te pido, te ruego que no le hagas nada" los sollozos volvieron a mí al imaginarme la posibilidad

"ay pero que bonita escena entregándote por el amor de tu vida, no te preocupes bella prontamente te reunirás con el" dijo el chico coz voz burlona

"no"

"pero no bella no te preocupes, de igual manera tu y yo nos divertiremos muchísimo antes de que acabe contigo" dijo y empezó a subir sus manos por mis piernas, de la manera que pude me moví logrando removerlas pero no duro mucho antes de que sintiera su aliento en mi oído "ya te dije bella que no hay de qué preocuparse, al final te terminara gustando, te voy a hacer mía de todas las maneras posibles, ya acabaras gimiendo mi nombre" y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja produciendo en mi un sentimiento de asco incomparable

El miedo que se apoderaba mi cuerpo me hacía temblar, temía por mí, por mis padres y por Edward…Edward

**Edward pov**

Nadie sabía dónde estaba, todos nos encontrábamos con los nervios de punta, libi corría desesperada de aquí para allá y los chicos discutían y intentaban ver donde podría estar mientras que Freddy había salido a inspeccionar la zona con Carlisle, todos estábamos nerviosos. Pero yo estaba aterrorizado

Justin no había aparecido en todo el día y no sé donde se había metido durante todo este tiempo, pero ya no sabía qué hacer y lo necesitaba aquí en este momento por que no sabía si estaba exagerando o la posibilidad era cierta, quizás Laurent había acelerado sus planes

Mientras yo me hundía en mi propia agujero negro veía como si las imágenes pasaran en cámara lenta, todas estas personas aquí preocupados por bella pero la manera en que mi corazón ardía y se consumaba de dolor era diferente, porque yo la quería de manera diferente, veía como rose se abrazaba a Emmett y Jasper hablaba con Alice intentando calmarla brindándole una de esas miradas que solo ellos podían entender… pero mi bella no estaba conmigo, unos brazos me roderón haciendo girarme para encontrar a mi madre que me veía con preocupación

"Edward, tranquilo no te preocupes, ella va estar bien apuesto a que se perdió por ahí pero la encontraremos" a no podía aguantar más esto que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro alguien tenía que saberlo

"mama…" fui interrumpido por el sonido de mi celular "perdóname…hola"

"escúchame claramente, pon cara despreocupada y di claro" james

"claro"

"no te preocupes…repite" me indico

"no te preocupes" intente hacerlo lo mejor que pude

"muy bien ahora piensa lo que le dirás a tu familia para poder salir de allí y en el momento que salgas llama a este número" sin más el teléfono se corto…mis predicciones era ciertas

Con las manos sudando y los nervios de punta me acerque a mama para solo ella me escuchara "mama voy a buscar a Justin parece que tuvo un problema de camino con su auto"

"bien" dijo mirándome a los ojos con duda en ellos

Salí e inmediatamente hice la llamada

Tal y cual me había dicho james me dirigí el lugar en que me había indicado en la afueras de la ciudad, se que quizás el prestarle atención y dirigirme solo hasta ese lugar solo no era lo más inteligente pero no era nada fácil el tener que elegir sabiendo que una de esas opciones ponía en peligro la vida de bella…aunque creo que esta también

Sali de mi auto y de entre los arboles como si me hubiera estado esperando Laurent salió con una sínica sonrisa plasmada en el rostro

"sabía que contigo no iba a ser difícil" hablo el moreno muy pagado de si mismo "a ti solo hay que mencionarte bella para que te pongas bobo" su tono de chiste me estaba irritando

"¿Dónde está?" fui directo al punto

"y ¿Quién te dijo que yo quería dártela?" emitió inocentemente

"¡no estoy para tus juegos! Dime qué quieres Laurent ¿dinero? ¿Cuánto? Solo pon la cantidad pero dámela, no le hagas daño" yo me estaba desesperando

"esto no se trata de ello, digamos que es mas de orgullo y tú has insultado el mío al creer que soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de tus planes, así que pensé que ya que la quieres tanto porque no le haces compañía así me libro de la ciega y del estorbo"

"ultima vez que te doy la oportunidad Laurent ¿Qué piensas hacerle? Te dejo claro desde ahora mismo que no lo permitiré" estaba acerando peligrosamente

"jeje no te preocupes Cullen, nada malo, lo que si gritara mucho ya me la imagino _¡Laurent!" _gimió con un tono el cual no me gusto y eso si que me llevo hasta los límites de mi auto control

"DESGRACIADO" me arroje encima de el pero fue más rápido y pudo esquivarme

"james" llamo y el susodicho salió de los arboles de su escondite en el cual no lo había visto "creo que esto será rápido"

"tan poco hombre eres que no puedes enfrentarte a mi solo"

"yo no quiero enfrentarme a ti, esto será como un knockout en el primer round…james" el rubio me tomo por detrás y pero no valió el moverme o intentar salir de su agarre ya que en pocos segundos después Laurent se encontraba en frente de mi para finalmente con una extraña fragancia obligarme a cerrar mis ojos

Débilmente empecé a mover mis parpados, hasta que pude abrirlos completamente teniendo una borrosa visión de un pequeño cuarto, yo me encontraba sentado en el medio con la mirada hacia la puerta y la cabeza me daba vueltas

Intente ponerme de pie a ver donde estaba y de donde venia aquel diminuto rayo de luz de luna que daba un poco de iluminación al cuarto, me levante y fui hasta la puerta ¡maldición! Solo se abría por fuera, gire sobre mis pies y vi una silueta acostada en una pequeña cama, me movía un poco más cerca con mucho cuidado, y me percate de que allí en frente de mi estaba la poseedora del cabello castaño que manejaba mi vida

"bella" dije en un hilo de voz mientras, caía de rodillas frente a ella y acariciaba su mejilla con mi mano "ay flaca, pero que susto me has dado"

Bella empezó a removerse incomoda "no a Edward no, déjalo por favor" empezó a temblar ya estaba sudada parecía que había estado teniendo pesadillas ya que hasta en sus mejillas podía ver el rastro de lagrimas "suéltame, no por favor no me toques"

"bella, despierta es un sueño no te preocupes, aquí estoy, flaca estoy aquí" la movía suavemente y ella empezó a volverá estar consciente "aquí estoy cariño"

"Edward… sigo soñando"

"no estoy aquí" abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y de manera rápido se incorporo en la cama tomando mi mano entre las suyas y moviéndolas con nerviosismo

"Edward ¿de verdad eres tú? Oh Dios estas bien, estas bien" empezó a llorar y yo la abrace fuerte, llenando el vacío que se había formado dentro de mi

"oh bella, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba, tenía el corazón pendiendo de un hilo" la apretaba tan fuerte contra mí que creía que le sacaría el aire

"perdón"

"no yo debería de pedirte perdón por no cuidarte como te prometí o por no impedir que esto sucediera o por ser un estúpido y aceptar la tonta propuesta de james, eso ha causado todos los problemas y yo soy el único culpable"

"no ya cállate" dije abrazándome más fuerte y no creía que eso fuera posible "entiende algo, tu no puedes controlar cada cosa que sucede, tu no podías impedir que sucediera y con lo de james y la elite no quiero explicaciones tu solo dime que estas aquí conmigo y te quedaras; perdóname Edward, perdón por no oírte ya entiendo que es eso de bulto"

"no digas eso, eres la persona más especial del mundo, por eso te amo" sentí como ella se moví torpemente subiendo sus manos hasta lograr posicionarlas una a cada lado de mi cara halándome hacia ella, pude adivinar sus intenciones

La bese tiernamente al mismo tiempo en que sentía que mi corazón volvía a la vida, ella movió sus manos a mi pelo atrayéndome mas hacia ella y yo la tome de la cintura para apretarla más contra mi cuerpo, ella se detuvo abruptamente

"Edward… e-estamos aquí, pe-pero no se lo si lo estaremos mañana y quiero pedirte a-algo que quiero hacer antes de que cualquier cosa pueda pa-pasar" tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos le temblaban

"no te preocupes bella, yo no dejare que nada te pase ya verás que…" ella puso un dedo sobre mis labios deteniéndome y dándome una sonrisa tierna

"je, no puedes detener todo lo que me vaya a pasar" el nerviosismo volvió a sus ojos "pero si quiero algo y necesito que me prometas que…"

"Lo que quieras"

"yo Edward, creo que se algo de lo que Laurent planea y yo…" bufo frustrada

"amor dime, no te preocupes" toque su mejilla delicadamente, y entonces algo cambio en sus ojos era como si alguna idea le llegara a la mente, llevo su cara a la mía y empezó a besarme, pero no lentamente como en las otras ocasiones, si no que fue un beso lleno de pasión al cual respondí rápidamente

Bella me tomo del cuello de la camisa y empezó a tumbarse lentamente dejando mi cuerpo posado sobre el de ella, no pude controlarme y guie mis manos debajo de su camisa tocando la suave piel su abdomen, en el momento en que ella empezó a desabotonar mi camisa y entonces me di cuenta de lo que bella quería decirme…y la detuve de inmediato

"me lo prometiste" dijo en un susurro mientras su cuerpo estaba bajo el mío

"bella yo no quiero que luego te arrepientas de esto" le dije "además no crees que el miedo no es la mejor razón para llenar a cabo este acto"

"es que esto no se trata de miedo, y si estoy segura, esto se trata de que te amo y no sé que pasara mañana lo único que quiero es ser tuya esta noche, aun que sea solo por esta noche"

"flaca…" ella atrapo mis labios con los suyos haciéndome callar mientras nuestros alientos se mezclaban y entonces note que ya no podría poner resistencia

**Toc toc toc**

**Lisbet oyo como la puerta de su casa sonaba y decidió dejar de leer vendo recuerdos de naobi chan en FF el cual estaba muy bueno, salió corriendo para volver porque quería terminar ya que estaba editando su próxima historia un amor de chocolate nombre que había escogido con la ayuda de roxxi88, pero al abrir la puerta no esperaba encontrarse con**

**missBennetDarcy y PaaOo "eres lisbet" dijeron al unisonó **

"**si" susurro la susodicha**

**Las chicas la obligaron a salir y montarse en un auto con un rumbo el cual no tenia definido hasta que vio el lugar…iba a la corte**

"**mierda, y no se supone que ya había resuelto esto en el cap 10" dijo lisbet frustrada **

"**este problema es diferente" dijo missBennetDarcy**

**Al salir no pudo bien los pies en el suelo cuando ZAVA CULLEN se le acerco traspasándola con los ojos "dime que te sucede" le susurro entre dientes "no te saco bien de un problema cuando te metes en el otro, como se te acurre dejar el cap en medio de una escena como esta y sin dejar saber a nadie si habra lemmon si o no estas acusada de desesperación por desconocimiento y lo mas probable es que tengas que pagar el manicure de las chicas que dañaron sus manos"**

"**pero es que no me decido"**

"**más te vale que lo hagas"**

**Entraron a la sala y su señoría N. Cullen7 como si quisiera desmembrarla "solo quiero saber que tiene que decir la acusada"**

"**yo he bueno es que, yo… yo no se si debería seguir aquí y además yo…no soy muy, lemmonera y además yo creo"**

"**es que no es que creas, es que esto se vuelve a repetir su señoría" dijo missBennetDarcy "no podemos permitir esto"**

"**objeción su señoría" dijo ZAVA "podría decirle a bennet que no puede intervenir en este procedimiento penal"**

"**objeción denegada" dijo N. Cullen 7**

"**pero no puede"**

"**pero lisbet me cae mal después de esto" dijo con sencillez "dime que tienes que decir"**

**Lisbet quedo en silencio ¿Qué haría ahora?**

**Hola hola chicas lectoras ¿Cómo les va? Este cap me quedo corto pero espero que haya sido de su agrado Laurent comenzó con su plan y Edward fue a rescatar a su princesa pero creo no le salió como el esperaba**

**PERO DONDE RAYOS SE ENCUENTRA JUSTIN AHORA, ese chico últimamente no está presente nunca estoy muy enojada con el, aunque sigue siendo teniendo ganado este corazón XD**

**Bueno chicas aquí vamos esta ultima parte me tiene muy preocupada por una simple razón, NO SE ESCRIBIR LEMMON entonces ustedes van a tener que decidir**

**¿quieren o no lemmon? **

**Por favor si dejan un review no se les olvide responder esta pregunta es muy importante por que si no quieren simplemente yo lo obvio pero si quieren lemmon puedo buscar la ayuda de alguna amiga escritora que nos prepare un lemmon**


	20. cuando baja la marea

**MUY IMPORTANTE: LEER**

**Bueno chicas mias, se que quieren matarme por todo lo que las he hecho esperar y no tengo excusa mas que no sabía ni que hacer, algunas estaban locas por el lemmon y otras en total oposición**

**Pero he tomado la elección que creo que mejor para el fanfiction y de verdad espero no defraudar a nadie con lo que está plasmado aquí, al final de este cap explicare detalladamente todo lo que hice y espero que sean comprensivas y que les guste lo que he hecho porque aun que tenia la mente partida, creo que con esto llenare las expectativas de todas ustedes**

**Así que hay les va…en mi perfil encontraran una viñeta aparte que trata sobre el lemmon de este cap, pero no canten victoria pues no todo es lo que parece lean el capi y luego entenderán lo que hice**

**Por mi parte para relajarme les cuento que eclipse ES LA MEJOR PELICULA DE TODA LA SAGA y mi Edward estaba hermoso, ah y mi Jasper súper sexy XD**

**Este cap va dedicado completamente a ****MissBennetDarcy,**** amiga te lo digo de verdad que no se que hubiera hecho sin ti en este cap**

**NO SE ME PUEDE OLVIDAR DAR EL GRAN AVISO, de que ya publique mi nueva historia un amor de chocolate, búsquenla en mi perfil**

**Y PUES COMO YO SOY TAN YO Y al final del cap solo pondré los detalles de la decisión tomada aquí va una nota al estilo lisbet**

**Era tarde ya de noche cuando, el chico levanto sus ojos hacia su cazadora, el ojiverde papasongo que se encontraba atado en la silla ya tenía un largo tiempo de no salir en el fanfiction lo que nadie sabia era que lisbet no podía hacer nada pues ya el pobre no estaba en sus manos **

**Mientras la cazadora mas se acercaba el chico temblaba, pues en sus ojos veía que no le esperaba nada bueno**

**De repente sin nadie esperarlo una fuerte explosión sonó desde la puerta y al darse la vuelta la cazadora…noto que su cuarto estaba todo destruido**

"**¿qué rayos? ZAVA ¿qué haces? ¿no podía tocar y fin del dilema?" dijo roxxi88 muy molesta "ósea todo perfecto pero ¿de dónde sacaste esa bazuca?"**

"**se la quite a N. Cullen 7 desde la ultima visita del club anti-tanya a Lisbet" inocentemente "pero al punto, tú tienes a justin y he venido en su búsqueda, yo quiero saber que continua pero no he podido enterarme y tu eres la culpable"**

"**claro que yo no lo tengo" o.0 esa cara puso justin ante la confesión al darse cuenta de que estaba amordazado enfrente de la chica y ella lo negaba "bueno quizás sea cierto"**

"**creo que deberías soltarlo por este cap por lo menos" dijo miley cyrus opinando desde la cama y… ¿¡miley cyrus!**

**Y como fue de esperarse lisbet, se levanto de su sueño **

"**debo dejar de comer tanto para irme a dormir" le dijo a la ultima foto de Edward que quedo desde el ataque anti-tanya "¿sabes? de las muchas cosas que no encajaron en ese sueño como por ejemplo si esta alli ZAVA ¿con quien estaba dani? O ¿Por qué Justin no se pudo de roxxi? Lo peor fue que soñé ¡con cyrus! Y créeme ed esa chica sí que me cae feo, muy feo"**

_**Mientras eso sucedía en algún lugar del mundo una famosa estrella del pop salida de Disney chanel soñaba con Robert pattinson **_**(puff todas sabemos que no lo puede evitar no importa todo lo que diga XD)**

**20 –**

**Edward pov **

La bese como si no hubiera mañana como si mi vida dependiera de ello, deseaba sentirla, hacerla mía, lentamente y con toda la delicadeza que me fue posible me posicione encima de ella y mis manos examinaban cada curva de su cuerpo

Bella paseo sus manos en mi dorso cuando logro quitar mi camisa, sentía las descargas eléctricas que sus manos dejaban por mi cuerpo y ya estaba respondiendo a ellas

Baje mis besos por su cuello y me di cuenta de que bella intentaba quitarse la camisa, tome sus manos entre las mías cuando me di cuenta de adonde nos llevaría esto y el lugar en donde estábamos, así que con toda la dificultad del mundo…me aleje de ella

"bella no trates de quitarte la ropa" dije en un jadeo

"¿quieres hacerlo tu?"

"no bella" comencé a abrochar su camisa "esto no puede suceder…"

"pero Edward" tome su rostro entre mis manos y deposite un suave beso en su labios

"mi bella, esto no se trata de que yo quiera o no, y sucederá te lo aseguro, pero no ahora, ni en este lugar yo quiero que sea…diferente" acaricie su rostro mientras veía como el suyo se tornaba triste

"Quiero ser tuya Edward, se lo que Laurent tiene en mente para mí y no quiero que él se lleve algo que solo lo reservo para ti porque eres y serás el dueño de mi corazón por siempre. Quiero que me hagas sentir esas sensaciones, esa magia de la que hablan" Me dijo mientras acariciaba Mis cabellos.

**BELLA POV**

"Dios Bella, no sigas no podré contenerme si sigues tentando a mi pobre y devastado autocontrol." me decía con voz ronca "te amo Bella y quiero hacer las cosas bien, por favor entiéndelo. Sé que te decepcioné y que me pides que te haga el amor ahora debido a la situación pero todo va a salir bien…

Te deseo flaca como nunca en la vida pero quiero que confíes en mí nuevamente. No sabes cómo muero por recorrer con besos cada centímetro de tu piel y que esta arda en llamas por mis caricias" me decía mientras yo trataba de contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos.

"No lo entiendes Edward ya no tenemos esa oportunidad, quiero que sepas que te amo, jamás dejé de amarte a pesar de lo que pasó porque mi corazón vuelve latir cuando te siento cerca mío y te deseo ahora, aquí. Laurent podría hacer lo que quiera conmigo en cualquier momento ya nada importa al menos quiero que seas tú el primero. Por favor Edward si tanto me amas ¡hazme el amor!" le rogué con la voz rota a causa de los sollozos.

De pronto sentí los labios de Edward presionando los míos con una fuerza demoledora, mis hormonas locas hicieron acto de presencia y respondí al beso con todo el amor que tenía.

"OH Bella, mi Bella" me susurraba mientras dejaba miles de besos por mi cuello, lo que me causaba millones de descargas eléctricas, mis manos recorrían su cuerpo sin pudor alguno.

Recibí cada beso cada abrazo de su parte con inmenso amor y ternura, el conoció y se acoplo a mi cuerpo de la manera más perfecta nunca antes vista, y yo lo necesitaba… como al aire para respirar, cada toque de sus parte alimentaba mi alma y quitaba el miedo que tenia, el me tenia completa y yo lo tenía a él sin ninguna barrera, ya no nos separaba los miedos ya no nos separaba los rencores…y si se me permite decir tampoco nos separaba la ropa.

Y así en nuestra burbuja especial pasaba el tiempo mientras él se me hacía sentir en las nubes

Edward se alejo de mi lo cual me extraño para mi sorpresa pues él, aunque ya sin pudores nos habíamos conocido y amado el uno al otro, en ningún momento consumo el hecho

"Eso amor es solo una parte de lo que vamos hacer pero tú y yo sin presiones ni arrepentimientos. Que no te quede duda que te amo, que eres lo más importante en mi vida y que me siento el maldito más suertudo del mundo porque a pesar de que te hice sufrir aún me amas y estás dispuesta a darme tu pureza y eso es algo que me da esperanzas y fuerzas para enfrentarme a cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño y quiera separarte de mí." Deposito un suave beso en mi frente, y ya no pude negarme al hecho de que él quisiera algo más especial para nosotros

"Entiendo amor" dije acomodándome en su pecho "confió en ti, y creo cada una de tus palabras, te amo" esperaríamos el momento perfecto para que el y yo nos amemos de todas las maneras posibles, levante mi rostro para fundirnos en un beso el cual estaba cargado de toda la pasión que sentía por él en este momento

"duerme mi cielo, ya verás como todo saldrá bien" dijo y lo único que pude sentir antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo fue como me colocaba la ropa y dejaba delicados roces por mi cuerpo

**JASPER POV**

**N/A: Me gustaría mucho aclarar este hecho, una de las chicas (lkdv) ha expresado sus ganas tener conocimiento de que sucede con los demás, pues Edward no aparece y bella estaba perdida y nadie sabe qué sucede con los demás, pues el mejor para explicar esto es Justin pero ahora mismo el no puede explicar porque simplemente…YO NO QUIERO XD es que arruinaría la razón por la cual esta tan perdidito(oh ROXXI88 lo tiene raptado) y si mi amado lex no está ¿quien es el indicado para narrar lo que se vive con la partida de los chicos? Acertaron mi amado jazineitor, además nos ayudaría a saber los pensamientos de nuestro enigmático chico**

Nadie sabía nada de isabella ¡y no entendía como eso era posible! Los nervios me matarían en este instante, mi pobre hermanita sabe Dios donde estará metida y yo no puedo hacer nada para cuidarla, estaba desesperado y sentía que la impotencia pronto me haría temblar

Pero debía mantenerme fuerte, yo siempre he sido el único que no se desmorona en ningún lugar, se que es un mal habito pero como mi padre siempre me dijo si alguien se derrumba y yo también lo hago no podre levantarlo desde abajo, tengo que ser fuerte por los chicos, por Alice. La cual si se encontraba totalmente asustada bajo mis brazos

"algo me dice que esto no va a estar bien" dijo asustada mientras me miraba

"todo saldrá bien como que me llamo Jasper hale whitlock Cullen swan" dije con una sonrisa en mis labios intentando tranquilizar a Alice.

"que fácil debe de ser decir eso sabiendo que en tu acta de nacimiento dice otra cosa" reí ante la ocurrencia, vi como dirigía la mirada así el otro rincón de la habitación de la casa, allí se encontraba Edward ello prácticamente un ovillo lejos de cada uno de nosotros

Yo sabía que ella quería perdonarlo, quería dejar a tras las cosas y eso no se impediría al fin y al cabo es su hermano, por otro lado yo no pensaba ir a pedir perdón o a ofrecer mi perdón por esos lugares simplemente quien las hace las paga y eso se aprende en la vida, que me importa que me tengan miedo, el miedo debe existir y ese debo ser yo

"está sufriendo mucho… alguien debe ir a estar con el" dijo con mirada triste mientras veía a Edward al borde de las lagrimas

Por otro lado muchas veces el miedo solo representa debilidad y la compasión representa mayor fortaleza

"porque no vas quizás si necesita que alguien le diga que todo va estar bien, hasta los cerdos necesitan ayuda" dije en tono despectivo y oí como ella soltó una pequeña risita

"ni aunque quieras puedes dejar de proteger a todo el que quieres" su mirada divertida me está irritando…y también me parecía muy linda

"no quiero a Edward, es mas creo que el desprecio que siento por él es más grande de lo que creí algún día podía llagar a ser" mi mirada fría no le provocaba nada ella me conocía a la perfección

"genial, lo desprecias pero sigues queriéndolo eso no lo puedes evitar" me quede mirándola hasta que ella desvió y una sonrisa se poso en sus rosados labios "qué bueno que ya no está solito" mire como Esme lo abrazaba y el respondía a ese abrazo de manera efusiva, y sentí como un gran alivio se apoderaba de mi cuerpo "ves lo que te digo" dijo Alice con una mueca burlona y yo la atraje a mi cuerpo

Pasaron unos minutos cuando vi a Edward abandonar la estancia con su teléfono en la mano, no podía creerlo nosotros metidos en este aprieto el sabrá Dios para donde se habrá ido este

Mientras el tiempo pasaba todos nos empezábamos a desesperar, Esme y libi se encontraban ya en lagrimas, se estaba dando tantas vueltas en el mismo lugar que haría una zanja y más si Emmet seguía persiguiéndola, mientras que alice esta prácticamente perdida, su mirada ausente y cara de preocupación no me agradaban en lo absoluto, yo quería ir a abrazarla pero si me acercaba solo podría contagiarle este miedo que me está matando

Tanto luche tanto la defendí, siempre intente que mi niña de ojos chocolates estuviera bien para protegerla de todo ya que ella sola no podría, ella seguía siendo una niña y no se merecía que nada malo le sucediera

Ocho, nueve, diez de la noche a la búsqueda se habían agregado mama y papa que habían llegado ayer de su viaje, ridley se fue con Carlisle mientras que bree estaba intentando comunicarse con los señores swan de los cuales no sabíamos nada

"oh Dios, y ahora ¿Dónde esta Edward?" dijo Esme muy alarmada al darse cuenta de la hora y Edward no había llegado, Emmet dejo a rose un momento para girarse hacia donde Esme

"mierda ¿Cómo no pensamos en eso antes? Edward anda solo por algún lugar extraño y muy perturbado ¿Qué si hace una locura?" el moreno opino con cara de susto a lo cual Esme abrió los ojos y empezó a sollozar nuevamente

"mucho tacto ¿he Emmet?" le dije fulminándolo con la mirada "Esme tranquila Edward es fuerte, mucho y sé que hará las cosas con cordura"

Unos golpes en la puerta nos hicieron girar a todos y en menos de dos segundos ya estábamos en frente de esta aglomerados, al ver que nadie hacia nada yo tome la iniciativa y abrí la puerta me encontré con un cabello castaños y ojos marrones y un cansado chico de mirada verde el cual se notaba estaba agotado

Pero no era mi mirada chocolate, ni la verde que esperaba

El muchacho iba recontado del costado de la chica para poderse mantener de pie, su cabello negro rizo se pegaba a su frente por lo sudado que se encontraba lo cual trajo nueva preocupación a mí y a cada uno de los allí presente

"¡lex!" grito prácticamente libi

Por Dios…Justin y Emily ¿Qué había pasado?

**Edward pov**

Mi isabella mi frágil y dulce isabella

Totalmente mía para siempre, sabía que bella quería que estuviéramos juntos, que hiciéramos el amor por primera vez, pero dime ¿de qué manera le quitas a un ángel sus alas solo porque tiene miedo a que sean cortadas? Yo no podría hacerle eso a mi flaca, en el momento en que seamos el uno del otro completamente el miedo estará ausente solo amor, habrá solamente amor

Aunque eso no quita el hecho de lo genial que fue sentir sus piel junto a la mía, el sentirla tan mía y tan cerca, oír sus jadeos en mi oído y escucharla murmurar mi nombre…eso era un paraíso

Al abrir mis ojos pude ver como la luz se colaba con tenuemente por la pequeña ventanilla que estaba en el cuarto mi camisa yacía en el piso junto con mis pantalones ¿Cuándo me los había quitado? Estaban junto a la chaqueta de bella, pero antes de dormir yo volví a colocarle su ropa interior, camisa y pantalones aun que debo de admitir que no muy bien ya que su cuerpo no estaba bien cubierto

Empecé a abotonar su camisa cuando un movimiento de su parte me lo impidió

"hey" me saludo con una sonrisa "¿Qué haces?"

"hola preciosa, ha amanecido e intento arreglar tu camisa" respondí besando su frente, me cuenta de la picara sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro

"no me digas que te sientes apenado por que mi camisa está mal abotonada, eso no me pareció anoche" decidí seguirle el juego pues me encantaba la manera en que sonreía despreocupada, como si no recordara donde estábamos

"oh, bella ¿Qué dices? ¿Ayer?" abrió la boca como si no lo creyera

"Así que no recuerdas, que tal si hacemos memoria" empezó a desabotonarse nuevamente y me atrajo otra vez a su cuerpo uniendo nuestros labios de manera pasional

"bella, creo que no es el mejor momento para eso" dije muy a mi pesar, por tener que arruinar su felicidad pero está en ningún momento su rostro

"lo sé, pero yo creo que al tenerte aquí conmigo a reducido notablemente el miedo que sentía y además creo que me hace muy bien distraerme" volvió a besarme pero esta vez no pudo durar tanto ya que un ruido en la puerta nos interrumpió

"¿¡qué rayos es esto!" pregunto un Laurent con expresión de furia en el rostro, y ya imagino yo lo que estaba pensando, yo y bella compartiendo un gran beso yo prácticamente encima de ella, sin ropa más que mis bóxers y ella con la camisa desabrochada… que genial escena "¡maldición la pasaron bien anoche! ¿eh?" Laurent gritaba y su mirada me helaba la sangre

baje de la cama y tome mis pantalones me los pude y me coloque al frente de bella, antes de poder tomar mi camisa ya había caído en el suelo por una patada colocada en mi estomago

"oh así que la mojigata de isabella creía que se iba a librar de mi por esto, no amor ahora prepárate por qué me vengo de ti ahora enfrente de tu amado Cullen" cuando note que empezó a acercarse a isabella reaccione inmediatamente

Me puse de pie lo antes posible y Salí al encuentro de McAlister "no la tocaras" dije con convicción "no mientras yo esté aquí" uno de mis puños fue directamente a su mejilla, pero el al ser más rápido que yo pudo esquivarlo fácilmente y colorarme un golpe en el estomago

Empujo mi cuerpo para que volviera a caer al piso y se encamino en dirección a bella, me levante detrás de él y lo gire para acomodarle un rodillazo en la entrepierna el cual me dio tiempo de tomar a bella la cual se estaba yendo en llantos y correr así la puerta que se encontraba abierta me di cuenta de que era un estrecho pasillo que al final llevaba un pequeño cuarto con una escalera pero como no todo están fácil antes de poder abrir la puerta al final de la escalera Laurent se encaminaba a nosotros vi un grueso pedazo de madera que reposa al lado de la puerta y lo tome en mis manos guiando a bella detrás de mi espalda

"Edward ¿qué haces?" dijo bella

"Suéltanos Laurent, o te juro que de lo harto que me tienes te mato" creo que de mi mano empezaba a brotar sangre debido a las estacas y lo fuerte que sostenía el tronco

"jaja de verdad crees, que yo creeré que tu vas a hacerme algo, pensé que eras más inteligente Cullen" el saco de entre sus pantalones una navaja "de aquí se van los dos, pero muertos"

Y ya cuando no encontraba otra salida la puerta que se encontraba cerrada se abrió de golpe mostrando detrás de ella la salvación a mis problemas

"general ridley hale y estas detenido" el señor hale entro con un grupo de policías a al lugar y para mi todo se quedo en cámara lenta, respire aliviado y las imágenes llegaban a mi sin siquiera entenderlas

Unos policías, Laurent gritando, mi bella lloraba y me abrazaba fuerte…y por la puerta entro con una sonrisa el culpable de esta intervención

Los Hudson nunca estaríamos solos y ya todo esto había acabado

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el accidente con Laurent McAlister y ahora todos podíamos relajarnos, sé que no entienden muchas de las cosas que han pasado pero ¿qué tal si se las cuento?

Alexander de boca floja enamorado le había contado a Emily lo que estaba sucediendo con Laurent y sobre las cartas que habíamos encontrado y ella desde entonces con su instinto periodista había empezado a investigar algunas cosas y desde el día que encontramos las cartas notaron que Laurent había adelantado sus planes

Justin inmediatamente busco las cartas en el mismo día en que bella desapareció, pero no pudo hacer nada ya que McAlister se había dado cuenta de su participación y james le había jugado la misma que a mí, con lo único que james no contaba era con que Emily estaba al tanto de todo

Así que cuando Alexander desapareció, Emily se dio cuenta de todo y con ayuda de seth, si dije seth, fueron a buscarlo, ellos tenían la información de que Laurent había comprado unas pequeñas propiedades, así que fueron a buscarlo uno a uno… Dios bendiga el espíritu reportero de Emily ¡tenía todo ordenadamente archivado! Y cuanto había pasado ¿uno o dos Días?

En la segunda que buscaron se encontraba Justin el cual al estar solo ya que allí estaban en su faceta "hagamos desesperar y golpeemos a Cullen" pudieron sacarlo rápidamente aun que el pobre estaba todo amordazado y hasta golpeado

Ya juntos y con las pruebas en las manos Justin y Emily llegaron a casa y le explicaron lo que estaba sucediendo a todo mundo el señor hale, llego a casa y se encargo de conseguir a las personas necesarias para buscarnos

Después de acabar con todos los posibles lugares de la lista de Emily se dieron cuenta de que faltaba un solo sitio, pero simplemente estaba desierto…pues era un bosque

Resultaba imposible que Laurent hubiera podido comprar un bosque, pero no era imposible que comprara un terreno en el así que después de un GRAN BERRIMCHE por parte de Emily asegurando que ella no se equivocaba decidieron entrar a buscar por dentro del bosque donde nos encontraron en una pequeña casita, que por entro no era tan pequeña si contabas que tenía hasta estructuras debajo de ella

Luego de eso todo ha sido total paz, al llegar a forks con mi bella entre mis brazos el aire se sentía más puro, hasta hice las paces con mi familia ellos al enterarse del motivo por el cual no había dicho nada me perdonaron inmediatamente, o bueno mejor dicho yo los perdone a ellos ya que se empeñaron en que ellos tenían que disculparse

Papa me inmediatamente me vio me dio un fuerte abrazo y entonces sentí que volvía a pertenecer a este lugar, que mas decir de la escuela esto era el cielo, ya no tenía que andar escondiéndome para que no me asesinaran

Recuerdo el primer día que volvimos salimos de mi volvo y lleve a mi bella de la mano… de la mano de la cual nunca debió soltarse, y aunque creí que nos matarían al vernos juntos creo que las noticias aquí en forks nunca tardan en llegar por que la ola de aplausos no se hizo esperar

Por otra parte como no todo es un cuento de hadas no hemos podido localizar a james en ningún lugar escapo al llegar al sitio en que Justin estaba y no encontrarlo y los señores Swan…ellos están a punto de ser detenidos

Me gustaría decir que su corazón se sensibilizo y que están al tanto de su hija pidiéndole perdón y cuidando de ella pero no es así, luego de que se demostrara todos los fraudes que hacían quisieron huir y ni siquiera pensaron en bella, pero mientras mi bella cumpla la mayoría de edad estará bajo la tutela de quien siempre la merecía…libi, por cierto ¿les dije que ella y Freddy están saliendo juntos? ¡Ja! Así es la vida

Por cierto Tanya llamo los otros días y dijo que estaba orando por nosotros ¡ja! Si como no si llama solo seria para enviarme una bomba por remesas después de todo lo que le hico el club anti-tanya aun que malas noticias…creo que le creció el cabello ¡pero sigue teniendo estomago débil! Genial

En cuanto los chicos, creo que todo va mejor que nunca… después de todo esto creo que estábamos más cerca que nunca más de lo que nunca pudimos estar, y éramos un grupo más grande ya que Emily se había unido a nosotros, ay mi cuñada sí que estaba loca, y era de gritona, uf ni se imaginan, pero lo mismo que tenia de gritona lo tenia de dulce y especial…yo era el que mejor le caía…si sigue soñando, no me preocupaba por que ella aun que quisiera no podía disimular su amor por mi

Mi precioso ángel de ojos apagados el cual era mi salvación, estaba aquí entre mis brazos mientras yo tocaba de dulce manera su pelo, ella estaba verdaderamente ofuscada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, después del problema de Laurent se le viene lo de sus padres y yo creí que la mejor elección era simplemente alejarnos de todo por un tiempo así que quitándole a Esme las llaves de una cabaña que tenía en las afuera de port angels yo, allie, rose, emm, jazz, lex y Emily nos fuimos por toda una semana, aun que los chicos tuvieron que abandonar sus planes sabían que bella necesitaba un poco de distracción

Eran como las una de la madrugada y todos estaban durmiendo excepto nosotros que nos encontrábamos acurrucados en el porche

"¿qué tienes Edward? ¿Por qué el silencio?"

"nada, solo pienso en todo lo que nos ha pasado últimamente" dije mirando lo espectacular que se veían las estrellas esta noche, como me gustaría que ella pudiera verlas conmigo "¿bella?"

"dime Edward" dijo mientras se pegaba mas a mi cuerpo

"¿recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos antes del partido de campeonato?"

_"amor" le dije abriendo mis ojos y encontrándome con que una lagrima corría por su mejilla, inmediatamente la retire con mis labios "te amo, tu eres mi vida ahora" la estreche contra mis brazos "por eso quiero pedirte, que intentemos ver qué pasa con la operación, no te preocupes por que pasara cuando estés viendo, te prometo que te encantara y yo estaré aquí para ayudarte con todo lo que quieras, estaré aquí para ti…pero vamos a darle una oportunidad a tus ojos vamos a darle una apartidad al mundo que puedas mirarlo…_

_¿Qué me dices?"_

"si recuerdo" susurro levantándose un poco de mi

"quisiera saber si algo ha cambiado de esa decisión" toque su mejilla con la palmada mi mano para que sintiera que yo estaba aquí con ella

"no… la operación va" una gran sonrisa se extendió por mis labios y no pude resistirme a besar sus perfectos labios

"te amo mi vida, yo estaré hay en todo momento, cuando sea me necesites…y ya verás que todo saldrá bien" la atraje hacia mi nuevamente y la sostuve fuerte nada podría sepárame de ella otra vez

"yo también quiero decirte algo, es sobre algo que prometiste" está un poco desorientado "amor ahora que todo a pasado que ya no hay miedo, ni un sicópata intentando matarme" su tono de humor a mi no me pareció divertido "podríamos…" no continuo pero se abalanzo a mis labios, de una manera dulce

Podríamos nosotros terminar esto ahora, en este momento en el que quizás ya todo estaba resuelto, yo sabía que tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta y era sí, ya no podía seguir aplazando algo que necesitaba, porque necesitaba de ella de su piel, de su cuerpo

Necesitaba oírla susurrar mi nombre y cuanto me quería, mientras yo la hacía mía de cada manera posible, la levante entre mis brazos mientras me dirigía con ella a la habitación que nos correspondía, y ahora solo había amor…nada más que amor

La deje sobre la cama mientras apreciaba su bello cuerpo bajo el mío

"bella…"

"no, por favor no me preguntes si estoy segura que ya eso es cuento viejo" no pude evitar reír ante su directa expresión "¿es que no entiendes que soy tuya y ya no tengo opciones?"

"¿para siempre?" le pregunte mirándola directamente a los ojos

"para siempre"

Bueno chicas hemos llegado al final de esta historia y quiero que sepan que solo falta el epilogo para darle un completo fin

Me explico

Escuchen lo que hice, después de darle vueltas al asunto decidí que las personas que no quieren lemmon simplemente no tienen que leerlo y preferí apartarlo de la historia, también para que mantenga la sustancia que le he impregnado a esta desde que comenzamos

Estuve de acuerdo con la opinión de que no era el momento preciso, pero también estuve de acuerdo con las opiniones de que ¡por Dios ya estaba bueno queríamos algo! Sooo decidí aplaza el momento, pero dentro del mismo cap y aun que sea no mandarlos en blanco, no he subido el ultimo lemmon el de la cabaña en port angels pero si, esta el lemmon en el lugar en que Laurent los tiene apresados aun que aviso que es más un lime (búsquenlo en mi perfil)

De verdad espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, después de dar tantas vueltas decidí hacer esto con la intención de agradar las a todas, y espero que sea de su agrado

PD.: mañana subiré un cap de una amor de chocolate y luego les subiré el último lemmon en la viñeta aparte que está abierta en mi perfil, allí en el mismo lugar del primero

Casi estoy llorando al pensar que ni niño es esta ha terminado (literalmente)

Muchísimas gracias chicas

-['''{lIsBet Cullen swan}''']-


	21. una melodia en la oscuridad

**21- una melodía en la oscuridad epilogo **

**EDWARD POV**

No había palabras concretas para expresar mis sentimientos, era una perfecta mezcla de nervios, miedo y felicidad, no sabía que debía esperara de esto así pero lo antes posible tenía que estar allá

Me puse mi mejor camisa y me intente arreglar el pelo, hasta bufe por notar que no tenía sentido hacerlo

"Edward" dijo mi madre entrando a la habitación "ya Alice y Emmet se llevaron a isabella al hospital"

"!que! no mama como hacen eso, tenían que esperarme" dije nerviosos, no podía irse sin mi yo tenía que estar allá

"no te preocupes, si vas rápido llegaras obviamente, a demás no creo que bella se permita poner una mano encima si no estás ahí" con una mueca burlona me examino de arriba abajo "ah ya entiendo" dejo escapar una risita

"no te rías mama, además estoy un poco preocupado por…eso"

"¿eso?"

"si es decir, y si yo…no le gusto" dije mirando mis pies

"ustedes cada día razonan menos, dime la verdad Edward ¿crees que bella dejara de quererte por que no le gustes? No mejor dicho ¿crees que no le gustaras? ¡Si estas precioso! Digno de ser mi hijo" dijo pellizcando mis mejillas

"oh Dios mátame ahora mismo" rio por el comentario "Esme muchas gracias por todo, siempre has estado conmigo me has apoyado y aun cuando no soy verdaderamente tu hijo siempre me has hecho sentir como si lo fuese, eres la mejor mama del mundo te quiero" la abrace fuerte

"Como que no soy tu mama quien lo ha dicho, es mas últimamente hasta veo que te pareces a mi" ahora me toco a mi reír "pero vete que ya te están esperando"

Salí a toda marcha directo al hospital hoy era el día en que mi bella volvería a ver yo tenía toda la fe en que eso sucedería, Salí de mi auto y corrí por los pasillos hasta llegar al lugar donde me esperaban

"escúchame bien Alice Cullen ¡no voy a quitarme la maldita venda hasta que el estúpido de tu hermano no haya traído su trasero a este lugar!"

"eso, que vocabulario" dije entrando

"¿Dónde estabas?"Siseo

"yo he…bueno, estaba"

"poniéndose lindo para que bella lo viera" dijo Emmet lo cual provoco que todos en la habitación rieran, yo le gruyera y bella se sonrosara

"ya podemos dar el paso" dijo el doctor que veía todo divertido desde una esquina tomo a bella de la mano y la llevo hasta una silla que se encontraba en el consultorio "¿preparada bella?"

"no, quiete esa venda doc" dije mi ángel en tono de broma pero rostro preocupado

"no te preocupes estaremos aquí contigo bells" dijo Jasper

"¿o acaso no hemos ido en algún momento?" le siguió rose

"parece que hay algo que nunca va a terminar de comprender" esta fue Alice

"no te libraras de nosotros no importa todo lo que hagas" la sonrisa que Emmet tenía en el rostro era gigante

De no ser por esa venda que le cubría los ojos, juraría que bella en este momento estaría llorando

"creo que ahora si es el momento" el doctor Adams levanto sus manos mientras todos tragábamos en seco y al estar a punto de quitar la venda la puerta… la puerta se abrió inesperadamente

"alto hay doctor" Emily entro con una cámara fotográfica en las manos tomando un montón de fotos y dejándonos a todo en shock "¿Qué? Necesitamos documentación ¡no se dan cuenta que este es una de los momento más importantes de nuestras vidas!" dijo como si llegar de esa manera a un lugar fuera de lo más normal "además no podían quitar esa venda sin mi aquí, sonríe bella" dijo y le tomo otra foto

"bueno chicos después de esperar que la señorita Cullen comprara casi toda la tienda de regalos del hospital, esperar que el novio de Isabella llegara y la aparición desconcertante de la amiga con complejos de paparazi…¿podemos terminar esto sin que ningún primo perdido y recién encontrado de la familia nos interrumpa?"

"lo siento doctor ¿me da unos segundos el primo perdido ya viene en camino?" le dijo Emily en el mismo momento en que Justin llegaba

"ya estoy aquí, podemos comenzar"

"este tipo de cosas solo me suceden a mi" oír susurrar al doctor para si mismo "comencemos" y el doctor volvió a poner sus manos sobre la venda de bella, empezó a retirarla con muchas delicadeza pero antes de que terminara

"¿bella?" le dije

"¡¿Qué?" gritaron todos exasperados

"te amo" le dije en un murmullo

"y yo también, para siempre"

"para siempre" respondí después de que su venda desapareciera

"ahora bella" dijo el doctor con cuidado "abre lentamente los ojos"

Bella empezó a abrir los ojos con calma y yo sentía que el corazón se me desprendería de lo rápido que latía ¿Qué sucedía si no podía ver?¿y si quizás todo esto fue en vano? Obviamente yo estaría para ella siempre pero no quisiera que se alterara o lo tomara muy mal

"¿Qué vez bella?"

Bella no respondió…si no que empezó a sollozar, lloraba de una manera que me desgarraba el alma mientras sostenía su cabeza con sus manos

"flaca ¿qué sucede? Dinos necesito que me digas por favor" quería hacerme pero mis pies estaban pegados al piso"

"Isabella dinos que pasa ¿no ves nada?...necesito que te tranquilices" el doctor intentaba calmarla

"es que no entiende doctor…veo colores" volvió a sollozar y a ese llanto se le unió Alice rose Emily y… ¿Jasper? "las figuras no están muy claras pero… un minuto se comienzan a aclarar" mi bella puso sus manos delante de sus ojos y después de un minuto empezó a observarlas como si fuera las cosas más maravillosas del mundo, levanto sus ojos miro a todos lados mientras las lagrimas se apoderaban de sus mejillas, hasta que se detuvo en las personas que estaban alrededor de ella, allí comenzó todavía un mayor lloro y risas, todo junto ya hasta Emmet estaba llorando

"Emmet" le dijo al grandulón que parecía un niño es estos instantes "eres tú, eres tu emm y si que estas grande" se levanto corriendo y piso un poco mal al parecer estaba desubicada se arrojo en sus brazos rio cuando el oso le dio una vuelta

"bells" susurro este sin poder detener que se le quebrara la voz

"rose" dijo separándose de Emmet y abrazando a la rubia que quiso decirle algo pero no podía ni hablar

"allie" no hubo forma de quitarla hasta que Justin le dijo

"nada para mi" cuando vio a Alexander corrió hacia el "pero sí que estas guapo ¿he?" todos rieron por eso

"¿Por qué a mí no me dijiste que era guapo" dijo Emmet haciendo un puchero lo que provoco nuevamente las risas de todos

"por que ya lo sabía oso" bella apenas se podía mantener en pie vio a Emily se le arrojo nuevamente "ahora si me cobrare todas, incluyendo las de esas foto que me sacaste hoy" todo hablaban juntos, QUE MANIA LA DE ESTOS CHICOS, hasta que bella vio a Jasper

Antes de abrazarlo se puso en señal de atención cual cadete a un general y le dijo "me reporto capitán" Jasper la veía y no dirigía palabras algunas la veía con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se notaba como hacia todo su esfuerzo para buscar su voz

"entonces ya no serás mi pequeña indefensa" dijo en tono de burla y bella lo abrazo como si de eso dependiese su vida

"yo siempre seré tu pequeña indefensa, así cuando Edward se ponga burro tu lo arreglas" todos volvieron a reír pero a diferencia bella se tenso en los brazos de Jasper se giro a todas direcciones buscando algo hasta que lo encontró, ese algo era el montículo humano que estaba parado como estatua en aquella esquina del cuarto

No podía moverme, hablar, o simplemente no podía digerir pensamientos cuerdos, desde que procese la información del nuevo estado de bella me había quedado allí viendo la manera eufórica en que compartía con los chicos y la manera en que sus bellos ojos pasaban por cada lugar y objeto de la habitación

En cuento me vio sus ojos se fijaron en mí y me examinaron con detenimiento, no pude leer alguna expresión en su rostro lo que me preocupo mas ¿y si yo no era lo que ella estaba esperando? Siempre supe que no era nada en comparación, y aun con esos pensamientos…no podía evitar la alegría de saber que bella había recuperado la luz de sus ojos quería saltar de la felicidad con que se anchaba mi pecho

Sus ojos se plasmaron en los míos con una intensidad fulminante y volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas "eres tú" una gran sonrisa salió de sus labios "amor tus manos están temblando" dijo un poco divertida ¿desde cuándo comenzaron a temblar? Se acerco a mi lentamente y me toco con sus manos limpiando las pequeñas gotas de agua salada que escurrían de mis ojos "eres un ángel" dijo examinando mi rostro "eres simplemente…perfecto" sus sollozos y los míos se unieron ya sin poderlos aguantar y hice mi primer movimiento para atraerla hasta mis labios los cuales recibieron los suyos de una manera desesperada, reclamándola como mía como lo que era.

"_mia_" susurre

"tuya" respondió "ya entiendo porque tenias complejos de play boy" dijo burlonamente entre sus sollozos

"mírame" levante su rostro hacia el mío "quiero que me mires por primera vez, mientras te digo que te amo…te amo" una tierna sonrisa adorno sus labios

"¿por siempre?"

"por siempre"

**9 años después **

**Bella pov**

Correr, correr, correr

Esa, era la única cosa que tenía en mi mente, hoy había pasado mi día entero corriendo como una desquiciada de aquí allá y de allá para acá…pues claro como mary alice Cullen necesita extensiones para idear sus maléficos planes

Hacía ya cuatro años habíamos salido de la universidad y aun seguíamos siendo muy unidos, solo que cada uno tenía más cosas que hacer de su propia cuenta

Por ejemplo la exitosa Alice Cullen diseñadora de modas, ella y su prestigiosa boutique necesitaban mucho tiempo por eso necesitaba DE SU ESCLAVA AMIGA ISABELLA PARA COMPRAR TODO LO QUE NECESITABA PARA CELEBRAR EL CUMPLEANIOS DE SU ESPOSO

Por otra parte su adorado esposo debía de estar en el estudio ya que no se si les había dicho era el dueño de twilight music uno de los sellos disqueros más importantes del estado

Rose se había graduado de derecho y Emmet lo hizo de administración de empresas y aun que a veces ejercían sus carreras como ellos mismos expresaban las personas no pueden resistir el llamado de la música así que tienes una gran escuela de música la cual tiene aproximada mente unos 700 estudiantes, rose y emm ya son padres, sus encantadores mellizos liliam y evan son la cosa más tierna y dulce que he visto en toda mi vida…mientras evan se quede fuera de mi casa y no rompa mis muebles

Estaba deliberando en la combinación de colores ¡por Dios! Solo a alice se le ocurría darle esta tarea a la antes ciega, cuando sentí un toque en mi hombro, al girar me encontré con un hombre muy guapo de larga cabellera negra y piel oscura, su cuerpo era muy grande quizás comparado con el de Emmet sus ojos me miraban asombrados cuando me pregunto

"disculpa ¿eres bella Swan?" me llegue a asustar un poco y no supe que decir las ultimas que me dijeron algo así fueron una chicas de 16 años y tuve que salir corriendo después de que se me arrojaran encima y pidieran a gritos por edgar sallen el guapo vampiro de mi última saga de libros, ya se imaginaran en quien me inspire ¿Se podía decir que soy famosa? Si ¿me agrada? Para nada

"si, perdón ¿desea algo?" abrió la boca de tal manera que pensé se le despegaría

"bella, soy yo Jacob Black ¿no me reconoces? Digo bueno, no me reconocerías…no puedo creer lo hermosas que estas, estas preciosa y estas…"

"viendo, dilo no tengo traumas" le sonreí, no podía ahora yo creer con quien hablaba el chico que había robado mis sueños en secundaria y si era guapo eso debía de admitirlo

"¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?"

"me gradué con honores y soy escritora, ya sabes el diario vivir"

"no ¿Eres la escritora Isabella swan?" creo que está tapado "bueno nunca pensé en ti pues ya sabes eras…"

"sabes que las personas ciegas pueden hacer muchas cosas ¿cierto?"

"si perdón" dijo avergonzado "me dijeron que estabas de novia con Edward Cullen"

"si, pero eso ya es cosa del pasado" su sonrisa se extendió de una manera que me incomodo

"¿Qué has sabido del?" intento disimular

"bueno esta en Italia en estos momentos en una gira medica" sonreí para intentar ocultar lo que dolieron esas palabras

"bueno bella, yo quisiera saber si en algún momento tu quisieras, ya sabes salir conmigo o algo por el estilo…" el color se fue de mi cara (cosa muy extraña en mi ya que casi siempre se junta en ese lugar)

"no, Jacob perdón pero creo que…"

"no oye isabella yo se que…" pero en ese momento todo lo que pudo decir me valió nada cuando de repente por el umbral del lugar atravesó un ángel

Su cabello desordenado y sus profundos ojos verdes acompañados de la perfección de su rostro y su porte distinguido hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir como cuando lo vi por primera vez hace 9 años, las lagrimas empezaban a querer salir y es que admito siempre fui llorona, pero el provocaba eso en mi

Cuando me vio con una de las sonrisas mas tiernas y ojos brillantes me formo un _hola _ con los labios y antes de empezar a correr hacia el le dije al chico que se encontraba a mi lado

"perdón black pero Edward no es mi novio…porque me case con el, además no me gusta ser un bulto en la vida de los demás"

Sin más esperar corrí al encuentro de mi esposo y en cuanto llegue junto a él me fundí en un gran abrazo en su cuerpo, quería sentirlo cerca después de este mes tenerlo tan lejos

"creo que alguien me extraño mucho" dijo su pedante voz, hay cosas que nunca cambian

"demasiado" lo bese con intensidad demostrándole todas las ansias que tenia por verlo, mi lengua se abrió paso entre sus labios sin importarme estar dando este espectáculo público el me respondió con el mismo ímpetu y apretándome cada vez mas contra su cuerpo

"creo que alguien me extraño mucho" repetí sus misma palabras

"uff ni te imaginas" me susurro

Nuestra burbuja fue rota por un grito muy familiar

"¡mami!" mire hacia abajo para sonreírle a mi pequeño hijo, descendí de los brazos de Edward y la cargue entre mis manos depositando suaves besos sobre su rostro

"hola bebe ¿Cómo te fue hoy amor?"

"muy bien mami la _plofesoda _ me dio una _estlella" _dijo entusiasmado enseñándome la estrella de cartón que traía en la mano "y luego mi papi me fue a buscar"

"felicidades amor" le dije a mi niño "en cuanto a ti…tienes problemas Edward anthony ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias hoy?" dije aplastando mi cuerpo contra el suyo aun con el niño en las brazos

"quería sorprenderlos a ti y a lex" me miro con sus lindos ojos verdes y no pude hacer nada al respecto

Se que pensaran ¿lex? Pero si, según Edward y justin los lex's y tony's no se podían perder dentro de los Hudson asi que mi querido hijo se llama Daniel Alexander Cullen, para todos dani y para su primo Anthony lex y de vez en cuando para su tío y su padre

Compramos todo y salimos, con Edward cerca el respirar se hacía más sencillo y si eso es así imagínense el combinar colores, salimos a toda prisa sabiendo que ya se nos hacía a tarde y ni un solo minuto quite mi mano de la de Edward

Al llegar a la casa todo mundo se quedo indiferente a que mi marido había vuelto de su largo viaje

"¿es que todos estaban enterados o que?"

"si, pero una pregunta ¿¡por que tardaron tanto!" grito tomando lo que tenía en las manos y saliendo disparada a organizar todas las cosas

"no es mi culpa y además...¿porque todo está sin hacer?" viendo el desorden que imperaba en la casa

"digamos que cierta dos personitas, miremos disimuladamente" y clavo fijo sus ojos en rose y allie "le están repitiendo unas temporadas de smallville, se pasaron la noche de ayer gritándose ya que aun que alice dice que tom welling es mas lindo MI ESPOSA afirma que oliver es todo un sueño" dijo con cara fastidiada y no pude evitar reírme

De repente me quede mirando la televisión al ver al pequeño Anthony mirando fijamente la pantalla como si estuviera viendo lo más interesante del mundo

"¿qué sucede tony?" le pregunte a mi pequeño sobrino de negros rizos sentándome con el en el piso y y abrazándolo por detrás

"shh, silencio tía bella _mida _papa está en la _televison" _una estrepitosa risa salió de la cocina de parte de Emily que se encontraba allí desde ya hacia un rato

"si búrlense" dijo Justin entrando por la puerta "pero algún día verán que la diferencia entre yo y John twelling es visible"

"amor tu y _tom welling _son idénticos" salió Emily de la cocina y deposito un suave beso en su labios y aprovechando su distracción embarro su rostro de crema pastelera

"maldición" después de reírnos de eso todos pusimos manos a la obra, Edward y Justin arreglaban la parrilla, rose y Alice decoraban y Emmet y Emily hacían el pastel, asi como era debía ser todos funcionábamos con nuestro debido compinche como lo llamaba rose.

Yo por mi parte me limitaba a cuidar y jugar con los niños ya que mi _compinche _era el festejado no se encontraba por aquí, mientras veía a Anthony jugar muy animado con liliam, lex solo observaba las caricaturas y evan… ¿evan? MAL-DI-CION ¿Dónde se metió ese niño, se que puede encenderle fuego a la casa…hablo en un sentido literal

Sali corriendo a buscarlo antes que el demonio aquel (muy amado por mi ya que es la cosa linda de su tía pero demonito al fin) pudiera ocasionar un caos en MI hogar, Sali buscándolo en la sala

"evan ridley cullen hale withlock swan Lowell Gowelt Hudson" rayos esto era mas facil hace nueve años cuando no había que mencionar tantos apellidos de repente vi algo que no me esperaba y era JASPER se estaba estacionando en frente de la casa

"CHICOS LLEGO" grite y todos como ya era costumbre a hablar al mismo tiempo

"¿¡que!"

"¿imposible que hace aquí?"

"awwwww"

"no he terminado"

"no es hora"

"hagan silencio y todos a sus posiciones" callo Edward la sala y cada cual se fue a posicionar de una manera en que no se le fuera visto, Jasper toco y toco hasta que tomo la llave guardada en la maseta no tardo en abrir la puerta y buscar el interruptor cuando lo encendió se encontró con todos nosotros que juntos gritamos

"¡sorpresa ¡" y de esa manera pasamos la velada

Gritos, abrazos, felicitaciones, besos, mil te quiero y mil emociones; como siempre Jasper era el mas serio de nosotros pero en el momento en que solo estábamos nosotros los _twilighters _se abría a mostrar todos sus sentimientos

Cuando llego el tiempo de los regalos inmediatamente busque el mío está en una caja de madera

"este jazz es de mi para ti" el me miro con los ojos llenos del cariño que siempre me dedicaba

"gracias bells" quito la envoltura que lo cubría y sus ojos se abrieron desmedidamente al leer lo que tenia inscrito la parte frontal de la elaborada caja "para el jazineitor"

"me contaron una leyenda escolar muy divertida" sonreí con alegría y nostalgia

Abrió la caja y no pudo evitar contener las lagrimas al igual que yo un pequeño flash de una promesa llego a mi mente solo voces nada mas de cuando aun éramos niños _"bella yo te protegeré siempre y eso es una promesa que jamás romperé" _allí adentro de la caja al lado de una nota que decía que _ni una montaña y mil mares pueden contra la voluntad del que decide ser alguien especial _se encontraba aquel bastón que me había servido por tantos años aquel mismo que el arreglo con sus propias manos tantas veces

"gracias pequeña" me dijo soltándolo y abrazándome fuertemente, luego de las lágrimas y nuestro emotivo momento todo volvía a ser toda una fiesta, los niños corrían y saltaban y nosotros nos la pasamos charlando y bailando

Ya se hacía tarde cuando todos decidieron marcharse este día Dani dormiría en casa de rose con evan y yo podría pasar un tiempo a solas con mi amado esposo el cual tenía un largo tiempo no veía, termine de arreglarme cuando baje hasta la sala y me di cuenta de que todo estaba oscuro y de repente oí las subes notas del piano tocar una dulce balada

Camine hasta allí, coloque mis brazos alrededor del maravilloso hombre que lo tocaba y empecé a besar su cuello

"acabo de tener una epifanía" le dije y él se dio la vuelta y me sentó en sus piernas colocando su cabeza en mi pecho, sintiendo los latidos del corazón que tanto lo había extrañado

"ilumíname" dijo besando mi mano con ternura

"la última escena me acaba de demostrar como describirte…eres como una melodía en la oscuridad"

Me miro como si no entendiera lo que acababa de decir

"cuando yo estaba a oscuras tu llegas tan dulce y apasionado como una melodía mi vida era monótona, vacía hasta que llegaste y con tus matices y a tu ritmo me guiaste así la luz, me acople a tus notas y a tus compases y después de allí mi vida nunca más a sido igual, tenía miedo a amar y a sentir hasta que llegaste, porque no solo estaba en tinieblas con mis ojos si no también en mi alma…por eso digo que eres como una melodía en la oscuridad" lo mire con intensidad a esos ojos verdes que me hipnotizaban y me hacían sentir completa

"creo que las cosas las confundes en tu alma nunca hubo oscuridad tu alma sano la mia" me dijo rosando sus dedos por mis mejillas "te lo dije una vez y vuelvo ahora para repetírtelo la mejor cura para el alma son los sentimientos y un montón de sentimientos como dicha, felicidad y amor son los que tú me has hecho vivir, te amo bella, juro que lo hago y lo hare por el resto de mi existencia

"te amo Edward, lo hice antes de verte y creo que siempre lo he hecho, te prometo que te amare sin importar lo que se ponga en el camino" el me vio a los ojos y sonrió de esa manera torcida que hacia debilitar mis rodillas

"¿flaca?"

"dime"

"estoy muy estresado ¿me ayudas?" dijo con cara de cordero degollado

"encantada" dije y él se rio "te extrañe"

"no más que yo a ti no puedo durar tanto tiempo alejado de ti razón de mi existencia" y me elevo en sus brazos arrojando sus labios contra los míos de la manera más celestial, empapándome de su sabor

Dándole pasó a esta noche que sería eterna aun que fuera en nuestras memorias como lo es el amor el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro, el ritmo del latido de su corazón que marcaba el compas del mío, dejándome llevar hasta lo mas profundo de su interior y por siempre escuchar su melodía en la oscuridad

**TODAS las anti tanyas se encontraban allí reunidas, todavía quedaba algo mas por hacer antes de dejar en el pasado nuestras pequeña sociedad aun que ya no habría mas casos ni motines esto no s podía quedar asi**

"**tráiganla" ordeno N. Cullen 7**

**Y todas formaron un circulo alrededor del profundo agujero, mientras que lisbet 777 y MissbennetDarcy cargaban en sus hombros el símbolo de unidad y revolución anti tanyista**

"**déjenla caer siempre las guardaremos en nuestras memorias" y así arrojaron hasta el final del agujero la bazuca que tantas veces las acompaño no para abandonarla sino para que se presenvara de fic-generacion en fic-generacion **

_**Hola holaa! Chicas perdón pero no dare excusas para esta tardanza aun que las tenga solo les dire que mi apestosa vida va un poco mejor xD ZAVAAA visteee al niño de Edward y bella, en honor a que dani esta de vuelta (o eso espero)**_

_**En mi perfil encontraran la portada de este fanfiction**_

_**Muchas gracias a cada una chicas que han llegado al final de esta locura conmigo, de verdad saben que he desarrollado un gran lazo con muchas de las lectoras y creo que será lo que mas extrañare jaja…aquí a llegado el final de mi primera historia y creo que para mi es sumamente importante el apoyo que ha venido de ustedes en sus reviews, por eso quiero que en los de esta ocasión me respondan algo**_

_**Capitulo favorito**_

_**Personaje favorito**_

_**Que les gusto y que no**_

_**¿Creen que estoy loca? (si dicen que no es una ofensa)**_

_**Cuídense nos veremos quizás en otras aventuras, lisbet 777 se despide de todas y todos ustedes con mucho cariño abrazos y besos desde la rep. dominicana**_


End file.
